


Silk and Lace

by The_Fanfic_Train



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: At one point this is going to turn into a legal drama just you wait, Dadvitz, Domestic Fluff, Enemies(?) to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Kravitz is a childcare worker, Kravitz is also a part-time stripper, Lup & Barry are Foster Parents, M/M, Merle & Davenport are Foster Parents, Modern AU, Multi, No Smut, Occasional angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Taako really wants to adopt Angus, a lot of the characters are background, adoption au, all relationships except taakitz and angus are background, ex-convict Magnus, ex-convict Taako, fuck sazed, no smut though I'm sorry, sex work is real work, this is my indulgent taz fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 95,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Train/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Train
Summary: Taako never cared for kids. Angus changes that.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Everyone, Angus McDonald & Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Hurley/Sloane (The Adventure Zone), Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Growing Pains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781458
Comments: 212
Kudos: 291





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako's life gets destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to finish Symptoms first but I have no self-control. Enjoy!

This couldn’t be happening.

  
It had been all Taako could think for weeks, from the moment the court summons arrived to the second the jury reached their decision.  
  


This couldn’t be happening.  
  


Somewhere behind him, Lup would be sitting, hands clenched tightly around her skirts. Barry would be tapping his toe impatiently, probably muttering something about how, if Taako had picked him instead of Avi, the case would have been open and shut.  
  


Sazed, with the wedding ring that Taako had _lovingly_ picked out for him, just under a year ago, sitting on his left hand. Sazed, with his crocodile tears and his fancy lawyer, and evidence that had seemed inconsequential when Avi and Taako had reviewed it.  
  


Sazed, with his crooked smile every time their eyes met within the courthouse.  
  


This couldn’t be happening.  
  


The gavel hit the judges desk, securing his fate.  
  


This couldn’t be happening.  
  


But it was.  
  


* * *

  
On his first of seven-hundred and thirty days in prison, Taako was escorted inside in handcuffs. He was given a neon orange uniform that made his nose upturn, and he took his mug shots.   
  


And then he was dumped in with the rest of the inmates. He had already made some modifications to his uniform- Taako was determined to _Orange is the New Black_ his years as much as possible. He unbuttoned the top half of the suit, tying it around his waist. For coverage, he kept his white tank top on, though- you gotta pay for that view.  
  


Being an obvious twink (Lup’s words, not his) meant that he was unpopular and popular in all the worst ways. During yard time, he was cat-called, and nearly got beaten to the pulp when he tried to sit at the wrong table during meal time (if you asked him, the guard seemed to pity having to leave Taako alone. Even the enforcers knew how awful it was to be him, huh?).  
  


When he was escorted back to his cell at the end of the day, he was surprised to see a large man huddled under the blankets of the bottom bunk, snoring loudly. He had been by earlier, on his tour, but it had been empty then.  
  


Taako creeped forwards, praying it wasn’t one of the goons from lunch. He was flooded with relief to see a total stranger staring back at him, even though this stranger was his polar opposite in every way. Absolutely _covered_ in hair, with a thick beard and thicker sideburns. His reddish-brown hair was splayed in every which direction, and when he turned and pulled his hands out from under the cover, he could see black nail polish on the man’s right hand.  
  


Challenging gender roles? Probably wasn’t a homophobe. Taako won the cellmate lottery, he decided as he shut his eyes and fell asleep. He wouldn’t have to sleep with one eye open, because the strange man below _probably_ wouldn’t strangle him awake the next morning.

* * *

  
“MAGNUS!”  
  


Taako jumped awake, slamming his head onto the brick ceiling with gasp of pain. “Jesus, my man, are you trying to kill me?” He scowled, rubbing the sensitive skin of his forehead.  
  


Absentmindedly, he wondered if the strangling would have been a better wake-up call.  
  


“I’m Magnus Burnsides, and I’m your cellmate,” He grinned, elbows folded on the edge of Taako’s bunk. He rested his chin on the center, and looked him up and down. “And, sleeping beauty, you missed breakfast.”  
  


“You didn’t try and wake me up _before_ I missed it?” Taako raised an eyebrow.  
  


“Oh, I did. But you were _suuuuper_ out of it.” Magnus nodded. “Bad day?”  
  


“Yeah, you could say that- I got incarcerated.” Taako huffed, but Magnus just laughed at him.  
  


“Hey, we’ve all been there. Come on little man, it’s yard time.” He said, reaching for Taako’s hands and trying to pull him off the bunk.  
  


“Woah, okay, personal space is something we’re going to need to work on, my fella.” Taako said as Magnus all but pushed him out in the hall as the cell door opened. “Isn’t touching other prisoners not allowed?”  
  


“I’ve been here for thirteen years,” Magnus said, never losing his level of chipper, “so I’m pretty well liked. I don’t get in fights very often, I listen when they tell me to do things- Oh! And sometimes I carve them ducks. That one’s on the down low, though, because we’re not supposed to have knives. If the warden found out he’d freak. Hey Marvey!”   
  


Marvey was the first of dozens of people Magnus introduced him to over the course of the day. Magnus was, shocking Taako, popular across almost all facets in the prison. When Taako was at Magnus’ side, the cat-calling stopped. There was only one shitty comment all day about his sexual preference, but Magnus merely slung an arm around Taako’s shoulders and glared at the offending party, who immediately shut up.

  
Life was better with Magnus at his side, Taako decided, and thus started his quest to ensure that the Beefy mancake would continue to protect him.  
  


That night, when they returned to their cell, Magnus reached under his mattress and pulled out a shiv, and then turned to Taako and smiled. “I’m going to carve- that doesn’t bother you, does it?”  
  


“Go ham, my man.” Taako replied, hopping up onto his bunk. There was some rustling as Magnus retrieved the wood from _god knows where_ before the soft _shik!_ Of small wooden pieces hitting the ground began.  
  


“So, what’re you in for?” Magnus asked.  
  


“Got framed.”  
  


“Taako, you’re already in prison.” Magnus laughed. “You don’t have to lie about doing it.”  
  


“No, for real. My husband framed me. Laced his food with rat poison, sent himself to the E.R., and framed me for it.”  
  


There was a long pause. The sound of shiv on wood stopped, and there was nothing more terrifying to Taako’s first-day ears.  
  


“Spousal abuse? You tried to kill your husband?” Magnus’ voice was tight.  
  


“No, he poisoned himself. He lost his job, demanded I get him hired as a co-head chef at the restaurant I worked at, and he was _garbage_ , so I refused, so he gave himself a non-lethal dose to ensure I would never be trusted to cook for anyone or live normally again.”  
  


The longer Magnus was silent, the more Taako was thinking he was about to get shanked.  
  


“My sister- I’m the older twin, but she’s always been the responsible one- she told me not to marry him. Warned me that he was a piece of shit and that he was going to bite me in the ass. My gay ass just told her that ‘that was the plan!’ and ‘haha’ and shit, but his lawyer ran circles around mine and now I’m stuck here.” Taako swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and prayed it was enough to convince Burnsides to spare him.  
  


Slowly, the sound of wood hitting the floor resumed. “I believe you,” Magnus finally said, “I don’t think you’re lying to me. And that’s good, because we were about to have a problem.”  
  


Taako ran through his facts.   
  


1) Magnus Burnsides had a sentence that was at least thirteen years. 2) Magnus Burnsides was the star of the prison. 3) Magnus Burnsides was one of the only prisoners allowed to have a shiv. 4) He didn’t seem afraid to use it.  
  


Taako climbed down from his bunk to sit next to Magnus as he carved, thinking.  
  


“Hey, Magnus? What are you in for?”  
  


“Oh,” Magnus turned, and looked Taako directly in the eyes. “I killed a man.”

* * *

  
“Are you hanging in okay?” Lup asked Taako, but quite frankly, he thought it was a little unfair. Even though there was glass separating them, he could tell she was freshly showered and covered in make-up to seem presentable. All the same, Taako could see the way her shoulders sagged- the slight smudge of her lipstick, that must have been hastily applied- the purple under her eyes that even the strongest concealer couldn’t hide.  
  


She looked like she was dead on her feet.  
  


“It’s been interesting.” Taako shrugged. Visitation was once a week, and he was not going to waste the hour with his sister fueling her anxiety. “My roommate is cool. Human grizzly bear. Just like- covered in hair. He’s been looking after me. People adore him. Wouldn’t be surprised if I found out he’s got a fanclub.”   
  


“That’s good, Taako, I’m glad you’re making friends- what?” She tilted her head at the scrunch of Taako’s nose.  
  


“I’m not sure we’re friends. We live together. He makes sure I get my laps in during yard time, wakes me up so I don’t miss meals, and I- I don’t know, keep in company during celled hours?” His fingers began to twirl around the black plastic of the phone cord.   
  


“Sounds like friends to me, Taako.” Lup smiled, shaking her head.  
  


“So, what’s new in the outside world? Any hot scoops?” Taako asked.  
  


“Uh- Avi said he’s really sorry, and he’s been dropping off scones his grandma- do you remember Paloma? He’s been dropping off scones she made almost every day.”  
  


“Oh fuck, you can’t just talk about _good_ food, Lup. I'm in jail. I’d kill a man for one of Paloma’s scones.” Taako said, and the guards all turned and looked at him.  
  


“Prison, babe, probably shouldn’t say that shit. Uh- You remember HodgePodge? The landlord’s turtle? He passed away, so there was a complex wide funeral, which was _mandatory._ Shit got wild,” Lup tapped her finger against her chin, thinking.  
  


“Fuck, HodgePodge? That’s tragic. Wish I was there.” Taako sighed.  
  


“Uh- and I started teaching Barry to cook and also heandIstarteddating?”  
  


“You’re DATING Bluejeans?” Taako gasped.  
  


“Well, like you said, it was bound to happen eventually, right?” Lup shrugged. “I was sad, I missed you, I asked him for a hug, then he spent the night in the apartment comforting me-”  
  


“I swear on my goddamn life Lup, if he ‘comforted you’ in our bed-”  
  


“We cuddled on the couch, relax.” She rolled her eyes. “But- Taako, babe, seriously. We miss you. A lot.”  
  


That familiar lump was starting to settle in his throat again. Maybe he should go to the prison nurse.  
  


“I miss you too, Lup- but hey, seven-hundred and twenty-six days to go, right?”

  
"Seven-hundred and twenty-six days to go," she repeated, "I know you can do it, babe."

  
"Oh, did I mention that Magnus killed a guy?" Taako grinned mischeviously.

  
"I'm sorry, you're hanging out with a murderer? Taako, are you insane?" She leaned forwards, looking about ready to shatter the glass and attack him.

  
"Maybe?" He hummed. "Killed the man who killed his wife. _Really_ didn't like the idea that I was convicted for 'poisoning' Sazed."

  
"Taako, tell me you're fucking with me."

  
"Oh, would you look at that, visiting hours are almost over. Love you, Lup!"  
  


"Taako, I swear to god-" As he removed the phone from his ear, she continued to threaten him, even though he couldn't hear her. Laughing, he blew her a kiss, and went to find Magnus. Dinner, then bed.

  
Seven-hundred and twenty-five days to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Welcome Home

The day Taako comes home, it rains.   
  


The moment he was in the same room as his sister, she burst into tears and pulled him into a bone crunching hug- Barry clapped him on the shoulder and helped him load his very few personal belongings into the trunk of his beat up Toyota Corolla.  
  


Lup begged to sit in the backseat with him, but he brushed her off, insisting there’d be plenty of time once they got back to the apartment (she gave him a weird look at that, but respected his space).  
  


He kicked his legs up onto the seat next to him, sitting parallel so that his back was to the window. If he looked up, he could see each raindrop splatter against the glass, but chose instead to direct his attention towards the small wood duck in his hands.  
  


“A parting gift, for good luck,” Magnus had called it as he shoved it into Taako’s bad the night before. Taako had already promised to visit the following Sunday for visitation hour, and Magnus’ release date was the Friday after that. Taako had scoffed at him, insisted that he would be seeing the beefcake soon enough, but Magnus had just smiled and said that the world would be rough on him, and he could probably use a little extra love.  
  


Taako had promptly gagged.  
  


But now, turning it over in his hands, he felt glad to have it. It was a reminder that he had friends to support him in getting back to normal. He traced his finger over the beak as Lup and Barry spoke quietly over the hum of the radio.  
  


The wood was soft, clearly well sanded (how his cellmate had done that with only a shiv, Taako wasn’t sure) so he was surprised to feel his finger catch on the bottom. He flipped it over, and nearly demanded that Barry turn the car around.  
  


_ You’re going to do amazing! -M   
  
_

That absolute bastard. Signed with the date of his release, it was one of the most thoughtful gifts he had ever received, and Taako had half a mind to go back to the prison and choke Burnsides out until he scratched something awful into the wood.  
  


They passed the street they usually turned right onto to reach the apartment, so Taako glanced at the front seat. Lup was staring at him, biting one of her fingernails.  
  


“Uh, Lup?”  
  


“Taako, I- you remember that I moved in with Barry, yeah?” She asked, leaning over her right shoulder to speak to him in the backseat.  
  


“Yeah, I thought that was just temporary, though.” Taako furrowed his eyebrows.  
  


“Well, it was temporary at first, but it didn’t make sense to pay rent on two apartments when we were only using one.” Lup seemed nervous, but Taako didn’t know why. That was his twin. He was supposed to be able to read her like an open book. “And- uh, I really like Barry.”  
  


“Yeah, I know, you’ve had the hots for him since college. Spit it out.”  
  


“We bought a house.” Barry pitched in.  
  


“Well, no.” Lup stopped her brother before he could begin to yell at them. “We’re buying a house. For the next 20 years, if you think about it. Mortgage, and that jazz.”  
  


“ _ You’re buying a house with-”  
  
_

“Oh man, if Taako is freaking about this, wait until he hears about the other thing.” Barry laughed, but Lup shot him another glare.  
  


“What other thing?” Taako’s gaze shot to his sister.  
  


“Thanks babe, really wanted to have this conversation in the back of your mom’s old car.” Lup hissed before giving her brother a practiced smile. “Taako, Barry and I have only dated for two years, but we’ve been in love for much longer than that-”  
  


“Lup, spit it out.” Taako narrowed his eyes.  
  


“You have to promise you won’t be mad.” She said, extending her left pinky into the backseat.  
  


Taako sighed, crossing his toes as he began to raise his pinky to meet hers.  
  


And then, he spotted the ring on her fourth finger.  
  


“ _ Did you get fucking engaged?” _ Taako yanked his pinkie away as if he had been burned, before grabbing her wrist to yank her hand closer to his face for inspection.  
  


“Ow! Fuck, Taako!” She hissed. “Yes, we got engaged. Three months ago, first night in the house.”  
  


“I cannot believe it.” Taako’s head spun as he looked at the round jewel set in a silver band. “You’re both dead to me.”  
  


“Do you at least want to know  _ why _ Barry and I bought a house together?” Lup asked.  
  


“Because you’re a bad sister?” Taako shot.   
  


“Well, why don’t we show him, huh? We’re here.” Barry said as they pulled into the driveway.  
  


“We don’t have any spare bedrooms, so I hope you don’t mind crashing on the pull-out in the game room.” Lup said as Taako looked over the exterior.  
  


“This house is ridiculously huge for two people, and you don’t have any spares?” Taako raised an eyebrow.  
  


“It’s only a four bedroom, and we’re going to renovate the basement to add more living area.” Barry informed as he took his keys to unlock the front door.  
  


“Again, it’s a four bedroom, and you don’t have any spares? Who exactly is going to live here, Bluejeans?” Taako asked as Lup dumped his bag in the front foyer, hurrying up the first few steps to the second floor.  
  


“Come,” She gestured excitedly. “Let me show you.”  
  


When he joined her on the stairs, she grabbed his hand and dragged him up, two stairs at a time.  
  


“Lup, the house is beautiful and all, but I’m not sure I under-” Lup pushed open one of the doors at the top of the stairs, and immediately his voice caught in his throat.  
  


Oh.  
  


_ Oh.  
  
_

The walls were painted a soft blue, and in the far right corner, a set of bunk beds were tucked away. There was a toy box at the foot of the beds, and a large closet with mirrored sliding doors covered in sticker decals of giraffes and lions. On the left wall, there were two bookshelves and a desk and a dresser.  
  


“If Barold got you pregnant, Lup, I will have to kill him, you know that, right?” Taako gazed over at his sister, but she merely laughed.  
  


“I don’t even know if that’s possible.” She was beaming at him as she walked into the room, running her hand against some of the decorations they had hung on the walls. “We’re going to- I mean we’re a long ways off before we’re ready for kids of our own. But we’re going to foster some kids in the meantime. This was the room we set up for kids who are four to eight. We could have fit another set of bunk beds in, but we really wanted to make sure that it didn’t feel cramped, y’know?” Lup told him as she sat on the edge of the bottom bunk, running her hands over the navy comforter.  
  


“How many kids could you have at once?” Taako asked, sitting on the numbered rug on the floor.  
  


“At full capacity?” Lup beamed at her brother, clearly pleased he was taking interest. “We have one room that’s just toddler beds- you know the ones that are on the floor? We bought extra, thinking they could be good for movie nights and stuff, but they’re stacked against the wall- there’s two cribs in there-if we moved the cribs into Barry and I’s room, we could max have twelve. But I worry about the kids not getting enough love, y’know? So hopefully it’ll just be four or so.”  
  


“Wow, Lup- uh, twelve kids, huh?” Taako struggled to seem supportive.  
  


“Well, I mean, again, that’s absolute tops. This is one of the smaller bedrooms, but the largest is sort of an all ages room. It’s got four beds, two desks, two dressers. We just- I didn’t want to ever have to turn a kid away.”  
  


_ Oh.  _ Taako thought.  _ I get it now. She doesn’t want anyone to suffer the way we did.  
  
_

“We’ve been talking to a social worker for a few weeks now,” Barry spoke up from the doorway, having wandered over from wherever he had been. “He thinks he’s found a good kid for us to start out with- he’s nine, but will either be ten or close to it by the time he comes to stay with us. He’s going to be starting high school in the fall, so they’re going to move him from his current foster home to this one once he finishes middle school.”  
  


“He’s supposedly a genius, Taako.” Lup gushed. “Almost entirely self-sufficient, and he’s so cute. Getting him adopted is going to be a breeze, and then they’ll trust us with some of the trickier cases.”   
  


“You two are real excited about this, huh?” Taako glanced back and forth between them. “Well, if you’re going to have a bunch of rascals running around, just know that I am too busy to babysit.”  
  


Lup laughed, getting up off the bed and extending a hand to help him up. “We are. We’ve been saving lots, and we’re really close. Come on, let me give you the tour- you’re going to freak when you see the kitchen.”  
  


* * *

  
Turns out the only place that will hire a convicted criminal is the 24/7 convenience store in a seedier part of town. Which, arguably, was better for Taako anyways, because that was the only place he was going to be able to afford an apartment on a limited salary. It was late June, and Lup and Barry were prepping the arrival of their boy genius within the next few days.  
  


Magnus had been overflowing with excitement during Taako’s one-week-free visit, demanding to know all the news. He gasped when Taako told him about the house, engagement, and foster fiasco, then lunged into all the latest prison gossip without blinking an eye. By the time the hour was over, the two were in tears from laughing. As he left, Magnus mentioned not having a person to sign his release forms (it had been Julia’s father, but Magnus informed him that Steven had passed away five years previous).  
  


So, on the big day, Taako pushed Lup and Barry into the car, and they went to pick up his favourite buffoon. Magnus, despite the short notice, had prepared thank-you ducks, which Lup insisted would be sitting on the mantle in the living room.  
  


In fact, Lup loved Magnus so much that she insisted she sit in the backseat once Magnus had told Barry the address. The two got on like a house on fire, and the more Taako listened to the two, the less that felt like a metaphor and the more that felt like an omen.  
  


“Oh, and Taako told me you two are going to be fostering!” Magnus had beamed. “My foster parents were the best. Never got adopted, but they’re still cool with me swinging by.”  
  


“Is that where we’re dropping you off?” Barry asked, waiting for a red light to turn.  
  


“Yeah- they’ve been fostering for a while though, so they’re both really old. Probably going to be retiring soon. I know that having a bunch of kids running around must be hard on them. I’m going to try and help out around the house and earn my keep while I find some sort of job.”   
  


“Well, if they need somewhere to drop their kids off, let us know.” Barry smiled as they stopped outside a small suburban home. “Alright big guy, this is your stop. Need anything?”  
  


“Nope, I’m just going to grab my stuff from the back.” Magnus said, undoing his buckle. “Thanks a million, I owe you guys.”  
  


“I’ll figure out a way to contact you about coming over for dinner- love you, Maggie!” Lup blew a kiss out the window as Barry drove off, and Taako turned in his seat to scowl at her.   
  


“Maggie?” He scrunched his nose.  
  


“I think it suits him.” She had replied, and that had been that.  
  


They made it a habit of spending time with Magnus at least once a week, with the exception of what became “Angus Week”.  The rules were simple; 1) No one was allowed over until Angus was fully integrated into the Bluejeans household, and 2) Lup and Barry would be unavailable for social gatherings, and would only be leaving the house for groceries and the like.   
  


On day one of Angus Week, Taako flopped onto the garage sale couch in the middle of his “living” room. Couldn’t afford any other furniture, seeing as the folding table and chair he ate at didn’t count. He had a laptop for streaming, but no tv, and had a limited phone plan. His room was much like that of the toddlers who would one day live with his sister- he had a mattress on the floor, and nothing else. With every paycheck, he was able to throw money into his “hanger” budget, and was slowly but surely getting closer to living  _ out _ of his suitcase rather than  _ in _ it. Not that he had much anyway- between the settlement for the divorce and all the suing Sazed had done, he was out almost every penny he had ever earned.  
  


On day two, Lup sent him a short message detailing Angus’ first day. Mentioned the kid was oddly formal, but they would work on breaking down his walls. Supposedly saw the photo of the three of them in the game room, and asked about him- Lup shared how to tell the twins apart, and apparently he got it right away (something Barry had never perfected, even after years of knowing them both). Enjoys puzzles and mysteries and science.  
  


His response was:  _ Wow, kid sounds like a nerd.  
  
_

Lup didn’t respond to that.  
  


On day three, Magnus and Taako went for a walk in the park. Magnus asked about the kid, and Taako showed him Lup’s note.  
  


“Huh. Reminds me of a kid my foster ‘rents used to have. Named- uh… Ango or something. I don’t remember, kid was always reading.” Magnus shrugged, and that had been that.  
  


Days four, five, and six were spent working at the convenience store, and, in the morning of day seven (and, really, emphasis on morning- the fact Lup thought it was appropriate to text him at nine in the morning was insanity) he received a text saying that Angus’ social worker thought he was transitioning well to the new foster family, and it would be good for him to start meeting more people within the family.  
  


Taako asked if the social worker knew that the rest of the family were criminals, and Lup only sent a shrugging emoji.  
  


And that was how, just past eleven, Taako knocked on the front door to the Bluejeans home and had the door open to see a small child with delightfully curly hair looking up at him.  
  


“Oh, hello sir! You must be Mr. Taako- my name is Angus McDonald. Miss Lup and Mr. Barry are in the den.”   
  


“Miss Lup? Mister Barry?” Taako asked. “Kid, they’re not your teachers.”  
  


“Ah, well- they’ve let me into their home.” Angus said. “And I am very thankful to them. So I call them Miss Lup and Miss Barry.”  
  


“Well, Mr. Taako will not do,” He informed, kicking off his shoes randomly and heading towards the den. He was only a few feet away when he noticed the kid wasn’t following him, but rather putting his shoes away neatly in the closet. “Hey, Agnes! Leave the housework to Barry.”  
  


“My name is Angus, sir, not Agnes-”  
  


“I hear ya, Agnes. Drop the sirs while you’re at it- Lup mentioned you like mysteries?”  
  


“I do!” Angus beamed, shutting the closet door tight and bounding over.  
  


“Well, I’ve got a mystery for you, little man, where’s Lup?”  
  


“She’s- she’s in the den, sir. Did you forget? I just told you.”  
  


“Come on, D’jangus. This is your house, lead the way.” Taako put his hand on the kids back and gave him a light push to start walking.  
  


“Hey! We weren’t expecting you for a while.” Lup grinned as Taako and Angus returned to where she and Barry (and presumably Angus) had been curled up watching TV.  
  


“Well, if you were going to wake me up at ass o’clock, then I might as well swing by early anyways,” Taako complained, throwing himself on top of the couple, snuggling into his sister.  
  


“Please don’t swear in front of Angus.” Barry frowned.  
  


“That’s okay, sir- my previous foster parents used to swear lots.” Angus informed as he sat at Lup’s side, crossing his legs beneath him neatly.  
  


“See, the kid’s cool. What are we watching?” Taako asked.  
  


“Caleb Cleveland, Kid cop.” Barry supplied, hitting the play button. “It’s Angus’ favourite movie.”  
  


So, naturally, Taako talked a lot of shit while watching. Lup and Barry nudged him a few times, trying to get him to watch his mouth, but the kid was giggling every time Taako made any comment about “that’s the murder weapon right there!” or “isn’t it obvious? Mrs. Potts had to have done it- she was the only one alone with him!”. It only really clicked when the movie was wrapping up, and Taako was proved completely wrong, that the kid hadn’t thought he was funny- the kid thought he was an idiot.  
  


As they got up and ready to start making dinner, Angus gently tapped Taako on the elbow.  
  


“Don’t feel bad about getting it wrong, sir. It takes an experienced detective to see when leads have been planted in order to avoid suspicion.”  
  


“This is a movie for kids, Agnes.” Taako narrowed his eyebrows.  
  


“And I was just trying to make you feel better.” The kid shrugged. “Because clearly, this movie for kids was too difficult for you to solve.”  
  


Taako’s heart clenched as he watched the kid hurry after Barry down the hall, in a familiar sensation that was typically only reserved for his sister.  
  


__ Oh.  
  


_ Oh no. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try and update at least every other day, but we'll see how I do! I am going to try alternating a chapter of this fic and then a chapter of Symptoms, but who knows what will happen! Thank you all for your love and support, it goes a really long way <3\. Stay happy and stay safe!


	3. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is all. (Also the update is that I forgot to give this chapter a name lol)

“Taako, how much do you love me?” Is the loaded question Lup hits him with one Saturday morning a few weeks after Angus moved in.  
  


“Depends, Lulu, what do you need?” He asked, leaving his phone on the floor while he stretched out on his mattress. It was one of Taako’s few days off, and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to spend it being his sister’s errand boy.  
  


“Kravitz- that’s Angus’ social worker- he’s just called Barry and let him know that he’s going to be swinging by the house in twenty minutes.” She spoke quickly. “I need you to be there.”  
  


“Uh, why? Not my foster kid.”  
  


“Because I’m an hour away, and it’ll look  _ bad _ if I’m not there. This is Code Yellow, ‘Ko. Pull through. How fast can you get there?”  
  


“Fifteen, fuck.” He scrambled out of bed and started looking for his most  _ Lup _ outfit. “Fuck, what do I need to know?”  
  


“Not a lot- you already know about Angus’ personality to bullshit your way through any questions that may arise. Barry is going to take the lead. I doubt it will come up, but the names of Angus’ old foster parents are Merle and Davenport. Two short old guys. Barry and I met ‘em once.” Lup explained as Taako stumbled through his Lup disguise. He grabbed a random pair of slip-ons as he ran out the door of his apartment, knowing that they would just be thrown in the closet anyways.   
  


“Did Kravitz say what we’re supposed to discuss?” Taako asked, toe tapping as he waited for his bus.  _ Come on, come on-  
  
_

“I think it’s just a check-up on how Angus is doing. He said he wanted to discuss more placements and stuff like that, but just focus on selling this shit to Kravitz. Seriously. Barry will fill me in.”  
  


One bus ride and a short run later, Taako was knocking on his sister’s front door.  
  


“Thank god you’re here,” Barry pulled him inside, taking off his outerwear in a flurry of movements. “We owe you our lives, Taako. You’re a god send.”  
  


“Yadda yadda, best brother ever, don’t I know it. Where’s the kid?”  
  


“He’s upstairs getting dressed. We just finished eating breakfast. Lup was getting stir crazy, so I told her to go to the mall and just de-stress, and of course  _ today _ was the day that Kravitz decided to pop in- we have to do surprise visits pretty regularly, you know, to prove that we’re doing a good job, but-”  
  


“Chill, Barold,” Taako rolled his eyes. “Lup already said it was a code yellow. I got you.”  
  


“Oh, hello sir!” Angus’ voice carried through the hall as he hurried down the stairs. “Are you here to see Mr. Kravitz too?”  
  


“You got it, boychik- just one thing. I’m going to be Lup today, okay?” He told the boy as the doorbell rang.   
  


“But, sir, why-” Angus began, but had the good conscience to shut his mouth as Barry opened the door.  
  


And, for starters,  _ wow.  
  
_

When Lup had talked about Kravitz, Taako had pictured a man that was worn down from years of surrounding himself around screaming children. Frizzy, matted hair, mismatched clothes that hadn’t been washed in weeks, and a screaming child hugging his ankle.  
  


Kravitz was, by all modern beauty standards, a greek god. His skin, even from a few feet away, was poreless, and imperfection-less. His amber eyes stood out against the dark ebony of skin, and matched with the small beads that were woven into his dreadlocks. He was tall, taller than Taako (which was hard to come by) and dressed oddly formal in slacks and a large grey coat.   
  


If he wasn’t pretending to be his sister, he would have been staring. And also probably flirting. And also probably trying to jump the guy.  
  


“Good morning Barry, Good morning Lup- Hello Angus,” His super handsome face widened into a smile as he saw the pre-teen, crouching before him. “How are you?”  
  


“Hello, Mr. Kravitz,” Angus greeted, “I’m doing well, thank you. How are you?”  
  


“I am also doing well, thanks for asking.” Kravitz laughed softly before standing back to his full height.  
  


_ Oh great. Handsome greek god is ALSO a huge nerd.   
  
_

Kravitz kept his shoes on as Barry led them to the den (which Taako felt was  _ incredibly  _ unfair, but also realized that this was sort of Kravitz’s office, so he held his tongue). Taako ended up plopping in a love seat next to Angus, throwing his arm around the boy’s shoulder. Based on Barry’s gaze, that was not a very  _ Lup _ thing to do, but if he was going to be forced to sit through a long meeting about boring things he wouldn’t understand, then he was at least going to spend time with his  favourite boy.   
  


“So, a couple things,” Kravitz said, opening a file folder he had brought with him, leafing through some documents. “For starters, Angus, before I leave, I do want to talk to you in the hall- just the standard stuff, again,” he glanced up to see the boy nod, before returning to looking through his papers, “And I need to do another house inspection- I trust that’s still okay?”  
  


“Yes, of course.” Barry nodded.  
  


“Okay, great.” He took a pen and checked something off before flipping through some more papers. “Angus, I’ve got your registration for the fall all done, but I figured you’d probably want to take a look through it. There’s orientation dates and course selection deadlines in the package as well, so please read through them before September.”  
  


“He’ll probably be done reading through them by tomorrow,” Taako smiled, ruffling Angus’ hair.   
  


“Either way, Lup, there’s no rush. Angus, Davenport also wrote you a letter, and Merle and the kids said to say that they miss you lots and hope you’re doing ok,” At that, Kravitz stood and handed a stack of papers over to the boy.  
  


“Thank you, sir- I’ll make sure I’ll have something to send back by the next time you come by.” Angus began to flip through the pamphlet.  
  


“Sounds good.” Kravitz smiled down at him before glancing once at Barry and once at Taako. “One last thing- I’ve been showing Angus’ case file around, and I’ve found someone who might be interested in adoption. She placed an inquiry about when it would be possible for her to come and meet Angus, and has entrusted me with her schedule, so if the two of you could make some times in which it would be okay for her to come by, that would be greatly appreciated.”    
  
  
Taako’s heart sunk.  
  


Someone wanted to adopt Angus.  
  


And on one hand,  _ of course _ someone wanted to adopt Angus. He was arguably one of the only tolerable kids Taako had ever met. Kind of a prick, kind of a tight-ass, but still, so, so lovable. But on the other, so soon?  
  


“Angus, why don’t you go with Kravitz as he does his rounds? Lup and I can stay here and we’ll figure out a good day,” Barry suggested, “Lup,  _ hun? _ ”  
  


To anyone else, it was nothing. But to Taako, it was a clear reminder-  _ Lup _ would be thrilled that someone was interested in Angus.  _ Lup _ would be very happy to sit down and discuss when someone could come by to take Angus away.  _ Lup _ would  _ not _ be checking out the very attractive social worker, and  _ Lup _ would want Angus to socialize with someone who wasn’t just the three of them or Magnus.  
  


“Yeah, sounds good,” Taako nodded, removing his arm from Angus and joining Barry on the sofa.   
  


“So, bud, what the  _ fuuuck _ was that about? _ ” _ Barry asked once Kravitz and Angus had left.  
  


“What do you mean?” Taako asked defensively.  
  


“I’ve seen you do a better Lup when you were so drunk you couldn’t stand.” Barry shot.  
  


“Well, he believed it, so does it matter?”  
  


“He only believed it because he had no reason to question that  _ you’re _ not Lup, and he’s never met Taako!” Barry hissed.  
  


Ah, so Barry’s in one of his moods. Tight.  
  


“Look, Taako,” Barry pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “This is- and I cannot stress this enough- something that means the world to Lup and I. I hope we don’t get put in this situation again, but  _ if _ we do, you  _ have _ to be careful.” He sighed, going through his shared gcal with Lup.  
  


Taako didn’t know how to respond. This man was practically his brother, and in months(?), years (?) he would be. They were going to be family, and if Barry was going to say what he was thinking, then Taako would too.  
  


“I think you and Lup should adopt Angus.” he said, and Barry nearly dropped his phone in surprise.  
  


“I- you- what?”

  
“The kid’s a rockstar. And I  _ hate _ kids.” Taako insisted. “And- are you really okay with just- just giving him away to some stranger?”

  
“It’s never just some stranger- it’s someone who’s gone through tests and classes, and someone Kravitz has identified to be a good match to whatever kid he’s working with. If you’re worried about him being okay, don’t. We’ll find him a good family, Taako.” Barry insisted, and then shrugged. “Besides, who knows whether or not this will be the family for him. Angus has been in the system since he was five, and he hasn’t been adopted yet. Everything is up in the air; we’ll just have to wait and see how the meeting goes.”

  
The rest of the meeting was a blur. Kravitz talked to Barry for a while, settling on a date, and then they walked him to the front hall. He crouched in front of Angus once more, whispering something quiet with a smile, before shaking Taako and Barry’s hands and thanking them for their hard work. 

  
Barry had refused. But, also,  _ fuck _ Barry. Twin powers, and shit- he could probably (hopefully?) talk Lup into it.  
  


Lup was home fifteen minutes after Kravitz left, immediately scooping Angus into a tight hug as she looked to Barry. “How’d it go?” She pressed, carrying the boy against her like he was a toddler, instead of a full boy.  
  


“Good. Kravitz thinks he might have found a family for Angus,” Barry informed.  
  


“Really? That’s exciting, isn’t it Angus?” She asked, blowing a raspberry into his cheek.  
  


He laughed, clamping his hands over his mouth to muffle the sounds. “Ms. Lup, I’m not a baby.”  
  


“You’re my baby while you’re here,” she told him seriously before breaking into a smile. “So, my boy detective, was Taako a good actor?” She asked as she put him down, helping the boy readjust his clothes. “Could you tell?”  
  


“Ms. Lup, Taako wasn’t very convincing at all, but Mr. Kravitz was distracted and didn’t seem to notice.” Angus informed.  
  


“He’s sulking in the kitchen right now. Said something about how we didn’t warn him that Kravitz was hot.” Barry grinned.  
  


“He’s not  _ that _ hot. And if I know anything about my brother, it’s that getting surprised by hot men is his  _ favourite _ thing in the world. Sounds fake- I’ll figure out what’s up.”   
  


She kissed Barry once on the lips and Angus once on the forehead to find Taako stress-baking, right where Barry said he would be.  
  


“So, you like Kravitz, huh?” She asked, hopping on the counter next to where he was working.  
  


“I know a hot man when I see one, Lup. Even if you make me dress like a librarian fucked the head of a motorcycle gang, I will always be gay enough to appreciate a nice piece of ass.”  
  


“Mmhm.” She hummed softly, running her hand through the braid he must have done once Kravitz left. “And that’s what’s got you all fired up?”  
  


“Lup, I think you should adopt Angus.” Taako dropped his whisk, staring her dead in the eye.  
  


“Oh, okay, that’s what this is about.” She never broke eye-contact with him, tucking her legs onto the counter so she could sit cross-legged. “No.”  
  


“No?” He said, flabbergasted.  
  


“Barry- I love him, and all, but we want to be married before we have any kids of our own. We’re just not ready.” She told him.  
  


“Then adopt him, and he can live with me.” Taako folded his arms.  
  


“Hey, a thought- why don’t  _ you _ adopt him, huh?” She folded her arms back.  
  


“Three reasons. One, I’m not married, two, I’m gay, and three, I’ve just been released out of two years in  _ jail  _ for ‘abusing’ a family member. What childcare worker in their right  _ goddamn _ mind would allow me to adopt a kid?” Taako counted on his left hand. “I’m a triple-threat of people who struggle to adopt.”  
  


“Well, ‘Ko, I can’t help you there. Listen, I like Angus too. He’s a great kid.” She jumped off the counter, grabbing the whisk he had dropped and picking up where he left off. “And we’re going to find him a baller home. There’s nothing that says we’re not allowed to visit him  _ if _ he gets adopted- look at Magnus! Hit the age of majority, and still goes to hang out with his foster parents. There’s no reason to think that Angus getting adopted means we’re never going to see him again.”   
  


“Why can’t you just do this for me?” Taako was teetering on the fine line between breaking down in tears and getting ready to start a screaming match- he didn’t like kids, but fucking… liked Angus McDonald, and that like could be the start of something big enough to scare him.   
  


“Taako, I love you. Seriously. You’re my favourite person in the whole world, and I would die for you in a heartbeat. But this  _ isn’t _ just a decision I can make on my own. Even if I was ready, Barry doesn’t want to have kids yet, and it would be incredibly shitty of me to adopt a kid without any regard for his feelings. There’s also Angus to consider- this is his life. No matter how much you love him, there might be someone out there who loves him just as much and can offer him a better life. I’m sorry, but it’s not happening.”  
  


“I want to be there when she comes over.” Taako’s instinct to fight had faded. His sister was right. He was being unreasonable.  
  


“I’m not going to let you sabotage his adoption meeting.”  
  


“It’s not sabotage.” He promised. “I just- I want to make sure she’s good for him.”  
  


Lup stared at him for a few moments before sighing. “Okay, fine. I trust you. But I reserve the right to kick you out at any moment.”  
  


“That only seems fair.” He nodded, folding powdered sugar into the mix he had begun.  
  


“Damn right it is. Call Barry and tell him to order a pizza- I’m thinking I want to add little truffles on this badass cake, and that shit’s gonna take time.”  
  


* * *

  
Her name was Lucretia.   
  


One of the head authors for the Neverwinter Times, owned a comfortable two bedroom apartment in the heart of the city. Good schools, good reputation, and the kid would never go hungry.  
  


Taako immediately hated her.  
  


“Hi, I’m Lup, it’s nice to meet you.” His sister greeted her with a wide grin. “Oh, hi Kravitz, I didn’t know you would be joining us- I’ll get Barry to set out an extra chair in the backyard.”  
  


“Thanks. It was- ah, sort of a last minute decision.” Kravitz glanced over at Lucretia, who was nervously tucking her scarf over her shoulder and thanking Lup.  
  


Siblings? No- they were similar, but not directly related. High cheekbones, similar lip shape, and the exact same eyes, but Kravitz’s face was squared where hers was round, and her dainty nose was only half the size of Kravitz’s.  
  


He was also way hotter than her by a landslide, but again, the whole gay thing.   
  


“Lucretia, Kravitz, that’s my twin brother Taako. Please ignore him, he’s been old and bitter all day.” Lup waved a hand at where he was sulking on the staircase, so he shot her a glare.  
  


“Yeah? Well, if you think this is bad then give it three minutes and live the fantasy yourself.” He retorted.  
  


Kravitz glanced once between the two of them and shook his head. “Angus is a liar. He said you two were easier to tell apart in person.”  
  


“Well, that’s because I taught him the magic trick. If you’re talking to one of us and you’re not upset, then you’re talking to me.” Lup teased, waving for the duo to follow her into the house.  
  


This time Kravitz took his shoes off with Lucretia, which was a little odd, but definitely not as odd as Taako keeping tabs on the 24/7 status of the man’s feet.

  
In the backyard, the four of them had set up lawn chairs around the family’s fire pit. Currently, Angus and Barry were hunched over the pit, their backs to the door, as Barry taught the boy step by step instructions on how to commit controlled arson.

  
Lup looked so proud.  
  


Barry said something to Angus, and he covered his mouth as he laughed (something that Taako might fit into the “I’m super polite” gig). 

  
“How’s it going, boys?” Lup called as they approached.  
  


“Once again, there’s nothing the boy genius can’t do.” Barry ruffled his hair before stepping forwards to greet Lucretia.

  
The boy looked about as uncomfortable as Taako felt, which was nice. That being said, when it was his turn to greet Lucretia, he offered her his best smile and said “Hello, ma’am! My name is Angus McDonald, it’s nice to meet you,” and shook her hand, which she seemed to love.

  
He cursed the kid for not being more of a shithead internally. 

  
They ended up roasting hot-dogs and making s'mores at the fire pit, trading polite questions and answers.  
  


Taako was miserable, but tried to keep the glaring to a minimum.   
  


The sun had just started to set, and Lucretia made a comment about how it was very kind of them to have her over- when Kravitz spoke.  
  


“I agree- we should get going.” His voice was firm, and- a little cold? “Taako, may I speak to you for a second?”  
  


“Uh, sure, kemosabe.” He stood, following him away from the fire pit and towards the house, innocent curiosity blooming in his chest. He seemed mad, but Taako hadn’t done anything.  
  


Kravitz was holding open the door to the den, so Taako took the hint, entering the room and flopping on the couch. Kravitz shut the door behind them, and crossed his arms, clearly fuming.  
  


For a second, he just stared.  
  


Taako was about to open his mouth, make some sort of flirtatious comment, but before he could get the words out, Kravitz interrupted him with “What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
  


“Excuse me?” Taako sat up, stunned. Kravitz, who seemed to be the personification of professionalism, acting like a petty teenager? That didn’t seem right.  
  


“You have spent all night being the lowest form of human being- you either ignored Lucretia or teased her and belittled her- do you  _ want _ Angus to get adopted, or not?” A vein in his neck was swollen, and there was a nearly invisible flush that had risen to his cheeks.   
  


“The lowest- Kravitz, what the fuck?” Taako couldn’t even form a proper sentence- what was happening?

  
“This is his life, and you  _ have _ to understand that these meetings become rarer and rarer the older he gets. Almost  _ no one _ is willing to adopt a kid who isn’t six and under, and by the time he enters his teens, he’s done for. You  _ cannot _ act like a child and deny Angus his right to have a loving family, and your actions tonight were downright repulsive. You need to  _ grow up _ , and while I cannot fathom what you hate about Lucretia after knowing her for two hours, the reality is that you cannot let your shitty perspective on her race, age-  _ whatever _ it was, you cannot let any of that effect Angus in his continued attempts to be adopted. Do I make myself  _ incredibly _ fucking clear?”

  
Okay, so Greek god was also a huge dick, apparently.  
  


“You’re a huge dick,” Taako said. No point in sugar-coating it. “And I think we’re done here.” He stood up, pushed past him and returned to the backyard. He was silent when Lucretia said her goodbyes, but gave Taako one definitive glare as the door swung shut behind them as they left.

  
Lup carried Angus and cheered, telling him he had done a wonderful job and that surely Lucretia had fallen in love with him.

  
Taako felt sick. She was right. He had been an angel all evening.

  
Angus was going to get adopted, and that was a terrifying revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your love and support, next chapter will be up on the eighth! Stay happy and stay safe! <3


	4. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup, Barry, and Taako take Magnus to their favourite gay club, and surprise! Kravitz is angry. (Several of the more mature tags apply)

“Get your shit on, get real fucking cute, and be ready to go to the club,” Lup said, her voice firm. “We’re picking up Magnus first, but we’ll still be there in fifteen.”  
  


“I’m not feeling the club tonight, Lulu.” Taako turned in bed, still sulking. It was the Saturday the day after meeting Lucretia, and Taako was  _ not _ spending any more time with people than he had to. He almost called sick into work, but decided that paying bills were more important.  
  


“Yeah, me fucking neither, but Angus wanted to spend the weekend at his old foster family’s after yesterday, and Kravitz  _ said _ not to worry about it, but Barry and I are  _ both _ worrying about it. And nothing makes the Bluejeans house calmer than getting shitfaced and watching super attractive people take their clothes off, so you better fucking believe we’re going to the club. Throw on some thigh-highs and smudge your eyeliner- I wanna pay some gorgeous women to take their tops off.”  
  


And then, with no further explanation, she hung up.  
  


As it were, Taako had two options.  
  


1) He could stay in bed and have Lup kick down the door to his apartment, dragging him out of bed and into the car. He’d get stuck looking like a hot mess, instead of a  _ hot mess _ , but there was also the small chance she would take pity on him and let him be. Or, 2) he could throw together an outfit that was semi-appropriate and try and get laid.  
  


Fuck it. 

  
Picking up Magnus first was just the right amount of extra time Taako needed, slipping out the front door right as Barry pulled up at the curb. 

  
The Closet had become their favourite gay bar during second year of college, after they had been thrown out of their previous fave when they tried to stop the bouncer from skimming a dancer’s tips.  
  


Fuck that place, anyways.  
  


The Closet was better in almost every way, anyways. Alternating every hour, there would be both male and female dancers, with private dances being offered during the time in which the opposite sex was out on the floor. Barry and Lup, the bisexual legends they were, thought it was fantastic, and  _ insisted _ that it become their new club. Drinks weren’t super expensive, and the final hour before closing had drinks that were half off. And a bunch of gays stumbling out of a place called a closet? Incredible. The marketing. If Taako had money, he would have invested in the place so fast.  
  


Even though Barry had driven on their way in, Magnus agreed to DD for them, so the three hit the bar asap. Seemed like ladies hour was just finishing up, which was bad for Magnus but  _ great _ for Taako. 

  
“You guys here to see Grimm?” The bartender asked as he slid them their drinks.

  
“Who’s Grimm?” Lup tilted her head.  
  


“Fan favourite ‘round here, but doesn’t come by too often. His schedule is all over the place, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d never caught wind of him. There’s copies of the dancer’s schedules on the door to the backroom if he catches your fancy. Should be coming out relatively soon.”  
  


“We ought a get our seats then, right babe?” Lup elbowed Taako, who shrugged.  
  


“Sure, I was sort of hoping Thunder would be in tonight.”  
  


“Babe, his name is Lightning. I don’t know how he can be your favourite if you don’t even know his name.” Lup laughed.  
  


“I’ll tell you, right now- I don’t care what his name is, that man is  _ ripped _ . Thunder could choke me with his two pinkies and I would die happy.”  
  


“You are the most bizzare man I have ever met,” Barry laughed as Taako threw himself into his seat next to Magnus.  
  


“Um, so I- like, I brought the money like you said. Do I just- uh, hand it to them? Is there a drop box, or something?” Magnus asked.  
  


“Have you never been to a strip club before?” Taako tilted his head, laughing lightly.  
  


“I got married when I was like twenty, give me a break!” Magnus pushed his shoulder, laughing back.  
  


“Those two dumbasses are getting hitched, and they fucking  _ eat this shit up! _ ” Taako gestured over to where Lup and Barry were handing a few extra bills to the woman on stage, who blew them each a kiss before turning on her heels and heading backstage.   
  


“Do you know how hard it is to find a man who is attracted to  _ everyone _ you are?” Lup laughed as the new wave of dancers started to file out the doors. “Man, I hope we get a pole dancer. I love those fuckers. They confuse the shit out of me.”  
  


“Upper body strength,” Barry nodded, and said nothing else.   
  


It was obvious which dancer was Grimm when he stepped out. Unlike almost every other dancer in the joint, he wore a mask that covered his features. It was some sort of bird skull- (A raven? Crow?) that wrapped around the entirety of his face and left only his eyes, a stunning red, shining through. He wore only black lace with the exception of his fishnets- the garters that connected the stockings to his shorts, the fabric around his heels, the choker at his neck, lace, all of it.  
  


Taako’s mouth went dry.   
  


He faltered for a moment, when he reached the end of the stage, standing frozen for a half second too long (sighing? Maybe? The music was too loud, but Taako could have sworn he heard the man huff) before beginning to dance.   
  


Lup seemed disappointed that they had, in fact,  _ not _ received a pole dancer, but tossed up a one dollar bill anyways. Grimm turned, back to them, and crouched, letting them admire his (and stop Taako if he was being a little too gay, but this man was making him  _ feel  _ things) rippling, toned back as he swayed to the music and scooped the bill into the front hem of his shorts.   
  


Partially because Taako wanted to get a closer look, and partially because a single dollar was a pretty shitty tip and no one else had done so yet, he took out one of his fives and moved closer to the stage to hand it to the dancer.  
  


Grimm, shaking his hips and running his hands across his own muscled skin, crouched down again as Taako approached.  
  


His plan was merely to leave it on the edge of the stage, but as he extended the bill towards the performer Grimm reached forwards and touched Taako.  
  


It was a small, little touch, but it made every facet of his being tremble. Grimm dragged his pointer finger up from the middle of Taako’s forearm to the palm of his hand in one, continuous line before taking the bill. From the angle of being almost directly below the man, he could see the corner of his grin beneath the mask as he said “thank-you,” in a cockney accent.  
  


Oh, okay, fan-favourite was starting to make a little more sense now.  
  


The skin that Grimm had touched was covered in goosebumps as he returned to his seat. He almost didn’t notice Lup’s sharp intake of “Oh, fuck yeah!” when Grimm placed two hands on the pole in the center of the stage and lifted himself up with a jump start.  
  


When he had the spin under control, Grim hooked one leg around the front and the other around the back, bending his leg on top- then his hands were off the pole, letting himself hang off of two minimal points of pressure- hands back up, legs spread in a wide v, suspended upside down-  
  


Grimm knew exactly what he was doing, and  _ fuck _ , it was attractive. Every once and awhile, when Grimm would drop from the pole (likely to give his arms a break) he’d link eyes with Taako and wink, and  _ fuck. _ Grimm’s hour on stage was over far too soon, and when he descended from the pole for the final time, a group of ten or so people met him at the end of the stage for tips. He thanked them all graciously, waving once more over the side of his shoulder before disappearing into the back room.  
  


“Well, I’m out of my drink.” Taako said once the female performers (different from the ones that had been out earlier, maybe there was a rotation?) returned, standing. His three companions didn’t answer, arguing over whether or not Magnus could arm wrestle (and win) against one of the pole dancers.   
  


He grabbed his vodka soda and wandered over to the schedule board curiously- Grimm had performed a ton over the past week, and wouldn’t be back until the end of the month- shame. He was almost perfectly Taako’s type, but even he knew it was weird to follow a person around who was just trying to do their job.   
  


That being said, during the time in which he was here and Grimm was working, there was no harm in spending a portion of his grocery bill in fueling his fantasy.

  
He slid his copy of the staff schedule into the back pocket of his jeans (fuck, definitely not lap dance prepared, hopefully Grimm would be cool with that) and headed to the customer entrance for backstage bookings. His family hadn’t even noticed him leaving, and if they made a comment about it when he came back, he’d just tell them the truth. They were in a strip club, for fuck’s sake- it was good that he was being an appropriate patron. 

  
As he stepped through the door and into the line of people waiting, he noticed a group of performers- Lightning and Grimm included, pushing each other around and laughing on a couch behind the desk. The book keeper looked thoroughly  _ done _ with their shenanigans, especially when a small blonde woman in a thong (and only a thong) sat on his desk and began to chatter loudly about how he should buy her a drink.  
  


Two women sat on Grimm’s lap on the couch, digging their heels in as he tried to push him off, making teasing remarks about how he’d make better tips if he’d take off his mask.   
  
  
“Raven and Ram!” The book keeper called over his shoulder. “Rooms 3 and 4.”

  
“Aww.” The one with a green scarf tied around her waist frowned as she stood, kissing the left “cheek” of Grimm’s mask. “You’re safe for now, but there’ll be hell to pay when we get back.”

  
“Sloane, come on!” The other woman laughed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her further into the back.

  
In the time it took Taako to make it to the front of the line, several other performers approached Grimm and began to chat him up. Guy was popular, not just with his clients, apparently. 

  
It seemed to be mainly female performers that got assigned into the backrooms, which was  _ great  _ for Taako. Grimm stood occasionally, heading back into the- dressing room, maybe? And returning with water for his colleagues, splashing one teasingly when they stole his spot on the couch.

  
“Grimm’s taking a break from dancing right now…” The book-keeper, who’s nametag (at a strip club???) read Leon glanced at his watch. “His break ends in five, if you’re willing to wait.”

  
“Sure, why not?” Taako shrugged, so the man handed him a key and pointed down the hall. 

  
“Number 9. On the left, ‘round the corner.”

  
So it wasn’t that people didn’t want Grimm to dance- it was that they had been told no by Leon. God  _ bless _ Taako’s lucky stars, handsome goth boy would dance for him after all. 

  
Taako slouched into the couch provided, before sitting a little straighter. Probably not best to look so unappealing while he waited. It was closer to ten minutes later when Grimm finally joined him in the room, and he stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh, it’s you.”

  
“Hey. Nice work out there.” Taako looked him up and down- the heels he had been wearing out front had been exchanged for thigh high boots with a lower heel, and he had thrown on a loose t-shirt that had been cut off halfway to make a crop-top. The grim reaper had his head peeking up over the cut, and Taako wondered if that was this dancer’s whole gig. Just pretending to be death itself. How goth. How... cute??

  
“Uh, thanks,” Grimm ducked his head as he moved over to the stereo in the corner of the room, popping out a cd and pressing play before heading over to the couch. “Have you ever had a private dance here before?”

  
“No, so the rules would be nice,” Taako hummed. Grimm sighed, sitting on the floor cross-legged in front of 

  
“Okay. It’s $20 for the room for every fifteen minutes, and my fee is a dollar a minute, not including any additional tips that may incur. Emergency exit is just out this door on the right hand side, in case of a fire or water-landing.” Judging by his eyes, Grimm smiled when Taako laughed before continuing. “It’s supposed to be Leon’s job to give you the run-down on the rules before you get in here, so I’ll have to give ‘im some slack when we’re done and make sure you aren’t charged extra. You can extend the session at any point up until five minutes before the end, and I reserve the right to end it at any point, no refunds. There are cameras here, here, and here,” he droned on, “and they can and have been used in lawsuits, so I’d advise you follow the rules. There’s no touching me while I dance except for guided interactions. Any questions?”

  
“I don’t think so, handsome.” 

  
“Okay, how long of a session are you thinking?” Grimm stretched, picking himself off the floor.

  
“Fifteen minutes sounds good.” 

  
“You’ve got it, then.” He stood, stretching one last time before approaching the couch. “Here, like this.” His hands gently moved Taako’s right leg, which was folded over his left, to the ground and urged him to the edge of his seat. “Spread them for me, yeah?”   
  


Taako complied, swallowing the lump in his throat as Grimm began to dance, inches away from him. This time, when Grimm’s hands slid across his chest, he could see the ripple of muscles- he could see the strain in his thighs as he crouched between Taako’s thighs and stood, hips swaying-  
  


“You can’t sit normally, can you?” Grimm said after a couple minutes, pointing to his left leg that had folded itself onto the cushion.  
  


“Of course not, I’m gay.”  
  


Grimm laughed, and it was a warm, soft sound filled with light and grace. “You could learn if you wanted to. It’s really not that hard. Just put the bottoms of your feet on the floor and keep ‘em there.”  
  


“Noted, my fella.” The room was silent for another handful of minutes as Taako watched Grimm move his hips sensually and-  
  


He sighed, stepping away from the couch. “You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself- I’m not offended if you want to step out. I’m not going to charge you for a dance you didn’t like.”  
  


“No- I- just a little distracted. Rough week and all that. It’s good. You’re a really good dancer.” Taako found himself spilling.  
  


“Right.” Grimm tapped the toe of his boot against the floor.  
  


“Seriously, just family stuff. No biggie. Keep dancing- uh, please?”  
  


“If you’re sure.” Grimm moved a little closer.  
  


“Oh, homie, I’m super sure. Don’t you worry.” Taako winked, and Grimm stepped back into his space.

  
“Legs,” Grimm tapped the outside of his knee in a reminder for Taako to make space for him.  
  


This time, when he danced, he took Taako’s hands in his as he ran them up and down his own body.

  
His breath caught in his throat, and before he could stop it, he muttered, “cold!”, which seemed to make Grimm smile.

  
“Bad circulation, sorry,” He shrugged, continuing to guide Taako’s hands up to his pecs, then down lower to his abs, and then back, across-

  
“Just as a heads up, you’ve got a minute left,” Grimm whispered into his ear, and Taako was seconds away from a heart attack.

  
“You never set a timer- just going by feel?” Taako asked.

  
“I’ve got a great internal clock. Don’t worry, I’m not going to skimp you.” Grimm promised, humming softly to the music until he dragged his finger across Taako’s chin and headed to the stereo to turn it off and retrieve his cd. “I’ll talk to Leon, make sure he doesn’t overcharge.”

  
“What- uh, what happened to the no touching rule?” His head spun, especially when Grimm laughed at him.

  
“I’ve had a rough week too, so I know all the right ways to cheer someone up. Don’t get used to it. See you.” 

  
“Ah- tip, right?” Taako stopped him at the door and handed him a twenty, which he graciously accepted with the dip of his head. Grimm offered a small wave as he left down the hallway, still stretching his muscles that were likely sore. Taako counted to thirty before leaving after him- didn’t want to be forced to make conversation as he paid.

  
When he finally rejoined the group, Magnus was receiving a lap dance in what seemed to be horror as Lup cackled. Barry was off god knows where (drinks, maybe?) so Taako hopped onto the couch next to her sister. No one asked, so he never told them where he went- his fifteen minutes (and $35) remained his special little secret.  
  


$55, if you counted the tip. Fuck, Taako needed to cut himself off. Only water for the rest of the night,  _ no  _ exceptions.

  
(Grimm walked into the dressing room and pulled off his mask- he was done for the night. He needed to pack his bags and dip out the employee only door, sneak into his car, and then eat fast food until the world forgot him.  
  


“Grimm! That guy was cute that you did the dance for.” Hurley and Sloan approached him almost immediately.

  
“Yeah, he’s cute, but he’s kind of a dick sometimes.” Kravitz immediately popped out his contacts, rubbing his eyes at the dryness. “I know him from my day job. And honestly? I can do better.”)  
  


* * *

  
“I hope you’re happy.” Taako jumped at the slamming of papers on the counter, looking up from his whisking job.  
  


“Oh, hello, Kravitz. Here to yell at me again?” He turned away from the man, continuing to focus on his mixture. Don’t over mix, but make sure it’s smooth-  
  


“Lucretia has dropped her inquiry on Angus. Said that she didn’t feel comfortable taking him into her care when he  _ already _ had a family.” Kravitz hissed.   
  


“I don’t see how that’s my fault,” He shrugged, tasting the batter. Needs more vanilla, maybe some ground coffee beans? That’d be good.  
  


“This is a  _ foster _ home, Taako,  _ not _ a real home. And she  _ specifically _ mentioned how much you didn’t want her to adopt Angus.” Kravitz frowned. “Will you please  _ look at me while I talk to you _ ?”  
  


“Nah, I don’t think so. You’re being pretty douchey, and I’m not about that life. Taako’s good out here.” He tasted his batter again after adding the ingredients. Yes, that was better. The jam flavour was coming through much clearer.   
  


“You are single-handedly the most selfish, self-absorbed human being I have ever met-”  
  


The front door opened, and then there was a gasp from the hallway- “Mr. Taako! You’re here!” Angus McDonald exclaimed, rushing over and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist.  
  


“Oh, Hi Angus,” Taako turned, smiling pettily at Kravitz before turning his attention to the boy. “I am- I thought that if I made the cakes today, you could help me decorate them tomorrow. Would you want to?”  
  


“That sounds really fun, sir!”  
  


“You’re going to make the kid make his own birthday cake?” Lup asked teasingly. “Hey Kravitz, sorry we’re late. Traffic was bad coming back.”  
  


“No- no worries. It happens.” Kravitz watched how Angus stood by Taako’s side, asking about the different things he was doing- laughing when Taako lifted him to see better even though he could very easily see over the counter- seeing the affectionate hair ruffle as he put him down and poured the batter into baking pans.  
  


It didn’t make sense.  
  


Taako was all jagged edges, rough words with a strong disregard for others- but he also seemed timid at the club, and around Angus, he was all smiles and teasing jokes.  
  


He didn’t understand. It was almost as if there were three twins instead of two. Lup, who was predictable in her actions, and then Taako, who seemed like a pretty okay guy, and Taako, who was the bane of his existence.   
  


Kravitz didn’t understand at all, but somewhere at the back of his mind, he hoped that he could speak to Taako's kind side someday, without the mask or the glamour, as far fetched of a dream it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be up on the 10th! Thank you all so much for reading and for leaving wonderful comments! Stay happy and stay safe! <3
> 
> (Also this is why I explicitly said no smut lol... these scenes feel so awkward... hopefully I'll get better as the story progresses... let's all pray....)


	5. A Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako babysits Angus for the evening, and things don't go as planned (but when have they ever?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This??? Entirely just two dads hanging out with their sons. Sorry folks. This is 13 pages of just dads.

“I don’t know, kid, I’m more into Peppa.”  
  


“Sir, peppa pig is for  _ babies _ .”  
  


“Yeah, and you’re like, four-”   
  


“You wished me happy tenth birthday last week, sir, I know you know that’s not true-”  
  


Kravitz had half a mind to walk out. It was another surprise walk in, which he was having to do less and less, but there was the sound of bickering from the den ft. Angus McDonald and, of course, the bane of his existence.  
  


Taako was over.  
  


“Okay, okay. We’re  _ not _ going to watch Caleb Cleveland again, because if we do, I  _ will _ throw myself in front of a train. Compromise- we’ll watch Pocoyo.”  
  


“Sir, and I mean this kindly, absolutely not.”  
  


“Fuck! Fine, pick whatever you want, but know that I wasn’t kidding about the train thing.”   
  
  
“I think Gravity Falls is probably a little more middle ground between Peppa Pig and Caleb Cleveland,” Kravitz stepped through the doorway.  
  


“Oh hello, Mr. Kravitz!” Angus said, starting to get up.  
  


“Absolutely not- you’re going to smudge them.” Taako grabbed the boy and pulled him back down onto where the two were lying on the floor on their stomachs, facing each other. 

  
“Hello, Angus. Where are Lup and Barry?”

  
“They went out on a date. I’m being incredibly  _ selfless _ and thinking about someone else and babysitting.” Taako informed, and Kravitz winced. Still mad, clearly.

  
“Sir, I don’t need to be babysat-” Angus began to protest, but Taako shook his head.

  
“Hush- when you fuss too much, I can’t get the polish to sit evenly. Kravitz, if you’re going to hang around, you should make yourself useful. Go ahead and pull up something for us to watch. And we need popcorn. Cabinet above the stove,”   
  


Kravitz followed the instructions Taako gave him, feeling a little silly as he made popcorn in Lup’s microwave. He had gotten  _ two _ bachelors in his given field, had helped  _ numerous _ children from unfortunate beginnings either find a new home or assist in making their first home safe again, and he was getting  _ ordered _ around by someone who, by all rights, had  _ nothing _ to do with his job? And he was  _ letting  _ him?

Olive branch be damned- he was going to have to  _ remind _ Taako that he was  _ not _ a glorified babysitter- he was a hard-working professional! And he  _ deserved  _ to be treated with respect-  
  


The thoughts died in his head when he returned to the den and saw Angus practically  _ rolling _ with laughter, all the while Taako sat on his knees and rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes, Anugus, my misery is  _ hilarious _ . Hyuck it up, really. No, kiddo honestly, I don’t think you’re laughing  _ enough _ . Haha, Taako fell on stage and chipped a tooth. Very funny. You done?”  
  


“That’s not the funny part!” Angus practically squealed as Taako lunged for him, starting to tickle his sides. “The funny- stop it, sir!”   
  


“Popcorn is ready!” Kravitz decided to announce his presence, setting the popcorn on the floor and sitting cross-legged.  
  


“Oh, pull  _ through _ Krabby.” Taako said, grabbing a handful.  
  


“Krabby?”

  
“You know, like, angry?” Taako raised an eyebrow.

  
“You do realize that I studied in a post secondary institution for  _ eight _ years-”

  
“Taako chipped his tooth in a high school play and the director fainted so Lup made everyone call him dynamite because he dropped and the room  _ exploded- _ ” Angus practically exploded Taako’s secret, laughing the whole time, causing the man to turn to him in shock.  
  


“I told you that in confidence, you little shit-” Taako resumed his tickling and the tension was broken. Kravitz sighed- formality could be something they worked on another time.  
  


They started the show, with Taako nagging Angus to  _ be careful! I’m not wasting my good top coat on you if you get covered in a bunch of popcorn flakes! _ but the boy simply shrugged, knowing he would likely have his way around Taako either way.   
  


Kravitz was glad that at least Taako had warmed up to Angus, even if he hadn’t warmed up to him yet.  
  


“Taako, now that we have three people, we can do game night!” Angus beamed, sidling closer to his side.  
  


“You only want to do game night because you want to prove how much smarter you are than me,” Taako rolled his eyes, noogying the young child.  
  


“Oh, not at all sir- I know  _ exactly _ how much smarter than you I am. I wanted to know whether or not I’m smarter than  _ Mr. Kravitz _ .”  
  


“I don’t think-” Kravitz began, but Taako spoke over him.  
  


“Didn’t you hear he’s got  _ eight years _ of schooling under his belt? He’s got a masters, Angie-”  
  


“It’s actually just two bachelors-”  
  


“- and is therefore smarter than either of us combined!”  
  


“I don’t know about that,” Kravitz flushed, but they continued to bicker over him.  
  


“But sir, he studied, and I’m going to quote you, ‘brat management’ and trivial pursuit is more about knowledge-”  
  


“I’m not sure a BA of social work is ‘brat management’-” Kravitz let out a small huff of something bordering laughter.  
  


“Angus, thug, I hear ya, but what if the other BA is in something  _ actually _ useful, like a world trivia degree? We’ll be doomed!” Taako continued.  
  


“I would argue that social work is an incredibly rewarding and useful field-” Kravitz spoke up once more.  
  


“He said he wanted to be a conductor, once- probably took his first four years as a music student- big hands, probably piano?, then decided he wanted something more practical, and moved to social work!”   
  


The two looked to Kravitz, finally. “Is it true?” Taako asked. “Did the boy detective nail it? Did you get a degree in music?”  
  


“I- I do play piano,” He glanced down at his hands. Were they  _ that _ big? What made hands  _ piano _ hands? “And maybe in another life, I would’ve absolutely done a music program. But I studied child development.” He opened his mouth to apologize to Angus as guilt crashed over him- what was he thinking? This was a child, why was he crushing his hopes of being a detective? In what world was that appropriate-  
  


“So you can definitely beat him. Unless the question is ‘when do babies get their teeth?’ or something dumb like that,” Taako turned back to Angus, who was nodding thoughtfully.  
  


“I’ve spent plenty of time around babies, sir- being one of the older kids means that I’m expected to help look after kids when the foster family cannot,” Angus informed, “but I think you’re right. I can take him.”  
  


“There’s a lot more to it than just physical milestones, you two-”  
  


“That settles it!” Taako clapped. “It’s time for the showdown, since Crabitz thinks he can beat you. Angus, Code 07716!”  
  


The boy gave a cheeky salute before hurrying out of the den, leaving the two men alone. “Code 07- what?” Kravitz asked.  
  


“Code 07716, flip that shit upside-down, operation Pillow.” Taako informed him as Angus returned, carrying a large stack of blankets.  
  


“And what exactly is operation pillow?” Kravitz sighed, standing and preparing to get roped into following orders once more.  
  


“We’re going to make a pillow fort!” Angus beamed, dumping them on the floor and tossing one to Taako. “Whenever we do game night, Lup and Taako  _ insist _ that we have proper accommodations, but if Barry knows we're going to trash the den, he makes it take forever.”   
  


He didn’t say Mr. Taako or Ms. Lup. It was just their names. By Angus McDonald standards, this was unheard of- he’d been so well-conditioned by the time he had been taken into the system, it had taken Kravitz over a year to get the boy just to look him in the eyes. Maybe Lucretia was right, maybe the boy  _ had _ found a family here however temporary it may be.  
  


“Hey, space cadet! If you don’t help, we’re going to make you sit outside!” Taako chucked pillows at the social worker, before pointing at the base of the fort that was now well on its way. “Get in there and start livening up the place, Angus and I are going to make sure this fort is strong enough to support game night.”  
  


“Game night gets pretty rowdy,” Angus nodded in agreement, “One time, Lup, Barry, and Taako decided to play spoons- they said I could watch, but I wasn’t allowed to play. I only understood once Taako broke Barry’s glasses.”  
  


“He had a spare! And he had it coming,” Taako said in his defense, “Besides, he  _ literally _ kicked me below the belt, Angus-” the sound grew muffled, but not silenced as Kravitz crawled into the fort (what was his life coming to?) “And it’s always been a house rule that there  _ are no _ house rules during spoons. The three of us played against our roommates in college, one time, and in the same game, Barry had to get stitches for breaking a glass table and Lup’s roommate broke four of her five fingers.”  
  


“Taako, are you sure this is the best example to be setting for Angus?” Kravitz asked, setting a couple of pillows around the edges and smoothing out blanket edges.  
  


“Sorry, homie, can’t hear you-” Taako said, and Angus laughed “- One time, in our teens, Lup pushed me off a cliff for a spoon- I mean, it was a popular cliff diving spot, so of course ch’boy was  _ fine _ , but I was freezing all night- Oh! Did Lup and I ever tell you about the time we pooled some fellas under the table and they gave us their shoes?”  
  


“Many times, Taako. She and Barry were talking about getting a pool table for the basement once they’re done renovating.”  
  


“Hell yeah! We’ll teach you everything we know, kiddo, that’s a promise. We’re going to turn you into the youngest hustler this world has even seen.”  
  


Kravitz stuck his head out the “door”, getting ready to make a comment about how he would prefer if Lup and Taako did  _ not _ turn his favourite case into the world’s youngest hustler, but was merely meeted by Taako handing him a handful of fairy lights.   
  


“Hey handsome- throw those around for me, yeah? Angie, Go grab the step stool. And, if you promise not to tell Mama bear Lup, you can grab pop for the three of us.”  
  


“Promise!” He beamed and hurried out of the room (likely before Taako changed his mind).  
  


“Lup never lets him have soda past two in the afternoon. She’s worried it’ll mess with his sleep schedule.” Taako filled in, finally joining Kravitz in the tent.

  
“Angus really likes you,” Kravitz said, and Taako swelled with pride.

  
“Well, can you blame him?” He said, clearly attempting to hide his delighted pride. 

  
“No, I can’t- look, Taako, I- I think I owe you an apology. I don’t think you’re selfish, and I don’t think you’re a horrible monster. I just think that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, and it was inappropriate for me to snap at you.”

  
“You know, you’re pretty lucky you’re cute. I’ve never been the type to drop a grudge, but I’ll give you a pass.” Taako said, suddenly incredibly interested in the hemming of the pillow he sat on.

  
“I’m not sure we have enough in common to ever be friends, Taako, but at the very least, we both love Angus, and I think that should be reason enough to try and support him how we can.”

  
“Woah, woah woah!” Taako’s eyes flew open in shock. “I never said I loved the kid.”

  
“You didn’t have to,” Kravitz shook his head, “I can just tell. He’s an awesome kid. I don’t blame you.”

  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Taako crossed his arms, “You don’t know me.”

  
“I don’t. You’re right. Hell, I don’t even know where you work. But I know Angus McDonald, and if given the chance, he could capture the hearts of thousands.”

  
“But everyone wants to adopt a baby,” Taako sighed.

  
“Everyone wants to adopt a baby.” Kravitz nodded. 

  
“What about you, big guy? Any kids at home? Something to keep the wife busy while you gallivant around in blanket forts?”  
  


“Not at all. I just so happen to take after my mothers.” Kravitz smiled.  
  


“In what way?”  
  


“In the ‘very gay’ way,” Kravitz informed, having little qualms about having to come-out to Taako, knowing that he himself was gay.  
  


“That’s cool. Two moms?” Taako leaned back, resting against the wall at the base of the couch.  
  


“Yeah. They’re part of why I decided to become a social worker- and speaking of which, where  _ is _ Angus?”  
  


“Probably digging through the closet trying to find Trivial pursuit. I’ll go give him a hand-”  
  


“No need, sir!” Angus called from outside. “Found it. Lup moved it into the toddler room’s closet, which was strange.” He poked his head inside, sliding the game box in and disappearing again.  
  


“Probably hoping you wouldn’t find it,” Taako grinned as Kravitz handed the box over, reaching for the stool they would be using as a table.  
  


“Barry  _ does _ get upset when Lup and I out-science him.” Angus grinned.  
  


“Kid, if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a hundred times- if you’re gonna wipe the floor with him regardless, let him get one at least.”   
  


“Yeah, but Lup adds 10 dollars to my college fund every time I beat anyone in the sudden death round.” Angus replied.  
  


“Sudden death- we  _ are _ playing trivial pursuit, aren’t we?” Kravitz asked wearily.  
  


“Everyone who’s playing has to say it on the count of three- if only one person gets it, they get the points, but if not then we go until only one person is left standing.” Taako grinned. “First question, and it’s history! How many Catherines did King Henry the eighth marry? Three, two, one-”  
  


“Three.” The two answered, and Taako smiled.   
  


“Good! What year did the titanic sink? Three, two, one-”  
  


“Nineteen-Twelve.”   
  


“Mmhm, Name the part of an animal that was historically used to add boning in corsets, three, two one-”  
  


“Whale’s” Kravitz began as Angus said a rushed “Baleen!”. 

  
“Point to Angus- sorry Krabby, point to first blood.” 

  
“My turn- Category is… music!” Angus announced. “What is the name of the lower register of a clarinet’s playable range? Three, two, one-”

  
“Bass?” Taako guessed.

  
“Chalumeau!” He said confidently, and Angus marked another point down on his sheet.

  
“I thought you said you played piano.” Taako glared at him, and the man merely laughed.

  
“I told you, I wanted to be a conductor. When that was something I still entertained the thought of, I learned  _ several  _ instruments. How are you supposed to guide what you yourself don’t understand? Piano is simply my favourite.”  
  


“You are a traitor, and I hate you.” Taako said, but Kravitz could only laugh at the lack of malice.   
  


“How am I a traitor?”  
  


“You didn’t tell me!” Taako extended his leg to kick Kravitz. “That’s the same as lying, you know. And that’s a pretty cheaty strategy.”  
  


“I didn’t know it would come up.” He laughed, and Angus merely patted his shoulder somberly.  
  


“It’s okay, Mr. Kravitz,” Angus said quietly, “Taako is just a sore loser. He only knows the answers to the questions about celebrities.”  
  


“You may be right, Agnes, but remember this- I know  _ every _ damn thing about any celebrity ever. Maybe I’m not great at science, but I’ll be  _ damned _ if I let  _ anyone _ take the entertainment category from me.”  
  


“Shall we even the playing field, then?” Kravitz laughed at the absurdity of Taako’s behaviour, grabbing a card from the top of the stack. “Question is… What 1998 show followed the lives of four women living in New York? Three, two one-”   
  
“Sex in the city!” Angus said, right as Taako rushed out a hurried “Sex and the city!”  
  


“I’m sorry, Angus, but Taako’s got this one,” Kravitz gave him a sorry smile, “it’s ‘and’ not ‘in’.”  
  


“Also, that was a bad word. You kiss my sister with that mouth, huh?” Taako began to tickle Angus.  
  


“Sir- my stomach!” Angus cried, twisting and turning.  
  


“Alright, come ‘ere.” Kravitz scooped the boy away from Taako, crouching in the low height of their fort. He sat Angus right next to him, and made an  _ I’m watching you _ motion at Taako. “Now you’re safe, Angus- I won’t let him tickle you anymore.”   
  
  
“My hero.” Angus laughed as Taako gasped in shock.   
  


“Angus, don’t you see his ulterior motives? He’s  _ trying _ to look over your shoulder to see the answers to the trivia questions!” Taako protested.   
  


“I thought that my two degrees meant that I didn’t have to cheat- I thought I was instantly a genius?” Kravitz teased.  
  


“Yeah, me too!” Taako flailed in exasperation. “But first the clarinet thing and now this? What are you  _ teaching _ my boy?”  
  


“How to win, sir.” Angus laughed, bolting out the door of their tent as Taako muttered out a quick “Alright, that’s enough!” and sprinted out after him, tripping over Kravitz in the process.  
  


“Ow, hey!”

  
“I’ve got a boy to catch!” Taako yelled, following the giggles as he ran down the hall and up the stairs.

  
And that was how, an hour later and right in the heart of a hide-and-seek-tag game, Kravitz found himself crouched in a closet, once again wondering how his life had led him to his current position. There were sounds of a scuffle somewhere downstairs (kitchen?) that meant that Angus must have found Taako, and it was therefore a perfect time for him to find a more comfortable hiding place.  
  


He crept out of the closet for the second time in his life (pull  _ fully _ intended), listening softly. The house had fallen silently once more, and Taako must have had the good sense to take off his jewelry once he was no longer chasing Angus.

  
“Oh, sirs!” He heard Angus call from the laundry room, which, even if the door was open, meant that Kravitz would be hidden from sight if he left. His best bet was to try and sneak downstairs before the boy returned to looking through the rooms on the second floor, so he pushed open the door and began heading towards the top of the stairs.

  
Then, a shriek, and loud footsteps behind him insisting “Go, go go!”

  
That was how, Taako at his side, in his socks, running down the stairs frantically, they greeted Lup and Barry.  
  


Taako kept sprinting, heading towards the family’s dining room (Kravitz wasn’t quite sure what hiding spot he would find there, but he likely wouldn’t need one. Not with Kravitz acting like a deer in the headlights.  
  


And not with Lup and Barry staring back at him, seeming somewhere between amused and confused.  
  


“Um, hey, welcome back.” Kravitz began.  
  


“Hi Lup! Hi Barry- you’re it!” Angus came bounding down the stairs, poked Barry’s arm, and took off again.  
  


“Nuh uh, I don’t think so!” Lup called, rushing after him and scooping him up into her arms. “Where do you think you’re going, little man? Not even a hello?” She blew a raspberry into his cheek, making him laugh and squirm.  
  


“It’s also  _ way _ past your bedtime, little dude.” Barry came over to where Lup had caught up to Angus, ruffling his hair. “Where’s Taako?”  
  


“I was being the cool uncle.” Taako informed, returning from the back of the house.   
  


“Taako, it’s like midnight.” Lup said softly, shaking her head.   
  


“Well, now that he’s had some exercise, he’ll sleep like a baby. Right, Crabitz?”  
  


“Uh, right.” Kravitz said, making Lup sigh.  
  


“Alright Angus- time for bed. Say goodnight to Kravitz and cool Uncle Taako.”  
  


“Good night sirs!” The boy beamed over Lup’s shoulder as she carried him upstairs.  
  


“I assume you wanted to talk to us?” Barry asked Kravitz, his voice tired.  
  


“Uh- it won’t take long. A couple of minutes, max.” He insisted.  
  


“Alright, well, let’s head to the den, and we’ll wait for Lup to get Angus settled.” Barry said, and Kravitz immediately shot Taako a look. The den was a  _ mess _ , there had been a tussle at maybe 11? Between Kravitz and Taako with constant touch-backs (no matter how many times Kravitz said ‘no touch-backs’ Taako would roll his eyes and say ‘there’s three people! How are we supposed to be no touch-backs?’) and the pre-existing mess from trivia and TV, it was hardly an appropriate place to have what would likely be a serious conversation about ensuring they both remained vigilant about taking  _ appropriate _ care of Angus. He could hear the lecture now-  _ fun is good, but it can’t come at the cost of sleep or Angus’ well-being-  
  
_

Taako shrugged.

_  
Ok, fuck it, I guess.   
  
_

Barry sighed when he saw the state of the den, but, with a tired wave, gestured for them to enter the tent.   
  


Kravitz climbed in after Taako, spilling some trivia cards as he did, and sat next to the blonde man. When Lup joined them, she complimented the fort’s integrity, and said that Angus had had a lovely time, and then she ripped them each a new one.  
  


But Taako kept glancing over at Kravitz and smiling, and suddenly Kravitz felt more like he was in trouble with his family than in trouble with a colleague. It was terrifying to think that perhaps his relationship with the Bluejeans family was no longer strictly professional, but when Taako winked at him as Lup looked away, he couldn’t find the energy to care.   


* * *

  
The next time Taako went to The Closet, he went alone. He thought about calling Magnus or Blupjeans (Lup had called them that once, and god, was it cursed, but god, did it stick), but decided it was best to go solo. Besides, he was grounded from visiting after Wednesday’s date night.   
  


He really only was going to see Grimm, anyways, so maybe it was best he went alone.   
  


When he entered the back room, he saw plenty of dancers, sitting around and fidgeting. There was no line, but it was also a Thursday? Taako  _ enjoyed  _ strip clubs, but he wasn’t a professional. Was this normal? And where was Leon?  
  


“Um, hey?” Taako sidled up against the counter. “Is something going on?”  
  


“Leon just had to kick out a customer, baby, don’t worry.” The woman tapped a heeled foot on the floor, letting a loud clack echo the room whilst she bit her nails. “There should still be dancing out front to tie you over.”  
  


“I was here for a private dance, actually- uh, Ram, is it? Do you know if those are going to be happening tonight?”  
  


“It’s up to the dancer’s discretion, and sorry babe, but I’m not dancing.” Ram eyed him over.  
  


“Well, I respect your decision, but I hope you understand that because this is a gay club I was hoping for a  _ male _ dancer.”   
  


“Just checking,” She cracked a small smile. “Who ya lookin’ for? I’ll find ‘em in the shitshow and see if they’re willing to go.”   
  


“I was hoping for Grimm.” Taako said, and her face fell again.  
  


“I doubt it, baby, sorry. I mean, if you really want, I’ll ask, but he was the one with the rowdy little shit tonight.” The ram sighed, “Poor guy isn’t even going to get paid for the session.”

  
“Fucking- really?” Taako asked.

  
“Yeah, I mean, we do payment afterwards, and Grimm was so upset with the customer that he just asked Leon to grab the bouncer.” 

  
“Oh shit, that bad?” Taako asked hesitantly.

  
“Mmhm.” She nodded. “Most of the younger dancers don’t want to do anything in the private rooms for the rest of the night, but the older dancers are all pretty unfazed. I can ask around, if you want?”

  
“No, no- It’s fine. I just- shit, poor Grimm.” Taako’s heart felt heavy. “I- if I leave you a tip, can you make sure it gets to him? It’s fucked up that he got some asshole and he’s not even going to get paid. Just tell him- tell him it’s from a friend, yeah?” Taako pulled out a twenty, and extended it to the woman.  
  


“Don’t you worry pumpkin, I know who you are.” She winked, and turned. “I’ll get it to him, babycakes. Just wait here.”  
  


Hurley walked into the dressing room, where Grimm was huddled in front of his boudoir. He had taken his contacts out, and had his mask sitting on his lap as he stared up at the ceiling. The man had wrapped himself in a robe almost immediately after re-entering the dressing room, which he still sported, heels having been kicked off in the private room.   
  


She didn’t know much about her colleague, other than 1) he had a job he worked during the day and only stripped for fun, and 2) this had never happened to him before, even though he had been a part of the business for over eight years.

  
“Hey Grimm.” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. There was other workers in the room, brushing up on appearances between performances, but no one paid any mind to the two of them.  
  


“Hey Hurls,” He said, leaning into her embrace.  _ This _ was one of her favourite parts of working in The Closet- with all the workers always being so intimate with strangers, intimacy with others was easy and plentiful. Even with Grimm, who was only ever in rarely, she had no qualms sitting on his lap. Sure, almost everyone was gay, and that helped, knowing they all had at least one thing in common.

  
“That blonde guy from your work came back- he told me to give you this. He wanted a dance, but I let him know you weren’t up to it.” She placed the bill in his makeup bag, and Grimm raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  


“Taako did- really?” 

  
“I mean, I guess? Didn’t tell me his name, but I would assume that that’s Taako. Said he felt bad you didn’t get anything from earlier. Anyways, I said I’d report back once you had it, and you have it-”   
  
  
“Shit- let me throw my contacts in. I’ll come with you.” Grimm started to fuss, so Hurley ran a hand through his hair.  
  


“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll let him know you send your thanks, ok?” She kissed his cheek and headed back, only to see Sloane leaning over the counter and teasing Taako.  
  


“He said thanks,” and then, to Sloane, “Babe, leave the kid alone.”  
  


“He’s so fun to tease,” she replied, and Taako huffed.  
  


“Whatever, Raven. Keep an eye on the big guy for me, yeah?”  
  


“You got it, chief!” She blew a kiss. “Have a good night, bud.”  
  


“Yeah, whatever.” He grumbled, turning to the exit  
  


“Ah- Taako!” The Ram called, and he turned to see Grimm stumbling out of the change room, heels barely fastened. “Look who came to say hi.”  
  


“You shouldn’t pay for a dance I haven’t given.” Grimm extended the bill, and Taako shook his head.   
  


“That dickwad earlier didn’t pay, yeah? It’s not fair to you, when you’re the one working your ass off.” He replied, folding his arms.   
  


“I don’t think that means  _ you _ should pay me.”  
  


“Well, someone  _ should _ .”  
  


“I- fuck, Taako- I have the rest of the night off, but I’ll give you a quick dance if you want one. No additional charge.”  
  


“Homie, if you’ve got the night off, I’m not going to make you work.”

  
“Do you  _ want _ a dance? I’m not particularly worried about dancing for you as you’ve been a good customer, so it’s no clothes off my back.”

  
“Well, that’s a shame- isn’t that the point?” Taako said, and Grimm laughed, shaking his head.   
  


“Alright, come on then. I left my cd in the back room anyways, and I need to grab it before I go home.”  
  


Grimm let Taako behind the desk, and once they were out of earshot, Taako turned to look at him. “Hey, Grimm? How do you know my name?”  
  


“Ah- did you not tell me it last time?” Oddly enough, the poor cockney accent faltered, and for a second, his voice sounded familiar, but then the resemblance was gone and the confusion was back.   


“No, I didn’t. I don’t remember, anyways.”  
  


“Leon must have told me then. Sorry, poor memory.”  
  


“Poor circulation, poor memory- is dancing the only thing you’re good at?” Taako teased, but Kravitz knew well enough by now that the man was kidding.  
  


“I’m good at making cds!” Grimm protested as he pushed open the door to the private room.  
  


“Speaking of which- your cd last time  _ seriously _ threw me off. Every other dancer I’ve had before plays songs with a heavy beat, and you’ve got- like, show-tunes and orchestral interludes.”  
  


“What can I say? Every song in Evita is my hoe anthem.” Grimm shrugged, and Taako laughed from the couch.   
  


“I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone say the words ‘hoe anthem’ in person.” He grinned, and Grimm shrugged.  
  


“Look, I’ll be honest, Taako- when I practice dancing at home,  _ ‘Surprisingly Good for You’ _ is the  _ only _ song I will listen to.”

  
“Those words mean nothing to me.”

  
“You are shockingly uncultured.” Grimm laughed, pressing play on the stereo. “Did you have a better week? You were stressed last I saw you.”

  
“Much better. Family issues sorted themselves out, even though my sister is a little angry with me.” Taako said as Grimm began sway slowly to the violin and gentle singing of what sounded to be a young female.

  
“Glad to hear it.” Grimm informed, bending over to touch the tips of his toes, running his fingers up over his bare legs, and exposing skin where he pulled back his robe, and then letting it drop back towards the ground. His fingers ran up and down the plush fabric of his robe, finally finding purchase at the knot as he slowly, tantalizingly undid the twists in fabric.

  
The knot was undone, but the fabric was still resting over his form. It wasn’t until Grimm was in front of him, sitting on the balls of his feet that the robe parted and Taako could see what Grimm was wearing- and it took the breath out of his lungs.

  
The previous time he had attended the Closet, Grimm had been dressed in all black, with the exception of the white skull of his mask. And while Grimm still wore the mask, he had switched out his black lace for that of a different colour.  
  


Grimm, with his piercing red eyes, and beautiful body and goth aesthetic, was wearing a light shade of lilac purple from booty shorts to bandeau.  
  


“Taako, can I tell you a secret?” Grimm practically purred into the man’s ear, leaning close enough that Taako could feel his breath.  
  


“What- is it?” His mouth felt incredibly dry.  
  


“There’s a lot of music on my cd, so my job never gets boring. Lots of music from many different sources. But this song, this one playing right now, from Evita? This is  _ my _ fucking song.”  
  


Taako lost his breath as the woman sang a line, and Grimm pulled back to stare him dead in the eyes. This man was going to kill him, and at this rate, he was going to let him.

_ It seems crazy but you must believe _

_ There's nothing calculated, nothing planned _

_ Please forgive me if I seem naive _

_ I would never want to force your hand _

_ But please understand, I'd be good for you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, next chapter is up on the 12th! Stay happy and stay safe!


	6. Dr. Mrs. Vandertramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako uses his linguistic degree. Kravitz goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up- it's a long boy. Also, a note about the update schedule at the end.

In the next few months, Taako’s apartment got a little better. He bought a couple more chairs and got a new dinner table, along with a nightstand and bed frame for his room. Magnus had brought him a potted ficus, saying that one of his foster dads was obsessed with anything green and that Magnus had so many his apartment was becoming overrun.  
  


It was, slowly but surely, becoming a home, and as weird as it was being free, even months after his release, but life was _good_ . Magnus, who was by all rights becoming his best friend, Lup and Barry, who were _family_ , sweet baby Angus, and Kravitz, who wasn’t really that bad once he got the stick out of his ass.  
  


Kravitz was visiting less and less- when Lup and Barry first got Angus, he was over several times in a week, and now they were lucky if they saw him once a month. Lup and Barry already had his phone number, but knowing that Taako would be alone with Angus relatively frequently, he had given Taako his number as well.  
  


As he sat on his couch, he saw himself having two options. Kravitz, who was still a handsome greek god, was gay, and therefore must _know_ that Taako was gay as well. And he had two options. He could not message Kravitz, wait for an emergency, and then keep it professional. Or, he could flirt his ass off, and try and get at least a few good hookups out of him.  
  


It goes without saying which one Taako picked.  
  


11:44 am

_Taako please I’m in a meeting_

11:44 am

_But Kravitz I’m really bored_

11:44 am

_Sounds a lot like a personal problem_

11:45 am

_Fuck that’s so rude_

11:45 am

_;^)  
_

11:45 am

_I will never be over the fact that you put noses in your emojis_

11:46 am

_It’s a little face!!! Faces need noses.  
  
_

11:50 am

_What are you doing right now?_

  
11:53 am

_I thought you were in a meeting and needed to focus Crabitz_

11:53 am

_I am in a meeting, but it’s just some team-bonding thing. I don’t know half these people anyways_

  
11:53 am

_And the half I do know I have no interest in_

  
11:55 am

_Taako they’re making us play two truths and a lie what’s something interesting about me_

  
11:57 am

_Taako please this is a time sensitive question_

  
11:58 am

_Taako there’s only two more people before it’s my turn  
  
_

11:59 am

_Taako please_

12:00 pm

 _Something interesting? You cheated against 10yo baby in a game of trivial pursuit once_

12:05 pm

_I cannot believe you are still bitter about that  
_

12:06 pm

_Gotta start believing at some point, homie._

Taako couldn’t help but smile. Recently, Kravitz had let some of his stiff attitude drop and had become rather personable, which Taako was _living_ for. And then, a text from Lup, saying that there was a family emergency- but no call, so no biggie _probably_ .   
  


He left his apartment and walked to the bus stop, praying it wouldn’t take too long. He was on the night shift that evening, and was banking on getting a good nap in beforehand. That being said, knowing his sister? Anything could be happening.  
  


He let himself into the house, and immediately was called into the dining room. Lup, Barry, and Angus were all huddled around a stack of papers, arguing.  
  


“It can’t be - _it_ , Barry- it’s _irregular_ for a reason!” Lup hissed.  
  


“Besides, _devit_ just looks _wrong_ .” Angus huffed. “I’m pretty sure it’s like… devenue, or something.”  
  


“That sounds hella past tense, babe.” Lup shook her head. “It’s deviens, final answer.”  
  


“You called me over, claiming a _family emergency_ to assist in _verb conjugations_ ?” Taako put a hand on his hip. “You do know I have work tonight, right?”  
  


“And Angus has a paper due Monday.” Barry said. “Come on, linguistics major, tell us what’s wrong with this sentence.”  
  


“Fuck, fine, out of my way. Barry, you owe me a ride to work for this one.” He shoved Lup out of her chair and snatched the boy’s paper for a closer look. “Il devenait. Imparfait. Angus, did your teacher run you through proper dr. mrs. vandertramp conjugation?”  
  


“Dr. Mrs. Vandertramp? Taako, what are you talking about?” Angus tilted his head in confusion.  
  


“ _Oh boy howdy-_ Angus, all your irregulars, the ones that use _être_ instead of _avoir_ \- those are your dr. mrs. vandertramps. Write this shit down.” He informed, and the boy began scribbling notes into a spare sheet.  
  


Lup and Barry ended up moving to sit at the other side of the dining table to quietly plan their wedding- they had decided that they wanted to get married in early spring, in hopes of being able to have the ceremony when the cherry blossoms were blooming. Taako had been roped into a fair amount of planning himself- Barry wanted his opinion on whether or not they should have plain white table cloths with accent colours or coloured table cloths with minimal decorations- Lup had been taking him dress shopping every time they both had a day off, and it wasn’t that it was _hair, nails, shoes, bridesmaids gowns-  
  
_

“Shit, it’s late. If we’re going to feed Taako before I drive him to work, we should grab something now.” Barry said, glancing at his watch.  
  


“We’ll hit a drive through. Babes, is McDonalds okay?” Lup asked as Barry grabbed his wallet.  
  


“Sounds good!” Angus offered a thumbs up, and Taako raised an eyebrow.   
  


“Do you swear to not cheapskate me and get me the full twenty nugs?”  
  


“You spent four hours helping Angus with his french homework. I will get you the full twenty nugs.” She promised, throwing up a peace sign before heading out the door.  
  


“Get mcflurries too!” He yelled as the door shut. He turned towards Angus with a sigh. “Do you think she heard me?”  
  


“Sir, last time they got mcflurries, Barry became very sick. I hope they don’t.”  
  


“Just because the bastard is lactose intolerant doesn’t mean the rest of us have to suffer. It’s _his_ fault for having no self control. Anyways, once we’re done eating, I’m gotta go to work, so get all your questions out now. And read me what you’ve got so far.” Taako nudged, and the boy began to read his book report.  
  


A book report, that, from what Taako could understand from the butchered, beginner’s level french, told the story of a boy who turned his parents into Benjamin Button. It was- well, not good, but better than when they started, and if Taako nitpicked every little thing, then the teacher would likely be on Angus for cheating. Kid was probably miles ahead of his classmates anyways, and those fuckers were fourteen.  
  


Angus put down the paper, clearly frustrated. “That didn’t sound right.”  
  


“It’s the accent. You only started learning a couple of months ago, it’ll sound better with time. It’s really good.” Taako half-lied. The accent _was_ garbage, but there were other issues- words that were mispronounced, adjectives before nouns, wrong tenses here and there, but _fuck_ , Taako had been learning languages since he and Lup were kids. Little things at first, like understanding how to ask if there was streets to avoid and how to beg for money, but then pieces that were more conversational, more casual. While Barry and Lup smooched in the science labs of the university, he would cram in verb conjugation after verb conjugation, language after language, because languages were knowledge and knowledge was power, and he wasn’t ever going to be left powerless because he didn’t understand ever again. During his four years in university, he learned four languages, and had had plans to learn more before Sazed the life-ruiner had come into play. And then, he had been caught up in the suddenness of a courthouse eloption, not even having been give time to call Lup- he had promised she would be first to know when they had their proper ceremony, but Sazed had seemed uninterested, so it never happened-  
  


“Sir?” Angus asked hesitantly, and Taako snapped out of his thought tank. Cursing his life choices could wait, but his boy couldn’t.   
  


“Let’s get a conclusion going. Also, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve called me sir _twice_ tonight. You’re lucky Lup loves you, because I would never tolerate you otherwise.” Taako huffed.  
  


Angus shifted uncomfortably. “Lup- loves me?”  
  


“Yes, dingus.” Taako stared him down. “So does Barry, so does Magnus. Everyone here loves you, even the weird ass neighbours.”  
  


Angus looked down at his paper, quietly. Something was eating the kid, that much was clear, but Taako had never been the emotions type, and the kid made no hint that he wanted to discuss what was happening.

  
So they didn’t.  
  


When the front door opened, Angus was finishing up his final sentence, so Taako didn’t bother to get up and help. That was why Lup was marrying Barry, wasn’t it? Free manual labor for life?  
  


There was the _click!_ of a photo being taken, so Taako flipped his left middle finger up as he continued to explain to Angus how to conjugate the last verb of his sentence. A chair was pulled out in front of him, and when Taako looked up, he was surprised to see Kravitz sitting.  
  


“Oh, hey, handsome.” Taako couldn’t help but smile. Even though Kravitz had told him that he didn’t ever think they would be friends, they were on their way. “How was your meeting?”  
  


“I’m going to call in sick next time,” Kravitz said seriously, rubbing his face with frustration. His dreads were pulled back into a bun, clearly done quickly and without consideration for appearances. Which was _incredibly_ attractive to Taako, knowing that the man could be gorgeous even when haphazardly thrown together. “It was team-building the first half and a review of regulations the second half, and I already _did_ the government mandated training, so it was all review, but my ‘friends’ were there, and I had to stay.”   
  


“So I’m assuming two truths one lie didn’t go well?” Taako picked at dirt under his nail and Kravitz groaned into his hands again, resting his elbows on the table and hiding his face.  
  


“ _No_ , Taako, it did _not_ go well. People kept asking me if I would ever play something at the session, and the answer was- and always has been, a _no_ , and then some people were asking me if I got my tat-” He shut up almost instantaneously, but Taako was _all_ about some good blackmail material.  
  


“Tat? Tattoo? My darling, sweet handsome Kravitz, role model for children everywhere, anti-social tragic bard man, are you telling me that you have a _tattoo_ ? And you _haven’t shown me?_ ”  
  


“I cover it with makeup anytime I think it might be seen anyways.” He grumbled. “I don’t like being identifiable.”  
  


“Aw, come on, you’ve _got_ to tell me about it now! What is it?”  
  


Kravitz was out from under his hands, and looked Taako in the eye. His fingernails began to tap the table nervously, and he was just about to bail when Kravitz sighed.  
  


“Which one?”  
  


Taako was going to faint. This was too much to handle. Kravitz had not just one tattoo, but two. Maybe more. Kravitz, the greek god with what was probably an _incredible_ body underneath all those silky suit layers, had tattoos.   
  


If it wasn’t for the boy sitting next to him, he probably would have said something lewd about how Kravitz could just undress and show him _everything_ , which was starting to not sound like an awful idea-  
  


“We’re home! Kravitz, we saw your car, you here?” Lup called, and Kravitz stood.   
  


“Yeah, just with Taako and Angus in the dining room.” He called back, Taako still starstruck and Angus entirely uncaring.   
  


“We would have grabbed you something if we knew you were coming by.” Barry said, pushing the wedding fliers out of the way.  
  


“I mean, takes the surprise out of surprise visit, but,” Kravitz shrugged. “I’ll just steal some of Taako’s fries. I’m not super hungry anyways.”  
  


“Uh, when did we become fry-sharing close? I think the fuck not.” Taako crossed his arms.  
  


“When I just let slip that _incredibly_ personal thing that you are _definitely_ going to keep secret.” Kravitz threatened.  
  


“I don’t understand why you think you have any leverage over me.” Taako said as Kravitz grabbed a chair to sit next to him.  
  


“Don’t worry, that’ll come.” Kravitz grinned, stealing a fry from Taako’s dinner.  
  


 _And so will you_ .  
  


Okay, wow, back the fuck up. Taako wasn’t sure what line that was crossing, but it was definitely crossing _a_ line. They were barely friends, so sleazy flirts? Gross. Kravitz had an okay personality at the best of times, and was definitely cute, but not at all something Taako should pursue. Fuck, the guy’s job was literally to spend all day working with families. Not _making_ them.   
  


Okay, double yucky. Bad thoughts all around. Taako wished he could go back to thinking about shitty Sazed and their shitty apartment and his shitty life with the exception of his great job that he loved. This? This weird mix between lust and pining? (Side note, can you pine for someone you don’t really know? Taako wasn’t sure) This shit had to stop. Like, asap. Like, fifteen minutes ago asap.  
  


Lup said something, and next to him, Kravitz laughed, the tremors of his body bumping their bodies together with how close they were sitting.

  
Taako glanced over, and Kravitz caught him staring. Kravitz winked, stuck out his tongue, and then stole more fries, and Taako felt hot.

  
What the hell was happening? They were both gay, Taako knew that, and they were both attractive gays. But Kravitz, even though he had become more personable since they began texting on the regular, was definitely not the type to mix business and pleasure. What had he said, when they were talking about his tattoos? “I don’t like being identifiable.” He liked keeping his two lives separate, and no matter how friendly they had become, there was no way in hell Kravitz would flirt with him. Especially not like this, open and unabashedly, in his place of work. He sat close for better access to his food (speaking of which, he should start swatting Kravitz’s hands away. _Not hungry his ass_ , Kravitz had eaten almost half his fries, the shit), and it wasn’t like they were pressed up against each other or anything. There was a good couple of inches, with the exception of when Kravitz leaned across him to snatch something and their skin brushed together.

  
They were just friends- Magnus pulled this shit all the time. It was no big deal.

  
But maybe Taako wanted it to be, and that was enough to push his fries closer to Kravitz, who grinned brightly at him.

  
Baby steps.  
  


* * *

  
Kravitz grabs his bag of supplies and enters through the employees only door of the Closet, turning into the change room, and is immediately met by chaos as people attempt to prepare for the opening of the club.  
  


Sloane is curling Hurley’s hair as Hurley tries to rub fake tan into Sloane’s legs- a dancer known only as Garfield (and only wore orange, and made Kravitz _extremely_ uncomfortable) was attempting to shove his feet into heels that seemed to be several sizes to small as Noelle shook her head. “It’s _not_ going to fit, and I’m _not_ going to let you break my _favourite heels_ -”  
  


“Darling, you should listen to ‘er. Ze shoes do not fit.” ‘Magic’ Brian informed, coating his lashes with mascara. Della Reese was putting on her angel costume (again? How many times was she going to wear that?), Edward and Lydia were fighting back and forth over what shade of lipstick they should wear, and Graham was contouring _everything_ because apparently he was going to wear his juicy robe and _only_ his juicy robe. Jeff “Angel” and Jess “Beheader” were lacing each other into corsets- all the while Trent and little Jerry argued about counter space.   
  


Kravitz _loved_ the change room.  
  


“Oh, Grimm, thank god, do you have extra hairspray?” Leeman called from the back.  
  


“I don’t even _use_ hairspray, why would I have it?” He frowned, but searched through his boudoir and tossed a can over.  
  


“Good question, why _do_ you have it?” Sloane asked, and Kravitz only shrugged.  
  


“Fuck if I know. Where’s ‘ol lightning?” He asked, grabbing the clothes he had brought with him (red, like his contacts) and began to change.  
  


“Pringles? He and Brad both called in sick.” And then, very eloquently, Hurley made a scissoring motion with her two hands.  
  


“You know that’s not what we do, right?” Kravitz slapped her hands down. “Gay guys have other ways to get off.”  
  


“Ooh, do tell!” Sloane grinned, but Kravitz merely rolled his eyes. He turned his back as he undid his shirt and slid on a bandeau- no point in scaring the dressing room, and then took to covering the tattoo of two birds on his calf.  
  


“Isn’t Brad married? I thought Brad was married.” Hurley made a face.  
  


“Only god knows- hey, Grimm Reaper, you know if Brad’s married?” Sloane asked.  
  


“There’s a reason why only the first half of my pseudonym stuck, please use it.” He shot her a glare as he patted his leg with powder. Thank god he had had the sense to get tattooed on the _outside_ of his calf- it would rub off immediately on the pole.  
  


“I always forget that he went by the reaper for a while!” Noelle laughed.  
  


“Shut up, nuts and bolts.” Kravitz shot back with a grin. Noelle had a prosthetic leg, and had turned it into her aesthetic pretty early on- N0-3113 was a cyborg and while it wasn’t his fantasy, it seemed to be for quite a few.  
  


“Vat are you going to do? Reap ‘er?” Brian called, and Kravitz rolled his eyes before returning to placing his contacts in.   
  


“Only if you promise to bring back that spider costume from Halloween.” He called back, and the room dissolved into giggles once more. It was not a sexy spider (if that was even a thing). Brian put on a costume that _looked like a spider_ and _crawled_ to the end of the stage to dance, and then _crawled_ off stage.  
  


The people in this room all had very different opinions as to what made a good performance, but they were his _friends_ , and that’s what mattered.  
  


“Are you wearing your fishnets? Something about my outfit looks off. Can I borrow it?” Sloane asked.  
  


“Go for it. I was going to wear them, but I think it might be a little bit much.” Kravitz waved her off, carefully putting eyeliner on. “Might distract from the red.”  
  


“Speaking of which, did you just buy the same outfit in every colour?” Noelle asked, wrapping her arms around Hurley in her chair.  
  
  
“It’s _hard_ to find something that looks good and is easy to dance in.” Kravitz grumbled back.   
  


“We _will_ take you shopping.” Sloane offered. “Get you in some leather or something.”  
  


“Leather sounds uncomfortable.” Kravitz frowned. “Lace is soft.”

  
The three girls rolled their eyes at him. “Grimm, darling,” Noelle sighed, releasing Hurley from her grasp and choosing to hang off him instead, “we love you very dearly, but you are maybe the strangest man I have ever met.”  
  


“You made me fuck up my lipstick.” He frowned at her.  
  


“Zank god for ze mask, right?” Brian called, and the girls giggled.  
  


“Zank god for ze mask,” Kravitz said under his breath, doing his best to clean up the line. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

  
Kravitz knew that Grimm was a draw for the customers. The mask added mystery, and with a name like Grimm, they’d never find him. He was all muscle from pole dancing, even though he wasn’t able to make it into the club as often as he used to. He’d had a pole of his own installed at his apartment, so he could practice when he couldn’t make it in for weeks on end. He _liked_ lace, and tended to wear only black, but he owned a variety of different outfits, no matter what the others said. He just _preferred_ the bandeaus with shorts because they covered everything he needed them to while still providing optimal skin for holding himself up in the air.   
  


And besides, Kravitz had been dancing for a long time before he was Grimm, so there was a level of confidence and skill he held that was unmatched by newer dancers like N0-3113 or Angel or even Magic Brian.   
  


He was good, and he enjoyed it. Kravitz had always been a very private, subdued child- children who were outspoken never seemed to be treated well- but he secretly loved attention. Still did, even though he was almost thirty. He loved seeing people stare at him as he moved, eyes wide with want and amazement and envy. He loved seeing what he could _do_ to a person, knowing that they found him attractive but couldn’t have him- the accelerated breathing, the way that some people’s hands would shake, the uncomfortable shimmy- it was an incredible feeling.  
  


He enjoyed dancing on a pole for the opposite reason. Sometimes, people wouldn’t even watch him while he hoisted himself up, contorting into millions of different shapes. And that was fine, because he wasn’t doing that for attention. He just wanted to spin, feel the air beneath his feet as he pulled himself higher and higher until his muscles screamed for a break. He felt light as air, and it was hard to convince himself to come down at a safe time instead of waiting for the muscles to give out and let himself fall.  
  


_Basic hook, front hook, carousel- build up momentum, swing your right leg up, hook your ankle- connect at the hip and under your right arm and-_

  
Kravitz let go, leaning back into the hold he had planted. He let his head fall back, letting himself move weightlessly. He began to lose his spin, so he raised his hands up and grabbed the pole, splitting his legs into an inverted v before dropping, taking a few steps for momentum, and hoisting himself back up.  
  


He sat in the swan position for a moment or so, closing his eyes. His biggest issue was the spinning- if he got dizzy in these shoes, he could fall and get hurt, and that’d be bad. 

  
He opened them again, and saw Taako in the crowd. Taako was- well, he was _Taako_ . Good tipper, but if his sister’s family was anything to go buy, money wasn’t something they were short on. Not enough to retire forever, but definitely upper middle class. Taako was quick on his toes and rather funny, good with kids but not overly sappy, with the roughest exterior and the softest inside. Scared of emotional vulnerability only because _he_ was so emotionally vulnerable. 

  
Whenever Kravitz spoke to Angus one on one about living at the Blupjeans (Taako called them that once over text, and it was gross, but it was catchy) household, his only complaint was that Taako didn’t come over as often as he’d like, but other than that, he really enjoyed living there. Lots of attention. Always had food for him. Not overly strict rules, just requests to not touch the stove unless someone was in the room with him, and that the fire pit could only be used when they were around to supervise. Homework needed to be done before he could relax, but that was simply the norm for him anyway- he hadn’t ever waited until the last minute to do _anything_ .   
  


Merle and Davenport had been good foster parents, great foster parents, if you asked Kravitz, but they were getting older and had a whole gaggle of kids. Their house was too loud for Angus, and if the boy already had attachment issues, then throwing him into a battle royale with five other kids for the chance to get one of the two’s attention was killer. Moving him to live with Lup and Barry had been the only choice, the _right_ choice, because who knows whether or not Mavis or Mookie would get along with Taako?  
  


He shook himself out of his reverie- he didn’t like thinking about that job while he was at this one. Felt- wrong. It was the reason he remained masked, the reason he spoke with an accent when handling clients, because _this_ was not the place for children. This was not the place for social workers either, especially not when that social worker is the first impression when someone may be meeting their new child for the first time.

  
As far as Kravitz was concerned, Grimm was a different person. Kravitz had an apartment on the outskirts of the city, Kravitz had two mothers who he loved very much and should probably visit more, and Kravitz worked with children because they made him _laugh_ and they were so filled with joy and excitement. Grimm was a dancer, lithe and elegant and yet dark, brooding- Grimm was popular. The other dancers flocked him like a star, and the customers did too-

  
Kravitz didn’t have many friends. Any, maybe. But Taako, Lup, and Barry? The way that Taako seamlessly pulled him into the game of tag, the way the four of them had crowded into a pillow fort, even the night he was furious with Taako when Lucretia came over- it was like Kravitz was a little more like Grimm. Like he too was popular, and it felt- it felt good.  
  


The song ended, and Kravitz landed breathlessly. The hour was up, and from behind him, he knew Jess and Lydia were coming to take the stage. He took the tips he had accumulated over his hour, offering the ladies each a blown kiss as he returned into the dressing room.   
  


Every dancer got a 15 minute break after being on stage, with the idea of rehydrating and reapplying any makeup that had slipped during the dance. Some dancers extended their break, but Kravitz left early most nights anyways so he didn’t see the point (and there was also very little for him to reapply under the mask). Hurley and Sloane were doing private dances until their turn to go up on stage (they got the eleven o’clock shift, which always made tons of tips but was a shit show) so he dumped his tips into the bottom of his travel bag, grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge and went to go see if he could find one of his friends to bother until his break was done.   
  


The private dance desk was surprisingly empty for a Friday night. Many dancers hung out behind the desk to try and convince clients to pick them over another, but other than Leon, Magic Brian, the male half of the vogue twins, and Della Reese (who was molting, but making a comment seemed a little douchey, so he held his tongue) behind the desk was empty. Either people were working the floor or everyone already had a client- it was hard to say which was more likely.  
  


Even the line seemed short- there were only five or so patrons in line.   
  


The door opened, and there was Taako, fresh drink in hand.  
  


Kravitz couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his features at the sight of him, raising his hand in a wave. Taako obediently wandered over, sporting a smile that rivaled his own.  
  


“Hey Taako,” He leaned over the counter, putting an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm.   
  


“Hey Grimm. Nice work tonight.” Taako said slyly, sipping his drink.  
  


Here, in a strip club, wearing almost nothing, it was _very_ easy to think about Taako in a way that wasn’t very friend-like. Here, as Grimm, as the confident attractive man, Kravitz still at home in his apartment watching cartoons alone, he could think about Taako differently.  
  


“Thanks. How’s your week going?” 

  
“Had to babysit my sister’s brat again, but whatever.” He shrugged. “You?”  
  


 _Were there when you did the brat sitting._ “Not bad. You going to let me dance for you?” Kravitz steered the conversation back to less sensitive territory.  
  


“Depends, are you going to play some more nerd shit?”  
  


“Evita is not nerd shit.” He leaned back, feigning shock.  
  


“Darling, your cd- eetz, ah, vat’s ze word- tereeble.” Magic Brian called from behind him, so Kravitz shot him a glare.   
  


“Can it. At least my cd doesn’t have Dame tu Cosita on it.” He snapped back, and Edward scoffed.  
  


“Did you know he has the dance memorized? He made me watch him once.” Edward frowned.  
  


“Darling, god gave me talent for me to show eet off.” Brian flicked his hair, hitting Della in the face, making her scrunch her face.   
  


“Please be less gross.” She sighed, moving away from him.  
  


“Grimm, come here!” Leon called. “I gotta talk to you about the schedule.”  
  


“Duty calls- keep Taako entertained for me, ladies.” He winked at the three of them, and then headed to Leon.  
  


“I’ve got you fully booked to midnight. We don’t close until two, but I know you prefer to leave early. The demand is there, if you want to stay.” Leon tapped his pen on and off against the desk.  
  


Taako didn’t have an appointment. But Kravitz had a meeting with the family of a recently adopted child at 10 am. He needed a shower, and he had to account for travel times. Not to mention he was _covered_ in Hurley’s body glitter. That was going to take _forever_ to scrub off.  
  


“No, I’ve got work early tomorrow.” He glanced over at Taako. “Sorry, I can’t do that.”  
  


Taako shrugged. Hopefully he wasn’t too mad.  
  


“I’ve still got another ten, so I’m going to chill. Call me when it’s time, yeah?” He said over his shoulder, returning to Taako’s side. “Sorry, I guess I can’t dance for you tonight.”  
  


“It’s okay, handsome. You got a day job?”  
  


“Yeah, most of us do. Fucks all of our sleep schedules right up.” He shrugged. _Back to Grimm, away from Kravitz._ “That’s why I’m in so rarely- I work full time, so I’m lucky in that I don’t need this job, but I enjoy it.”  
  


“He means that he enjoys us.” An arm crawled across his waist, bedazzled.  
  


“Hello, Ram,” he sighed, resting his hand on top of hers, not prying it off yet. “Do you know when Raven finishes her dance?”  
  


“She’s got another five. Why?” Hurley pulled back slightly, so Kravitz gave her a look.  
  


“So she can occupy you enough that you leave me alone.” He informed.   
  


“Wow, douchey.” She pulled off him on her own will, turning to Taako. “Hey pudding. It’s Hurley, by the way.”

  
“Uh, what are you doing?” Kravitz pulled her back.  
  


“I thought you said that-”  
  


“Don’t!” He clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  


“Uh, care to fill Taako in?” He was eyeing the two curiously.  
  


“Sorry, I thought you two were friends.” Hurley shrugged.  
  


_Okay, embarrassing that that insinuates I was calling him my friend, but not as bad as coming out as a stripper.  
  
_

Taako took it well. “Aww, bones, you been talking about me to your folks?” He teased.  
  


“Only the bad things.” He reassured. “Like how you spilled your drink on me.”  
  


“Oh, and like how I say mean things about your cd?” Taako grinned.  
  


“Yes, exactly.” Kravitz nodded.  
  


“Are we talking about how awful Grimm’s cd is? Because I’ve offered _numerous_ times to burn him a copy of mine.” Sloane entered the room from down the hallway in only a leotard- a heap of fabric slung over her left arm.   
  


“All you have on yours is the pussycat dolls.” Kravitz narrowed her eyes and Sloane nodded.   
  


“Exactly! It’s super hot!”  
  


“Hey, baby? Your gay is showing.” Hurley said, practically draped herself over Sloane.  
  


“It does that.” Sloane shrugged, and Kravitz turned back to Taako. He seemed to be fond (which for Taako, seemed to be indifference) of the two, smiling softly.  
  


“They remind me of Lup- my sister.” Taako pointed at them with a head nod.  
  


“I remember her from the first time you were here. Identical twins, huh?”  
  


“Mmhm.” Taako nodded. “I’m the prettier twin.”  
  


“Well, I’m gay, so I’m inclined to agree.” Kravitz said, and Taako laughed.  
  


Kravitz felt something twist in his stomach. Was he hungry? He didn’t eat before coming to work. Didn’t feel good to do vigorous exercise after eating. But this felt different. A little queasy. A little hot.  
  


He took a sip of his water, finagling it around the mask, and felt a little better. Not great, but better.  
  


Was he getting sick? He got a cold sometimes (inevitable when working with children) but that always started in his throat. Stomach flu, maybe? But he was fine just a few moments ago. Maybe he should call it before his break ends- if he was sick in front of a client, that would be bad.  
  


“Grimm? Hey, earth to Grimm!” Hurley snapped in front of his face twice and he snapped back to reality.  
  


“Sorry- just started feeling a little off. I’m going to try and relax before my dance starts- it was good to see you Taako.” He offered a wave and headed into the backroom.  
  


He curled over his desk, already feeling a little better off his feet. The warmth was slowly fading, and the knot was undoing itself.  
  


He was just overworked, that was all. He had been doing extra shifts at the club. He just needed time off. That’s it.  
  


Kravitz was _fine_ , and it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he was spending more and more time with Taako.

  
Everything was _fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I've been updating every two days recently, but I'm going to change my update schedule a little bit for the next few days (I'll be returning to every other day after!) The next chapter will be up on the 16th, not the 14th, and I'm still unsure about the 18th. When I post on the 16th, I'll confirm whether on not a new chapter will be up on the 18th, but for sure there will be updates on the 20th and every two days after that.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and for leaving your lovely comments! Please stay happy and stay safe! <3


	7. Manchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes over for art therapy. The gang discusses conspiracy theories. And, as always, Kravitz is thinking about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I realized my math was wrong.... just changed Kravitz's age a little... oops

“Okay, but what does red make you _feel_ , Angus?”  
  


Kravitz had heard some weird shit in the Blupjeans household. From fights about Peppa Pig to death rounds in trivial pursuit to conversations that pried _way_ too far into his personal life, he always entered the home and immediately was hit with the revelation that _this is not a normal family_ . He was relatively used to it, although there were still times that he wanted nothing more than to turn on his heels and leave.  
  


“Sir, it’s just a colour.”  
  


“I know, but what does it make you _feel?”  
  
_

Okay, strange man talking to Angus, check. Lack of concern from Angus, check. Weird, royalty free spa music, check.  
  


Taako must be babysitting.  
  


“What’s going on?” Kravitz poked his head into the dining room. Newspapers covered every inch of the table, and there was Taako, Angus, and a very _big_ man each sitting with a canvas in front of them.  
  


“Magnus is leading art therapy.” Taako said, sounding incredibly unimpressed. “Want to steal my spot?”  
  


“You love me,” Magnus jabbed a finger in his direction, “and you will let me have this.”  
  


“I do not love you, and have never, will never- pick your tense, Maggie- love you.” Taako crossed his arms, unimpressed.   
  


The two began to bicker, so Kravitz shook them off and leaned over Angus’ shoulder. “What are you working on?”  
  


“I’m not sure. Magnus just told me to paint what I feel, but I just feel confused.” He muttered under his breath. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”  
  


“Well, what’s your favourite colour?” Kravitz asked, and then immediately remembered. “It’s blue, isn’t it? Why don’t you do the ocean- it’s all blue, and I’m sure Lup and Barry would be okay if you wanted to hang it up in your room once you’re done.”  
  


Angus shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  


“Or, if you’re overwhelmed, Angus, why don’t you do something really simple? Abstract- just a couple of squares and circles or something- or, do you want to go, kiddo? If this is stressing you out-”  
  


“Alright, you’ve swayed me with your enthusiasm!” Magnus proclaimed suddenly, pulling another canvas out of his bag. “Kravitz, grab a spot.”  
  


“I was just helping Angus get started- it isn’t enthusiasm-” Kravitz put his hands up in defense, but Magnus cheerfully pushed him into a chair with no resistance.   
  


That’s not to say that Kravitz didn’t resist. He did.  
  
  
But the beefcake won.  
  


Taako gave Kravitz a look filled with pity before taking his yellow paint brush and smearing it across Angus’ canvas.

  
“I- sir!” He jumped.

  
“What does that look like, Ango?” Taako sighed, returning to the canvas he was painting.

  
“Uh- kind of like a shooting star. Or- a paintbrush, maybe.”

  
“Great. Pick one. Do that.” Taako seemed uninterested and _refused_ to make eye-contact and acknowledge all the ‘ _help me!_ ’ that Kravitz was sending his way.

  
As Magnus started to lecture Kravitz about how different colours radiated different ‘energies’ and that these energies were linked to different planes of existence were related to different emotions, he zoned out.  
  


He loved being around the Blupjeans, but it was too much for his heart. He was going to be turning twenty-nine in December, and was _definitely_ behind on his last checkup, and the consistent queasiness was definitely he should have looked at, and he couldn’t just get his prescription refilled online for the rest of his life-

  
“And, with that, you’re ready.” Magnus placed a paintbrush in his hand before yanking his hand away. “Why’s your hand so cold?”

  
“I have bad circulation, and it’s cold outside.” Kravitz shrugged, bringing his fingers to his lips and blowing warm air. Magnus was right, they _were_ cold, even for his standards. His moms would _kill_ him if they knew he wasn’t wearing gloves in this weather, and Istus would panic knit for hours until she had a scarf a mile long to wrap him up in.  
  


Okay, so visiting his mothers was another thing he needed to do. He’d _get_ to it.

  
Kravitz noticed Taako staring at him, so he tilted his head. “Is something wrong?”

  
“I just got this weird deja vu thing when you were talking about your cold hands.” He shrugged. “Oh well. Can’t be that important if I can’t remember, right?”  
  


“I suppose not.” Kravitz smiled softly before looking down at his own canvas.   
  


Magnus said to paint what he felt. What did he feel? 

  
He felt like playing the piano.  
  


“What are you painting, Taako?” Kravitz asked, dragging black across the background of his painting.

  
“You’ll see when it’s done, bubbelah.” Taako shook him off. “Hey, let’s talk about those tattoos, huh?”  
  
  
“Taako, please-” Kravitz immediately flushed, but Magnus was an attention sponge and immediately was all over it.

  
“Aw, sweet! You’re tatted too? I got this one in jail.” Magnus beamed, showing off a heart on his left bicep. An arrow was shot through the middle, and in a loopy, curling font, _Mom_ was written on top.  
  


“That’s- ah- very sweet, Magnus.” Kravitz said, leaning away slightly. Did Magnus know about personal space?

  
“Best thing, Krabby, is that he doesn’t even have a mom.” Taako said. “He’s got two dads instead.”  
  


“Oh.” Kravitz looked at the tattoo in a new light. “Um, inside joke?”  
  


“It was a double dare.” Magnus shrugged.  
  


“With who?” Taako seemed interested.  
  


“You remember Marvey? He and I- I _told_ you this story, Taako!”  
  


“You absolutely did not, I would have remembered you getting matching tattoos with Marvey.” Taako crossed his arms.  
  


“Sir, how did Mr. Davenport and Mr. Merle react?” Angus piped in.  
  


“Oh, well, Merle thought it was great, but you know how Merle is- and Davenport just did that-” Magnus made a face and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, which seemed to be a _spot-on_ impression judging by the way Angus erupted into laughter.  
  


“Magnus, you, uh, know Merle and Davenport?” Kravitz asked, dragging streaks of blue and red through the black background he started with.  
  


“Oh, yeah. They’re the best. Not actually my dads, but, like, dad adjacent.” Magnus grinned. “I met Angie Dangie at their place a while back, and it didn’t click ‘til I met the kid that it was the one Lup and Barry were going to be hanging out with.”  
  


Kravitz opened his mouth again, another unspoken question on the tip of his tongue that Taako cut off. “Lup and Barry are looking at wedding venues and meeting with their caterer tonight. I texted Magnus to find out if he had any ideas about good ways to keep a brat entertained for a day,” He continued over Angus’s _‘hey!’_ of refusal, “and a half hour later he’s here running us through an art therapy course.”  
  


“It’s _fun!”_ Magnus beamed. “Seriously, look at Kravitz! He’s having the time of his life, aren’t ya buddy?” He clapped a hand down on Kravitz’s shoulder, making him jump.  
  


“No, yeah. I’m having lots of fun.” He nodded absentmindedly.  
  


“See! He gets it!” Magnus said as Taako scowled at him. “What?”  
  


“Please do not antagonize the man. He’s here because he wants to eat a delicious meal that can only be achieved by the sheer talent of the Taaco twins, and does not wish to be harassed by some overgrown manchild.”   
  


Kravitz expected Magnus to get angry- yell, maybe, but Magnus seemed to only smile wider.

  
“Oh? Manchild, is it? What about the time you broke a nail lifting a box and cried _all_ night and only stopped when I agreed to let you crawl into my bunk?”  
  


“You _dragged_ me into your bunk, might I say- against my will- and made me- Taako, that’s me, hi- made _me_ big spoon until you gave up because I’m a fucking toothpick and agreed to let me little spoon when _I_ had been the one that was suffering and needed to be comforted?” 

  
“Julia _always_ used to be the big spoon! I’m inexperienced and I’m not going to apologize-”

  
“I wish you would- How fucking hard is it? Lie down and hug, it’s _hardly_ rocket-science-”

  
“Spoken like a true little spoon- You’ve got to account for comfort, temperature, sustainability, potential numbness-” 

  
Kravitz tuned out the two’s bickering with a heavy sigh. It was reminiscent of Brian and Edward; all empty jabs with no true intent. It was how Taako would fight with Lup over spices in the kitchen, or how the two would scoff at Barry when he started talking about anything science related.

  
Kravitz wasn’t _super_ comfortable with Angus hanging out with a man who had spent time in a correctional facility, but Taako was still supervising and the man seemed about as dangerous as- well, as the manchild Taako claimed him to be. And he was _family._ For all he knew, Magnus had been incarcerated for a theft or for being in a bar fight. 

  
Kravitz decided to not worry about it, and focus on his painting.

  
And then, he decided not to worry about his painting, and focus on the absolute absurdity Magnus and Taako were spouting out.

  
“Okay, what about flat earth, huh? Is _that_ real?” Taako asked, and Magnus tapped his chin thoughtfully.

  
“I mean, I don’t know enough about the earth to take a side.” He shrugged. “I mean, like, to believe that the earth is flat, you also have to believe that the photos from space are fake, right? And like, yeah, sure, it looks flat on earth, but it’s big as hell, right? And also- winter and summer and shit.”

  
“Not an answer, but I’ll fucking take it. It’s as round as my ass, Magnus.” Taako said.

  
“And is your ass round, or..?” Kravitz asked, but Taako shot him a glare and the conversation was tabled.

  
“What about the aliens in area 51, sirs?” Angus piped in.

  
“Oh, there’s definitely aliens in there.” Taako said. “No way in hell there isn’t. I mean, maybe they’re not, like, people, but there’s definitely some sort of squiggly little guy from out there in a lab.”

  
“All or nothing. They’ve got little green guys with big eyes and long fingers, or they’ve got jack-shit.” Magnus agreed firmly.

  
“What about you, Mr. Kravitz?” Angus asked, and the attention at the table shifted to him.

  
“I do think that aliens exist.” Kravitz said, ignoring Taako’s scandalized gasp, “I think it’s foolish to assume that in all of space, we are the only living thing to exist- even to say we’re the only _intelligent_ beings that exist. I’m sure there’s something out there, I’m just not sure that we’ve got it sitting in the basement of some shi- of some military building.” 

  
“I cannot believe it- Kravitz, you believe in aliens?” Taako gasped. 

  
“So do you- Taako, you literally just said you think there are humans in possession of aliens as we speak.” Kravitz raised an eyebrow.

  
“Uh, ch’yeah, but I’m not _two degrees smart_ . There’s at least four years of smartness between us, and _you_ believe in aliens!” 

  
“Back on the two degrees thing again? They’re not even in astrophysics or anything like that-”

  
“What about bigfoot?” Angus asked.

  
“Hey, don’t talk about Magnus like he isn’t here.” Taako frowned at Angus and the boy lost it, ducking behind his canvas to laugh loudly.

  
“What? Taako, I _nursed_ you to health when you were sick, and _this_ is how you repay me?”

  
“You slept on the top bunk because I didn’t have the energy to climb it, and I had a cold- I would’ve been _fine_ without you poking me awake every fifteen minutes-”

  
“I was making sure you were _alive_ , sue me!” Magnus and Taako resumed their bickering, and Kravitz could only laugh and turn to Angus.

  
“I don’t see why not. We have apes, and bears and all sorts of big beasts, why not a big foot? What about you, what do you think?” Kravitz returned the question.

  
“Um, well- I don’t know. There’s lots of people who have combed through the forests and never found a skeleton or any form of body, nest, or whatever, but I don’t think it’s impossible. And- for the aliens, I really don’t know, but I do think that the world is round.”

  
“Mmhm, and what about the illuminati, Angus?” Kravitz asked, and okay. Probably _not_ a _great_ idea for a social worker to be asking about this stuff, but Angus was old(er) than most kids he worked with and seemed to understand the weight of the questions asked.

  
“Oh, sir, I know the government is corrupt, if that’s what you’re asking me- I don’t believe that it’s run by Satan worshipers or lizard people, but I’m sure that there are people in similar religious cults that hold positions of power. If you’re asking me about the German club in 1776 that had raves in underground tunnels, I do believe in that- there is plenty of factual information and history to support that.” Angus nodded.  
  


“You misunderstand, little man,” Taako slung an arm around Angus’ shoulders, leaning in close. “He’s not asking because he’s worried you don’t know about the corruption of those in power, oh, no no. He’s asking because he works for the government and wants you to _join_ them.”

  
“Well, if he’ll make me rich and famous, maybe I should take him up on it, right Taako?” Angus rolled his eyes, and _wow_ , didn’t know he could do _that_ .  
  


“Oh, definitely,” Kravitz nodded seriously, “You just have to remember to eat all your vegetables, keep your room clean, study for every test, and listen to Lup and Barry.”  
  


“And Taako?” Taako asked.  
  


“No, no Taako. I don’t trust you not to abuse the power.” Kravitz shook his head and the blonde immediately started to pout.

  
“Well, I think I’m going to refuse. Eating all my vegetables and cleaning my room and listening to Barry and Lup is _so_ much work, so I think I’m _only_ going to listen to Taako from now on.” Angus shrugged, laughing as Kravitz’s (unintentionally) jaw went slack and he stared at the once sweet and innocent boy.  
  


Taako practically attacked the boy as he threw his arms around Angus in laughter, squeezing tight and praising him for breaking Kravitz. Angus cheered when Taako proclaimed he could have _three_ cookies instead of two for dessert, and Kravitz could only stare.   
  


Angus McDonald, the same boy that had been afraid to look anyone in the eyes at age 5, was currently laughing and squirming against the affection of a man he’d only known for a handful of months.   
  


Angus was healing, and (against his better judgement) Kravitz joined in on the laughing at his expense. It was cathartic. Maybe Magnus _was_ onto something with his art therapy after all.  
  


* * *

  
Magnus painted a picture of a dog in a bikini (“For Johann!” He said defensively when Taako began to tease, and it was only later that Kravitz realized that Johann was, thankfully, a dog, and not a person), Taako painted an abstract, Picasso-like self portrait, and Angus painted a picture of the moon with a shooting star in the background (which was impressive considering Kravitz was 90% sure the boy had no experience in painting). After painting, they had dinner, and Magnus left shortly after. The group moved into the den until it was time for Angus to head to bed, with the adults watching Queer Eye and Angus reading a book in a beanbag chair.  
  


Angus headed upstairs to change into his pajamas, and Taako seemingly snapped. “I mean, they look _fine_ , but Tan dresses every man the exact same- a french tuck and a button up? Give me _something, anything_ -”  
  


“It’s because they’re straight, and already struggling. If Tan tried to put _any_ of them in the tamest thing either of us own, there’d be an uproar.”  
  


“You don’t own jeans, babe?” Taako raised an eyebrow.  
  


“Taako, I just painted with your family in a three-piece suit, do you _think_ I own a pair of jeans?” Kravitz gave him a deadpan look.  
  


“Tushy.”

  
“Touché.”

  
“Gazuntite. But seriously, I would _die_ to have Karamo talk to me. All my traumas? Fuck, he can have ‘em with that gorgeous face.” Taako groaned, leaning back into Lup and Barry’s couch.

  
“Oh, really?” Kravitz raised an eyebrow.

  
“Uh, yeah? I have a type- tall, dark, and handsome. That man? He’s all three.”

  
“And what about the rest of us, huh?” Kravitz laughed. “Do we have to unlock them before we can hear your tragic-”

  
“Uh, Taako?” A voice called from the top of the stairs. “Can you come up here for a sec?”

  
“Shit, I hope he hasn’t hurt himself.” Taako stood. “Hold that thought, homie. Be back.”

  
Taako rushed out of the room, so Kravitz paused the show.  
  
  
Angus McDonald had been his first serious case he’d ever been given, when he was twenty-four. Two years into working as a social worker, comfortably juggling a million different cases, and his supervisor decided to up the difficulty on him.

  
Angus McDonald, a boy who was barely five years old, was neglected and starved and conditioned into a ‘perfect’ boy. He could be seen but never heard despite having an incredibly advanced vocabulary. He dressed in formal wear near constantly (and sure, so did Kravitz, but he was an _adult_ , and it was a choice he had made stylistically) and Kravitz had caught the boy sleeping in it on numerous occasions. 

  
Kravitz, in under forty-eight hours, signed papers that agreed that Angus would never be able to be placed under his parents' care again. He thought that once the boy was safe, he’d return to normal, but that was hardly the case- Angus would cry and thrash during the night, waking his foster siblings, and refused to wear anything other than his slacks, sweater vest and bowtie- he’d sob inconsolably when the foster parents tried to help him change into a onesie for the night.

  
Kravitz had been the first one to have a breakthrough- he kneeled next to Angus, where he was curled up on his mat (the boy had never had a bed, and he was too afraid to try), and had run his hands across the fabric and whispered softly to him that _it’s soft, and nice and warm_ and _do you want to feel?_ Until the boy had reluctantly extended his hand to pet the soft fabric. Angus hadn’t slept _in_ the onesie, but he had slept _with_ it, running his fingers over the material over and over until he fell asleep.

  
He had carried it around with him for the next couple of days too (Kravitz wasn’t so much checking on the parents as he was just checking on Angus) and finally, after three days, he had slept in something other than the clothes his parents had forced him to wear.

  
The boy still preferred yes or no questions to speaking, and was always formal in his answers, despite Kravitz’s best efforts. It took a year for Kravitz to convince the boy to even look him in the eye, and even then, the boy only met it for a second before bursting into tears and apologizing. A few months later, Angus let Kravitz hug him for the first time, and he had barely made it out of the house and into his car before _he_ burst into tears. 

  
Angus moved from family to family as he got older, but Kravitz had always been good about keeping his case. It was difficult, more often than not- Angus would move to a family on the opposite side of town to where the rest of his cases were, but Angus was _his_ case.

  
And Angus only had _one_ consistent thing in his life at that point, and that was Kravitz. No matter who the foster parents were, no matter whether or not he was happy in where he was staying, Kravitz was there. Kravitz was asking questions about how often he was being fed, and if they parents spent time with him, and if Angus felt safe. Angus _trusted_ Kravitz, and it had been years in the making. He couldn’t just throw the boy to the wolves like that just because he didn’t want an extra hour in his commute.

  
“No emergency, just wanted some Taako-time before bed.” Taako announced, re-entering the den. His voice was significantly quieter than usual, which meant that he had been successful in whatever Angus had asked of him.

  
“Is that normal?” Kravitz asked. “Does he ask for one-on-one time often, I mean?”

  
“I can’t say for Lup and Barry, cause I haven’t asked, but the past few times I’ve been responsible for making sure he goes to bed at a reasonable time, he’s asked me to read to him. He was pretty freaked out the first time, said that it was babyish. And, sure, maybe it is, but I told him that what’s _really_ for babies is crying and not telling people what you want. Bedtime stories is _nothing_ compared to that.”

  
“You bullied Angus into being vulnerable with you.” Kravitz smiled and shook his head. “How _Taako_ of you.”

  
“Well, emotions aren’t exactly Taako’s jam, and the brat gets that.” Taako shrugged, “He got my gist, and I didn’t have to get all mushy with him.”

  
“Listen, if I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a million times- you’re really, _really_ good with Angus, Taako.” Kravitz smiled. “You really are his cool uncle.”

  
“Grossarooni- do _not_ call me a cool uncle.” Taako punched Kravitz in the shoulder and sighed when the man only laughed.

  
“That’s your words, not mine.”

  
“You just said them, so they’re yours.”

  
“Okay, your wallet, your family, your phone- all mine, now?”

  
“Wow, that one was a real stinker- you are such a piece of shit.” Taako punched him again and Kravitz only laughed louder, attempting to muffle the sound with his mouth so as to not disturb Angus.

  
“You ready to unpause? You get all that shit out of your system, my fella?” Taako crossed his arms.

  
“Yeah, I’m ready.” Kravitz grinned. They made it through an episode and a half before Taako draped a blanket over him, claiming that _you looked like you were cold_ , and it was only another episode later when Taako sighed again.

  
“Great, now I’m cold.” He reached under the cushion of a sectional and cursed. “Looks like Angus stole all the blankets- that little hog. Guess we’re going to have to share. Scoot over.”

  
“You want to share a blanket?” Kravitz raised an eyebrow. “I thought this was mine now.”

  
“What, is sharing a blanket too gay for you?” Taako raised an eyebrow as well, mirroring him.

  
“No, is it too gay for you?”  
  


“No.”

  
“Alright, well get in here, then.” Kravitz raised the side closest to Taako, and the man wiggled in until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, ankle to ankle.

  
“Stop pulling on it.” Kravitz huffed after a few minutes.

  
“You have, like, _all_ the blanket. It’s only covering, like, ninety-five percent covering me.”

  
“I’ve literally _only_ got it on the left side of my body.”

  
“Kravitz, my man, I can see it wrapped around your right shoulder _right now_.”

  
“Oh, like you weren’t over-exaggerating.” Kravitz rolled his eyes.

  
“Jesus, it sounds like there’s another twin in here,” Lup said, poking her head in. “You two having fun?”

  
Kravitz opened his mouth to welcome them home, but Taako cut him off with a whine, “He’s not sharing the blanket!”

  
“What are you, five?” She laughed. “Suck it up. Barry and I are going to bed. I’ll send you the Cliff’s notes of what we’ve decided, yeah?”

  
“Sounds good!” Taako offered a thumbs up and she left. “I think I’m going to finish the episode and then head home.”

  
“Yeah, that’s probably for the best. You want a lift?”  
  


“ _Gods, yes._ ”  
  


* * *

  
Taako was drinking alone, and he was feeling pretty shitty about it. Logically, he would have been better off grabbing a bottle of tequila after work and sitting in his apartment, but he was gay and lonely, so of course he ended up at The Closet instead.  
  


He wasn’t even _watching_ the stage at this point. He should just go home. Try and sleep off his inevitable hangover, go to bed early and give himself time to eat before heading to the shop at noon-  
  


“Bain, slide me a manhattan.” A familiar accented voice slid into the seat next to him.  
  


“You’re drinking on the job?” Taako raised an eyebrow at the familiar figure, this time dressed all in white. This close, Taako could see small iridescent threads curled in between the soft lace of the tube top, and knowing Grimm, he figured the bottoms were likely part of a set.  
  


“I don’t do it often. One manhattan won’t hurt. Besides, I’ve asked Leon to cut my availability for private dances.” Grimm shrugged. “I’m not here for me. A friend said that you looked like you were having a rough night.”  
  


“Was that friend Hurley?”  
  


“Bingo.” Grimm’s eyes creased in a familiar smile. “She and her girlfriend were bothering me to come out here and make sure you were okay.”   
  


“Oh, I see. So you’re doing this for them, then.” Taako nudged Grimm with his left elbow.  
  


“Absolutely,” Grimm nodded, “no ulterior motives here.”  
  


“Mmhm.” Taako hummed, sipping at- whatever it was he had ordered. It was sweet, which was _great_ for current Taako and would be _awful_ for Taako tomorrow.  
  


“So, what’s eating at you? You’ve got my full, undivided attention.” Grimm asked.  
  


Taako tossed his options back and forth. Grimm was a stranger, really, and it would be weird to dump his gross, ugly feelings on him. But Grimm _was_ a stranger, and didn’t know anything about his personal life. This moment of weakness would be contained into just that, a moment. And, at the end of the day, Grimm asked. Shouldn’t have done that if he didn’t want it.

  
“Have you ever been in love, Grimm?” Taako caved with a heavy sigh.  
  


“I don’t think so.” He shook his head. “Have you?”  
  


“My sister and her fiance have this kid. They’re going to foster until they’re ready to settle down, so it’s just the one right now, and his name is Angus.” Taako stirred his drink with one hand, “and he’s the only good thing to happen in my life in a long time.”  
  


“Oh.” Grimm suddenly averted his eyes, staring into his own glass. “I’m not going to lie Taako, that’s not- that’s not what I was expecting.”  
  


“The kid is- and I’d never say this to his face, because ch’boy’s got a reputation to uphold- but Angus is smart, and funny, and full of life. He puts up with my bullshit, and gives me shit back, and _I don’t even like kids_.” Taako rubbed his face. “He’s going to get adopted, I know it. And I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle that.”

  
“Have you considered trying to adopt him?” Grimm asked.

  
“Over and over. But it’ll never happen.” Taako replied miserably. 

  
“Why not?”

  
“Not really something I want to talk about, bones.” Taako downed the rest of his drink and gestured for the bartender to make him another. 

  
“That’s fair. Sorry for prying.” Grimm apologized.

  
“Nah, it’s cool. You’re a cool dude.” Taako lazily waved him off. “You hiding from a crazy ex too? What’s with the mask?”

  
“If anyone ever found out who I was, I’d get fired from my day job stat. As much as I love it here, I couldn’t do it full time,” Grimm glanced over at a dancer who was leaning against a table not too far away, standing on her singular leg, prosthetic tucked behind her, “not everyone here has that same choice.” His gaze returned to Taako, and then to his drink, “Being able to dance as a _choice_ is important to me. I would drop this immediately if I thought it would interfere with my work.” 

  
“You do this for fun, then?” Taako asked, and Grim nodded.

  
“Picked it up during college, second year. I was tired of eating ramen all the time, and I didn’t want to bug my parents for more money, so I started working at a club not too far from my campus. Graduated, started working my day job, got another degree concurrently and continued working here whenever I was stressed.” Grimm shrugged.   
  


“I’m sure your parents would have given you more money if you asked.” 

  
“Yeah, me too,” Grimm nods. “But they were already so worried about me, and I didn’t want to make them feel worse- Bain, what’s the time?”

  
The bartender glanced down at his watch. “It’s eleven-forty-five.” 

  
“I’m off in fifteen, gonna start packing up.” Grimm stood, downing the rest of his glass. “Don’t worry about Angus, Taako. I have a feeling things are going to work out.” And then, with a wink, Grimm hopped off his stool and headed into the back room.   
  


Taako swayed on his feet as he paid his tab and wandered out to find a cab and head home. The rest of the evening was mainly a blur from unlocking his door, to his shower, to lying in bed, but he did have one moment of clarity before passing out.  
  


_Grimm reminds me a lot of Kravitz._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Istg every time I sit down to write a chapter I say "This one is going to follow Taako" and then it ends up being Kravitz idk what to tell you at this point
> 
> There's only going to be one more of these first-half-with-Kravitz-second-half-with-Grimm before we hit the turning point in the story, and I'm really excited! As much as I found this to be a good way to ensure there was a relationship developing in both directions, I'm really excited to move on with the plot!!!
> 
> I think (tentatively) that the next chapter is going up on the 20th instead of the 18th. I managed to work a little bit ahead despite everything going on, and I'm hoping to always have at least one chapter buffer moving forwards (these past few, I've been up writing on the day of until midnight). 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and leaving comments, and stay happy and stay safe <3


	8. Truth and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blupjeans wedding approaches, so Taako and Kravitz go gift shopping- and Angus gets a couple of books signed, or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ Me: You should be writing chapter 7 right now.  
> Also Me: Avoided working on this chapter because I wanted to work on chapter 8 instead
> 
> (This chapter is 6500 words, making it the longest chapter so far, so strap in!!)

9:36 pm

What r u doing 2morow

9:37 pm

Hello, Taako, yes, I am doing well. Thank you so much for asking. I hope you have been joyful since our last parting.

9:37 pm

Shut  
  


9:37 pm 

Up

9:38 pm

As for your eloquent question regarding how I am planning on spending the following twenty-four (24) hours, I would say that the activities vary depending on the time. For example, at three (3) in the morning, I aim to be asleep, but at noon (12) I could be persuaded into going for a light jog.

9:38 pm

U r everything wrong wit the world

9:39 pm

But I have nothing set in stone yet, so if you wanted to collaborate on an activity so that our schedules may overlap, that would be something I could find most satisfying.

9:39 pm

Ang & me r going to the mall at noon. Caleb clev. Book sign thing  
  


9:40 pm

Also lup and bar need a day free 4 last minute wed stuff  
  


9:40 pm

If i have to see that muh nerd shit so do u

9:44 pm

Do you remember that when we first exchanged numbers, you used to use proper punctuation most of the time? Those were the good old days.  
  


9:44 pm

But yes, I will drive you and Angus to the mall. I’ll be at Lup and Barry’s for 11:50.  
  


* * *

  
Taako wasn’t kidding about there being “that muh nerd shit”, Kravitz realized as they found the lineup for the book signing. Angus had been bouncing on his toes all morning, nattering consistently about things like posters, questions to ask the author about the newest release, all the while holding the books he wanted signed closely to his chest.  
  


Taako looked dead on his feet (hungover, probably), nursing a cup of coffee and pinching the bridge of his nose every time Angus got a little too chipper.  
  


“Didn’t sleep last night?” Kravitz asked when Angus was distracted by a poster in line.  
  


“It was my wedding anniversary last night.” Taako grumbled.  
  


Oh. _Oh._ Oh no- ew, okay, bad thoughts. Sure, he and Taako were friends, but they weren’t quite ‘hey, I got laid last night’ friends.  
  


“Oh, uh- congrats.” Kravitz managed.  
  
  
“I’m divorced. It’s not what you think.” Taako said with a firm gaze before heading over to Angus’ side.

  
“Come on, pumpkin, the line is moving up.” He pressed a hand against Angus’ shoulder and steered him back into line. 

  
“I’m, um, sorry about that.” Kravitz bit his lip when Taako rejoined his side. “I, uh, sorry.”

  
“Don’t be.” Taako sighed. “It’s been almost two years. Fuck that guy, for real. I’ll tell you about it some other time. Angus doesn’t know.”

  
“You could tell me, if you wanted to.” The boy moved from foot to foot.

  
“Well, pumpkin, I’ll tell you when you’re older. It’s not a very fun story.” Taako booped Angus’ nose. “Pinky promise. You want a tshirt? They’ve got the ones with the bird- uh-”   
  
  
“Roswell?” Angus gasped.   
  
  
“Yeah, that’s the one. We’ll pick you up a Roswell shirt.” Taako nodded. “Too bad it’s only me, huh? I bet Lup and Barry’d buy you the whole booth.”

  
“Oh, I don’t mind.” Angus beamed up at the two of them. “Everyone in the family has their different charms. Kind of like how Magnus is really fun, sure, but I wouldn’t want him to help me with my homework. I’m really glad the two of you are the ones that chose to bring me- _is that the temporal chalice?_ ”

  
Kravitz decided to file away the fact that Angus counted him as part of Taako and Lup’s family, and that he said ‘the two of you’ like they were the two people he _specifically_ wanted to come to the book signing with. He filed that away, along with the idea that in Angus’ mind, the two had become a package deal, and- okay. He _did_ spend a lot of time talking to Taako, and did start planning his ‘surprise’ visits around when he knew Taako was off work (and likely at the Blupjeans residence), but they were friends. Just like how he was friends with Lup and Barry.

  
By the time they were done with the signing, Angus seemed to be on the brink of explosion. The author had signed all his copies that he had brought with him, and Taako had followed through on his promise of a Roswell shirt, loose enough that the boy could sleep in, and that left the two adults with a jittery boy who was not going to be able to settle. The three gathered near a curtained off area, likely filled with event coordinators and staff in order to plan what they should do next. 

  
“Barry and Lup are getting married in a few weeks, have you gotten them anything yet?” Kravitz asked, and Taako winced.

  
“No. I don’t know what to get them. I mean, they’ve already got a functional house. What about you- they _did_ send you an invite, didn’t they?”

  
“Yeah, they did.” Kravitz nodded. “I just bought a bottle of a really nice wine- why don’t we go check out the engravers? They tend to have some really cool stuff.”

  
“Okay, but does an engraved _anything_ say- I’m giving my sister away at her wedding and thank you for having me but don’t fuck this up, Bluejeans?” Taako sighed. “Lup made me her maid of honor too, and I’m not even a _maid._ Taako don’t clean shit.”

  
“Sir, I think that they used maid as in-” Angus began, but Kravitz silenced him with a hand on the shoulder.

  
“And why should you? It’s your sister’s wedding, after all. There’ll be plenty of people to clean. It’s worth a look, and then we’ll figure out a plan B while we’re there. Worse comes to worse, we waste fifteen minutes.” Kravitz shrugged. “If not, then you get some inspiration.” 

  
“Kravitz, you’re a genius- come on, Angus, let’s see what we can find.” Taako snatched the boy’s hand despite his protests, worried about losing him in the large crowd that had accumulated for the book sign.

  
It had barely taken a full minute from entering the engraving store for Taako to notice the cutting boards in the back. He ran his hands across the assorted designs and looked over his shoulder at where Kravitz and Angus were looking at magnets. “Kravitz, babe? If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a million times- you’re a fucking genius.”

  
“You have an idea?” Kravitz said, joining Taako by the cutting boards.

  
He nodded, “Look at this one. Absolutely a sap fest- they’ll love it. I’ll pair it with some nice cheeses and shit, and boom, Taako’s home free.”

  
“Well, happy to help. Better place your order sooner, rather than later- Angus is eyeing up those snow globes, and I don’t know how long I can keep him distracted for.” Kravitz smiled, squeezing his shoulder.   
  


_Lup & Barry _

_05/22/xx_

_A love that defines and redeems you_

“Anything else?” The woman asked, punching his order in. Taako glanced over to the shelves of snow globes- there was one that had a spot for a photo inside with the words “home” inside. The bases were covered in little stickers that say _Engrave Me!  
  
_

“No, that’s everything.”  
  


Another time.  
  


* * *

  
“So, since when have I earned ‘babe’ privileges?” Kravitz teased once they left the store.

  
Taako couldn’t help but stiffen. He undid his hair from its tight braid and prayed Kravitz didn’t notice his tension as they headed towards the food court (the three had grown peckish since their arrival). The crowd seemed to disperse some, so Taako wasn’t helicopter-parenting as much as before. Angus was a few steps ahead, determination fueling him towards his next meal. If Kravitz wasn’t pressing him for details, he might have been able to make a comment about how cute it was.

  
“I call everyone babe.” Taako shrugged. “Don’t make it a big deal. But, if I haven’t before, I guess it was when you had that baller idea.”

  
“Okay, Lup,” Kravitz laughed and rolled his eyes, “You call your sister babe and that’s _it_.”

  
“I call Magnus and Barry ‘babe’.”  
  


“You call Magnus ‘beefcake’ and ‘manchild’ and you call Barry ‘Barold’ or ‘Bluejeans’.” Kravitz raised an eyebrow.  
  


“Okay, well, how about nosy, huh?” Taako bumped into him as they walked.  
  


“Sure, my nose is big, but are you one to talk?” Kravitz asked, tapping the tip of his nose before speeding up to match pace with Angus.  
  


“What a fucking prick,” Taako said with no heat, hurrying to catch up. “What’s everyone want for lunch?”

  
“I want taco bell!” Angus proclaimed, and Taako immediately offered him a high five.  
  


“Right on, little man- Kravitz?”  
  


“Uh, I’m probably just going to grab a salad from the Greek place,” Kravitz said.

  
“Boo!” Taako said, “you on some sort of diet, handsome? You seem to be in great shape to me.”

  
“Yeah, it’s called being a responsible adult,” Kravitz rolled his eyes. “I’ll meet you by the taco bell when I’m done.”

  
“Taako, can we get cinnabon delights?” 

  
“I can’t believe you even have to ask, boychik. Those things are,” Taako brought a hand to his mouth and kissed it like a chef, “phenomenal. Fried bread? With cinnamon and sugar, and then frosting inside? Absolutely, we’re getting cinnabon delights. I bet we can talk Krabby into trying one.”

  
“Sir- uh, Taako, I mean, what do you think about Kravitz?”

  
“Wow, a slip up. That one hasn’t happened in weeks, pumpkin. You feeling nervous or something?” Taako asked, rocking back and forth on his toes to his heels as they waited in line.

  
“You didn’t answer the question.”

  
“He’s my friend, D’jangus. Just like Magnus. I think he’s an asshole, but he’s my kind of asshole, ya know?” Taako stepped forwards and ordered before falling back into line next to the boy. “Why are you asking about Kravitz- he piss you off, or something?”

  
“No, I just- I mean, I know you’re lonely.” Angus shrugged, and Taako’s hands immediately flew up in defense.

  
“Taako does _not_ get lonely, bucko. Never have been, never will be- that’s why I have a twin, dingus.”

  
“I overheard Lup telling Barry she was worried about you.”

  
“That fucking rat.”

  
“I know you’re lonely, and I think Kravitz is really lonely too!” Angus informed, far too loud for Taako’s taste. At this point, he had half a mind to muzzle the boy, and the other half to use him as a means to discuss a fwb policy with Kravitz (when the boy was no longer around, _obvi_ ).

  
“How could Kravitz be lonely? He spends all day hanging out with us,” Taako ruffled Angus’ hair as their order was called, grabbing the tray piled high with food. “Go on, make yourself useful. You see a table?”

  
Angus nodded.

  
“Okay, run ahead and snatch it so no one else does. I’ll catch up.” Taako jerked his head towards the table, and sighed with relief when the boy obliged.

  
Lup _had_ been pushing him to get back into the dating world. From the time he was 16 to meeting Sazed, he was never single for more than a week. He _hated_ being alone, and he hated not having someone to hang off of. He loved the theatrics of dating- the dressing up, the playful questions, the tug-of-war of conversation, and the inevitable _rush_ of a kiss at the end of a successful date. 

  
Sure, the divorce papers had gone through only a few weeks into his sentence (you can _really_ expedite the process if your spouse ‘tried to kill you’) and it had been nine months since he was released and dating was a possibility once more, but he hadn’t.

  
Hookups were one thing. But giving away his heart? Letting someone sweep him off his feet and not being worried about being dropped and shattering into a million pieces? Those days were over for Taako. Love was something that was unachievable, for him.

  
Kravitz made it to the table before Taako did, sitting next to Angus. “You let your boy run across the mall like that?”

  
“Uh, ch’yeah. It builds independence.” Taako replied, taking the seat diagonal from him. “I can’t believe you’re eating a salad.”

  
“It takes work to look this good.” Kravitz smiled and rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to have to work out tonight after spending an hour in line.”

  
“Maybe you should, and take Taako with you,” Angus said, taking a bite of his taco. “I don’t think he exercises at all.”

  
“I’m a bottom, I don’t have to exercise.” Taako rolled his eyes.

  
“That’s not how that works, Taako.” Angus narrowed his eyes. “Everyone needs exercise.”

  
“Woah, woah, back up,” Kravitz looked between the two in surprise. “Taako, did you teach Angus what _bottoming_ is?”

  
“I know he’s lying, sir, but he told me it was because he had a first floor apartment. I just _really_ don’t want to know, so I’ve let myself pretend that that _is_ what it means.” Angus shrugged.

  
“I can’t believe you think I’d teach a ten year old about bottoms and tops.” Taako huffed. “That is _definitely_ more of a- uh, highschool conversation? What is that, like, fourteen?”

  
“I’m in ninth grade now, Taako.”

  
“Uh, fuck, okay, so like, uh-” Taako began and Kravitz kicked him under the table.

  
“Absolutely not. I do _not_ need to be around for this. Also, fuck, isn’t this like a Lup and Barry thing?” He refused.

  
“I mean, probably, but I’m going to be the cool uncle with condoms-” Taako began and Angus slapped his hands over his ears.

  
“Either way, this is definitely _not_ a mall conversation.” Kravitz pried Angus’ hands off of his head to let the boy know it was safe to resume listening. “How’s high school, Angus? You’re almost done, just a few more months.”  
  


“Um, my science teacher is still pretty weird.” Angus frowned. “Last week he came into my class and was ranting about how a bunch of kids stole his car and smoked weed in the back for the whole period. And I found out that Mr. T, the photography teacher? Uh, he never got a teaching degree, which definitely seems like that should be a problem. Oh, and the graduating class did their prank this week. One of the popular kids lives on a farm I guess, and brought in two chickens and labelled them ‘one’ and ‘three’. Admin went crazy trying to find ‘two’,” Angus shrugged over Taako’s cackling, “it’s really different from middle school, but I like it I guess. Other than french, I think I could probably do harder classes?”  
  


“I’ll talk to guidance about maybe bumping you up to eleven next year, we can see if you can do grade ten over the summer.” Kravitz smiled.  
  


“I think you could move up in french too, champ. Your tense recognition has gotten _much_ better.” Taako promised.   
  


“Um, I don’t know about that one,” Angus frowned, taking one of the timbits (tacobits? Bellbits?) out of the box.  
  


“Seriously, kiddo, you can do it,” Taako promised, popping one into his mouth as well. “Krav, have you had these? They’re bomb as hell.”  
  


“Maybe you missed what I said earlier- I’m watching my figure.” Kravitz shook his head.  
  


“Uh huh, and one tiny little bite won’t wreck that.” Taako said, reaching for a second. “Lup and I _live_ off these things, and look at us! We’re twigs.”  
  


“You have the metabolism of a teenage boy,” Kravitz sighed, grabbing one hesitantly. “What’s in these things, anyways?”  
  


“Heaven.” Taako said seriously.  
  


“Sugar, mainly.” Angus corrected.   
  


Kravitz hesitantly took a bite, and _okay, holy shit_.

  
“Right?” Taako said excitedly, pushing the box closer towards Kravitz.

  
“The icing is very good.” Kravitz swallowed, and then placed the remaining half in his mouth.

  
“Taako knows his desserts!” He proclaimed proudly, high fiving Angus across the table. “Help yourself, my man.”  
  


“I am going to call you when I stretch before working out tonight,” Kravitz shot him a glare, grabbing a second -bit ( _there has to be a better word for that_ , Taako thought), “If I’m going to have to suffer, then I’m bringing you with me.”  
  


“Oh yeah? You wanna skype me in so I can watch?” Taako grinned.  
  


“Grossarooni,” Angus made a face.  
  


“You’ll get it when you’re older.” Taako promised.  
  


“Just like I’ll understand ‘bottoming’?”  
  


“Please, for the love of god, don’t say that in front of Lup.” Kravitz put his head in his hands. “When did I fail you, Angus?”  
  


“When you made him my responsibility.” Taako winked and blew a kiss.  
  


The all too familiar nausea came back and- okay, that settled it. Kravitz _definitely_ needed to see a doctor at this point. It seemed like every time he was out and about, he was feeling ill. There had to be something wrong with him- what else could it be?  
  


* * *

  
“Room two, first door on the right. Grimm’s still getting ready, but I’ll tell him to hurry up.” Leon scribbled Taako’s name into the book and pointed down the hallway.   
  


Grimm burst into the room as Taako was settling into the couch, bristling, “ _Fucking_ Lydia and Edward, sorry for the wait Taako,” He huffed, hurrying over to the stereo.  
  


“Lydia and Edward?” Taako frowned as Grimm began skipping through his cd to find an acceptable song.  
  


“They go by the vogue twins- snapped Noelle’s red lipstick when they borrowed without asking because for _whatever_ reason, Edward _can’t_ apply it unless the _entire_ tube is exposed, so I had to run out and buy her another tube since she’s out first tonight, and then I had to rush to get myself dressed.” He grumbled.  
  


“Why didn’t they go get her another one?” Taako asked as Grimm finally settled on a song and, shocking Taako, flopped onto the couch next to him.  
  


“Because _Edward_ and _Lydia_ just told her to wear a different colour, but Noelle’s whole _thing_ is the red lip to match her hair, and I have to do the least to get ready so I volunteered.” Grimm grumbled.  
  


“So is _that_ why your garters aren’t attached to your stockings?” Taako nudged, and Grimm cursed.   
  


“Fuck, thanks. You’re my only private dance for the night, and then I’ve got my stage dance next hour. I’m going to go home and _crash_ .” He said, hooking the midnight blue lace to his fishnets.  
  


“I hardly believe that I’m your only dance for the night- aren’t you the fan favourite ‘round here?” Taako asked.  
  


“Well, about that- I asked Leon not to book me any private dances for a while. Missed a couple of doctor's appointments and feel like crap pretty regularly.”

  
“So did I just slip through the radar, or…?”  
  


“Um, I told him that if you asked, that I’d do it.” Grimm seemed… flustered? Turning away to look at the artwork on the wall.  
  


“Uh…” Taako’s brain short circuited, “why me?”

  
“Well, we’re friends, aren’t we? You told me about your shitty ex and I told you about being afraid of asking my parents for money so I became a stripper.” Grimm still avoided meeting his eyes. “And- fuck, Taako, do you know how many gross people I have to dance for? People who don’t shower, people who don’t follow the rules, people who give off the “I’m a serial killer and I’m a _little_ too into you” vibe? It’s nice to be able to dance for a _hot_ gay guy every once in a while.” From this angle, Taako’s eyes could see the back of Grimm’s head with ease. With the stage lights, it had always just looked like the man had a clunky bun, but up close, Taako could see dreadlocks woven tightly together.  
  


Taako filed that away for later analysis. “You think I’m hot?”  
  


“Taako, I _will_ punch you in the dick. Is that _all_ you got from that?” Grimm sighed, but he was smiling and the tension was leaving his frame.  
  


“Yeah, no, emotional trauma and shit, very important- but you _did_ just call me hot.” Taako insisted.  
  


“I’m going to dance now, Taako. We can continue this conversation afterwards. Leon’s already going to be suspicious that I’ve extended your time.” Grimm huffed.   
  


“Are you sure you can dance to this, Grimm? Seems a little slow.” Taako said, finally tuning back into the radio. _A girl alone, all on her own, must try to have a heart of stone.  
  
_

“I’m a professional, trust me.” Grimm winked. “It picks up.” Grimm reached forward and tapped the outside of Taako’s knee, in their well established sign for _make room for me_ . Taako was quick to oblige, and Grimm was in between his legs even faster.  
  


“You can touch, if you want. Anything out in the open is fair game.” He told Taako, squeezing the man’s knee. Grimm’s fingers moved slowly to Taako’s thigh, his hips, his heart, his shoulders, and then finally found their home in his hair, tugging gently.  
  


 _So let's bring on the men_ _  
_ _And let the fun begin_ _  
_ _  
_   
Taako’s gaze rose to the ceiling as he obeyed Grimm’s nonverbal instruction and bared his neck. Well, if Grimm wasn’t going to let him look, he could at least touch- his hands landed on soft lace, and Grimm carefully guided them higher, so they sat on his waist instead. 

  
The dancer hummed, clearly pleased with Taako. He ran a cold finger down Taako’s throat, starting at his chin, and Taako swallowed instinctively.

 _  
A little touch of sin _ _  
_ _Why wait another minute_

  
”You’re so good, Taako- look right for me,” Grimm murmured into his ear.  
  


Taako’s gaze fell as instructed, and he listened to the sounds of a buckle (what?) coming undone, barely audible under the music.  
  


 _Step this way it's time for us to play_ _  
_ _They say we may not pass this way again_

  
The cool hands returned, and then, Grimm’s voice was by his ear once more. “You can’t look, but because you’re so good, I don’t have to worry, do I?” His breath was warm, fanning against Taako’s cheek and _oh, he’s taken off his mask.  
  
_

Taako _wanted_ to see his face. He wanted to know what the man under the mask looked like- he wanted to see and touch and _know_ Grimm, the man who was _way_ too into Broadway and symphonies and had a body that could make him drool.  
  


“I won’t look,” He swallowed heavily, and Grimm hummed in satisfaction, squeezing his hips.  
  


“Good boy.”  
  


 _So let's waste no more time_ _  
_ _Bring on the men_

  
Grimm’s left hand left Taako’s right hip and found purchase on his cheek, gently rubbing the high of his cheekbones. With a soft sigh, Taako’s eyes fluttered shut. The room was _hot_ , and Grimm’s cool fingertips were a welcome relief to the burning.  
  


Grimm leaned back in, close to Taako’s face and pressed a gentle kiss into his cheek. He pulled away slightly, and there was a flick of a cool appendage against the side of his face and-  
  


“Did you just _lick_ me?” Taako asked incredulously, ignoring the heat that was beginning to settle lower and lower within him.  
  


“Well, you liked it, didn’t you?” Grimm laughed, patting Taako’s thigh, and _oh great,_ he _definitely_ noticed.  
  


“I thought you said you were going to dance, not get all up in my personal space,” Taako clenched his eyes shut tightly as Grimm laughed, moving away. There was a _click!_ of the buckle sliding shut once more, and then Grimm gently tapped his knee once more.   
  


“You can open again, Taako.”

 _  
I always knew, I always said _ _  
_ _A silk and lace in black and red_ _  
_ _Will drive a man right off his head, it's easy_

  
Grimm had backed off slightly to give Taako time to cool down, which was _greatly_ appreciated. He hooked his right thumb unto the dark lace of his shorts with a small wink, swaying to the gentle violin. His left hand traveled down his body as the right unhooked itself, the two finding their way between Grimm’s thighs as he spread them in his crouch. His hands moved to the ground, and he slid closer, swinging his legs across the floor much like how one may jump over a barrier.  
  


Now, crouching only a foot away from where Taako was sitting, Grimm turned so Taako could see his backside. He grabbed his ankles, and then stood, bent over to give Taako the _best_ view.   
  


_We say bring on the men_ _  
_ _And let the fun begin_ _  
_ _A little touch of sin_ _  
_ _Why wait another minute_

  
Grimm’s hands moved from his ankles to the back of his calves, then his thighs, and then they were sliding over his ass, pulling up the edge of the lace as they moved across the shorts.

Taako felt faint, watching how Grimm’s hands stopped against his lower back, hips still swaying in a way that, quite frankly, should be illegal. Even though he hadn’t drank anything, he felt as though he had run a marathon from how dry his throat was.  
  


 _Step this way it's time for us to play_ _  
_ _They say we may not pass this way again_ _  
_ _So let's waste no more time_ _  
_ _Bring on the men_

  
Grimm turned back to face Taako, and with a grin, extended his hand. “Come.”

  
“You want me to dance with you?”

  
“Mmhm. Indulge me?”

  
“You’re insane,” Taako shook his head, but took the hand anyways, allowing the dancer to pull him to his feet.

  
“Yeah, probably,” Grimm laughed, guiding him away from the couch and into the center of the room.   
_  
_ _  
So what's their game _ _  
_ _I suppose a rose by any other name_ _  
_ _The perfume and the pricks the same_

  
“Anything not clothed, right?” Taako asked as Grimm pulled their bodies together.  
  


“Anything not clothed,” He nodded, smiling when Taako’s hand immediately gravitated to his abs.  
  


“Don’t look at me like that,” Taako huffed, tracing the line of a muscle neither could name, “I have a type.”  
  


“Tall, dark, and handsome, right?” Grimm said, and Taako laughed.  
  


“Bingo, bones.”   
  


_I like to have a man for breakfast each day_ _  
_ _I'm very social and I like it that way_ _  
_ _By late mid-morning I need something to munch_ _  
_ _So I ask over two men for lunch_

  
Whilst Taako indulged himself in feeling every surface of exposed skin, Grimm guided the two through simple movements- hips swaying, so close they could touch- chests pressed together.  
  


Taako could smell Grimm’s cologne, his deodorant, and the hint of sweat from exercise. Grimm was so close, and yet so far, standing a good six inches taller than Taako in his heels. 

  
“I keep meaning to ask,” Taako muttered under his breath. “Did you just buy the same outfit in every colour they had?”  
  


Grimm laughed, but didn’t move away- if anything, he moved closer, spinning Taako gently so that his back was pressed to Grimm’s front. Grimm draped himself over his shoulder, pressing his entire body against Taako and swaying with the music. “You sound like Hurley and Sloane.”  
  


“Great minds think alike. But seriously, babe, did you?” Taako leaned into the embrace.  
  


“... it’s comfy,” Grimm grumbled, and it was Taako’s turn to laugh.  
  


 _And men are mad about my afternoon tea's_ _  
_ _They're quite informal I just do it to please_ _  
_ _Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones_ _  
_ _I'm also very partial to buns_

  
Taako reached up to feel for the back of Grimm’s head. The man tensed for a second, but relaxed once he realized Taako was not reaching for the clasp. Taako reached under the dreads, scratching lightly at the skin.  
  
“That feels _fucking_ amazing,” Grimm whispered softly.  
  


“Taako’s a pro at head scratches,” He grinned, knowing Grimm couldn’t see his expression.  
  


“It’s the long nails, I bet,” Grimm muttered, leaning back into the itch.  
  


“It’s the technique, but the nails help. You’re going to sprain my arm like that, handsome, want to let me face you?” Taako asked, and he was immediately spun back to face him. However, unlike the first time, where there had been the false pretense of Grimm keeping ‘personal space’ this time, they remained pressed against each other from ankles to torso.  
  


“Thanks, handsome,” Taako raised both hands into his hair to resume when Grimm leaned forward and placed his masked forehead against Taako’s shoulder.   
  


“You, uh, melting on me?” Taako asked.  
  


“Maybe. You’re a good guy, Taako, and I- I feel like I can trust you.” Grimm sighed. “I want to trust you.”   
  


“Hey, I’ve got a reputation to uphold. Don’t go telling people that shit, yeah?” Taako said, before faltering. “But I trust you.” Grimm pulled away, to stare Taako in the eye, thinking about something.

 _  
So let's bring on the men _ _  
_ _And let the fun begin_ _  
_ _A little touch of sin_ _  
_ _Why wait another minute_

 _Step this way it's time for us to play_ _  
_ _They say we may not pass this way again_ _  
_ _So let's waste no more time_ _  
_ _Bring on the men!_

  
The two didn’t move, and Grimm sighed. “Fuck, Taako, I-” He raised his hands to the back of his mask, fumbling with the clasp.  
  


“If you take that shit off, it better be to kiss me again,” Taako blurted out, and Grimm laughed softly.

  
“Well, don’t speak too soon, you might change your mind,” The buckle came undone, and the mask began to lower-  
  


“Grimm, what the fuck are you doing in there? I _need_ this room!” Leon’s fist came banging on the door, and it shook the two out of their reverie.   
  


Grimm refastened the mask in a hurry, brushing past Taako to snatch his cd out of the machine.   
  


“We’re done!” He called. “You can send in the next client.”   
  


The door swung open, and Leon was standing there, arms crossed. “Is there a problem with this one?” He jerked his chin towards Taako.  
  


“No, it’s my fault, Leon, seriously. We got caught up in talking.” Grimm reassured.   
  


“Have you been drinking? Did you have a southwest before starting?” Leon pushed, and Grimm sighed.   
  


“Seriously, Leon, Taako’s cool. You don’t need to kick him out. I’ll cover the overages.” Grimm promised.  
  


“Okay,” Leon seemed to relax some. “Just be glad you got me and not Ram.”  
  


“I promise to thank the gods everyday,” Grimm said, clapping a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder before sliding into the hallway. “Taako, you want to come hang out in the dressing room for a bit? I’m sure the ladies will want to say hi.”  
  


“Um, is that allowed?” Taako asked, glancing once at Leon.  
  


“Who knows?” Grimm shrugged and, alright, good enough for him.  
  


“There’s the big guy!” Sloane put her hands on her hips as Grimm made his way out to the couch behind the registry desk. “What’d ya do, add Organ2 to your playlist?”  
  


“Jokes on you, I _love_ John Cage.” Grimm rolled his eyes. “Also, go fuck yourself. Also, I’m surprised you know about ASLSP and I think it’s very kind that you’re putting efforts into understanding my interests.”  
  


“We know about it because you took so long we had time to fucking google it,” Hurley said.  
  


“I take back everything I just said. The go fuck yourself can stay, though.” Grimm said immediately. “Is there anyone in the change room? Taako and I might hang out for a while in there.”  
  


“Noelle is in there, resting her leg, but no one who will cause problems,” Sloan informed.   
  


“Cool, after me, then.” Grimm said, pushing the door open. True to Hurley and Sloane’s word, Noelle was curled up on an arm chair napping.  
  


“She sleeps like the dead, you don’t have tiptoe around,” Grimm informed, grabbing his robe off the back off his chair and unlacing the front of his heels.  
  


“I love the aesthetic of you signing your mirror,” Taako said, pointing to where _Grimm_ sat in the top left corner, written in red lipstick, along with a little skull.  
  


“It’s one of the rights of passage around here,” Grimm shrugged. “The other one is that management buys the dancer a tube of custom lipstick, I’ve never used mine, though.”   
  


“What, for real? What colour?” Taako nudged.  
  


“They bought me black, thought it fit with the aesthetic,” Grimm’s desk was relatively clear, with a few exceptions- his cup filled with brushes, a handful of spare garters, and his special lipstick.  
  


He slid off the cap, showing the engraved name on the silver casing before unveiling the actual stick and-  
  


“It’s shaped like a penis,” Taako raised an eyebrow.

  
“Mmhm.” Grimm nodded, putting it back on the corner. “They’re called lipsdicks. I didn’t want to fuck mine up, so I haven’t touched it. Some people go through them pretty regularly though, and everything but the first is out of pocket.”   
  


The pair finally found their way over to the living furniture that was well worn from years of use.

  
“I can see why you like it here. The people seem fun,” Taako said, looking over the assorted signatures on the wall. Most people had little doodles under their names, and judging by the colours, most of them seemed to be done either after the fact or by another person.  
  


“They’re really great.” Grimm nodded, throwing a blanket over Noelle when he noticed she hadn’t changed after her performance, “Even when they piss me off, they’re sort of like family.”  
  
  
“Even the vogue twins?”  
  


“Even the vogue twins,” Grimm agreed with a nod. “How’s Angus?”  
  


“He’s good,” Taako replied, tucking his feet next to him in his chair. “A friend and I took him to a booksign last week. The kid was on cloud nine the entire time. It was- we all had fun.”   
  


“I’m really glad, Taako- I’m not going to lie, I was kind of worried after our last chat. You seemed- well, you didn’t seem good.” Grimm said gently.  
  


“I- well, I didn’t lie, but I kind of deflected. When you asked me if I had ever been in love, I just started talking about the brat, but- I was married, once upon a time.” Taako sighed, looking at his hands curled up in his lap. “I met him in college- when I was in second year, he was in his final. One of my friends from the culinary program was throwing a house party, and we were both invited. We hooked up in the friend’s bathroom, and started dating for a while after. My sister and her now fiance _hated_ him. Said he was bad news, that he was manipulative, and I just- I didn’t care.  
  


“Sazed was- he was _really_ good at convincing me that _I_ was the lucky one. ‘ _No one will ever be able to love you as much as I do,’_ and _‘I was born to be with you,’_ were some of his favourites. And I believed him. I graduated, and he immediately was pushing me on getting married. I wanted a wedding, and he didn’t, so he ended up surprising me by having us get married at a courthouse last minute. Lup, my sister- she was furious. She lost her shit with Sazed, screamed at him for trying to keep me away from my family, and just told her that he was my family now, not her.  
  


“Sazed used to work as an event organizer, and I ended up scoring this _awesome_ chef gig at a really nice restaurant. It was called Sizzle it Up! and- and fuck, it was really fun. I stopped seeing Lup when Sazed was around, and then it just sort of turned into I stopped seeing them almost entirely, until- well, Sazed lost his job for the company.   
  


“He always wanted to work at Sizzle it Up! with me. I had been in the news a couple of times for working as head chef, and he wanted in. Sazed couldn’t cook to save his life, though, and I told him that I didn’t think I could get him the job. He was- fuck, he was so angry. And- I have this friend Magnus. He was my cellmate for two years, and he said to me, on the first night that there was no point in lying about innocence because I had been convicted already and it was going on my record, but _I’m not lying_ and I need you to believe me- I _know_ that people are going to treat me like I did it anyways, but I _didn’t_ do it, Sazed did-”  
  


“Do what, Taako?” Grimm asked softly. “What did Sazed do?”  
  


“On our wedding anniversary three years ago, I cooked us dinner,” Taako swallowed heavily. “Sazed had been having a really bad day. He was really angry. He didn’t get aggressive often, just when he was really upset, and it was one of those days. I brought out a bottle of champagne, and he yelled that he wanted red wine, so I left the room to find a bottle in our cellar. We sat down, started to eat and-”  
  


_Vomiting. Gasping for air. Taako rushing to Sazed’s side, wide eyed and frantic, asking what was wrong, are you okay? Fumbling to dial 911 as Sazed’s nose and mouth began to bleed, crying, begging him to stay awake while trying to answer the operator-  
  
_

“Taako?” Grimm’s hands took his, curling around them and squeezing tightly. He hadn’t even realized he was shaking. “What happened?”  
  


“He put rat poison in his food. He must have been planning it for weeks, he had figured out the exact amount he needed to take without killing himself. He- he sued me for everything I had, divorced me, and I went to jail for two years, but _I didn’t do it_ .”  
  


“I believe you, _fuck_ , I believe you, Taako, I know you didn’t do it.” Grimm pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing the man.   
  


Taako bit his lip, holding back sobs. “I’m sorry. That’s a lot to unload at once, isn’t it?”  
  


“Shut the fuck up. Don’t apologize for that piece of shit.” Grimm pulled away, looked Taako in the eye. “I’m serious. Don’t ever fucking apologize for any of that. You were never to blame for _any_ of that, no matter what the human garbage pile told you.”  
  


Taako swallowed heavily. “Thanks, Grimm.”

  
He didn’t cry when Grimm wrapped him up in his arms tightly again, and he didn’t cry when he said goodbye to Grimm when the man climbed up onto the stage. He didn’t cry on his bus ride home, didn’t cry when he watered his plant in his living room, and didn’t cry in the shower.  
  


And the moment his head hit the pillow of his bed, Taako began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint you can see the foreshadowing in this chapter!!!!! 
> 
> Next chapter will be the wedding!!! I’m very excited about it (it’s going to be a long boy, though, so it might have to be two parts) and even though as I write my end notes (I’ll time stamp this baby, it’s 9:30pm on the 17th) it’s already 5 pages long and it’s pure domestic family shenans and it’s probably my favourite chapter so far. 
> 
> If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a million times- thank you so much for reading and leaving your comments!! Please stay happy and stay safe, and I will see you all again on the 22nd!! <3


	9. A Beginning and An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup and Barry get married.

If you had asked Kravitz to describe what Lup and Barry’s wedding would have looked like based purely off of what he had overheard, he would have described a literal dumpster fire. Lup would be in a black leather mini dress covered in 2007-esq flame decals, and Barry would be in a ‘jux’ (Taako had suggested it and immediately lost his shit at the dinner table. He only stopped laughing because Barry had nodded appreciatively and made a comment about how comfortable that would be). No floral centerpieces, just a precautionary fire extinguisher on each table, and there would only be pizza for dinner because, let’s be real, they just bought a whole house and were twenty-five. There would be no cake, but rather a line up for the bride and groom to spray whipped-cream into the mouths of guests (coconut whipped cream for those who were lactose intolerant). For music, just Barry’s phone hooked up to soundcloud (meaning that it would _just_ be Jimmy Buffet, since Barry’s “case of the Mondays” didn’t seem to end in college like he said it would) and they wanted a light up multi-coloured dance floor.  
  


So, forgive him, but when he first walked into the hall where the ceremony (and later, the reception) would be held, he thought he had gotten the address wrong. The large, open hall had white walls and rows of chairs facing the back of the room, where a large, floor to ceiling window sat overlooking a garden. There was a sign as he entered the room, carved in an elegant oak board that read _The Blupjeans_ in a swirling font (likely a gift from Magnus, if the craftsmanship said anything), and to his left, the guest registry. Sitting on the table, there was the book, a pencil holder filled with pens, and an assortment of red and white mints in a glass bowl.  
  


_Take one, and then take a seat!_

_(Unless you’re a cruncher, then back off)  
  
_

Kravitz huffed at Lup’s writing, smiling as he grabbed a couple and shoved them into a pocket. Angus would be sitting with him during the ceremony, and the boy wasn’t a “cruncher” so hopefully having a secret stash would make it more bearable.  
  


“Magnus!” A hand came down on his shoulder, and Kravitz nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  


As the carpenter doubled over laughing, Kravitz rolled his eyes. “Hi, Magnus. Having a good time?”

  
“Man, you should have seen your face.” Magnus beamed. “I saved you and Angie a seat, by the way.”   
  
  
“Thanks, Magnus. You clean up well,” Kravitz gestured to Magnus’ button up, tie, slacks and dress shoes, and the man flushed.

  
“Thanks. I haven’t been a guest at a wedding since I was- uh, sixteen, probably? And I’m thirty-five, so, uh, y’know.” Magnus shrugged.

  
“I’ve been meaning to ask about that. I don’t want to pry, but- I have to ask for Angus. The whole convict thing- what was the offense, how long was the sentence, and does he know?” Kravitz asked as Magnus guided him to seats in the front row.

  
“I got married when I was twenty, and three months later, my wife got stabbed as we were walking home from dinner one night. I killed the man that attacked her, and she died from blood loss in the ambulance. Creep had been stalking her for a year at that point.” Magnus sighed. “Angus knows that I went to jail for killing the man that took Julia from me, and he knows that I spent fifteen years in jail for it- I didn’t give him any of the details, though. Lup and Barry are good friends of mine, and I wanted to be open with the kid so he knew not to be afraid of me. At that point, he already trusted Barry, Lup, and Taako, so when all three of them were vouching that it was a one time thing, he was pretty reassured. He already knew about Taako’s ex sending him in for two years, so he wasn’t anything too shocking.” Magnus nodded. “I understand if you say I can’t spend time around him anymore, but I hope you’ll reconsider.”

  
“Well, I’ve broken quite a few rules since Angus started living with Barry and Lup. At this point, it seems to be foolish to be a stickler for regulation, and, if I can be frank for a moment, I _do_ like you Magnus. If I were to ban you from spending time with Angus, I think it’d do more harm than good.”

  
“Who’s Frank?”

  
“I rescind my statement. I do not like you.” Kravitz narrowed his eyes as Magnus laughed. 

  
“Well, if you give it another fifteen minutes, Angus should be here to be a buffer between us.” Magnus promised.

  
“Good, I can’t wait.” Kravitz grumbled, even when Magnus laughed louder and threw an arm around him.

  
Yeah, Kravitz _really_ liked Magnus.  
  


* * *

  
“I can’t believe you don’t know how to tie your ties.” Angus frowned, standing on a chair to help Barry.  
  


“Angus, name _one_ time you’ve seen me wear a tie.” Barry frowned back.  
  


“I haven’t, but now I’m thinking that you don’t wear them not because you don’t want to, but that you don’t know how and you’re hiding.” Angus replied.  
  


“Ah, correlation _and_ causation.” Barry nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably it. How am I looking, little man?”  
  


“I’m glad you didn’t go with the ‘jux’.” Angus scrunched his nose and Barry beamed, swooping him up into a hug.  
  


“Angus, I’m so glad you’re here. Today is so important for Lup and I, and I’m really, _really_ happy to have you in our lives.” There was a pause.  
  


“Um, if you’re crying, you should probably not do that.” Angus said, patting his foster-father’s back. “I think we’re ten-ish minutes until you head out, and Taako will kill you if any of your face makeup smudged.”  
  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Barry nodded, but didn’t let go.  
  


“Dar? Darry, it’s mom.” There was a knock at the door into the groom’s room, so Barry finally pulled away from the hug and grabbed a tissue to _pat, not wipe!_ As per Taako’s earlier instructions.  
  


“Darry?” Angus tilted his head.

  
“Kiddo, did you really think my last name was _Bluejeans_?” Barry raised an eyebrow. “Barry Bluejeans is a nickname Lup and Taako came up with in our first year of college, and it stuck.” Barry grinned, opening the door for Marlena Hallwinter.

  
“Hi, baby- you almost ready to go?” Marlena appraised him before turning to Angus. “Sweetheart, Lup’s been asking for you for almost a half hour. You better pop over- you know the way?” She asked.

  
“Yes, ma’am!” Angus nodded.

  
“I’ll see you after, okay, Angus? I love you!” Barry called as the boy left into the hallway.

 _  
I love you _.

  
It was a sentence he had been hearing more and more, recently. From Barry to Lup to even Taako, when he was certain (and wrong) that Angus was asleep. It made his chest move in a way that was unfamiliar and strange, and his heart _ached_ when Barry would whisper it into his scalp as he pressed a kiss into his hair; when Lup would rock him in her arms even as he laughed and protested that he _wasn’t a baby!_ And she would blow raspberries into his cheek and proclaim that he was _her_ baby, no matter how old; the way Taako would continue to read even after Angus’ eyes had fallen shut at night, just to make sure he was properly asleep.

  
He was at the bridal suite before he even noticed it, and knocked twice. “It’s Angus!” He called.

  
“Angus-!” There was rustling and Lup shifted as Taako cursed.

  
“Fucking stay still- Come in, pumpkin.”

  
“Can I at least _hug_ my boy?” Lup glared at her brother through the mirror, who seemed to be doing a last minute fix of her braided updo.  
  


“He’s _my_ boy, but you _may_ if he would also like to be hugged.” Taako informed, pinning a piece back into place. “Shut your eyes. I’m going to hairspray the _shit_ out of this.”  
  


Angus carefully climbed over Lup’s gown to fall into her embrace. She clutched the boy tightly to her chest, live with the electricity of excitement.  
  


“How’s Barry doing?” Lup asked when she finally let go.  
  


“He’s well- um, his name isn’t Barry?”  
  


There was a long pause.  
  


“Shit, I fully forgot his name wasn’t Bluejeans.” Taako laughed.  
  


“Of _course_ his name isn’t Bluejeans. His last name is Hallwinter.” Lup rolled her eyes. “At this point, it’ll be a race between the two of us to see who changes their last name to Bluejeans first.”  
  


“Um, how did that happen?” Angus asked as Taako sat on a loveseat and opened his arms for the boy to join him (which he did).  
  


“His name is Sildar- Marlena always calls him Darry, but the university made a mistake and printed Barry on his dorm’s nameplate instead.” Lup shrugged, leaning into the mirror to inspect her brother’s handiwork. “He’s been planning on changing it for years and never has.”  
  


“You know his mom’s name?” Taako’s nose scrunched.  
  


“Taako, I’m literally getting married to him.” Lup raised an eyebrow. “It’s not weird for me to know his mom’s name. I know his dad’s name too, it’s-”  
  


“Don’t!” Taako covered his ears. “It’s weird enough that I know his mom’s name, I don’t need to know his whole family history.”

  
“We’ve literally been friends with him for _years_.”

  
“We call him _Bluejeans_ , Lup!” 

  
She shrugged. “I call you weird shit too.”  
  


“Not to my face, you don’t.”  
  


“Hm, you’re right.” She winked, and laughed when Taako grew outraged.  
  


“Wait, what does that mean?” He crossed his arms.

  
“It means that Barry and I talk shit about you _constantly_ behind your back-”

  
“I know you’re lying to try and piss me off because I said I’d be nice for your wedding, so I am tabling this argument until tomorrow-”

  
“Lup, are you ready to get going?” There was a knock at the door. “Barry is going to start heading to the altar.”

  
“I’m ready, thanks Greg!” She called through the door. “Angus, hun, you better head out and find Magnus- he promised to save you a seat when he came by earlier. Give me one last hug for luck?” She crouched and Angus hopped off the couch to embrace her.

  
“I love you, Angie.” She whispered as she pulled away, and Angus took a second to look at her. 

  
Lup was beautiful. Taako had gone lighter on her makeup than he had with Barry, just darkening her lashes and adding a flush to her cheeks. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement, and her mouth was open in a wide smile. Taako had clipped a beaded hairpiece into the side of her head, matching the little pearls in the skirts of her dress.

  
“I love you too, Lup.” Angus managed, and she pulled him in for another hug. 

  
“Hey, let the kid go, Lulu. He’s gotta go find Magnus, and you _do_ want him to have a spot for the ceremony, don’t you?” Taako said, and Lup finally pulled away.

  
“Yeah, you’re right- fuck.” She started fanning her eyes as Angus pulled away, heading out into the hall. 

  
“Don’t you dare cry. Not yet. Who the fuck is Greg, by the way?”

  
“Greg, short for Gregor- that’s Barry’s dad.”

  
“You motherfucker-”

  
The door shut behind Angus, and he laughed as he could hear the twins inside resuming their bickering. He found his way into the hall, which was bursting with friends and family- finding Magnus and Kravitz easily in the crowd as Magnus waved him over with two arms.

  
Angus _loved_ Barry and Lup. But the ceremony? Boring as hell. It was relatively short (only about twenty minutes), which was good. Silver linings, and all.

  
At one point, Kravitz slipped him a candy. “Are you okay? Not too bored?” He whispered.

  
“I’m okay, sir- did you grab these just for me?” Angus whispered back.

  
“I thought they might help-”

  
“Oh shit, you have extra? Pass ‘em over, Krav,” Magnus whispered, leaning over Angus. 

  
“Are you a cruncher?” Kravitz leaned away.

  
“Why don’t you pass me one and find out?”

  
“Taako’s looking at us,” Angus whispered, trying to coerce the men into paying attention again.

  
It didn’t help.

  
Taako was spending half of the ceremony on either side, and was currently next to Lup’s bridesmaids, seemed more bored than Angus felt. His hands were hanging limp in front of him, fingers intertwined, and he was staring straight at the three, eyebrows furrowed.

  
‘Candy?’ Kravitz mouthed, pointing to Magnus.

  
Taako’s face changed immediately, going to one of concern as he raised a hand to his neck. To an innocent bystander, it looked as though he was fanning himself- to the three, it was a clear slice-across-the-neck, do-it-and-Lup-kills-us-all sort of gesture. 

  
Magnus pouted, and Taako shrugged slightly before winking at Angus and returning his gaze back to the ceremony. 

  
Lup and Barry cried the _entire_ time. Barry cracked first, when he saw Lup walking down the aisle. Lup lasted a little longer, but the moment the officiant started talking about eternal love and how the two of them would never be separated again, she was joining Barry in the splash pad.

  
The two spent most of the ceremony wiping each other’s tears, muttering things back and forth (“Man UP, Bluejeans, you _have_ to stop crying-”, “I’m only crying because _you’re_ crying, and you look so pretty-” , “You can’t just _say_ shit like that, Bear, fuck, now I’m going to cry for real”) and by the time rings were exchanged and vows were done the pair weren’t wearing any makeup at all. Taako would _definitely_ have to do touch ups before photos. 

  
Taako bee-lined for the trio once the ceremony was over, smacking the back of Magnus’ head.  
  


“You _know_ you can’t have mints, dumbass. We had a twenty minute skype call like _two_ days ago where we _explicitly_ went through all the reasons you _weren’t_ allowed to have mints!”  
  


“You said I couldn’t _take_ mints. There was no rule about conning them off of unsuspecting bystanders.” Magnus shrugged and Taako sighed.  
  


“You are the worst thing to ever happen to me.” He said before turning to Angus and extending a hand. “Hey little man, we’re gonna go do pictures real fast. You should come.”   
  


“Are you sure?”   
  


“Absolutely- you can even bring the wedding ruiners.” Taako said, gesturing to Kravitz and Magnus.  
  


“We are _not_ wedding ruiners.” Magnus scoffed.  
  


“I didn’t even _give him any mints!_ ” Kravitz exclaimed as Angus shuffled out of the aisle.  
  


“You thought about it- that’s bad enough.” Taako said as his hand met with Angus’. “Are you two chucklefucks coming?”  
  


“If you’re going to be taking care of Angus, I guess I better take care of Lup and Barry,” Kravitz smiled.  
  


“Kravitz has a _fuck_ ton of mints in his pockets, so I’m in too. Ceremony’s over, now fess up.”   
  


“I never _offered_ you mints, you _asked_ for them!” Kravitz frowned as they followed Taako into the back halls.  
  


“Kravitz, I think you’re a cool dude, but I think you are _seriously_ underestimating what I will do for a good crunch.”  
  


“Are you a _cat?_ Can you not contain yourself for _fifteen_ minutes?”   
  


“Last warning before I start pick-pocketing,” Magnus raised a hand. “One of Lup’s bridesmaids- Carey, if you’ve met her- she taught me how, so not even pocket pudding can stop me.”  
  


“Magnus, what the ever-living _fuck_ is _pocket pudding_ ??”  
  


“Jeez, Agnes, is this what it sounds like when I talk to Magnus?” Taako said, and the two stopped their bickering.  
  


“Mmhm,” Angus nodded.  
  


And then Magnus tried to sneak a hand into Kravitz’s pocket while he was distracted, and the bickering was back on.  
  


“Stop it!” Kravitz hissed, slapping his hand away.  
  


“But I’m _hungry!”_ Magnus whined.  
  


“We are literally going to eat dinner in an _hour_ , you can wait!”   
  


“But I’m _huuungry!”  
  
_

“You’re a big boy, deal with it!”  
  


“I’ll deal with it if you give me some mints!”  
  


“Jesus fuck- Lup! Barry! I’m coming in and I’ve got a child with me, so get decent!” Taako said, banging on the door to the room.  
  


“I want to see my little boy!” Lup sang from inside the room, which apparently translated to _“It’s safe, come in”_ in twin.  
  


“Here he comes-” Taako pushed open the door.  
  


“Congratulations!” Angus beamed as the pair came into view, bounding over for a hug.  
  


“Hi handsome!” As the two collided into a warm hug, Lup pressed a kiss into his cheek. “Bear was just telling me that you helped him with the tie situation- thank god we have you, hm?”   
  


“Thank god indeed- Do you see when Kravitz tried to feed Magnus a mint?” Taako said, pulling a makeup kit over to touch up Barry.  
  


“See! Even _Taako_ thinks that you said you would give me one!” Magnus huffed.  
  


“ _Taako_ is an unreliable narrator at the _best_ of times,” Kravitz argued back.   
  


“And at the worst?” Barry asked.

  
“Just plain wrong- have you _heard_ the way he tells Rumplestiltskin?”  
  


“It is a modern mash-up of fan favourites!” Taako shot over his shoulder.  
  


“Yeah, but is it intentional?”   
  


“You know what? Fuck you, Kravitz.” Taako frowned, but there was no heat to it. “Having him prick his finger as he turns straw to gold and falling asleep for 100 years? That shits _legendary._ ”  
  


“Yeah, but then the princess uses the magic mirror from Snow White to find out his name- and then you _Beetlejuice_ ’d it by making her wake him up by saying it three times,” Kravitz said, holding back a laugh. “Barry, _tell_ your brother that’s copyright infringement.”  
  


“Barold, I just brought you into this family, don’t make me take you out of it.” Taako threatened.  
  


“You absolutely did not do that,” Barry said as Kravitz sighed and stepped forwards.

  
“This is taking too long. Taako, give me the mascara. I’ll take care of Lup.” the man kneeled in front of Lup and Angus.  
  


“Woah, homie, do you even know how?” Taako gave him a skeptical look.  
  


“Do you think I’d offer if I didn’t?” Kravitz said, tilting Lup’s chin up. “Eyes on the ceiling.”  
  


“Since when do you know how to do people’s make-up?” Magnus made a face. “I thought you spent all your free time hoarding mints and going to the gym.”  
  


“I cannot believe you are _still_ on the mint thing.” Kravitz rolled his eyes. “I do my friends' makeup all the time when they’re running late.”  
  


“We’re going to have to double back to you being a makeup artist for hire- Magnus, stop being a child!” Taako shook his head, recovering the splotches of rosacea that had appeared. “He’s a literal four-year-old. You get used to it.”  
  


“I’m not sure I want to,” Kravitz laughed, throwing a little more lipstick on Lup before stepping back. “She’s done.”  
  


“And so is Barold- let’s go before the roller-derby ladies kill each other.” Taako stood and made grabby hands until Angus took his hand again.  
  


 _That_ was new. It seemed that _all_ Taako wanted to do was be around Angus- maybe Taako was growing soft. Had something happened? Maybe he was just sensitive because it was his sister’s wedding- was he jealous, maybe? That it was his sister’s big day and not his?  
  


Kravitz shook that thought out of his head immediately. That didn’t seem very much like Taako. Besides, he _loved_ Barry, no matter how much shit he gave him. And Kravitz _knew_ how he felt about Angus, so it shouldn’t be strange that Taako was being overly affectionate. But it _was.  
  
_

“You’re still okay to drive Angie to Merle and Davenport’s tonight, right?” Barry asked, falling in step with Kravitz as they headed outside for pictures.  
  


“Yeah, absolutely. His bag’s in the back of my car- don’t worry about him while you’re gone, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Kravitz promised. “Just enjoy the honeymoon.”  
  


“You’ll visit him, right?” Barry pressed. “It’s two weeks, and I know he’s been alone longer, but-”  
  


“Barry, _of course_ , I’m going to visit him. I’ll even drag Taako out of bed for it. It’ll be fun.” Kravitz promised.   
  


“Uh, what are you going to drag me out of bed for?” Taako asked as Lup and Barry stood under an old willow tree, posing at the photographer’s instructions.   
  


“Wouldn’t you like to know?”   
  


“Uh, yeah, I would- that’s why I asked- you good, handsome?” Taako asked, and Kravitz laughed.  
  


“Yeah, I’m really good, Taako.” He smiled. “Just having fun.”  
  


“Sound the alarms- you? Fun? Who are you, and what have you done with my Crabitz?” Taako poked Kravitz in the side and he laughed again.   
  


“I am _not_ the tightass you think I am.” Kravitz shook his head.  
  


“Oh really? Cause those pants beg to differ.” He said with a wink.  
  


“Taako!”  
  


“Angie, come here!” Lup shouted from the tree. When the boy reached her side, she picked him up and grinned at Barry. “Three, two-” And then the two each kissed a cheek, sandwiching the boy between them.   
  


“Lup, your lipstick!” Taako gasped as though it was offensive (Kravitz wasn’t sure he knew Taako well enough to be sure whether or not it was), but his complaints died when Lup’s kiss turned into a raspberry and Angus began to laugh, the satisfying _chik!_ of a shutter closing right as he began to cover his face.   
  


Later, when they would be looking through the wedding photos to make an album, that one was unanimously the favourite.  
  


* * *

  
After photos (of which Kravitz and Magnus were invited into _surprisingly_ many, but Lup had just shrugged and said that Taako was her only family, so they might as well get in) dinner was served, and Taako changed out of his best man suit and into his maid of honour dress, which looked like liquid gold over his figure. His multi-purpose speech was hilarious in the only way that Taako’s charisma could make it, even if Kravitz _did_ have to cover Angus’ ears a few times. Merlena and Greg Hallwinter made a speech about how excited they were to have Lup officially join their family, Carey and Killian (as pointed out by Magnus) made a tag team speech about roller-derby and college days, and a man named Lucas talked about how no one in the computer science club thought he would ever ask Lup out, let alone marry her.

  
Lup and Barry were the last to speak, heading over to the mic stand. They thanked their guests, their bridal party, and each other- laughing about some of the stories that had been shared over the evening. As Lup was agreeing with Lucas, saying that she too was worried that he wouldn’t ever ask her out, but thank goodness he did, Taako met Kravitz’s eyes. He looked happy. Proud. A little sad, maybe- but Taako smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and then turned back to the couple, and the interaction was over.   
  


The food was better than expected. Magnus, Kravitz, and Angus had been sat relatively close to the front, along with some people who identified themselves as friends from college. The two groups kept to themselves, and it was better that way.  
  


Taako moved to sit next to Kravitz during Lup and Barry’s first dance- Magnus had already wandered off to find Carey “Pocket Pudding” Fangbattle (Kravitz wasn’t sure if Fangbattle was _also_ a nickname, but he’d seen weirder) so he was alone with Angus.   
  


“Were those speeches not the grossest thing you’ve ever been forced to listen to?” Taako asked, sitting in a chair and wrapping his arms around Angus’ waist for a hug.  
  


“It was sweet, if that’s what you’re asking,” Angus replied, snuggling closer to Taako.   
  


“You just think that because you’re not old and running out time,” Taako huffed, resting his chin on Angus’ shoulder. “Kravitz, back me up.”  
  


“I don’t think it’s ever too late to fall in love,” Kravitz shrugged, and Taako shot him a glare that read _‘traitor!’_ .  
  


“Spoken like an old person who’s out of time.” Taako huffed.  
  


“I’m twenty-nine.” Kravitz gave him a light push. “I’m not out of time.”  
  


“Didn’t you get the memo? Everybody dies at thirty. Sorry homie.”  
  


“I’ve still got a year!”

  
“ _Under_ a year- man, I thought my math was bad.”

  
“One of the many reasons I studied social science and not anything in the health field.” Kravitz shrugged. 

  
“Do you want to dance, Angie?” Taako asked after a few minutes.

  
“I’m okay- do _you_ want to dance?”

  
“Nah, just trying to make sure you’re not bored, pumpkin.” 

  
“If you want to dance, I’ll hang out with Angus,” Kravitz offered. “It’s not every day your sister gets married, after all.”

  
“Thank god, right?” Taako laughed, looking around the room. “This is way too extravagant for them. Barry wore _jorts_ to our graduation.”  
  


“I’d like to say that I find that hard to believe, but,” Kravitz winced, “Yeah, I see it.”  
  


“Does Kravitz know the story about Lup drinking after a roller derby tournament and getting stuck in a tree?” Angus tugged on Taako’s sleeve.  
  


“Oh, that’s a great story- we had to call Barry to come get her out since the rest of us were too drunk to do anything,” Taako said before launching into the tale.   
  


The three sat at the table for an hour, passing stories back and forth as Taako drank champagne.  
  


“I can’t believe that Angus, _my_ Angus McDonald, king of FUN, is stuck here at a table listening to these two losers!” Magnus clapped his hands on the boy’s shoulder from behind, making him jump.  
  


“Oh, hello, sir-”  
  


“Come on, it’s time to dance. It’s time to have fun.” Magnus said, dragging him out of his chair. “Stop being losers!”  
  


“You want to go with him?” Taako asked, watching Angus get dragged onto the floor with Magnus, who then started to dance (read: badly).  
  


Angus laughed, making Kravitz smile. “No, I trust him. He’s got it. I think I’m going to step outside for a couple of minutes, actually. Clear my head.”  
  


“If you don’t mind, I’ll come with. I could use a break from all the noise.” Taako stretched.  
  


“Well, in which case, after you,” Kravitz smiled, following him out.   
  


Kravitz liked Taako. He was a good friend. Loyal, charming, and kind, even though it was usual hidden behind a snappy retort or a passive aggressive action.  
  


Kravitz was gay enough to confidently say that he _had_ thought about asking Taako out once or twice, just to see where things go. Taako got along with his friends, he was attractive, and he was always pushing Kravitz to let his hair down and have fun. He’d never admit it out loud, but the night in which the two (with Angus) had built a blanket fort and played tag had been the most fun he had had in _years_ . Maybe ever. But, at the end of the day, logic won. No matter how many friends Grimm had, Kravitz had very few, and if things went south with Taako then that number would become a solid zero.   
  


He couldn’t delude himself either. The only reason Taako had told him anything about himself was because as Grimm, he was a stranger, no strings attached. Never in a million years would Taako have told Kravitz that he wanted to adopt Angus but couldn’t because of an ex.  
  


There was a crowd of people smoking at the front door- it definitely wasn’t cute, but Kravitz held his breath and ducked out of the way without even saying hello. Taako, on the other hand, stood for a minute to chat politely before making his way down the hill to where Kravitz was waiting. Night had properly fallen at this point, but the stars shined bright without a blanket of clouds.  
  


“You got asthma or something, handsome?” Taako asked, hooking his arm with Kravitz.  
  


“Or something- I’ve got a heart condition,” Kravitz replied, eyes stuck on the stars above. “So I’d prefer it if I could at least keep my lungs in working order.”  
  


“You know, I think I remember you telling me about that, now that you remind me,” Taako smiled, shuffling closer, “It’s really beautiful out here, isn’t it?”   
  


“Yeah. I love being outside,” Kravitz said as they walked towards the back of the building. There was a window open, and music was filtering through it. If Kravitz strained, he could still hear the laughter of the people at the entrance, but the two were perfectly hidden- out of sight, out of earshot, out of mind.  
  


“Gross, do you go camping?” Taako made a face, touching the grass and making sure it was dry before sitting.  
  


“Nah, never was allowed. And if I tried now, I think my moms would freak. I live fifteen minutes away from a hospital, and they’re always trying to get me to move closer,” Kravitz rolled his eyes. “They’re convinced I’m going to die the moment I’m more than twenty minutes away from a hospital.”  
  


“That overbearing, huh?” Taako asked.  
  


“I mean, I understand why. Raven and Istus- my moms- they only have me. And they’re really good parents. My first tattoo was for them.”  
  


“Can I see?” Taako asked, so Kravitz rolled up his pantleg to show the two birds on his calf.  
  


“This one is for Raven,” He said, tapping the bird on top, “she’s headstrong, confident, and always the first person ready for anything,” his fingers traced the red piece of string tied around the first bird’s ankle. It took him to the second bird’s beak, who was tugging on the thread, “Istus is calmer- sort of the yin to Raven’s yang. She loves knitting, and was the voice of reason in the house while I lived there. Knowing Raven, she probably still is- I never believed in soulmates until I met them.”  
  


“I’d ask more, but a tragic backstory dump seems like a kind of garbage way to spend our time.” Taako said, humming as the song changed.  
  


“I love this song- come on, get up. Let’s dance.” Kravitz said, standing and dusting dirt off his pants.  
  


“There’s like- synth in the background. I would not have pegged you for a synth kind of guy,” Taako said, taking the hand Kravitz extended to him.  
  


“It’s got enough of the classics for me to be a fan, and it’s a slow dance. That’s one of the only types of dancing I know,” Kravitz smiled, guiding Taako’s hand to his shoulder. “And it’s _called_ Partner Dancing. Seems like a crime not to.”  
  


_We're dancing in pairs, one plus one equals two_

_But now we must find our groove in a three  
  
_

“What other types of dancing do you know?” Taako asked, moving closer.   
  


“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
  


“Yeah, I would- that’s why I- you’re not good at this, are you, handsome?” 

  
Kravitz laughed, pulling Taako closer as he began leading him through the steps.   
  


_No talking allowed, your limbs must convey_

_Every impulse decision, don't look at your peers_

  
“You know, I don’t think I’ve slow-danced with anyone since high school.” Taako said softly.

  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

  
“I mean, I used to think it was a good thing,” Taako’s nose scrunched up, “I danced with Artemis Sterling at my prom, and he was cute, but it was all stiff and weird. But this isn’t stiff or weird, so I don’t mind.”  
  


“A good lead knows how to put their partner at ease,” Kravitz said.

  
“Did you read that in a nerd book about chivalry?”

  
“No,” Kravitz laughed, “Wikihow.”

  
“I don’t know why you think that’s better.”  
  


_It's just you and your partner, you must be a team_

_One leads and one follows, but wait, but wait_

_Love isn't steamrolling, no, that's just mean_

_You both have to listen and collaborate and then..._

  
“You look beautiful tonight, by the way,” Kravitz offered. “Gold is a really good colour on you.”

  
“You’re not half bad yourself, but I’m sure you know that.” Taako smiled back. “We match- your hair accessories, and my dress.”

  
“It’s a good look.” Kravitz agreed. “You’re my best accessory.”

  
“Better keep me close then,” Taako winked. “If you think you can handle me, that is.”

  
“How hard can it be?” 

_  
Look at them, when you see it you'll know _

_Gosh, look at them, they're the stars of their very own show_

_Look at them, see they're moving as one_

_That's what we're going for, once you find that then you're done_

  
“Spin?” Kravitz asked, raising their joined hands.  
  


Taako twisted with a smile, stumbling slightly at the end.

  
“Too much champagne?” Kravitz asked, steadying the man with both arms.  
  


“I think it’s these heels- grass isn’t the best dance floor.”  
  


“We can-”

  
“Don’t even. I’m having _fun_.” Taako said, returning into place with Kravitz- chest to chest, right hand on his left shoulder and left hand woven between Kravitz’s right.

_  
And you don't have to look anymore _

_She's there, it's good, case closed, lock the door_

_And you hope this time, maintaining your frame_

_You're really all-in, it's your life not some game_

  
Taako leaned forward, resting his head on Kravitz’s chest as he continued to guide him through the now familiar pattern; backwards, to the side, forwards, turn, backwards, side, forwards, turn.  
  


As foolish as it was, somewhere in Taako’s brain, he was praying that the song would never end. He never wanted to let go of Kravitz- never wanted Kravitz to let go of him- the air was cool, and so were Kravitz’s hands, but together, step by step, the air was growing warm. Even though his world was a mess, Kravitz was a calm beacon in the storm, calling him home. Kravitz was safe, familiar in ways a near stranger shouldn’t be.

  
He knew he’d regret these thoughts in the morning, when he was sober and not in the middle of one of the most romantic things he’d ever experienced, but current Taako _really_ wanted to kiss Kravitz, so he tilted his head up to bring their faces closer together.  
  


_So just compromise, listen, don't look at the floor_

_Look into her eyes, it's no big surprise that you're_

_Making a dance where there was none before_

_You're gonna be fine, long as each of you tries but just_

  
Taako’s forehead pressed against Kravitz’s, and the latter couldn’t help but sigh in content as he pulled him closer. Their noses brushed against each other’s, and Kravitz wanted to say something, _anything_ , but what was there to say? The longer they danced, the less words mattered. Pressed up against each other, there was no need for words. There would be later- when Kravitz took the thrill of all this _feeling_ he was having towards Taako and asked him to go out to dinner, when they defined what they wanted from the other- but their silent affection held the weight of their words. 

  
The familiar queasiness was back and this time, Kravitz knew it was because he probably liked Taako as more than a friend. There was no shock, no panic- just a comfortable weight that settled within him as Taako’s breath hit his face.

  
He couldn’t help it, when he saw Taako’s eyes flutter shut- he leaned in and finally kissed him.

_  
Look at them, when you see it you'll know _

_Look at them, they're the stars of their very own show_

_Look at them, see they're moving as one_

_That's what we're going for, once you find that then you're done_

  
Taako tasted like champagne, smooth, light, and addictive. They weren’t dancing any more- Kravitz couldn’t focus on anything other than Taako, from the soft fabric Kravitz’s hand rested on over his hip to the hand that he was still holding. Taako took their joined hands and placed his palm on Kravitz’s cheek, fingers still locked together.

  
It was soft- gentle- and in some ways, juvenile, but the two were isolated from the outside world. The two were still dancing, though their feet were locked in place; instead of Taako’s dress, it was their worlds that were spinning, because nothing seemed more important in that moment than the person in his arms.  
  


_And you don't have to look anymore_

_She's there, it's good, case closed, lock the door_

_And you hope this time, maintaining your frame_

_You're really all-in, it's your life not some game_

_But you try_

  
Taako pulled away as the song ended, but returned to pressing his forehead against Kravitz’s. Another song began playing, but they did not dance as though moving would shatter the dream they had found themselves in.  
  


Kravitz opened his mouth to ask about dinner, ask about a date, to confess that _hey, I think I’ve had a crush on you for a while and just figured it out?_ but what slipped out instead was, “I’m going to help you adopt Angus.” _  
  
_

“I- what?” Taako jumped, taking a step back. He wasn’t out of Kravitz’s embrace, but there was a foot between them now.  
  


“I think you’re the best choice for Angus. I know you want to adopt him, and I can help you- It’s going to be rough, but we’ll make it work.”  
  


“I-” Taako took another step back, this time moving out of their shared space, subconsciously putting an arm over his chest in defense. “Who told you I want to adopt Angus? And it won’t work-”  
  


“I don’t care that you’re an ex-convict, Taako. You’re a good person, and Angus loves you.”  
  


Taako paled, “How do you know that I went to jail? I- I didn’t- I never told you that.”  
  


“You did, Taako,” Kravitz started slowly. “You did, because I’m-”  
  


“You’re Grimm,” Taako whispered softly. “I- fuck.” His hands were shaking. “I have to- I- fuck, I have to go. Please, just- please, leave me alone.” And then he hurried in the direction they had come, up the hill, and back into the hall.

  
Kravitz had two thoughts.

  
1) Taako hated him now.

  
2) He was going to lose his job.

  
He sat down in the grass, guilt flooding his every facet of his being. Taako would tell Lup about his secret. Lup would be angry about him betraying her brother’s trust. She would report him to his supervisor, and the rest would be history. 

  
Angus would never forgive him.  
  


* * *

  
“Lu,” A hand clasped around her wrist as she was talking to Barry (her husband!!!!) by the bar.  
  


“Taako, hey babe,” She smiled at him, even though he looked a little worse for wear.   
  


“I think I’ve had too much to drink- I’m going to head home now. I’ve got a cab on the way. I just- I wanted to say goodbye before I left.” He said, and she pulled him into a tight hug.  
  


“Partied too hard? It’s okay, drink water and take an advil when you get home.” She said, pressing a kiss into the crown of his head.  
  


“Thanks, Lup. I love you,” He said, squeezing her back tightly. Which was, okay, odd, but he was also apparently not feeling great, so she wrote him off.  
  


“I love you too, Koko- are you sure you’re okay with a cab, hun? Bear and I can drive you home.”  
  


“It’s your wedding,” Taako said, pulling away and squeezing her hand once, “I just- I wanted to say congratulations before I go. And that I love you. Both of you, I guess,” He said, glancing once at Barry, “since I guess he’s part of the family now.”  
  


“Thanks, bud. Love you too,” Barry opened his arms for a hug, but Taako crumpled his nose in disgust.

  
“Don’t push it. Bye, Lu- be safe on your trip.” Taako kissed his sister’s cheek and slid out the back door to avoid any other meet-cutes. His cab was meeting him just down the road, and if he noticed the way that Taako’s voice cracked when he gave his address, he didn’t mention it.  
  


No one texted to ask him if he was okay, and it was better that way. Taako didn’t bother changing out of his dress when he reached his apartment, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  


And the world continued to spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so that happened huh
> 
> Welcome to the turning point!!! Welcome to plot city, where the secrets (well, some of them) are free, and emotions are running WILD. We're about halfway done, I think? We're about to be moving into the "legal drama" tag section, and I'm not certain how long those sections will run.
> 
> Also I don't know if you've seen the fan theory about "Darry" misspelled as "Barry" in the IPRE dorms but I think it's iconic and I can't find it again, but this is me trying to cite this person's idea!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments- See you on the 24th! Stay happy and stay safe <3


	10. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz makes some visits and answers some calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in bold is written in ASL Gloss- if you didn't know, ASL follows a different "word" order from English (Sub-verb-obj), and tends to follow object, subject, verb- for example, "I go to the mall" becomes "mall I go" (words like 'to' and 'the' not included in sign), and the last thing you need to know is that when a word is written out like t-h-i-s it means that it was said using finger-spelling, and that there is no sign used.

Kravitz was (to put it lightly) a mess. He tended to make an effort to wear suits to his appointments, and was barely managing to throw on a dress shirt (his hands kept shaking and he couldn’t get the buttons into their holes). It was good that he had a doctor’s appointment in two days- his blood pressure was likely through the roof with all the stress.  
  


It had been five days since Lup and Barry left for their honeymoon, six since the wedding, and Taako hadn’t responded to any of his (two) texts he sent.  
  


Kravitz was trying to figure out how to broach the topic with Angus that there was a very real possibility that he would be receiving a new social service worker. Nothing came up.   
  


He was going to see him today, though, so hopefully he came up with an idea relatively soon.  
  


_ Incoming Call from Lup Hallwinter _ .  
  


Kravitz sighed, pressing the call button on his steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green so he could make a left turn.  
  


“Hey!” Lup’s cheery voice came through his speakers. “How are you doing?”  
  


“Good, how’s Mexico?”  
  


“Hot- I know you said you were going to Merle and Davenport’s today, is there any chance Angus is with you?”  
  


“I’m actually on my way over now.” Kravitz said, making his turn, “Do you want us to skype you when I get there? It might be a little loud-”  
  


“No! No, don’t worry about the noise- we’d love to skype-” Lup reassured.   
  


“... talking to Kravitz?” Barry’s voice floated in.  
  


“Babe, gimme a sec, let me put you on speaker,” Lup told Kravitz, and suddenly he could hear the soft crashing of waves, “Alright you’re good.”  
  


“Hey Barry, how are you?”  
  


“I’m good! We’re just missing Angus,” He admitted.  
  


“Barry!” Lup hissed.   
  


“What?”

  
“It’s okay, I miss Angus all the time,” Kravitz laughed, “I’m not mad that you do too. He misses you too, by the way- I was there the day before yesterday and he complained the entire time. I think he’s gotten used to having his own room at your place.”  
  


“Complaining? Angus?” Barry asked.  
  


“Sounds like my brother’s been a bad influence on him,” Lup laughed. “Speaking of my brother being a bad influence, Kravitz, you haven’t responded to  _ any _ of the photos I’ve sent you?”  
  


“I’m chronically single and I have forty-thousand in student debt- I haven’t been on a vacation since pretty much  _ ever _ , and as cute as I’m sure your photos are, they are simply not worth the envy.”  
  


“Will you at least show them to Angie? We sent you a picture of an iguana sitting on a Mayan ruin- it was tight as  _ hell _ .” Lup said.  
  


“Just don’t scroll too far up- I’m pretty sure we sent him that pic of us leaning-tower-of-pisa-ing that statue’s dick, and I don’t think Angus needs to see that.” Barry added.  
  


“And I do?” Kravitz huffed, making the duo laugh.  
  


“It’s like- it’s the funniest thing we’ve ever done. The super hot guide was  _ mortified _ . Babe, tell ‘im.”  
  


“Arms,” Barry said, “Big arms.”  
  


“I meant about the mortified thing, but you are  _ absolutely _ right about the arms. He could choke me and I would die happy.” Lup said, and Barry hummed in agreement.  
  


“Okay, great. Glad you’re having fun, and super glad that that’s in my brain now. I’m here, so I’m going to hang up and try and not think about auto-erotic asphyxiation while I talk to children. I’ll call you back in a few.” Kravitz said as he parked his car in the driveway.  
  


“Who said it was  _ auto- _ erotic-” Barry began, and Kravitz gagged and hung up, Lup’s laughter still bouncing around inside his head.  
  


He wondered if, in another life, the four of them had been best friends. Lup, Barry, Taako and Kravitz. It was easy to pretend- double dates with wine and board games and blanket forts, loud laughter and friendly jabs at the people sitting on either side of him, and the warm, soft feeling of  _ home _ .  
  


Probably not, but it was a nice dream to escape to. Kravitz shut his car door, locked it, and was in the process of shoving his keys into his pockets when there was a clear  _ smash!  _ of glass.   
  


He looked up, and there was Mookie, staring through the new hole in the house at his football sitting on the lawn. “I done broke the window again! Pass me the ball, mister!”  
  


“Hi Mookie,” Kravitz sighed, tossing the ball back through the window. “Please be careful.”  
  


“I got it, I got it!” Mookie yelled to someone in another room, running out.   
  


Knocking was more of a formality at this point, but it never hurt to try- Kravitz rapped his knuckles against the door, straining to hear anything other than the yelling of children inside.  
  


“Come in!” Merle called, and, okay, not today, but maybe someday.  
  


“Hi Merle, Davenport. Everything under control?” Kravitz asked as he kicked off his boots, looking around the house- there were marker drawings all over their walls, toys  _ everywhere _ , and enough noise to deafen Davenport a second time, but the two sat at a table in the corner of the room playing cards as though nothing was wrong.  
  


“Not at all!” Merle beamed. “Come say hi.”  
  


**“Hi. What’s-up?”** Kravitz asked, his signing rusty after months of no use.  
  


**“Nothing- Game join you want?”** Davenport offered.  
  


**“No- Me here why? A-N-G-U-S look-for. Where?”  
  
**

**“Second floor. Kid’s room** . **”** Merle offered.  
  


**“Thank-you. Game you-two enjoy.”** Kravitz said, and with a small wave headed out of the room, but then turned on his heel. “Oh, um, and you know about the broken window, right?”  
  


“Yup, no worries.” Merle waved him off, throwing a card down in the center.  
  


“Uh, okay.” And then he headed up the stairs, but not before he saw Merle shake his head to Davenport’s question of  **“He say what?”** .  
  


If he wasn’t as familiar as he was with the two men’s relationship, he might have been concerned, but this was Merle and Davenport, and they probably handled broken  _ anythings _ and  _ everythings  _ relatively often.  
  


“Angus? It’s Kravitz, can I come in?”   
  


“Please tell me Lup and Barry have cancelled their honeymoon and you’re here to take me back home,” Angus said in lieu of a greeting when he swung open the door.  
  


“You lived here for a year and a half before, you can’t survive two weeks?” Kravitz teased, shutting the door behind him. There was still noise, but it was dampened, and offered a little privacy from the chaos below.  
  


“I’ve lost my ability to read around chaos,” Angus sighed, climbing onto his bunk in the corner. Kravitz sat beside him and listened, and for a moment, it was as though Angus was eight, telling him about his new family. Complaining about Davenport’s cooking, Merle’s midnight walks, the way Mookie always tried to start a food fight at meal times even though no one ever reciprocated- times before the twins were simpler.   
  


“Uh, Kravitz?” Angus waved a hand in front of his face.  
  


“Sorry- haven’t been sleeping well recently,” Kravitz admitted- early on, the two had developed an honesty policy. Angus would be transparent about the happenings within each foster home, and in return, Kravitz would keep him updated on anything and everything related to his case. It had done wonders in building Angus’ trust- if he was lucky, he’d be able to talk his successor into following his footsteps. “Um, so Lup and Barry really want to skype with you, so we’ll do that, and then I need to talk to you.”  
  


“Okay, the usual?” Angus nodded.

  
“Um, not this time. It’s- well, we’ll talk about it after, okay? It’s nothing you’ve done. I promise that you’re going to be perfectly fine.”

  
“I trust you,” Angus said, shifting closer to see Kravitz’s phone as he pulled it out of his pocket. “Am I going to have to move again?”

  
“Not if I can help it.” Kravitz promised, hitting the dial button. 

  
Lup and Barry picked up almost immediately. 

  
“Oh, there he is!” Lup beamed even as Barry pushed her large sun hat out of the way so he could see better.

  
Barry was so, so,  _ so _ sunburnt. Like, I-can’t-wear-clothes sunburnt, leave-me-here-to-die sunburnt, my-will-is-in-the-safe-please-tell-my-wife-and-children-that-I-love-them-because-I’m-not-going-to-survive-this sunburnt.  
  


“Jesus, put some sunscreen on,” Kravitz winced, “Angus, don’t follow Barry’s example.”  
  


“Oh, he  _ is _ wearing sunscreen,” Lup laughed. “SPF sixty- we ran out of the one hundred kind.”  
  


“I have delicate skin,” Barry shrugged.  
  


“He’s just pasty,” Lup shrugged, “I haven’t been putting on sunscreen half as much as Bear, and I’m getting a killer tan.”  
  


“Okay, don’t follow Lup’s example,” Kravitz retracted his earlier statement, “sun screen is incredibly important.”  
  


“Oh, I know,” Angus nodded, “Everytime I go out with Magnus, he covers me in it until it’s streaky.”  
  


“Oh, good point, Angus- you two are lucky that Magnus is one of the least hateable people I’ve ever met- are you two  _ trying _ to get me to report you?” Kravitz asked, but it was with a smile.  
  


“We didn’t tell you because we knew he’d win you over before you figured it out,” Lup shrugged.  
  


“One of the first things he did was show me his ‘mom’ tattoo and told me about how he was dared to get it by a fellow criminal,” Kravitz narrowed his eyes.  
  


“It’s sick, right?” Lup beamed.  
  


“You two are ridiculous,” Kravitz sighed.  
  


“I didn’t say anything!” Barry frowned.  
  


“It’s by affiliation, babe,” Lup informed him with a smile, “You guys want to see the beach? It’s beautiful.”  
  


Kravitz opened his mouth to say  _ no, you know I don’t- _ but Angus agreed eagerly, so he bit his tongue.  
  


It  _ was _ beautiful. Not too busy, ultra fine sand littered with little shells, and deep blue water that lapped against the shores.  
  


“It’s super nice out, Angie, but really hot- it’s one of the reasons why we’re in the shade. Don’t want to go  _ full _ lobster,” Barry said, taking the phone from Lup and bringing them closer to the ocean. “It’s great- the water is cool, and it’s definitely worth getting sunburnt for.”  
  


“He says that now,” Lup laughed from off camera, “but he’s going to be complaining later when I have to cover him in aloe vera.”  
  


“It  _ hurts! _ ” He whined.  
  


“I know, baby.” She soothed. “Angie, have you had rum cake before? Bear and I bought extra to bring home, but it’s really good.”  
  


“I don’t think so,” Angus shook his head.

  
“Noted- Bear, we better buy more- if he also gets hooked then we’re not going to make it a week.”

  
“Oh, don’t buy more on my account-” Angus started, but the couple ignored him.

  
“I’m sure Taako will be able to bake some up once our stash runs out-”

  
“Babe, have you met my brother? He’s lazy as hell-”

  
“Yeah, but I’m sure Angus could talk him into it-”

  
“Oh speaking of Angie-” Lup turned the camera so it was facing them again. “Angie, how are you doing, baby? Is everything okay at Merle and Davenport’s?”

  
“I’m having lots of fun,” Angus lied with a smile, “but it’s not home.”

  
“Wow, my heart- Bear, did you hear that? That was so cute.” Lup swooned as Barry smiled.

  
“Seven more days, bud- one more week, and then we’ll be home again,” He promised. “How’s school?”

  
“Fine- my Romeo and Juliet essay was due on Thursday, so it’s good to not be worrying about that anymore, and the band’s conductor has picked our concert pieces- it’s really trumpet heavy, which isn’t great.” He made a face.

  
“Angus, I thought  _ you _ played trumpet?” Kravitz asked.

  
The boy nodded somberly. 

  
“So isn’t it  _ good _ that you have a lot to do?”

  
The boy shook his head.

  
“The trumpet section is-” Angus sighed. “My stand partner has been playing for six years and is still writing in notes.”

  
“Just because you learned how to read music in an hour, that doesn’t mean that everyone can,” Barry laughed.

  
“We’re playing grade three music. We should be  _ past _ that point!” Angus frowned, and Lup nodded.

  
“Oh, absolutely, babes. We’re not disagreeing that they’re behind, and- you know that Bear and I were  _ both _ in a symphony for a while, and that shit doesn’t fly- but also, babe, you picked  _ trumpet _ .” Lup said.

  
“Taako played trumpet-”

  
“Yeah, and that should have been your first warning-”

  
“Let’s not spend our skype call getting into the politics of musicians and how they pick their instruments.” Barry said, interrupting Lup. “We’re glad you’re having fun- do you even have time to miss us?”

  
“It’s hard, but I find time,” Angus said, making the newlyweds laugh.

  
“We love you, Angie. Give Taako a hug from us when you see him, okay? I’m going to get Barry back inside before I’m bringing a lobster home,” Lup said.

  
“Bye!” Angus said, waving as the pair blew a kiss and ended the call, handing Kravitz back his phone.

  
“Okay, so what’s going on?” Angus asked, moving to sit with his back against his pillows. 

  
Kravitz swallowed uncomfortably, “You might be getting a new social worker.”

  
“What?” Angus’ face fell into one of shock, and the boy leaned forwards to see Kravitz better. “Why would they- You’ve been my- Five years and they- They can’t do that-”

  
“They, um, they can.” Kravitz sighed, heavily. “Unfortunately, I don’t have any say in this, but it’s- it’s a pretty real possibility right now, and I didn’t want to keep you in the dark.”

  
“But  _ why _ ?” Angus seemed angry, teeter-tottering between tears and arguing. 

  
Kravitz bit his lip. How exactly do you explain this to a ten-year-old?  _ Hey, I really like to take my clothes off and get paid to dance? _ No chance in hell.

  
“Stop.” Angus’ hand shot out, grabbing Kravitz’s wrist. “I can see you thinking about lying to me.  _ Don’t _ .”

  
“I’m not going to lie to you, I promise.” Kravitz said, gently massaging the small hand that was gripping his arm like it was the only support stopping him from falling off a cliff. “I just- I’m trying to figure out how to phrase this.”

  
“If you lie to me, I’m serious, I’ll be so angry at you.” Angus warned.

  
“I thought we were past the point of lying to each other,” Kravitz said, patting Angus’ knee. “I’m- well, I’m probably about to lose my job.” 

  
“Why? You’re really good. I’ve seen other people’s social workers- Mavis’ worker just drops by for fifteen minutes a month, talks to Merle and leaves, but you  _ talk to me _ and  _ ask me about how I’m doing _ and  _ I don’t understand _ -” Angus was on the brink of tears, and Kravitz pulled the boy into his arms without much thought.  
  


“I’m sorry, Angus- it’s sort of a messy scenario. I have this- I have another job, and I’ve tried to keep them as separate as possible, but someone who I work with has figured out about everything, and if any of the superiors hear about it, I’ll be fired on the spot.” 

  
“I don’t understand,” Angus wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his shirt, “why would they fire you for having another job? It doesn’t stop you from being here with me.”

  
“Um it’s- that’s sort of the part that’s hard to explain.” Kravitz sighed.

  
“Is it illegal? Are you selling drugs?”

  
“No, god, Angus- no. It’s nothing illegal. I just- um, I guess ‘adult entertainment’ is the best way to put it.”

  
“Like prostitution?” Angus made a face.

  
“God- Angus,  _ no-  _ I swear, it’s not illegal. It’s- okay, you know what pole dancing is, right?”

  
“It’s good exercise,” Angus narrowed his eyes.

  
“Okay, so I do that sometimes when I’m not working- it’s- I’m a dancer at a club. And there’s a really big stigma around what I do, and so it’s not something people associate with someone who works with kids.” Kravitz explained.  
  


“But I don’t understand. If you do it on your own time, why should it affect us?” Angus frowned.

  
“I’m sort of like a businessman, Angus- every time I meet a group of people looking to adopt, I need to have my best foot forward. And people don’t respect stri- people don’t respect exotic dancers the way that they respect men who show up in suits.” Kravitz frowned. “I’m just sorry that you’re getting punished for my actions.”

  
“It’s not fair.” Angus complained, snuggling further into Kravitz’s hug. “If they try to take you from me I’ll revolt. I’ll run away. Seriously.”

  
“Don’t kid about that stuff, Angus- your safety is most important. I can survive only working at the club for a few weeks, but I can’t survive knowing that you’re not safe.” Kravitz frowned.

  
“Well, then you better not get fired. Because if you do, that’s a promise. I’m  _ serious. _ ” Angus leaned away from their hug and jabbed a finger into his chest. 

  
“I’m serious too- I  _ will _ tell Lup and Barry to keep you on twenty-four-seven surveillance if I can’t trust you to put yourself first.” Kravitz said. “And, lucky for me and not for you, the foster care system favours the families over individuals.”

  
“That’s not fair, Kravitz. You can’t just  _ let them- _ ”

  
“I’m not letting anyone do anything. I’m just trying to ensure you I are on the same page,” Kravitz promised. “The person who found out- I don’t think they’re  _ intentionally _ going to get me fired. I just think that word will get around, and my supervisor isn’t going to tolerate this- I’d rather this job over that one any day, and I am going to do my best to stay. But we  _ agreed _ to be honest, and this is me being honest with you. I might be losing my job within the next few weeks, and if I do, I’ll likely be replaced with very little warning.” 

  
“I don’t want to have to start over, Kravitz.” Angus seemed so much sadder than any ten-year-old could; his expression was one of someone who was beat down from years and years of struggle.  But, really, wasn’t he? Years in the foster system hadn’t fared him well- no stable caretaker, and he was slight from years of managed portions, and he was losing Kravitz.  
  


“You’re not starting over, Angus, I promise- think about how much you’ve grown since we met. It’s just not  _ possible _ for you to start over. Just think about how much better you’ve gotten- you haven’t called me sir  _ once _ today. You’re able to introduce yourself to strangers, and you can make conversation on your own- that’s a million times better than we met.”  
  


“That’s not what I mean- I don’t want to have to start finding a family again.” He said, and then he was sobbing into the silk of Kravitz’s shirt.  
  


Kravitz’s heart shattered into a million pieces. What do you say to a boy that has nothing? What do you tell a boy who knows he has nothing? What do you tell a boy who is too smart for his own good, and  _ knows _ he will never have anything? That  _ knows _ that he has no value, despite how  _ desperate _ he was to show that  _ yes, I’m a very smart, I’m well behaved, won’t you please love me?  
  
_

“I’m sorry, Angus,” Was all he could say, and he repeated it over and over, rocking the boy in his arms. The sun had set by the time Angus had fallen asleep in his embrace, exhausted from over an hour of crying (Kravitz was just glad that no one had come in to check on them or call the boy for dinner). Kravitz carefully tucked Angus into bed, folding his glasses and placing them on top of the nightstand. He grabbed one of the sticky notes Angus had brought with him (he used it when he was reading in order to keep track of clues and make notes) and scribbled down a note about how he had to get home, but he could ask Merle to call if he needed to talk some more. He slid the sticky note under Angus’ glasses and then crept out of the room.  
  


If Kravitz cried for Angus on his drive home, well, there was no one to say.  
  


* * *

  
Three days before Lup and Barry came home, Kravitz was talking to Magnus. Lup had said something odd during a phone call they had had earlier- Kravitz made a comment about how he was sure that even if Barry didn’t love the touristy t-shirt she had bought, Taako would, and she had just laughed and said “Well, it’s not like  _ we _ would know what Taako’s thinking.”  
  


Which is- if  _ anyone _ was supposed to know what Taako was thinking, wasn’t it them?

6:45 pm   
Have you spoken to Taako recently?

6:46 pm

K R A V I T Z  
  


6:46 pm

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  


6:46 pm

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *

6:50 pm

Please don’t space all your texts like that, Magnus.

6:51 pm

Im just real jazzed youre texting me!!!!! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

6:51 pm

Thank you for the bear.  
  


6:51 pm

Please answer the question. Have you heard from Taako?

6:52 pm

I can do more ! ! ! ! ! ! (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

  
6:52 pm

Taako taught me when i got my first phone he rocks ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ

  
6:52 pm

And no not since the wedding. He said he was going to block me the day of if i kept texting him and spoiler alert i did so im pretty sure he made good on that ಠ╭╮ಠ

6:55 pm

What emotion is ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ supposed to convey?

6:55 pm

Also, I’m going to Taako’s apartment tonight. Can’t remember which flat is his, though.

6:55 pm

༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ is just like…. ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ u know

  
6:56 pm

And it’s 312

  
6:59 pm

Have fun taking the stairs the elevator never works  
  


7:10 pm

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

  
7:32 pm

Did you also block me

7:45 pm

Thinking about it.

7:46 pm

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

7:46 pm

Just kidding. ;^)

When Kravitz had driven Taako home before, he had thought that the apartment building looked unassuming, maybe a little run down, but if Taako was willing to live there, then it couldn’t be that bad.  
  


Two steps into the lobby and, yeah, it seemed to be that bad. No fob to enter the building, no one at the desk, and half the mailboxes were just open- nothing looked like it had been upgraded since the 60’s. He took the stairs to the third floor (it was just concrete, everywhere. No attempt at renovation whatsoever). And was, once again, amazed at the state of the place. Rusted door handles, flaking paint, and carpet  _ covered _ in stains- the longer Kravitz was there, the less he started to think that it was a Taako-friendly building.  
  


He knocked on the door to 312, grateful that Taako’s friends had such loose lips- He hadn’t ever been inside the building, and if not for Magnus, it’d likely still be like that.  
  


No answer.  
  


He knocked again, a little louder.  
  


“Not interested!” Taako called from inside the apartment.  
  


He knocked again, and Taako cursed. There was a moment of silence, and then there was the telltale sound of a lock turning before the door opened.  
  


Taako looked rough, in the moment that the door was open. Moment, singular, because he immediately attempted to slam the door shut. Kravitz put his foot in the door, wincing as it was crushed between the door and the frame. No open heels for a while- that was going to bruise.   
  


“Taako, wait. I need to talk to you.”   
  


“No, you don’t. Leave me alone.”  
  


“Taako, everyone is worried about you- even Lup. At first she just thought you were giving them space to enjoy the honeymoon, but she’s getting nervous. Be mad at me, all that you want, but  _ don’t _ cut her and Magnus and Barry out.” Kravitz begged.  
  


There was a moment of silence, and a soft curse, and then the door opened. “Well, don’t shout my life story out to my neighbours. Come in, if you’re going to be that stubborn.”  
  


“Thank you, Taako.” Kravitz smiled hesitantly.  
  


“Don’t. Seriously. Don’t look at me like that. I’m only letting you in because I know you’d stand in the hallway until I gave in. Save us both the hour.” He replied, and Kravitz was let into the apartment.  
  


It was nothing like what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ me: You can't make this entire chapter about sign language and Deaf culture  
> Me, a sign language major: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> If anyone has any questions about the way I've written gloss, please feel free to ask! I'll do what I can to answer anything that comes up <3\. As of right now, I'm not super sure, but there is a possibility that Davenport will be in more scenes moving forwards so I want people to be able to understand!
> 
> Also, Magnus is the type of person to use a gazillion emojis, change my mind (you can't).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments- they mean the world to me! As always, stay happy and stay safe, and I'll be back on the 26th! <3 <3 <3


	11. Mailman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz goes through Taako's mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Death threats and a discussion that mentions the sexualization of minors.  
> The working title for this fic has always been “Fuck Sazed” and this chapter is why.

Kravitz took two steps into Taako’s apartment and nearly died. He yelped in surprise, struggling to keep his balance as the ground beneath him began to slide; Taako ignores him and offers no help (he doesn’t even look over his shoulder to ensure that Kravitz shut the door behind him).  
  


Kravitz looked down to see what he nearly tripped over and he sees stacks, and _stacks_ of letters. Dozens, piled up on the other side of his door.  
  


Was Taako even paying his bills? Kravitz leaned down and grabbed a handful of mail- he could bring it into the flat at the very least- and noticed something odd- none of the envelopes were stamped, and all hand delivered, with nothing assuming on the outside. Just a plain, sealed white envelope, surrounded by a forest's worth of twins.  
  


“You should read your mail,” Kravitz called, taking what he could and dropping them onto the kitchen counter.  
  


“Those? They’re not worth the time they take to read.” Taako replied, staring at the blank wall behind his television. “They’d be better spent in Lup’s fire pit.”  
  


“At the very least, you should throw them out- how long have you been just- accumulating these?”  
  


“Just under a month,” He replied tonelessly. “I gave up on reading them just a couple days before Lup’s wedding.”  
  


“What… what are they?” Kravitz asked, and Taako shrugged, not turning to face him.  
  


“That one? Can’t say. Like I said, I gave up. Couldn’t take it. Who knows what’s in these new ones.”  
  


“What _was_ in them?” Kravitz asked.  
  


“Don’t you think you’ve nosed your way into enough of my private life?” Taako asked, but he didn’t move from the couch.  
  


“What’s going on?” Kravitz asked. Taako seemed so- so lifeless. His hair was matted and flat against his skull, and his shoulder sunk without his usual confidence. “Taako, are you okay?”  
  


“I’m stellar, bones. Living the dream.”  
  


“I don’t believe you.”  
  


“Then don’t. It doesn’t matter.”  
  


“Can I open one of these?” Kravitz asked. There were more than the ones at the door- There was a stack on his dining table, on top of his fridge, on the floor- whoever was sending them, they were _persistent.  
  
_

Taako didn’t respond, but Kravitz was worried, so he did it anyways.  


His finger slid under the letter’s flap and tore the seam, exposing the parchment within. He slid the letter out, setting the envelope down on the counter, and began to unfold it, and-

  
Taako slapped the letter out of his hand. “Don’t.” He said, his voice filled with malevolence. “You don’t need to see what he’s written.”

  
“What who’s written, Taako?” Kravitz asked. “I know you’re mad at me, but I care about you, and I’m starting to get a little freaked out. Are you okay?”

  
Taako shook his head with a laugh. “I’m not- maybe I was- but- just- I don’t- you shouldn’t have to-”

  
“You’re not making any sense, Taako,” Kravitz said gently. “When’s the last time you had something to eat?”

  
“I had toast yesterday.”

  
“Okay, I’m glad you’re eating. Why don’t you go shower, and I’ll make you something to eat, okay? I came to apologize, but maybe that’s something we should do when you’re more… you.”

  
“I don’t want you to apologize. I’m not ever going to forgive you- you made me look like a _fool.”_

  
“No one knows but us, Taako. And I never once thought you were a fool- please, go take care of yourself. I promise I will have something passable by the time you’re back.” Kravitz said, and Taako eyed him carefully.  
  


“You better not read the letter.”

  
“I won’t.”

  
“Okay.” He said, and then Taako hesitantly left.

  
But he never asked Kravitz to promise, so what was a little mail reading between friends? (Ex-friends? Enemies??)

_  
You are NOTHING. You have always been NOTHING, you will always be NOTHING, and you should just DIE and GIVE US ALL A BREAK._

_die die die DIE DIE DIE_

_I know about them- I’ll kill them. You make me so angry, Taako. You deserve this._

  
Kravitz, who minored in law, had two thoughts in rapid succession. The first- he was standing in a room filled with enough evidence to convince any jury that _hey, maybe Taako wasn’t the abuser so much as the abusee,_ and second- if he could reopen the case, change the ruling, get the offense removed from Taako’s record, the settlement he’d receive from Sazed, the clear record- creating an adoption case for Angus would be a breeze.   
  


But first, he did say he was going to make something for Taako to eat. Taako, who he _knew_ used to be a chef at a five-star restaurant. A _head_ chef.  
  


He may have been a little over his head. 

  
The fridge had some eggs, half a stalk of celery, more condiments than Kravitz had even heard of (there’s like _four_ different types of mayo, and no, that’s _not_ including aioli- what’s Kewpie? Calvé? Why did Taako have Kraft _and_ Hellman’s? And- scratch that, miracle whip- is that five? What _is_ miracle whip?), a half drunk tub of orange juice, pourable yogurt (??????? Why is it pourable???? What makes it pourable???????), and a freezer full of ice cubes.  
  


And then, his saving grace, at the very back of a cupboard, a box of kraft dinner pushed out of reach in the grasping for other ingredients.  
  


It was hardly gourmet, but it was something Kravitz could make. Okay, no microwave- he’d never made it on the stove before, but he just had to boil macaroni. He could do that.  
  


(The burns across his hands that he had to ice when he got home disagreed).  
  


Taako was surprisingly fast out of the shower, and faster returning to the kitchen. He sat on the counter, braiding his hair over one shoulder as he watched Kravitz fumble for things in his kitchen.  
  


“When you said you were going to cook for me, I was expecting a little more than mac and cheese,” Taako confessed, adverting his gaze when Kravitz looked at him.  
  


“When I said I would cook for you, I thought you’d _have_ more than mac and cheese,” He replied.   
  


“Yeah, well, other than work, I haven’t been out much.” Taako muttered.  
  


“Is this about Sazed?”  
  


“You read the letter. I knew you would,” Taako sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. “look, Kravitz-”  
  


“You’re already mad at me. I’m not sure I can make you hate me more, so I figured I’d take the risk. Taako, you know that this is like- crazy illegal. You must have _fifty_ of those letters by your door- how many are you getting?” Kravitz wanted nothing more than to pull Taako’s slender hands away from his face and slide into a tight embrace.  
  


“Two or three a day- it’s _not_ a big deal-”   
  


“Taako, this is _definitely_ a big deal- he knows where you live, and he’s got aggressive tendencies- not to mention, aside from physical risk, the constant bombardment of just- I mean, Taako, I can’t imagine how you’re feeling-” Kravitz turned away from the pot of pasta to face Taako, who looked _incredibly_ uncomfortable.  
  


“Don’t. Don’t even talk about feelings. God, you’re like Lup or Barry- listen, I’m an adult. I can _handle_ a little bullshit every now and then.”

  
“There’s enough here for a restraining order. Maybe enough to get them to reopen your case. You don’t have to just sit here and let him-”

  
“Will you _stop_ pretending like you know me?” Taako snapped, finally locking eyes with him for the first time since letting Kravitz into the apartment. 

  
“You’re right, I don’t know you.” Kravitz stood his ground. “I thought I did, but I don’t, because the Taako I know wasn’t so weak that he would just give up-”

  
“Stop!” Taako jumped off the counter. “Why are you saying that-”

  
“The Taako I know _may_ have been afraid, but he was _brave_ , and you’re acting like a coward- you can fix this, I _know_ you can-”

  
“You are seriously, _way_ overstepping right now-”

  
“If not for yourself, Taako, then do it for Lup,” He said and the man fell silent, “do it for Barry- do it for Angus.”

  
“Go fuck yourself, Kravitz.” Taako said, his shoulders slumping, “I don’t have to do anything.”

  
“You don’t have to, you’re right. But if you spend the rest of your life trapped in your apartment because you continued to let the personification of dog-shit control you, you’ll never be happy. And you deserve to be happy.” Kravitz turned back to the stove, dumping out the hot water into the sink and adding in margarine and the cheese powder.  
  


“Is this how you counsel kids? Cause you’re fucking awful at it.” Taako said, and there was some shuffling as he moved out of the kitchen. It was a three room apartment, with thin walls, so he could still hear Taako grabbing something in what was likely his bedroom.

  
“No, I’m nicer to the kids. I didn’t think nice would work with you,” Kravitz said, scooping out some pasta into a bowl for the man. He listened to Taako blowing his nose in the backroom, and prayed that he hadn’t made the man cry, but knew better than to get his hopes up.

  
Taako sat at the table, and stabbed at the food that Kravitz had made. Kravitz didn’t sit- doing so seemed too informal, too friendly.

  
“It’s pretty fucking unfair that you know everything about me and I know nothing about you,” Taako said, catching Kravitz off guard. “You going to loiter the whole time? Either say something or get out.”  
  


“Um, I guess I- there’s the story of why I decided to become a social worker.”

  
“You already said it was because of your moms.”

  
“They’re part of the reason, but not all of it- I’m not related to either of them biologically. I’m adopted. The only person from my birth family I still speak to is my cousin Lucretia, but I didn’t find her until I was eighteen and information about my birth family was disclosed to me.” Kravitz said. It wasn’t ever a story he had said aloud- his mothers were there for it, and no one had asked.

  
“I was born with a severe arrhythmia with several complications- I had my first pacemaker surgically inserted at three days old, and had several surgeries over the years following as my weight and height changed- between that and the price tag of the medicine I needed to take, my parents gave me up- too expensive. I spent a lot of time bouncing around between hospitals and foster homes growing up, but my condition was… unfavourable. At twelve, my social worker stopped trying, and I was told to try and get a job as soon as possible, because the system would only care for me until I was eighteen.

  
“I couldn’t do intensive jobs like working in a restaurant or construction, so when I was fifteen, I got my first job in a seedy club that was willing to look the other way if I was underage. A girl there started teaching me how to pole dance and I- I hated it. I hated every second of being there, but I was making money and was getting enough breaks that I didn’t have to be too worried about a heart attack.

  
“I’m sure you know, but- when a family begins fostering a child, the government pays that family for taking care of the kid. I cost more, so the allowance for housing me was more, but people tried to cut corners when I lived there- I had one family that only let me take my blood pressure family once a day. I only got relocated once I fainted at school and got sent to the doctors. Same family would take any of the money they found me saving for college and spend it on themselves- it was fucked up. I tried to tell my social worker, but she wasn’t ever around to listen to me.

  
“I had just turned seventeen when I met Raven and Istus for the first time. I was on babysitting detail for the family I was staying with- they had three toddlers. They were there to meet the girls, but took an interest in me instead. I’m still not sure why- they’ve tried to explain it a few times, but I’ve never really understood. Istus said that every time they left the house, it felt like they had forgotten me- like they had to go back.

  
“I lived with them for about six months before I trusted them enough to quit my job at the club. I kept expecting them to just snap one day, and it wasn’t really until I was eighteen and moving into my school dorm that I started to realize how much they cared about me, and vice versa. 

  
“I hated being in the foster system. I hated not feeling like I could trust anyone. I couldn’t trust my social worker, couldn’t trust the family I stayed with, couldn’t trust the other kids not to tell, and I kept that distrust with me for longer than I should have. You know the phrase ‘you don’t know you love it until it’s gone’? That’s how I felt moving out and being without Raven and Istus. I had finally found a family where I was safe, and I started to realize how _good_ they had been to me. I decided to become a social worker because I wanted to help kids like me find a home while they’re _still_ kids. Raven and Istus had been looking to adopt for years- if my social worker had mentioned my file or-” Kravitz cut himself off. “Sorry, I’m rambling. But, um, that’s how I got here, I guess.”  
  
  
“I don’t understand,” Taako frowned, his bowl now empty, “why do you still dance if you just told me you hate it?”

  
“I was too young at the time. Things like sex and intimacy were foreign to me, and it was terrifying- I started at a gay club, and then moved to a straight club a few months later. I felt safer dancing for women, and that’s where I met the girl who taught me how to dance. I told you once as Grimm that I picked it up when I was 20- that’s true. I was in college, and I knew I was good enough to get hired with very little questions. I was older, had had a few boyfriends, and was mature enough to understand why people come to strip clubs. It started growing on me, and even when I was hired as a social worker, I just kept doing it. It was good exercise, and it paid well- Raven and Istus used to spend thousands of dollars on my medication a year, so I’ve been saving any extra cash that comes my way to help them retire. It’s a little thing, but it’s- I’m already getting paid to do something I love, so it only seemed fair to give back to them, even if it’s just a little.”

  
“You a mama’s boy, bones?” Taako asked.

  
“I- yeah. The older I get, the more I think about them. I don’t see them very often- it’s only once every few months. Raven’s turning forty-five this year. Istus will be fifty next year. They gave up almost everything for me, and it’s…”  
  
  
“No, I get it. If I was in your position, I mean,” Taako said, finally standing and dumping his bowl in the sink. “So, are we done here, or...?”

  
“I just came to make sure you’re okay. I just- remember when we were talking about how nobody wants to adopt a kid who’s already grown up? I want you to think about- Angus loves you, and he loves Lup and Barry and Magnus, and I think that, with a couple of really small changes, you would be a perfect guardian for him. And if you choose to report these letters, and we can get a case rolling, it would be- the paperwork would write itself. You could go back to cooking in a restaurant. I just- please, consider it. I know a couple of lawyers-”

  
“The issue isn’t finding a lawyer. I just- I can’t go back to jail. Sazed’s lawyer ran _laps_ around mine, and Barry’s _really good_ at what he does, because he’s spent years bickering with Lup and I, but I- I can’t.” Taako said, gripping the edge of the counter with white knuckles. “I’m tired of being treated like a criminal, I’m tired of people constantly appraising me and trying to figure out whether or not I’m innocent.”

  
“I understand, and I respect that. And you don’t have to do anything, but if you don’t, this,” he gestured to the stack of letters on the table, “isn’t going to stop. People will always treat you like you tried to kill him. But you’ve done your sentence, and you haven’t done anything illegal. The worst case scenario is that the court dismisses us, but I don’t think they will. I mean, Taako, _look_ at all this evidence you have. There’s tons, and tons, and _tons_ of proof that Sazed was- _is_ emotionally manipulative.”

  
“I’m going to go. I know I’ve overstayed my welcome, but please take care of yourself. And… go see Angus some time. He misses you. And I know you love him and just- I was only five- almost four now- years older than him when I started sneaking into clubs when my foster parents weren’t paying attention. He doesn’t need to live through what I did.” Kravitz said, heading towards the front door. “Also, pick up your mail- you’re going to break your neck on this some day-”

  
“I’m going to do it.” Taako’s voice wavered. “Not for you. I couldn’t give a shit if it makes you happy. But… but you’re right. Angie doesn’t need to do that.”

  
“Thank you, Taako. Will you ask Barry when he gets back?”

  
“Yeah. I guess I probably need to open these and find the ones that have evidence right?” Taako frowned, opening one and peering at the parchment. 

  
“It’s- Taako, you probably shouldn’t be the one to read those. They’re- they’re fucking awful.” Kravitz stepped away from the door.  
  


“Yeah, I know. He says shit about- well, everyone I know.” Taako scanned over the parchment. “This one’s about Angus. Maybe I _shouldn’t_ be reading these. Fuck.”  
  


“How does he know about Angus?” Kravitz narrowed his eyes.  
  


“I don’t know.” Taako sighed. “ _I_ certainly didn’t tell him.”

  
“No, I didn’t think you would,” Kravitz laughed softly. “Do you want to get started on the case tonight?”

  
“No, but you might as well stick around. Taako hasn’t talked to anyone in over a week and it would be nice to have a distraction around- don’t think this means we’re friends though, you prick.” He said, flopping onto his couch and gesturing for Kravitz to join him.

  
He still seemed angry, but at least he seemed like Taako, so Kravitz sat next to him, six inches of space separating them.

  
“If you don’t want to talk the case, would you rather talk adoption? I know I said the paperwork would write itself, but it takes a lot of preparation before you can even do that.”

  
“Like what?” Taako frowned.

  
“On the surface level, it’s simple- you need to pass a home inspection and take a class, and there’s going to be a couple of interviews. The great thing is that because Angus is a little older, the interviewers are likely to ask him if he would want to live with you, and that’ll do you more favours than I ever can,” Kravitz explained. “The class is boring, but it’s not hard- your biggest issue is going to be the home inspection.”

  
Taako frowned. “I work at a _gas station convenience store_. This is about all I can do apartment wise, but of course I’ll get the brat a bed and stuff.”

  
“I’m worried that’s probably not going to cut it,” Kravitz made a face, “I’ve been present during inspections before, but I’m not authorized to perform them myself, so I have an idea of what they’re looking for but I don’t know specifics. I can guarantee that the security in this building _isn’t_ going to fly.” Kravitz said.

  
“You think I need to move?”

  
“I can almost guarantee you do. A two bedroom apartment is your best bet- something that’ll give Angus some private space. A building where there’s a fob to get in would be great, and even better if there’s someone at the front desk.” Kravitz said. “The big thing they check for is if the apartment feels safe.”  
  


“I can’t afford a bigger apartment on my salary, especially if I’m going to be taking care of another person.” Taako frowned.  
  


“For now, just work whatever hours you can. I might be able to get you an interview for a job that’ll pay over minimum wage by calling in a favour and pulling some strings.”  
  


“I do not have the upper body strength to be a pole dancer.”  
  


“That was _not_ what I was suggesting, but we’ll cross that off as a Plan B anyways.” Kravitz said. “Besides, Hurley and Sloane would eat you alive.”  
  


“They _love_ me- can you blame them?” Taako scoffed.  
  


“Hurley and Sloane love _anyone_ who wears sequins, and that’s ninety-percent of your wardrobe.” Kravitz rolled his eyes back.  
  


“It is not- it’s like, forty, _max_ \- I just wear sequins to the club because it’s hot when the light catches them.”  
  


“I can always tell the _second_ you walk into the club, because I’m immediately blinded.”  
  


“By my beauty?”  
  


“Your shirt, usually.” Kravitz said, and Taako laughed (progress!).  
  


“Seriously, though, skeletor, who exactly are you thinking about setting me up with?” Taako elbowed him.  
  


“You may not have gotten off on the right foot at first, but Neverwinter Times is a very good employer, and they’ve been extra busy. She can’t keep up with her own workload- how do you feel about working for my cousin Lucretia?”  
  


Taako wasn’t interested.  
  


Taako heard the expected salary.  
  


Taako was interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting and you can DEFINITELY tell because it reads kind of weird but I sat down to edit it and I had literally no thoughts about to fix it so... cool??? The last two chapters have been pretty short, but we're probably moving back into the longer ones as we move into plot (my carpal tunnel has been so good these past few days... pour one out boys)! 
> 
> See you on the 28th (where has the month gone???) and as always, thank you so much for leaving comments and kudos! They're greatly appreciated and they make my day every time I see them :^)
> 
> Stay happy and stay safe <3 <3 <3


	12. Statement of Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup and Barry come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000 hits and 100 kudos!!!! You guys are amazing <3

3:26 pm

What are you doing tomorrow?

3:26 pm

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  


3:26 pm

Do you want to hang out!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!

3:28 pm

The speed in which you respond to my texts has always made me uneasy.

3:28 pm

ಥ_ಥ I dont have lots of people texting me gimme a break  
  


3:29 pm

(•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)  
  


3:29 pm

Now u cant see me cri

  
3:41 pm

Please dont actually block me

3:45 pm

Sorry- a work thing came up. My desk mate at the office, Susan, just asked me if I knew anything about a subsidy for families with members in geriatric care.

3:45 pm

Do u  


3:46 pm

Nope. I work with kids. 

3:46 pm

Damn press F susans

3:46 pm

I have no clue what you’re talking about.

  
3:48 pm

And, to answer your question, yes I am asking you to “hang out” tomorrow. Lup and Barry are coming home and Angus, Taako and I are all going to be there. I will pick you up if you would like to come.

3:49 pm

O yeah party ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (｡◕‿◕｡)  
  


3:49 pm

(ง°ل͜°)ง lets gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

3:50 pm

Texting you gives me a headache. Send me an address to get you from and I’ll be by at around 6.

3:53 pm

Thank youuuuuuuu i love youuuuuuu (づ ♥ 3♥)づ  
  


3:53 pm

I would give u my kidney if u needed it (so please dont need it)

  
3:54 pm

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ i like u a lot ur a good dude do u wanna meet my parents i know its soon but were special baby

  
3:57 pm

That was a joke

  
4:00 pm

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ i know u like my bear so here you go ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

  
4:15 pm

K R A V I T Z ! ! ! ! ! 

4:20 pm

Susan had a cat related question.   
  


4:20

You never sent me your address. And thanks for the kidney Magnus. I am also hoping to not need it, but the option is nice.

4:21 pm

Haha 420 NICE  


4:22 pm

Do you WANT to walk?  
  


* * *

  
Magnus ‘decided’ to walk, which meant that Kravitz was alone with Angus when Taako let himself into Lup and Barry’s.  
  


It was noon- Kravitz had ended up picking up Angus at ten, even though Lup and Barry wouldn’t be arriving home until around seven-thirty. The boy had been itching to get home, and Kravitz had no other responsibilities, so he freed the boy from the chaos that was Merle and Davenport’s home (read: Mookie).   
  
  
Angus immediately headed up the stairs to drop off his bag, so Kravitz wandered into the den. The house was relatively empty, so Kravitz ordered pizza for lunch (Magnus was bringing groceries and Taako would be cooking dinner) and settled in on the couch, searching through Netflix.   
  


Angus rejoined him, and they spent some time on the couch, flipping between shows.  
  


“Bones, you here?” Taako called as there was the telltale chime of a door being opened.  
  


“Taako!” Angus gasped, jumping off the couch and practically sprinting out of the room. Kravitz turned off the tv, and by the time he made it out to the hall, Taako was half kneeling and holding a teary-eyed boy in a hug.  
  


“I can’t believe you left me- you didn’t even visit  _ once! _ ”  
  


“I was busy, pumpkin- come on, enough of that,” Taako said, gently trying to coax his way out of the boy’s clutched grip.  
  


“But I missed you.” Angus said, burying his head into Taako’s shirt, and that was enough to make the man cave.  
  


“I missed you too, little man,” Taako said, sending a pleading glance at Kravitz, who merely shrugged.  
  


“Why don’t we watch some movies until Magnus comes over? We just ordered pizza, if you’re hungry, and we’ll heat up some popcorn. It’ll be fun,” He suggested.  
  


“That’s a great idea- Agnes, why don’t you go get started on the popcorn?” Taako suggested, but the boy simply pulled on his shirt and whispered something into his ear.

  
“Fine, I’ll come with you- Kravitz don’t you dare take the corner on the sectional, I’m calling dibs,” He informed as Angus pulled him into the kitchen.  
  


Kravitz made a note in his phone including the date and the behaviour observed. The case against Sazed would take weeks, months, maybe, and the more evidence he could show the adoption agents to help Taako, the better.   
  


Except Lup was coming home that night. The other shoe was about to drop. Even if Taako wasn’t mad anymore, Kravitz  _ knew  _ the twins. They told each other everything. Hopefully, he’d at least wait until Angus had been tucked into bed.  
  


He did  _ not _ need to hear about his potential guardian and his social worker having sexual tension so strong it could rip a robot’s arm off.  
  


Taako and Angus entered the den with pizza and popcorn in tow respectively, and Kravitz started the movie (Monster House, which he had never seen, but Taako promised he would like). Angus was asleep in twenty minutes, his chest rising and falling softly in serenity.  
  


Kravitz turned the volume down, just in case the voices would raise and rouse the boy, and caught Taako staring at him.  
  


“Am I stuck here now?” He asked softly.

  
“Unfortunately, yes. Until he wakes up, at least,” Kravitz said.  
  


Taako sighed, reaching up and brushing at some of the curly hair on the little boy’s forehead. “Will you tell me about your moms some more?”  
  


“Uh, yeah, sure- can I- can I just ask why, first?” Kravitz said, taken aback.  
  


“Lup and I are orphans. Never had a home for more than a couple of weeks at a time. Lived on the streets because the houses that were willing to take us tended to only want one and not both. If I’m going to look after him… when, when I look after him, I should probably have a good role model. And Barold’s family is chill as hell, but I try to avoid knowing things about them whenever possible.”  
  


“I- thank you for telling me about that, Taako. I can’t imagine what living like that must have been like.”  
  


“Not great, y’know, starving and fucking with the law and that shit. Your moms?”  
  


“Um, well, I guess I’ll start with Raven- she owns a funeral home,” Kravitz began, “she was raised by a single dad, and he passed away when she was ten. She said that the funeral home owner had made her feel about as good about his passing as they could have, so when she turned eighteen, she took her inheritance and used it to start the home. She used to be the only employee, but she’s got a small team now. She’s- she’s really good at what she does. She’s talked about leaving it to me when she retires a couple of times, get a family business going, and it would definitely fit in with, um, the whole goth aesthetic,” He said, gesturing to his outfit, causing Taako to muffle a laugh.  
  


“It  _ does _ suit you, ghost rider- does Istus work there too?”  
  


“No, she- I mean, she loves Raven, and she supports her, but she hates the funeral home. It’s too somber for her. I mentioned she likes to knit- it’s both a hobby and her job. Istus is an artisan; she makes jam and she knits and paints and crafts, and just sells them- She used to deliver by hand, and then it got too busy for her- she makes jam by the bucket-load. We made her a website a year ago, and Raven just sends one of her workers at the home to deliver them when they go and pick up flowers for the newest ceremony. It’s a good system, and it gives the workers a break from all the death.”  
  


“What made them good parents?” Taako curled a lock of hair around his finger, smiling down at Angus. Kravitz was pretty sure he didn’t know he was doing it, but  _ god _ was it  _ cute _ . It was the gentle, nurturing side of Taako that he hid constantly, out on display for just him.  
  


“They understood that I needed space. I had spent seventeen years fending for myself- if they locked me down with tons of rules, I would have grown to hate them. They let me make mistakes, and never chastised me for them. They’d give me space to cool down, and then they’d wait a few days, and ask if I wanted advice on how to not have the situation happen again. They asked me to help around the house occasionally, but never forced me to- respected my boundaries and made it clear when I had disrespected theirs. We had a rule, that when two people in the family would fight, we wouldn’t be able to leave until we had fixed the problem. And I mean, it’s not that they didn’t make mistakes or upset me, but that they were willing to accept when they were wrong. They’re- they’re good people.”   
  


“You really are a mama’s boy, huh?” Taako said, but it wasn’t accusatory- it was soft, almost affectionate.  
  


“I told you, they’re the best. It’s hard not to be.” Kravitz said, and then realized that he was talking to Taako, someone who had never had a family. Taako, the man who had never had anyone other than his sister, who was holding Angus, who had never had anyone but  _ him _ , and- what was he doing? This was  _ not _ the way to earn brownie points. “Um, what about you and Lup? You two are really close.”  
  


“Yeah, we are. Our mom used to tell us that the reason why we’re twins is because god wanted to give us a best friend,” he answered, “when they passed away in the car accident, it was just us. The foster system wanted to split us up, so we ran, begging on the streets until we were old enough to start working. We got caught by an aunt for a year when we were ten, and she housed us and taught us to cook. After that, we were on our own again, but we were able to work in kitchens and get by. We lost everything when our parents died, so we weren’t going to lose each other.  
  


“We managed to get into a community outreach program for kids on the streets, and were able to scrounge up enough money through scholarships to go to college. We worked our asses off, but we lived in a dorm and there was always food. Once we had degrees, we were employable, and we shared a studio apartment. Even after I got married to Sazed, I still paid rent for the place. We shared a double bed, because we could cuddle on bad nights and have space on the good. I also spent a lot of time at Sazed’s, especially when he started demanding that I see Lup less and less.  
  


“She calls me her heart, and- I mean, I know you don’t have siblings, but it’s true. I know her better than I know myself, and she’s the same with me- I know you believe in soulmates, so I won’t sound crazy when I tell you that I don’t think we could live without each other. I went three months without seeing her, right before shit hit the fan with Sazed, and it was like there was no light in the world anymore. I  _ fucking _ hate her sometimes, and she’s the world’s biggest asshole, but like… I also love her more than life itself. Does that make sense?”  
  


“Not really,” Kravitz laughed softly, “but I’ve been around long enough to see the two of you together to know that she’s your best friend.”  
  


“She is,” He nodded in agreement, “even when she steals my skirts and says that they were hers all along and I want to wring her neck. Even when she gets up in my grill and doesn’t take no for an answer. Even though she wakes me up by throwing shit at me. Even though she’s literally the worst human being I’ve ever met.”  
  


“I’m touched that you don’t think  _ I’m _ the worst human being,” Kravitz joked, knowing that Taako’s opinion of him was rather negative.  
  


“Oh, trust me, you’re a close second, my man,” he said, and then sighed. “I’m- I’m kidding, you know that, right? Just because I hate you, that doesn’t mean that I think you’re a bad person.”  
  


“You, um, hate me?” Kravitz asked, and Taako bristled.  
  


“Fucking… maybe? I definitely don’t like you anymore, if that’s what you’re wondering. I don’t- fuck, Kravitz, you understand why I feel like you’ve stabbed me in the back, right?”  
  


“Yeah, no, I get it,” He sighed, leaning back against the cushions. “I just- early on, I was frustrated, because I thought you were trying to hurt Angus, and I didn’t understand why because Lup and Barry were so good for him. You were willing to open up to Grimm before you were willing to open up to Kravitz, and- I don’t know what I really thought would happen? Maybe I thought that I could convince you to be nicer if I knew what was wrong, or that I’d find it easier to handle you if I knew what made you tick, but… when we weren’t fighting, I liked being around you, and it was easy to let those walls down. I never lied to you when I told you about my life or how I felt, I just… wasn’t telling you the full story. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you, and I promise that I’ve never told anyone anything that you’ve told me.”  
  


Taako never responded, so Kravitz tuned back into the movie (which was, even though he missed a fair amount,  _ surprisingly _ good for a kids show).  
  


The night went off without a hitch; Magnus arrived and Taako sat Angus on the counter while he cooked, telling stories about the time Lup broke her ankle when they were younger, Magnus pitching in with stories about “I broke my arm one time, does that count?” and “What about my big toe?” because no, no matter how much it  _ physically  _ hurt, there was nothing more  _ mentally  _ painful than listening to your twin complain for hours with no end in sight.  
  


Angus tackled Lup and Barry when they came home, the two reciprocating the hug almost immediately. Lup had a gorgeous tan, whereas Barry seemed to be even redder than before (if that was possible).

  
They had dinner, Lup and Barry distributed souvenirs (a t-shirt for Magnus, a variety of sweets for Taako, and a handful of nick nacks for Angus), and then they kicked everyone out, saying that they were tired and wanted to go to bed.  
  


Kravitz drove everyone home, and dropped Magnus off first since Taako called shotgun (which he instantly regretted, because every two seconds Magnus was leaning into the front seat to change the song or mess with the radio). 

  
“You, um, didn’t tell Lup about what happened. I was kind of figuring you would,” Kravitz admitted as they were parked outside Magnus’ building, watching the man fumble for his keys to enter the building.  
  


“It’s kind of an asshole move to tell someone’s secrets for them,” Taako said plainly.  
  


“I just- um, if word that I work at The Closet got to my boss, I’d lose my job, and, uh, if that’s going to happen, I’d prefer sooner rather than later. It’s sort of a weird thing to have riding on my conscience.”  
  


“Listen, I’m not going to fire you,” Taako promised, watching as Magnus finally dug out his keys and entered the building. Kravitz shifted into reverse, checked his mirrors, and pulled out of the parking lot, and headed down the road. “Angus likes you too much, and it’s not fair to Lup and Barry. You’re their friends too, you know, and it’s a pretty cunty move for me to say that they have to pick a side. Very middle school.”  
  


“I- thanks, Taako.”

  
“Whatever.” 

  
They drove in silence for a few moments.

  
“I, uh, noticed you also didn’t mention the letters from a friend. Are you-”

  
“I’m going to tell Barry about it in a couple days,” Taako promised, “I just didn’t want to ruin their night. They were- they were so excited to see us and be home. It’s a dick move to dump my shit on them,” He said, unbuckling his seat belt as they pulled into the roundabout outside Taako’s home. “Bye. See you Wednesday.”  
  


Kravitz didn’t even know  _ why _ he was supposed to be seeing Taako Wednesday, but on his drive home, his phone chirped with a text that read  _ “My place, 6:00” _ .  
  


So at least he hadn’t  _ forgotten _ that they made plans.  


* * *

  
Wednesday found him at Taako’s apartment, sitting on the floor with Barry and a notepad.  
  


“I’m not sure I understand what you’re trying to get me to do.” Taako said.  
  


“Before we start the case, we have to make a statement of claim. Basically, we’re going to write down everything that you think Sazed has done that’s illegal, and what we’re looking to receive through this lawsuit,” Barry said. “So like, for example, the letters- and I’ll get into those more once we move into discovery- but we have grounds to believe he’s stalking you, because he’s got lots of information about your day-to-day life. Harassment, for sure. What else?”  
  


“He had witnesses falsely testify at our court case,” Taako said.  
  


“Unfortunately, we don’t any evidence to support that except that it’s your word against his- especially considering that right now, they’re already likely going to fight us on the authenticity of these letters. We’ll need to get a handwriting analysis- I wouldn’t put Sazed above trying to play the victim. Why don’t we move onto what you want to get from the court?”  
  


“I was talking to Taako, and I think we should try to get the court to reopen the investigation on the poisoning. Taako, did you even have rats?”  
  


“No, we didn’t- Sazed’s apartment was pretty nice. There was no reason for us to have rat poison.” Taako frowned, “But the court knew that- I testified that on the stand-”  
  


“That’s fine- we can pull up transcripts on it. But  _ you _ didn’t buy the rat poison, right Taako?” Kravitz asked.  
  


“No, I told you, it was a nice apartment, there was no reason for us to have-”  
  


“So it was never used, except for the poisoning, and Sazed was the one that bought it- if we can prove that you never purchased the poison, that it was him, then we should be able to add suspicion to Sazed.” Kravitz said. “If we can prove that he was the one who bought it, paired with these claims in the letter, we can probably sway the jury in our favour.”

  
Taako stared at Kravitz in shock, but Barry simply nodded and scribbled the note down. “That’s a great point. Okay, we’ll get them to reopen the case, and what else?”

  
“I want a restraining order,” Taako said, glancing at Kravitz. “He knows about Angus, and he’s said some shit- it’d be good if I could get him arrested for getting near me.”

  
“Good,” Barry nodded, “And how much did he sue you for in emotional charges?”

  
“Uh, sixty grand,” Taako said, so Barry scribbled that down on his paper. 

  
“Great, so we’ll get your sixty grand back, and then we’ll get you sixty grand in emotional charges, so one-twenty- and he got a bonus in the divorce due to the nature of the situation, what was that again?”

  
“Uh, it was thirty thousand.”

  
“Great, so we’ll put a case in for a hundred and fifty thousand, and even though we likely won’t be able to get all that, it’ll show the court and his lawyers that we mean business.” Barry informed. “A restraining order, effective on Taako and his immediate family- because, hypothetically, one of us should always be with Angus- and a request for the investigation to be reopened. Am I missing anything?”

  
“I don’t think so,” Kravitz glanced at Taako.

  
“It sounds good,” He nodded slowly, “So, what’s next?”

  
“I need to turn my scribbles into a document, and submit it to the courts. They’ll contact Sazed, and he’ll start contacting his lawyer while we get ready for the pre-trial conference. But, until then, we can get started on the discovery,” Barry informed, dropping his pen and pad of paper next to him. “I guess the first step is to read all these and sort them into piles, huh?”

  
“It’s going to be a long night,” Kravitz frowned, so Taako stood.

  
“I’ve got wine- should we turn it into a game?” Taako suggested. “I think I can find a letter with the word ‘whore’ first.”

  
“Oh, you’re on,” Barry grinned, grabbing one off the stack. “Fuck, this one just says slut- oh, hey, I’m in these! That’s cool, I didn’t think I mattered enough to get written in death threats.”

  
This was going to be a weird night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so two quick things- I don't know anything about law (as mentioned in a previous chapter, I'm an ASL major) so I did my research, but there may be some issues with the logistical side of this? I've tried to keep it as realistic as possible, but if you notice any discrepancies, please forgive me <3\. The other thing is that different countries/provinces/states have different laws and protocols surrounding legal proceedings, so I'm following the ones for Ontario, where I'm from (I'm also following what I could find about Ontario's adoption policy, which again may be different depending on your area's jurisdiction). In any case, if you know a lot about these topics, please just suspend your belief for the sake of the story!
> 
> Next chapter will be up on the 30th, and as a heads up, the update following will have a three day break instead of two, so I can continue to upload on the even days in the month. As always, thank you for leaving comments and kudos, and thank you again for 1000 hits and 100 kudos!!! This is my most popular fic now, and it's so cool <3
> 
> As always, stay happy and stay safe! See you on the 30th! <3


	13. Discovery and Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako, Barry, and Kravitz work on preparing for the pre-trial conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Death threats and Transphobia.

(“Discovery is when the offense and the defense obtain any and all information that pertains to their case,” Barry had explained, and Kravitz had nodded along. Sounded familiar enough- but Taako fully wasn’t paying attention.  
  


“Which means that we’ll have to find other writing samples written by Sazed,” Kravitz said, and Barry nodded.   
  


“I’m also just going to go ahead and add all the evidence from the previous trial to our list- we can’t be sure how they’ll use it against us, so we should make sure we’ve got it down in case. They didn’t spend a lot of time talking about Taako’s perspective previously, so it’d be good to go back and look at texts, emails- that sort of stuff, and see if we can’t find anything that would indicate he was the instigator.”

  
Taako seemed to tune back in. “So you’re saying that we _can’t_ just do this all tonight?”  
  


Barry and Kravitz stared at him. Their silence was an answer in itself.)  
  


The three sat, organizing letters into piles. Miscellaneous death threats went into the centre pile, sexual harassment on the left, Ones that mentioned Lup and Barry sat on either side of the latter’s lap, Kravitz handled the ones with Angus and his name (and… okay, yeah, it’s weird to read that someone you don’t even know wants to wring your neck, because how does Sazed even know he exists?), and ones that seemed important to the case sat stacked in front of Taako.  
  


“When this shit is over, we should have a baller campfire and use this as kindling,” Taako said, adding another letter to the ‘Barry & Lup’ pile. “I’ve had this idea for a while now that if you swapped out graham crackers for those waffle cookies, you could pipe cream cheese frosting into the squares and throw some cinnamon sugar on those bad boys. They’d be like fancy s’mores.”  
  


“I think the court actually gets to pick what happens to these,” Barry rolled his eyes, glancing at the letter Taako put in his pile, “Aw, why’s he picking on Lup so much? He’s only said he wanted to burn me alive _twice._ ”  
  


“You are a sick motherfucker.” Taako huffed.  
  


“I cannot believe I continue to leave you in the liable position of caring for a minor,” Kravitz shook his head. “You don’t gotta be so excited by all this- he said he wanted to castrate me- that’s, like, so weird.”  
  


“He only wanted to castrate you once?” Barry perked up a little. “Okay, I feel better now.”  
  


“I am so incredibly glad that Lup is the one caring for Angus right now,” Kravitz rolled his eyes, adding one into the ‘sexual harassment’ pile. It seemed impossible that the man who promised to become a serial killer had ever been gentle or kind to Taako. He wondered if Taako had really loved him. He wondered if Sazed had loved Taako. Maybe he still did, as mentally ill as he currently was.  
  


He returned to the letter in his hands.  
  


 _Maybe you’re such a pansy because of your transvestite ‘sister’. Couldn’t buff up enough and be a man, so she had to wear skirts instead and prance around like a girl  
  
_ _You’ve spent your WHOLE LIFE letting her protect you because you’re even weaker than her, and she’s NOTHING_

  
Kravitz swallowed heavily. He’d been a little desensitized to the things Sazed would write- arson, torture, every horrible name under the sun, but… ‘transvestite’?   
  


“What, you got a head scratcher, my man?” Taako asked, leaning over to see.  
  


“Um, no, just- uh, he said some shit in it that rubs me the wrong way. I- I don’t think either of you should read that one- sorry, Barry, you’re not in it,” He said, folding it up and putting it in the pile in front of the lawyer.  
  


“What’d he say?” Taako narrowed his eyes.   
  


“He, um, made a comment about how Lup wasn’t born female.” Kravitz said. Taako opened his mouth, probably to curse the man who had already taken so much from him, but Barry cut him off with a small laugh and a shrug.   
  


“He’s just mad because Lup has a bigger dick than him, and she’s not even a guy,” Barry said, rolling his eyes. “Isn’t that right, Taako?”  
  


“I am absolutely _not_ talking about this with you,” He flushed, grabbing his glass of wine. 

  
“Which means yes- another great case solved,” Barry grinned triumphantly.

  
“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again- you guys are the weirdest fucking family.” Kravitz sighed, grabbing a letter off the pile and tearing it open. They were short, each only a handful of sentences, and there was three people working, but adding wine and banter to the process had slowed it down considerably.

  
“Hey, Barold, check this one out? I think this one might be important,” Taako said, handing it to Barry.   
  


He skimmed it, and nodded. “Yeah, definitely- to be safe, I think anything that mentions the poisoning should go,” And then he handed it to Kravitz.  
  


_I wish I had died so I didn’t have to keep living in a world with scum like you_

_Should’ve put more rat poison in your garbage chicken_

_Should have poisoned yours- you don’t deserve to live, and I will kill you!!!!_

  
“It’s circumstantial, but in the case that we can convince the court that Taako was the victim and not vice versa, it would imply that Sazed did the poisoning,” Kravitz nodded, and placed it in the pile in front of Taako.

  
“Holy fuck,” Barry said, a couple of quiet minutes later. “I think I just won.”

  
“Why, what’s up with that one?” Taako stretched.

  
“I,” Barry grinned, raising the letter proudly, “just found a written confession. If we can prove that he wrote it, it’s almost certainly a conviction.”

  
Barry won.  
  


* * *

  
“This is the worst fucking thing I’ve ever done, and in college I lost my virginity in the back of a pickup truck using sprite as lube,” Taako pronounced as a bookshelf toppled over, making him lose his foothold on the beat-up couch that was now covered in cook books.  
  


“You are so weird,” Kravitz sighed, attempting to lift the bookshelf up off the couch. Even getting this far into the storage locker had taken agility equal to that of an obstacle course (Taako had proudly proclaimed himself the flip wizard after jumping over a stack of boxes three tall, even though he had crashed into a lamp and _definitely_ shattered glass _everywhere_ ).  
  


Kravitz didn’t have many friends outside of work, but he was _pretty_ sure that breaking into storage lockers to find a sample of his ex-husband’s writing was _not_ a standard favour that people could call in. Especially not when they had to _climb the fence into the yard_ because Taako forgot his key.  
  


If he broke his neck helping Taako, he would owe him _forever_.

  
“Oh, hell yeah!” Taako cheered from up ahead (he had moved off of the couch and into a back section, out of sight).

  
“Did you find it?” Kravitz called tiredly.  
  


“No, but I found my tamagotchi, and he’s still kicking!” Taako’s head peeked over some boxes. “I can’t believe Lup left him here to die when she moved out of our apartment.”

  
“She probably had other things she was worried about, like surviving the dangerous terrain of all this garbage.” Kravitz grumbled.

  
“Huh?” Taako called. “I didn’t hear you.”  
  


“Yeah, never mind,” Kravitz huffed. “Make room, I’m coming back there- these boxes just have clothes.”  
  


“Ooh, remind me to double back for those bad boys,” Taako said, tell-tale beeps coming from the machine in his hands.  
  


“I’m not going to do that,” He replied, hoisting himself over a box wall and onto a desk that was covered in stickers.  
  


“Oh!” Taako looked up in surprise, from where he was hunched on a beanbag chair. “I guess there’s more than one path through here.”  
  


“I disagree. Do we even know if there’s anything worth finding in here?”  
  


“No, but if I do have anything, it’ll be in here- oh shit, that box says it’s got my books from school!” Taako clambered over Kravitz to get to the bin. “I should sell these. Not like I need ‘em. Some kid will get ‘em second hand too, so it’ll be cheaper for them.”  
  


Taako ripped off the top and sighed. “Oh, of course it’s _my_ notes at the top- hold my binders.” He began dumping book after book into Kravitz’s arms, and if he wasn’t a professional pole dancer, he may have given out under the weight.  
  


“Jesus, what’s _in_ these?” Kravitz said, straining to look at the sheet on the front of the binders.  
  


“Verb conjugations in different languages- well, I’ll be damned.” Taako pulled out a moleskin and flipped through it.  
  


“Can we _please_ focus on getting things we _need_ and not fiddling with every interesting thing you find?” Kravitz begged.  
  


“This is not interesting, Kravitz, I promise you- I had an elective in my first semester of second year called ‘100 uses for Starch’ and I hated that class,” Taako grinned, flipping through the pages. “Number 6 is deodorant- this was supposed to be a _cooking_ class!”  
  


“Great, is there a point to why you’re telling me this?” Kravitz huffed.  
  


“The _point_ is that I hated this class, so I bugged the kid sitting next to me for study notes, and he gave them to me in exchange for letting him take me out on a date,” He said victoriously, slapping the notebook on top of the pile in Kravitz’s arms. “That, my sweet, insolent man, is the study guide for the final exam that Sazed gave to me. Filled from cover to back with stupid, almost criminal uses for starch, all hand written. We, my dear boy, have just found our writing sample.”

* * *

  
“I can’t believe I’d never heard of your case,” Kravitz muttered, “you’re practically a celebrity,”  
  


“I know,” Taako yawned, cutting out part of a newspaper and placing it in the stack of evidence for Barry to review. It was another late night- Taako had spent all day at the convenience store, and Kravitz had spent all day running after a naked toddler who did _not_ want to put on a diaper. They’d begun meeting a few times a week in order to strategize and go through _years_ of data, which unfortunately meant every piece of media that had anything to do with their relationship to date. Currently, they were reviewing the media coverage of Taako’s case- tomorrow would be any correspondence around the time in which they were discussing getting married. The time after that, photos from college, and the list just seemed to go on. “I’m Taako, y’know, from jail?”

  
“Please don’t say stuff like that,” Kravitz laughed, shaking his head. “This one is more of the same,” He said, dumping the article into the recycling. “No quotes, just the same mishmash of strewed information.”  
  


“Hey, I’ve got slander!” Taako grinned, highlighting part of his article. “He said I cheated on him with the owner of Sizzle it Up! to get promoted.”

  
“Damn, you always find the interesting ones,” Kravitz frowned, looking at an interview with Sazed a few months after the divorce was finalized- just discussing how he had made a full recovery and was moving on with his life- how, despite how _hard_ it was to recover from being hurt like that, publicizing his story had helped him get back his job and he was living in a nicer apartment.

  
“Y’know, when I suggested that we take Sazed to court, I was expecting it to be a lot more thrilling. I minored in law, and I was pretty sure I knew what was going to happen, but this? This is boring as hell.”

  
Taako laughed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he leaned across his kitchen table to look at Kravitz. “If you want, we can take a break from the news and go through my texts instead?”

  
“God, yes,” Kravitz said, standing and following Taako over to his laptop, where they scrolled through _years_ of messages and marked down any texts that had malicious undertones.

  
“Stop scrolling!” Kravitz grabbed Taako’s hand on the trackpad. “Jesus, what a monster.”

  
“What?” Taako glanced between the social worker and his screen. “He just said he was going to the grocery store and would be home late.”

  
“Yeah, but look!” Kravitz pointed at the screen more vicariously.

_  
January 2nd, 2018 at 6:48 pm _

_Going 2 grocery b back l8 :(_

  
“I don’t see what’s wrong with that- I mean, other than how he spelt ‘late’, but he was fucking weird at the best of times-”

  
“He didn’t give his smiley a nose!” Kravitz frowned, pointing closer. “It’s a little face, why doesn’t it have a nose? Faces have noses! This man deserves to be in jail for life.”

  
“And _I’m_ the weird one,” Taako rolled his eyes, going back to scrolling. “I’m getting hungry, do you want thai- Kravitz, do _not_ write down the absence of a nose down as something suspicious-”

  
“Why shouldn’t I?”

  
“Because it’s an emoji not a person-”

  
“Okay, but it’s like swinging the same arm when you take a step instead of alternating- it’s like milk then cereal- it’s like talking to strangers in line at the super market- that’s _not_ a person, that’s a psychopath- why are you staring at me?”  
  


“Because I put my milk in before I put my cereal!”

  
“I- why, Taako?” 

  
“Because the cereal gets soggy!”

  
“ _How long are you waiting after pouring the milk to eat the cereal?_ ”

  
“ _It’s not right away, but the bottom bits get wet-”_

_  
“Here’s an idea- pour less cereal-”  
  
_

* * *

  
“So, I met with Sazed’s lawyer yesterday,” Barry said, entering into the den. Lup and Taako had coerced Angus into bed an hour prior, so the twins plus Kravitz were stuck waiting for the lawyer to make his way through traffic to arrive home.  
  


“Thrilling,” Lup offered.  
  


“Yeah, it was- they’ve declined an interrogatory as well, meaning that all that’s left to be done is to get witnesses in order and clean up our evidence into a file for the pre-trial conference,” Barry said, loosening his tie and shrugging off his suit jacket, sliding onto the couch next to Lup. “Speaking of witnesses, Taako?”  
  


“My neighbour across the hall has agreed to testify against Sazed after confirming that it was him with photos, but no one else has seen him in the building.” Taako informed.  
  


“One is better than nothing- The graphologist who owes me a favour said that their report on the handwriting analysis should be done in the next few days, meaning that it’ll be ready for the pre-trial conference on Friday- the last thing we need to do before the court begins is set any motions. Sazed tried to have me kicked off the case because I’m family but the judge declined, saying that there was no reason for me to not be allowed, so long as I’m professional. So it’s just a matter of- Taako, is there anything that you want?”  
  


“Um,” Taako shifted, “not going to lie to you, no clue what a motion is,”  
  


“It’s just a request of the court- like, for example, if you need an interpreter or if you don’t want any of the jury to be parents- it’s just got to be reasonable enough for me to make an argument as to why we need that.”  
  


“No one who knows anything from the poisoning case,” Taako said, “they’ll be more likely to believe Sazed than anything- they’ll hate me off the bat.”  
  
  
“I agree,” Barry nodded, “we need as little bias as possible. Anything else?”  
  


“Not that I can think of,” Taako said, picking at his nail bed.  
  


“Okay, so I’ll start drafting that one up- if you come up with anything, just let me know- we can file for a motion at any point,” Barry said, snuggling closer to Lup. “Now, fuck the case, we’ve been working our asses off. Family feud?”  
  


“Fuck. Yes.” Taako said. “Give me Steve Harvey or give me death.”

  
Angus ended up crawling out of bed and joining them at eleven, whining quietly because he couldn’t sleep due to Lup and Taako’s arguing about whether or not “bathtub” was a good answer to “What’s something you don’t want to find in your closet?” (results were inconclusive), but it was a Friday and there’s no school the next day, so Angus sat between Taako and Kravitz and joined the arguing relatively quickly.

  
There’s a saying ‘the calm before the storm’- it means that before things go to hell, the world is at peace. Kravitz looked at the family in front of him, one week- seven days- before they started fighting against Sazed. He knew it was going to be rough- Sazed wasn’t going to lie down and take it- both Barry and Taako had warned him against how vicious Sazed’s lawyer was. But it was easy to pretend, and so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up on June second, and we'll be doing the last bits of setup before the trial! These past few chapters have been really short, but the one after next is going to likely be ridiculously long. I was originally going to do each section of the lawsuit as just one chapter, but I might separate the actual trial into days in court just to that way my chapters stay around the same length.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for leaving your incredible comments! The support for this fic is so amazing <3\. As always, please stay happy and stay safe!


	14. Pre-Trial Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins.

Taako was nervous.  
  


He hadn’t seen Sazed since the day he received his sentence three years prior, and in just a few short hours, they would be going toe-to-toe once more. As Taako tied his tie, he wondered- would Sazed look any different from how he remembered him. I mean, probably right? Even if he used his latest memory, the man was weak from his hospital trip- even longer, if he was thinking of Sazed happy and healthy.  
  


They had been in love, once. They weren’t when Sazed lost his job, weren’t when Taako started staying at Sazed’s more and more, weren’t when they got married, weren’t when they moved out of their college dorms- the last time he remembered loving Sazed was at an after party for their graduation, sneaking into a dim corner to laugh and kiss and celebrate.   
  


It was a long time ago, and Sazed didn’t mean half as much to him as he used to, but it did nothing to calm his nerves.  
  


Barry had insisted that they needed to look their best for the case even though the pre-trial judge and jury would be different from the ones when they went to court proper, which seemed a little ridiculous to Taako. They were just meeting to see if they could agree on a settlement (and it was mandatory), and everyone had agreed that Taako _wouldn’t_ settle, because he could do better.  
  


So he was stuck in an uncomfortable suit, hair braided tight into a bun at the nape of his neck.  
  


Taako was in hell. That was one of the best parts of being gnc- he could wear whatever comfy shit he wanted, but nooooo. Everyone _had_ to wear suits, even little Angus, who really _should_ have been in school. Taako had never wanted to be his sister more- her blazer and skirt looked ridiculously comfy compared to his one-size-too-small ensemble.  
  


Barry had firmly informed him that Magnus was not invited, and on one hand, fuck you, that’s his best friend and he can come if he wants- on the other, Magnus didn’t get his nickname “the hammer” for being soft spoken and gentle.  
  


He’d be coming to the proper trial though, so Taako let it slide. Barry picked everyone up and they carpooled to the court house- it was weird. Every time he had ever ridden in the car, Lup had wanted to sit up front to be close to Barry and he had been alone in the backseat and was able to stretch out to his heart’s content (with the exception of the time they drove Magnus home, but it was like, twenty minutes and it happened once). Now, they were stacked- Kravitz behind Barry, Angus squished in the middle, and Taako on the right- and the forty minute ride made Taako want to smash his head into the back of Lup’s chair until she convinced Barry to pull over so Taako could get out and _breathe.  
  
_

When Barry announced that they arrived, Taako was first out of the car, stretching his long limbs and groaning about numbness in unforeseeable places.  
  


Everyone else got out, the door clicked shut, and the blissful moment of relief was gone, as the dull horror of _we’re here_ and _I’m about to see him_ began to run through his mind.  
  


Barry clapped a hand down on Taako’s shoulder with a smile, the thick folder filled with evidence in his other hand. “Let’s go see if John’s here yet- I know he’s going to be against us, but he’s not so bad once you get to know him.”  
  


“Are you fraternizing with the enemy, babe?” Lup asked, bumping her hip against Barry’s as they headed to the entrance.

  
“Well, I’m not allowed to talk to him when court is in session, so I don’t know if it’s fraternizing- and I mean, just because we’re on opposing sides doesn’t mean I can’t _like_ him.” 

  
“Traitor,” Taako grumbled as Lup’s arm slung over his shoulders comfortingly. 

  
“That’s John- if you guys don’t want to come, that’s fine, but I’m going to go say hi.” Barry informed, pointing to the man with salt-and-pepper hair.

  
“Go say hi, you traitorous bastard,” Lup said affectionately, turning to Kravitz and Angus. “Okay babes, should we go find where we’re supposed to be?”

  
“We’ll see you after,” Kravitz promised.  
  


“It’s going to be fine!” Angus reassured, hugging Taako’s waist.  
  


“Yeah, yeah- now scram.” Taako sighed. “Let's do this.”

“All rise for judge Derrick Taylor,” the bailiff stated, and the room rose, and then sat once more when the judge found his spot near the stand.  
  


Taako was doing his best not to look at Sazed, and had been since Barry guided him to his seat.  
  


“This is the pre-trial conference for a lawsuit regarding the harassment of Taako Taaco- If the prosecution could stand, and give their remarks.” Taylor said, and Barry stood, moving past their table and turning to face the courtroom.  
  


“My client has been receiving death threats in the mail for months, with the letters including sensitive information about his day-to-day activities. We believe that the defendant is guilty of both stalking and harassment, and aim to obtain a restraining order that prevents further harm, along with, in the case that the defendant is found guilty, that case _134 OR 478 (20xx)_ be re-examined. We are also suing the defendant for sixty-thousand in emotional damage, the equivalent of which my client was sued three years ago under the same charge. For evidence, we have the letters of harassment, a handwriting analysis example, and a witness who corroborates seeing Sazed within the apartment building.” Barry informed, and then returned behind the desk.

  
The judge nodded, and then turned towards Sazed and John. “Would the defendant please rise, and give their statement.”

  
“The defendant wishes to settle this matter before it goes to proper trial,” John said, mirroring the position Barry had just taken. “His offer is seventy-thousand.”

  
There were some soft murmurs behind them, from the onlookers, and Barry cursed next to him. “Fuck, he really wants us to settle.” He glanced at Taako. “What do you think? Seventy big ones? I know we originally said we were going to go for one-twenty, but that was never going to happen- I figured we’d get a hundred _most_ -”

  
“We can’t- not when we could really win this thing,” Taako whispered back. “I’m willing to give up a couple thousand dollars in exchange for clearing my name.”

  
“Oh, good, so we’re on the same page.” Barry nodded, and stood once more, addressing the court at full volume. “The client wishes to continue with the case.”

  
The judge nodded, and then turned to John once more. “Do you have any evidence you are bringing to the trial?”

  
“We have three witnesses that are able to corroborate that the defendant couldn’t have delivered the letters, as he was working during many of the days listed. We also have a handwriting sample in order to compare to the evidence.” John informed.

  
“I see, thank you,” Taylor nodded, and John returned to his seat. “To the prosecution, has there been any physical damage done?”

  
“Physical, no but-” Barry began, but John cut him off.

  
“Until my client is proven guilty, he cannot be held liable for _anything_ , and it is unreasonable for the court to amplify the severity of the case when-”

  
“At ease, Sephi, save it for the court. I merely need to know the severity of the current situation.” Taylor waved him off, turning back to Barry. “You were saying?”

  
“Physically, there have been no damages to person or property. However, there have been several gruesome statements made about my client, his family, friends, and a minor, all of which have been very damaging to his psyche- for a period of around two weeks, my client was afraid to visit others in case of injury or death on himself or others.”

  
“Noted. Moving forwards, there are the matters of motions- I know you have both spoken to Judge Andrew, who was assigned the proper trial. The defendant requested that lawyer Hallwinter get removed from the case due to familial relations with his client, but that has been temporarily postponed. The prosecution has also requested a motion, and that is for the jury to be a group who had no experience with case _134 OR 478 (20xx),_ due to bias between the two parties. This has been sustained. A reminder to both that motions may be submitted at either time-”

  
“Actually, Mr. Taylor, we would like to submit another motion,” John said, jumping out of his seat. “We would like to request that every member of the jury is a victim of assault and domestic violence.”

  
Barry narrowed his eyes, watching John carefully. Sazed was twitching, live with an electric energy that could not be strapped down by the formal scenario.

  
“This is hardly the matter in which motions should be submitted, Sephi, but I will indulge you. Why?” Judge Taylor asked.

  
“Because the prosecution is demanding that the court pretend that case _134 OR 478 (20xx)_ did not occur, when it in fact did. We are not here to discuss whether or not my client is guilty, but rather the proceedings of the trial, and even though we are unsure whether or not my client has been harassing the prosecution, we do _know_ that the prosecution abused my client-”

  
“Objection- evidence would suggest otherwise-” Barry was on his feet in a second, and the judge banged his gavel on the desk with a sigh.

  
“Overruled. Continue.”

  
“-And even if the jury does not know the story of what happened to my client, having a jury that understands the position of weakness and helplessness would _understand_ the position my client is currently in.”

  
“Doing so may provide an unfair bias towards the defendant, and the jury is selected from a random set of people. I will have it noted that there is a _preference_ towards victims of assault, but the jury is under no obligation to disclose whether or not they are so. Additionally, they will comprise of no more than half the jury.” Judge Taylor said, and John nodded and returned to his seat. “Is this equitable to the prosecution?”

  
“So long as it does not interfere with the motion regarding case _134 OR 478 (20xx)_.” Barry said, and the judge smiled.

  
“But of course. Based off the information and motions provided, the court date is tentatively in three months, and, based on current projections, will take three days. Legal summons will be delivered to the parties via mail when the date has been set. Any further questions?”

  
“No sir,” Barry said, and John shook his head.

  
“Very well- court adjourned.” He said, and the bailiff called for all to rise as he walked out.

  
“Did that go well?” Taako asked as the room fell into chatter, looking at Barry.

  
“I mean, it didn’t go bad- of course John tried to throw a curve ball with that last minute motions. I wouldn’t be surprised if they try to delay the case as much as they can, but as of right now, there’s nothing inherently _bad_ happening.” Barry frowned as Lup pushed out of the seats for the spectators and into the floor of the courtroom.  
  


“Babe, that was so hot,” She beamed, hugging Barry and then turning to Taako. “I’m thinking we should go to Red Lobster for dinner. I want cheddar biscuits. Besides, we’re all sort of nice anyways- seems a shame to just go home.”  
  


“I can do Red Lobster,” Taako agreed, suddenly exhausted. “Where’s Angus and Kravitz?”  
  


“Uh, the big guy didn’t really want him around Sazed,” Lup’s voice dropped a little. “I gave them Barry’s keys, Kravitz is bringing the car around- babe, John is coming over.”  
  


“Fuck, okay-” Barry stepped away from their pseudo huddle and met the other lawyer halfway, slightly tense. Sazed was still sitting, unmoving from the courtcase, when he glanced over at Lup and Taako, and their eyes met-  
  


Taako ripped his gaze away, turning to his sister. “I’m going to go to the bathroom. I have to nervous pee.”  
  


“Okay,” She laughed, giving him a pat on the cheek. “I’m going to rescue Barry from whatever’s going on there- I’ll meet you at the car.”  
  


“Yeah,” He nodded, and speed-walked out of the room. The public bathroom did little for privacy, but he locked himself in a stall all the same and rubbed his face (probably smearing all the work he had done in covering his imperfections that morning).   
  


He had survived, and that was- good? It was only going to get worse. Today was just a discussion about a discussion, but soon they would be showing emails and texts and photos and letters in front of at least thirty people, and his heart would be up for debate.

  
Everyone was going to know that Taako the ‘seasoned criminal’, who’s best friend was Magnus “the hammer” Burnsides (who had crushed a man’s windpipe and choked him until the cops pried him off the long-dead body) was secretly weak. That, secretly, he never defended himself when Sazed would attack him, and that he never retaliated properly.  
  


It was terrifying. Kravitz, Lup, Barry and Magnus, all of which knew most of the story, but never in depth, would hear every microaggression described in painstaking detail over the span of years.  
  


And Angus, who really _shouldn’t_ be attending the court cases, but _demanded_ that he needed to support Taako had no clue about most anything.  
  


He made a mental note to start convincing the adults to gang up on Angus and tell him he wasn’t allowed to come to the trial. He opened the stall door, taking a deep breath. He felt warm, definitely a little anxious, as he washed his hands to keep up appearances and patted water on his face.   
  


He took another deep breath, dried his hands, and then walked one foot after the other out the bathroom door.

  
And he immediately bumped into Sazed.

  
He looked- well, different. Which shouldn’t have been a big surprise- it _had_ been three years. But he looked younger, with a little more weight and fluff to his cheeks than what had existed towards the end of their relationship. His hair had grown out quite a bit- he had always kept it rather short, but it was long enough to get tied into a stubby ponytail at the nape of his neck. Around his right arm, there was a neon pink cast, no signatures to be seen (Taako wasn’t sure if this was an ‘I don’t have friends’ thing or if it was an ‘I’m an adult’ thing).

  
And his brown eyes were blown wide in shock, staring at the man in front of him (a likely mirror to Taako’s own expression).

  
“Oh- hi, Taako.”

  
“Hi, gotta go,” Taako replied, and started to walk away, but Sazed grabbed his wrist.

  
“Wait!” He begged. “Taako I- look things are messed up, I get that.”

  
“Uh, yeah- what did you _think_ was going to happen when you started trying to fuck up my life?”

  
“Look, I was a dumb kid back then- I just loved you _so_ much, I couldn’t handle the idea that you were the only one with money, and that I would have to rely on you- my purpose in life was always to take care of you.”

 _  
“I was born to be with you,”_ _Sazed kissed the side of Taako’s temple, rubbing the bruise on the other man’s wrist as he spoke. It hurt, but Taako couldn’t find the voice to tell him to stop._

  
“And I just- I guess I miss what we had, and I really don’t want to fight you anymore,” Sazed said. “I don’t think we’ll ever be back to normal, but we were made for eachother, you know?”  
  


_“No one will ever be able to love you as much as I do,” Sazed whispered, wiping the blood off Taako’s lip with his thumb. The words went unspoken, but Taako heard them all the same- I am the best you can do. Don’t you dare leave.  
  
_

“I think you should take the settlement- it’s more than I took from you, and I’m not _actually_ going to hurt anyone. I know you love attention, but don’t be a drama queen.” He said, smiling softly.

  
_“But if you spend the rest of your life trapped in your apartment because you continued to let the personification of dog-shit control you, you’ll never be happy. And you deserve to be happy.” Kravitz had said, and suddenly, Taako’s resolution had hardened. He deserved to be happy, and so did Angus.  
  
_

“Why don’t I buy you a coffee and we can talk about it, babe? I want to catch up,” Sazed’s left hand migrated from Taako’s wrist to intertwine their fingers.

_  
“I know you can do it, babe.” Lup had told him, when he was an innocent man facing two years of jail. “I love you, Koko,” She had said to him as he left her wedding with Barry. He could do it, if he wanted to. She’d support him. They’d all support him._

  
Sazed didn’t control him anymore. Sazed lied to him- had always lied to him. Lup loved him way more than he ever did. Barry loved him more than he ever did. Angus loved him more than he ever did. Even Kravitz, who was currently a weird sort of half-friend, loved him more than he ever did.

  
“You know what?” Taako turned to look at Sazed, and then glanced down at their joined hands. 

  
“Yeah?” Sazed smiled, squeezing their joined hands a little tighter.

  
“I think that idea sounds like dog shit, and you should go fuck yourself.” Taako said, ripping his hand out of the man’s grasp.

  
His face darkened, suddenly murderous. “You’re going to regret this, Taako. I’m _trying_ to be nice.”

  
“No, you’re trying to cover your own ass, because you know that I’ve got you cornered. And you know what? It’s going to feel fucking amazing when I win, and because you’re going to get _everything_ you deserve.”  
  


“You don’t know what you’re doing- you’re making a mistake!” Sazed’s face was beginning to grow red in fury.  
  


“No, I don’t think so. I know _exactly_ what I’m doing.” Taako grinned, turning on his heel. “See you in a couple of months- start saving now, I’m going to renovate my apartment and I can’t wait to get that bonus from you.”  
  


And then, he walked out, ignoring the sputtering from behind him.   
  


Everyone was waiting for him, but he explained the hold up- Lup punched him in the shoulder for talking to someone who literally wanted to kill him, and then punched him again because she was proud of him for sticking up to Sazed (he wasn’t sure her logic tracked, but it felt good to laugh with his family at the bickering that ensued).  
  


Barry bought everyone a round of wine at the red lobster (Angus got a virgin cocktail) and they toasted and celebrated- Barry and Lup’s opinions of the day’s result clearly transitioning from whatever to fantastic- and at one point, when Taako’s face was red from wine and praise, he rested his head on Kravitz’s left shoulder, and no one said anything.  
  


It was a good day.

* * *

  
Barry and Lup had a barbecue to celebrate Taako and Magnus’ one-year-free-from-prison, and it seemed like everyone either had even known was there- from Taako and Lup’s friends from college, Carey and Killian, to people they had known on the inside, to _all_ of Magnus’ foster family, the backyard was _live_ with excitement.  
  


There had been some tomfoolery- Carey had begun to chant “speech! Speech! Speech!” and, because it was impromptu, neither had anything to say- that was, until Magnus tripped and fell off the chair he was standing on, and then Taako had _tons_ to say-  
  


Barry and Lup had a speaker playing music, and the two were dancing, surrounded by miscellaneous children that Taako figured were _somebody’s_ (not sure who’s, though). Kravitz had taken one look at Lup twerking and had ushered Angus away almost immediately, and since then neither had headed back over to that side of the yard. Some of their friends from the yard were sitting on the porch’s steps, drinking beers and laughing about the old times- and Kravitz was talking animatedly with Merle and Davenport by the fence, occasionally hitting Merle’s hand away from Lup’s daffodils.  
  


Angus was sitting at the firepit, roasting a marshmallow, so Taako swallowed his worries and plopped down next to him in a lawn chair. “Hey, kiddo.”  
  
  
“Hey- I think I finally got this down- if you hold it closer to the base, it toasts more evenly!” Angus said, grinning up at Taako.  
  


“You know how to get it to toast evenly?” Taako asked. “I’m a professional chef, so I know.”  
  


“Oh, please show me then!” Angus said, handing his roasting stick over.  
  


Taako shoved the marshmallow into the flames, waited for it to catch fire, and then blew it out, handing it to the boy. “Voila. Bon appetit.”

  
“It’s- uh, burnt.”

  
“Yeah,” Taako nodded. “But it’s burnt _evenly_.”

  
Angus laughed, and shook his head, taking the marshmallow off the stick and wincing as some charred sugar crumbled off in his hands. He took a bite and frowned. “I think I’m going to stick with my method.” He informed, tossing the other half into the fire and grabbing a new marshmallow for his stick.  
  


“Okay, suit yourself,” Taako shrugged, watching the fire crackle against a thick log of wood. “Uh, Angus?”  
  


“Yeah?” The boy glanced over.  
  


“Do you- do you like living with Lup and Barry? And- uh, me, I guess?” His fingertips clacked against the plastic of the chair. “Would you- when all the shit is over with Sazed, would you be interested in, um, staying with our family more long-term?”  
  


“To my knowledge, Mr. Kravitz, isn’t planning on making me move foster homes anytime soon.” Angus said, glancing at his marshmallow and then returning it to the pit.  
  


“I meant like- how would you feel if I adopted you? And you joined our family for- um, for real.” Taako said, and Angus dropped his stick into the fire.  
  


The sun had set an hour ago, but the fire illuminated the boy’s face clearly for only Taako to see. His mouth was open, hung in disbelief. Taako opened his mouth to make a comment about how something was going to fly into his mouth if he wasn’t careful, but the boy’s face crumpled and he began to cry before Taako could say a word, throwing himself onto the man for a hug.  
  
  
“Oh, okay, that’s a lot. You got a lotta feelings, huh, little man?” Taako said, awkwardly patting his back. “This is nice and all, but your marshmallow is going to catch fire if you don’t pull it away from the embers soon.”  
  


“…”  
  


“Angus, your marshmallow is on fire.”  
  


“...”  
  


“Angus, it’s burning.”  
  


“...”  
  


“Angus-”  
  


“I really, really want to live with you, Taako,” Angus whimpered, and Taako sighed, carding his fingers into the boy’s hair.  
  


“Well, just give it a few months, I guess,” Taako said, looking at the stars above, “the world as I know it is about to change, and maybe it will for you too.”  
  


The stars twinkled, and Angus nuzzled closer into Taako, snacks forgotten.  
  


“I love you, sir,” He mumbled, and Taako sighed.  
  


“Don’t call me sir- and I love you too or, y’know, whatever.”  
  


If Kravitz noticed that they were both crying when he joined them a half hour later, he said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like ten tabs open trying to write this chapter- figuring out how to write a case file was insane and deadass took me like half an hour (I need to learn better time management istg or the trial chapters are never going to go up lol)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading and leaving comments from the beginning! It's so validating to hear that people enjoy reading what you've worked on, and the people who comment on every chapter- you guys are the mvp (you know who your are!!). Next chapter is going to be up on the 4th, so stay tuned! <3
> 
> Stay happy and stay safe! <3


	15. Trial Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prosecution and the Defense make their opening statements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the end notes- enjoy an early update <3

“All rise for Judge Jeff Andrew!” The bailiff called, and Taako wanted to scoff at the mundanity of the request- he could be proving his innocence, _why_ did he need to stand-  
  


Barry must have read his mind, though, because a sharp elbow to his side made him stand.  
  


When they returned to their seats, Jeff Andrew cleared his throat and began to speak. “At this time the Court calls Taako Taaco vs. Sazed Bangura, Case number _149 OR 801_. Will the parties state their appearances for the record, please.”  
  


“Good morning, Judge.” Barry greeted, rising in his seat, “Today the prosecution will be represented by attorney Sildar Hallwinter, lead counsel and acting attorney in this case. Appearing with me is Taako Taaco, the plaintiff, who is sitting to my left.”  
  


“Good morning,” John said, standing when Barry finished his introduction, “Sazed Bangura appears in person, to my right- I am representing him as his attorney, and my name is John Sephi.”  
  


“Very well. Before the court begins its proceedings and the jurors join us, does either party have any concerns that they wish to put forth?” Andrew said.  
  


“Not currently,” John shook his head.  
  


“No, sir.” Barry agreed.  
  


“All right- I have provided both parties with a copy of the court's proposed opening instructions. It is to the Court's understanding that those proposed instructions are acceptable to each of the parties with the exception of some language involving the elements of the crime. First, prosecution, am I correct in that understanding?”  
  


“Yes- I have spoken to my client in length, and we would suggest a change to page six, element one- we worry that the phrasing is too specific and would rather that it is more encompassing of the overall crime we believe occurred.” Barry stated.  
  


“And Mr. Sephi?” Jeff asked.  
  


“We were satisfied with the whole of the court's final proposed instructions to be given preliminarily and we object to the modification that the prosecution has offered.” John disagreed.  
  


“Typical.” Taako mumbled, and Barry shot him a glare, but it didn’t seem anyone had heard him.  
  


“All right, then first, I will listen to the prosecution for the proposed change.” Jeff Andrew said, looking to Barry.  
  


“Thank you, Judge- as aforementioned, the proposed change is on page six, element one, during the section where the court reads the charges against the defendant. We suggest that the statement be changed to ‘... that Sazed Bangura directly harassed Taako Taaco on at least seventy-four accounts, or aided and abetted the harassment of Taako Taaco on at least seventy-four accounts,’” Barry said, glancing down at his paper. “We believe that eliminating the possibility that the defendant was involved in the case due to the fact he could not have performed it individually to be unreasonable, as virtually no one could have done it alone. We propose the change in order to accommodate for the fact that there may have been other people involved in the process. It provides no prejudice against the defendant, and merely articulates more clearly the issue that we are here to discuss.”  
  


“Mr Sephi? Actually- one moment- Hallwinter, what exactly is the change that the prosecution is recommending?” The judge was flipping through a stack of papers on his desk.  
  


“The addition that whilst the defendant may not be guilty on harassing my client, he may have facilitated the action.” Barry informed, so Jeff Andrew turned to John.  
  


“It is exactly as Hallwinter stated- incredibly vague. By over simplifying the scenario that would lead to conviction, the prosecution attempts to eliminate any possibility that my client may be acquitted- the suggested changes would mean that if my client even so much as knows the first name of the person who committed the crime, he could be found guilty for ‘abetment’.” John said. “Additionally, by adding the additional layer of my client not being the one who is guilty, the case becomes open ended- There are over five hundred thousand people who live in this city. Close to five million people in the state. Are we to analyze _all_ of these people in order to ensure that my client did not interact with them? How much proof does the prosecution _need_ before they believe that my client is innocent?  
  


“The prosecution’s choices on this case and on the history of it before seem to me pretty clear. Either stick with my client as the man you think is the accomplice and prove it, or drop the allegation altogether and prove that Sazed Bangura committed this crime without allowing him to run the risk of accessory as a liability to a phantom.”  
  


Jeff nodded, mulling over his thoughts. “All right. There appear to be two points that separate the parties. And I'm going to rule as follows: First of all, before I indicate the Court's decision, I think it's important to note that what we're talking about here are not the closing instructions that the jury is going to get when it's time to deliberate on the verdict, but rather opening instructions, the purpose of which is simply to make it easier for the jurors to follow the evidence and understand what it is the State has to prove in order to justify a guilty verdict.  
  


“With that thought in mind, I think it's best to steer clear of controverted issues that may be clarified as the evidence comes in. The instructions the Court gives in the opening are not necessarily the instructions that will be given in the closing. It's easier to be more specific at that time once the Court knows what the evidence is.  
  


“I agree that it's not a good idea at the start of the trial to focus attention on whether or not Mr. Bangura had assistance; although, I understand that's the basis of the State's party to the crime theory. When the closing instructions are given, depending on how the evidence comes in, the request being made by the defense may well be appropriate. But for purposes of the opening instructions, which are simply to outline the elements that the State must prove, I don't think that level of specificity is required.” He said. “Anything else before the jurors are brought in?”  
  


“Not at all,” John shook his head, a smile resting over his face- _arrogant bastard.  
  
_

“No, sir.” Barry replied, and so the jury was led into their seat on the right wall.  
  


Taako gave a quick once over- for the most part, they seemed to be around middle age (he was getting some definite ‘mom’ vibes off a few of the women in the crowd) and was evenly split male and female- he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. A clerk swore in the jury, and the judge Andrew informed them each of the legal implications of being a jury member- no talking about the case until all the evidence was presented, no learning about the case outside the court room- yadda yadda.  
  


Taako was so bored.  
  


“... In a few minutes the lawyers will make opening statements. The purpose of an opening statement is to give the lawyers an opportunity to tell you what they expect the evidence will show, so that you will better understand the evidence as it is introduced during the trial. I must caution you, however, that the opening statements are not evidence. At this time we're going to take a very short break so that the prosecution may get its equipment ready to present the opening statement. We'll be back in just a few minutes.”   
  


The court recessed, and so Barry turned to Taako. “You wanna help me fuck around with a projector, bud?”  
  


“Not particularly.”  
  


“Great, thanks- It’s just in that back corner. I’m going to go figure out where the extension cords are.” He said, pointing to a desolate area in the courtroom.  
  


“You’re going to flirt with my sister.” Taako narrowed his eyes.

“I’m on the _job_.” Barry rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to flirt with- oh, hey babe.”  
  


“Hey, Bear,” Lup grinned. “That was _enthralling_. Definitely _super_ interesting.”  
  


“Oh, really?” he leaned in.  
  


“Mmhm, not at _all_ a snooze fest. Incredibly fascinating- _love_ watching your butt stand and sit a bunch.”  
  


“Grossarooni- What happened to not flirting on the job? Hey, Lup, can you give me a hand? Barold is sending me to drag over the projector.” Taako pointed.  
  


“Yeah babe, you got it.” She said, moving through the gate to join her brother.  
  


“Actually, I was going to ask you to help me-” Barry began, but Taako pulled his sister away before she could backtrack.  
  


“How you holding up?” She whispered as Taako flicked off the lock on a wheel.  
  


“I was better before I had to listen to you and Barry. How are Kravitz and Angus?”  
  


Lup shrugged, giving a pull on the cart- no go, still locked somewhere. “Kravitz hasn’t said anything, really- I think he’s interested? He just nods sometimes. As for Angus, I think he’s bored- he was probably expecting a thrilling court scene like the one in the Caleb Cleveland movie.”  
  


“Oh, good- maybe he’ll be bored enough that he’ll want to go to school this afternoon instead of stick around to hear about my dipshit ex-husband.”  
  


“Unlikely,” She tugged again and frowned. “Fuck, how old is this thing? All the wheels are busted.”  
  
  
“Fucking Bluejeans- help me lift?”  
  


“I’m in a skirt, Taako.” Lup narrowed her eyes, unimpressed.   
  


“Not from the bottom, dipshit- just grab the middle rack and raise it a little bit,” Taako rolled his eyes. “Did Barry fuck your mind while you two were on vacation? You’ve been weird since the wedding.”  
  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Lup nodded, grabbing the sides of the cart, “He fucked my mind in _every_ sense of the word-”  
  


“-ew, ew, ew-”  
  


“Really _blew_ it, if you know what I mean-”  
  


“- _ew_ , ew, ew-”  
  


“He was neur _on_ to me, if you can pick up what I’m putting down-”  
  


“You are the worst sister in the history of people having sisters.” Taako proclaimed, dropping his end of the projector cart as Lup laughed. Barry returned, extension cord in hand, and glanced between the two of them in confusion.  
  


“What’d she do?” He asked Taako.  
  


“You.” Lup said, and returned to cackling, ignoring her twin’s protests.  
  


“I actually hate you. I should have eaten you in the womb.” Taako frowned, taking the cord from Barry and plugging the machine in.

  
“Kind of like how I ate-”

  
“Okay!” Taako said, pushing his sister back towards the spectator area. “Thanks for the help, Lulu, but Barry and I have work to do, so please go take care of my boy.”

  
“Uh huh, and is that Angus or Kravitz?” She asked, and slipped back into the crowd before she could own up to her words.

  
“Barry, go kiss your wife goodbye, because I’m about to commit murder.” Taako stated.  
  


“Yeah, you got it bud- but maybe the murder thing should wait, cause we need to figure out how to turn this damn projector on.” Barry said.

  
“The button’s on the side.” John offered, stepping towards the projector- within moments, there was a loud whirring of a long dead machine as a square of light was illuminated against the wall.  
  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to like, drop kick the projector or something so we can’t use it and our case falls apart?” Taako said.

  
John gave him a very long look. One that said _I am smarter than you are, and will always be, and I will not answer your question because it is a waste of my time._

  
Barry sighed, and turned to John. “Thanks. You should get back over to your side before the judge or jury comes back and sees you talking to us- there’s no point in you getting in shit.”

  
“No good dead goes unpunished, gentlemen,” John nodded, patting Barry on the shoulder and returning to Sazed, who immediately opened his mouth (likely to complain).

  
Taako _probably_ should have paid more attention the first (and only) time he had been to court before this, but in his defense, he was sure that he was going to walk away because he was innocent, and the legal system would not imprison an innocent man.

  
He couldn’t remember the opening statement Avi had made at his trial- it was only the kid’s second trial as an attorney, but he was cheap, so Taako had taken the bid. He didn’t want to bother Lup into asking Barry, because, yeah, they were friends, but it felt weird to ask a friend for an extreme discount.

  
So, forgive Taako, but between what little he remembered from what little he listened to, but he was a little shocked when Barry didn’t just throw a bunch of shit on the projector.

  
“I will begin my opening statement by wishing everyone within the court house a good morning, and by thanking the jury for their service in assisting in our trial. I thank you for the attention and energy you will use to analyze the evidence and statements of witnesses, and I thank you for performing your civic duty.

  
“You will note that the prosecution is only myself and my client. That is not to say that it was only the two of us working on this case- it was the work of many that organized the evidence you will be viewing. At times, there was four of us hunched over a pile of paper a foot high, trying to connect dots between occurrences.

  
“My name is Sildar Hallwinter, the acting attorney for this case, but I am also one of many investigators. The client, Taako Taaco, another lead investigator, has received an education in linguistics and speaks several languages. The final lead investigator is a man by the name of Kravitz Queen, who does not sit next to us, but rather behind us in silent support, with degrees majoring in social work and child development, and minors in law and psychology. The final member of our team was Lup Hallwinter, Taako’s sister, head chemist and leader of statistical management at the Magnus Institute, who assisted in any number crunching and creating any statistics based evidence.

  
“I tell you this in order to create grounds for understanding. And I hope, by hearing who we, the prosecution, are, you will be able to understand that we are qualified individuals that believe in the claim we are making. That the prosecution is a group of people that has spent hours daily, every day, for a month, researching and working on building a case. And through these hours we’ve spent, we have three days- together, twenty-four hours- to tell you everything we’ve determined. We won’t have the time to analyze every single detail or piece of evidence, but we will highlight the most important points from each. As I mentioned earlier, there was a lot of evidence to sift through, and it took us hours to read through it. We will only be showing the evidence that we believe is most important to the argument at the specific moment.

  
“The judge mentioned earlier that an opening statement is when one of the two stances outlines the evidence they will be discussing in the trial, but I would ask that the jury think of the case more like a puzzle. The different evidences are pieces, and some pieces are clear as to where they fit in- others, you may have an idea- and some, you think might belong from another box. An opening statement is akin to the picture on top of the puzzle’s box- a guide to where we will be putting the pieces. It may still take some fumbling, but we believe that we know exactly where each piece fits.

  
“I also would like to remind each jury member, that as the case proceeds, that we are discussing the lives of real people. I would encourage you, if at any point, you start to think that perhaps the case is not very severe, I would encourage you to look at the defendant or at my client. These are real people. They have families. And I hope that each of you takes that into account as you see each piece of evidence we introduce.

  
“I will also inform you that, as the prosecution, my job is not to bombard you with endless amounts of evidence that includes threatening and morbid descriptions of different forms of mutilation. I will only ever tell you what I believe to be necessary. And it is worth noting that every piece of evidence that will be presented to the court has been shown to the family of my client, and that they gave me permission to use it today.

  
“As I give my opening statement, I ask that each of you enter this case assuming that Mr. Bangura is innocent. Judge Jeff Andrew stated that if, at the end of this trial, you believe him to be guilty beyond a reasonable doubt, then you should rule him guilty. I want to highlight that it is not beyond no doubt, but beyond reasonable doubt. We will be showing you evidence, and Mr. Bangura should continue to be innocent within your eyes until you have seen enough that makes you satisfied with the ruling that he is not. The evidence will speak for itself, and when it does, your presumption that Mr. Bangura is innocent will no longer be one you hold.

  
“But, enough of that. Let's talk about what the evidence is going to show. Somewhere between May second and third, continuing until June fifteenth, the prosecution aims to prove to you that the defendant has been stalking my client and has delivered letters filled with harassment anywhere up to three times a day.

  
“We’re going to prove who committed this crime. We’re going to prove how. We’re going to prove when the offenses occurred. We’re going to prove what happened. The only thing we won’t be able to prove is why- the motive in a case is hardest to prove, because there isn’t always logic behind it.”

  
Barry glanced over to Taako, and, oh great. Showtime.

  
(“I think we should mention the poisoning before the defense can,” Barry said, stirring his pasta. Angus was at soccer practice, so the four were having dinner at the Blupjeans household and discussing strategy, “you know, take control of it. It’d be bad if it looked like we were trying to hide it.”

  
“Um, no?” Lup said, and Taako frowned.

  
“That’s a garbo idea, my man.”

  
“Actually, I think he’s right.” Kravitz said, ignoring the identical glares the twins offered. “Even though the jury won’t know about the case, it’s good to let them know. They just won’t have the bias of having listened to Sazed preach how hard it is to be him- and if we mention that one of our goals is to reopen the case, because we do not believe Taako is the suspect, then there’s no harm done. Maybe they’ll think he did it, but probably not- and it won’t help us at all, but we’re going to be stealing that point from the offense.”

  
Barry nodded. “If they bring it up, they’ll have a huge upper hand over us. They can play the trauma card. If we’re open and honest, they can still play the trauma card, but the jury isn’t going to pity him the same. They won’t be able to use it to sway the jury.”

  
Lup bit her lip. They were right. “Babe?”

  
“Fuck.”)

  
“I would like to start off by telling you a story. Three years ago, on June second at six-forty-eight in the evening, emergency services were called to a home where the defendant and my client lived. The two were married for a year prior to this incident, and together for three years before that. Mr. Bangura and Mr. Taaco sat down for their wedding anniversary dinner when the defense began to bleed from his nose, fingers, and eyes, and struggled to breathe. My client called for an ambulance, remained on the phone with the operator until assistance arrived, and did not leave the hospital room for a full forty-eight hours after Mr. Bangura was admitted. It was later determined that rat poison had been placed into Mr. Bangura’s dish, and my client was later convicted with the poisoning.  
  


“One of our requests, should the prosecution be victorious, is to reopen this case, as we believe we may have identified new evidence to indicate that my client is innocent. Regardless, I mention this so that each member of the jury is able to identify that the defendant and the plaintiff have extensive history. The two were friends, partners, lovers, and have not engaged with one another since my client’s conviction.  
  


“This was one of our most confusing hurdles we experienced as the prosecution- attempting to identify what had changed from when my client was released to, near a year later, when the letters began to appear at his door. However, during the time my client was imprisoned, he moved apartments and did not make any sort of posts on the internet during this time. We only later realized that it meant that the plaintiff had, at some point, was either seen or, in this case, heard by the defendant in a public setting. We believe that the defendant ran into my client on May first, and that he was able to overhear enough information in order to track the plaintiff down and begin sending harassment. Currently, it’s incredibly situational, but as the evidence begins to unfold, it will become more and more clear that that is what occurred.  
  


“We have physical evidence as well. As mentioned previously, the plaintiff and the defendant were previously involved. Due to this, not only was the plaintiff able to identify the handwriting as the defendant’s, but we were able to acquire writing samples that matched the letters received, along with a resident who identified Mr. Bangura as the one who she spotted dropping mail through the plaintiff’s mail slot.  
  


“The plaintiff’s mail box is broken, so a mail slot was installed, as you can see on the screen. This is where the mail has been delivered, several times a day over the span of weeks. The building has limited security, and no form of video surveillance. For context, if a person knew where my client lived, it would be very easy to begin leaving notes, especially when, as later I will show, each was only a handful of sentences.  
  


“That leaves us, then, with the end. I'm going to remind you through this case, I'm not going to apologize about it, but this is Taako Taaco. I'm not going to apologize about the fact that this is not a thrilling murder case. As I have mentioned before, I will continue to put emphasis on remembering the humanity of my client and the defendant. Remembering who they are, and that each has a family, is an important part of this process. Ultimately, this process includes assigning accountability. It will require you to assign responsibility for the repeated assault and harassment of a twenty-six-year-old young man. I'm confident, members of the jury, that after the conclusion of this, that you are going to agree with me. You are going to agree with the prosecution that we have proved our case, that is, beyond a reasonable doubt. I will ask at the conclusion of this case, that you return verdicts of guilty. Thank you. Thank you, Judge.” And then, Barry sat, and his statement was done.   
  


Taako felt as though he aged forty years and was forty years younger, all at once.  
  


“Three years ago, my client was poisoned, and he spent a week hospitalized before he was able to return home,” John stood, addressing the jury, “I do not know if any of you have experienced poisoning before, but it is a painful process with a difficult recovery, matched only by the mental trial that comes with it.  
  


“My client spent three months unemployed, as he had lost his job shortly before the poisoning. He returned to his job after being rehired- it seemed unfair to penalize a worker who had been mentally abused over an undisclosed period of time. Since then, my client has worked for Big Ol’ Blast entertainment- moving forwards, the B.o.B.  
  


“The B.o.B has compiled a thorough list of Mr. Bangura’s hours of employment, including where he was stationed during each section of the day- from both events in the public to working in an office with other planners. We have several of Mr. Bangura’s coworkers from the B.o.B, who will be able to testify that the record is accurate, proving that Mr. Bangura could not have delivered the letters to the plaintiff’s address on most of the listed occasions.  
  


“I want to call attention to that- on _most_ of the listed occasions, not all. My client, through the work week, from nine to five, has a solid alibi. On the weekends, on _some_ occasions, Mr. Bangura does not have an alibi. Now, at first thought, this may be suspicious, but I ask you, the jury, do you have a planned activity with a person during every hour of every day, without breaks? Likely not- this is also a period of several weeks that we are analyzing, and there will be gaps in which the only proof of Mr. Bangura’s activity is his word- but, if he _did_ have witnesses for every hour of every day, would that not be _more_ suspicious? Isn’t it, logically speaking, a _good_ thing that my client does not have a constant alibi?

  
I am going to ask you to do your job right. Please, think long and hard about all the evidence. But, in the end, after the full and fair consideration of everything and everyone, the same full and fair consideration the court provided Mr. Bangura three years previous; we’re going to ask you to send him home. We’re going to ask you to send him home again. We’re going to ask you to get it right, and we’re going to ask you to set it right when this case is over, because, like Hallwinter said, these are the lives of two people who deserve justice. Thank you,” and then John sat, and Barry shot Taako a glance.

  
“They didn’t mention _any_ evidence, really, just his work schedule.” He mumbled.

  
“Must not have that much,” Taako said back, and Barry grinned.

  
“Seems like it.”

  
“Well, it’s getting a little bit late- why don’t we break for lunch, and we’ll start with our direct examination in an hour.” Judge Jeff Andrews announced. “I’ll remind the jury not to discuss the case amongst yourselves, and we’ll start up again in an hour.”

  
Barry turned to Taako and made a face. “I really want pizza for lunch.”

  
“You’re lactose intolerant.”

  
“I know. But I really want pizza for lunch.”

  
“Barry, you need to be on your A-game this afternoon.” Taako scolded.

  
“I know, but I _really_ want pizza for lunch.”

  
“Barry, you really shouldn’t eat pizza,” A small voice said from behind, and Taako hid his smile when he saw Angus waiting with Kravitz.

  
“Thanks, pumpkin. You tell ‘im.”

  
“Pizza sounds good,” Kravitz shrugged. “I like pizza- we can probably get it made without cheese?”

  
“You are so unbelievably fucked in the head.” Lup informed, elbowing Kravitz in the side. “Pizza cannot be made without cheese- that’s a sin. Let’s fucking roll out, losers- we’ve only got an hour, and I want to drink my weight in pop.”

  
“That’s probably not a great idea, babe.” Barry said, and Lup rolled her eyes.

  
“We’re getting pizza for lunch, and you’re the one who’s lactose intolerant- you think you can lecture me on that shit?”

  
“Wait a second, where’s Magnus?” Taako stopped as they were pushing him out of the court room.

  
“Oh, he was talking about killing Sazed and getting his ass sent back to jail, so he’s waiting outside,” Lup shrugged.

  
“We think he was exaggerating,” Kravitz defended, “mostly.”

  
“I fucking love that dip shit- don’t tell him I said that.” Taako hissed as they stepped outside.

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kravitz promised as they headed outside. As promised, Magnus was waiting on the top step, and jumped up when he saw them.

  
“Hey! That looked like it went really well, Barry.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I think so too-“  
  


“Shotgun!” Angus said, grabbing Taako’s sleeve, glancing left and right quickly before running across the parking lot.

  
“What?” Kravitz gasped.

  
“Since when did he learn to do that?” Lup asked Barry, but Magnus was taking off after them.

  
“Not if I get there first, brat!” Magnus yelled, and for such a big man, he ran _fast._

 _  
_By the time they reached Lup’s minivan, Taako was wheezing from the exercise and the tomfoolery.  
  


“I hate you both.” He declared, leaning against the side of the warm metal- summer was truly here.

  
“Mmhm- come on, I’ll buy you pizza with extra pineapple, you sick fuck.” Magnus said, patting him on the back.

  
“It’s the perfect mix of sweet and savoury-“

  
“Hey, dipshits!” Lup called, finally approaching the van. “You know you can’t get in until I unlock it, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things!!! The first, these chapters make my head spin from reading through legal jargon (I’m HELLA dyslexic) and take forever for me to sit down and write, so I am going to move back to an update once every four days schedule instead of every other day, just until I can write without reading a bunch of big words in big bricks of text (as always, the end of each chapter will have the next update day in the end comments). So that means that the next chapter will be up on the 8th, not the 6th- Sorry for any inconvenience! I have a garbage brain.
> 
> The second thing is that I’ve used case 05 CF 381 for a guide as to what all of the different sections in the case should sound like (I still can't figure out to hyperlink in end notes, so the link is at the bottom). Definitely an interesting case (it’s five thousand pages though, so just skimming and scanning is probably enough for the average reader).
> 
> I realize that these chapters probably won’t be everyone’s cup of tea- I’m trying to pepper in a little bit of fun every once in a while, but the majority of the court case is going to be very serious and focusing on Sazed’s defense against Taako’s accusations, and I think I’m going to do this over the next two chapters. If it’s not for you, I understand, but I do recommend you read the chapter called Trial Day Three (when it gets uploaded on the 12th) just so you can see the resolution of this section of the story.
> 
> And that’s it! I know its a long author’s note this time, but it was also a pretty chunky chapter :) I also wanted to say that I hope everyone who reads this has been safe during the protests- BLM! That and ACAB and cannot be trusted, so pretty pretty please do your best to stay safe!!! It’s scary right now but POC have been oppressed for way too fucking long.
> 
> And on that serious note, I’m off! Stay safe and stay happy, and I’ll be back on the 8th <3 <3 <3
> 
> (Also happy pride to my fellow gays! <3)


	16. Trial Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witnesses give their testimonies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Transphobic comments & Death Threats
> 
> I forgot to include my links at the end of the last chapter- sorry!!  
> Filing a Lawsuit in Ontario: https://bit.ly/379FBRd  
> Steven Avery Murder Case transcript: https://bit.ly/2Myhh1V  
> Understanding Case Names: https://bit.ly/30aC2Jc
> 
> (Also this is maybe my favourite chapter to date… no shenanigans, but just plot, plot, and more plot)

“Please state your name for the record.”  
  


“My name is Joaquin Terrero, J-O-A-Q-U-I-N T-E-R-R-E-R-O,” The man said.  
  


“Thank you,” Barry said, stepping forward. “For starters, Mr. Terrero, how long have you lived in your current apartment?”  
  


“Six years- I work in a food truck that serves tacos, and the building is cheap. Not in a bad location either.” Joaquin fidgeted slightly.  
  


“Would you mind elaborating on your relationship with the plaintiff?” Barry requested.  
  


“He’s ah- he’s my neighbour. He’s directly across from me. He moved in, um, maybe a year ago? I never really see him, cause he’s really only ever at his place to sleep, and he keeps kind of weird hours. I don’t even think I’d ever spoken to him until a couple of weeks ago, when he asked if I had seen anyone dropping mail off at his apartment.”  
  


“We’ll come back to that, but first, can you please discuss the security in your apartment building?”  
  


“There really isn’t any- each tenant is responsible for locking their door, but that’s really the only security there is,” Joaquin said. “I don’t even know if we have maintenance staff. I only ever see other residents in the building- well, and any guests they have- anyone can get in.”  
  


“How many residents would you say live in your building?”  
  


“Uh, maybe fifty? It’s mainly people in their twenties and thirties- bachelor pads, and all that- with the exception of an elderly lady on the second floor who has problems with stairs and the single mom on the fifth floor.”  
  


“Would you say that you know the tenants of your building relatively well?”  
  


“Um, I wouldn’t say well- I can recognize their faces, but I only know a handful of names- the elevator never works, so we tend to pass each other on the stairs pretty often, but most people don’t want to talk.”  
  


“Okay, thank you- we’ll head back to the conversation you had with my client in a moment, but could you describe the mail situation in your building?”

  
“Oh it’s fu- uh, it’s not great.” He stumbled. “Like, four years ago, maybe five, there was a break in, and someone just smashed open like half of the mailboxes with a crowbar and stole a ton of mail. Checks, confidential information, all that- most of the tenants at the time had their identity stolen at some point over the following year.”  
  


“And did the apartment ever fix the mailboxes?”

  
“No- like I said, I’m not even sure that we have a maintenance worker. Their solution was just to cut holes in the doors and add little flaps over them to make mail slots- I got lucky, because my mailbox is still intact, but a lot of people have the mail slot.”

  
“Why do you think the apartment never fixed the mailboxes?”

  
“Um, probably expenses? A lot of the metal got bent in in weird spots- they’d probably have to redo the whole wall.”  
  


“Thank you, Mr. Terrero,” Barry nodded. “Can you go ahead and tell me about the conversation you had with my client?”  
  


“Um, yeah- it was a Saturday, which are always busy days at the truck, so I was pretty tired. I was also out of groceries, so I had gone to the store after work. I climbed the four flights of stairs to my apartment, and I was fumbling with my bags to find my keys when Taako left his flat.  
  


“I think we were both kind of surprised to see each other- like I mentioned, he keeps kind of weird hours so our schedules rarely overlap,” Joaquin admitted, “He, um, offered to hold a couple of bags while I found my keys. He seemed pretty uncomfortable, and I was just about to let myself into the apartment when he asked if I had seen anyone other than the mailman drop something through his mail slot.  
  


“I said yes- just a few days before, I had seen a man I didn’t recognize drop something off and leave. He then told me that he thought that his ex-husband was leaving him threatening messages, and asked if I would be willing to look at some pictures of him and determine whether or not the man was who he thought he was.”  
  


“Um, so I told him I would, and I dropped my groceries off in my apartment, and then Taako let me into his apartment- he, uh, grabbed a photo album, and started showing me some photos, and I knew it was him.”  
  
  
Some murmurs from the jury, which Judge Andrews quickly silenced.  
  


“I’m going to hand you an image, labelled exhibit number one- for the jury, I will be placing this upon the projector as well.” Barry said, handing the original to Joaquin and then placing a black and white image on the projector. “Mr. Terrero, can you confirm that, with the exception that this image is in black and white, that these are the same photo?”

  
“Yes, they’re the same.”

  
“Can you tell me what is depicted?”

  
“It’s um, Taako and Mr. Bangura at some sort of graduation- college, maybe? They’re in robes and hats, and Mr. Bangura has an arm around Taako. They, um, they look really happy.”

  
“And can you confirm that it is in fact Mr. Bangura that you saw dropping mail off at Taako’s apartment?”

  
“Yes- this is him.”

  
“No further questions, your honor.” Barry smiled and nodded, plopping back into his seat with a grin.

  
“I don’t have many questions for you, Mr. Terrero, as I believe that the prosecution has covered most of the important relevant information, but I do have a handful of questions referring to your encounter with the person who dropped off the mail,” John said, standing. “You said that you spotted him a few days before the conversation with the plaintiff- do you have a specific date for this?”

  
“Um, no- I didn’t really think anything of it at the time- I hand delivered letters just a month before for my niece’s birthday party, so it didn’t seem suspicious at the time.”

  
“Well, what about the time? Do you remember what time it was?”

  
“Um, six or seven in the evening? I was leaving my apartment to go pick up my mail from the lobby-”

  
“Mr. Terrero, is there anything  _ concrete _ about this encounter that you have to offer the court? What was the man wearing?” John said, and Taako bit his lip. He was doing a hell of a good job putting doubt into what was arguably one of their most solid arguments.  
  


“He was in a grey, nondescript hoodie- he pulled it up over his head, and he was wearing ripped jeans underneath, and some beat up sneakers-”  
  


“You said his sweater was pulled up over his head- did you get a clear look at the man’s face? Did you speak to him?”

  
“I didn’t-”

  
“You didn’t see his face-”

  
“Objection, your honor!” Barry called. “The defense is asking several questions with contrasting answers, and not giving the witness time to respond fully.”

  
“Sustained. You were saying?” The judge turned back to the conversation.

  
“I didn’t speak to him. Again, the man dropped off the letter and left. But I  _ did _ see his face. I left my apartment just as he was dropping the envelope through the mail slot, and he turned to face me before hurrying down the hall.”  
  
  
“And how long would you say that you saw the face of the person?”

  
“A second. But-”  
  


“And, if you weren’t paying full attention, how could you possibly be certain it was the defendant?”

  
“I  _ told _ you. I  _ know _ all the residents in the building- maybe not by name, but definitely by face. I have a good memory, and there isn’t anyone who lives there that looks remotely like him- and when Taako showed me pictures just a few days later, I  _ knew _ it was him. They had the same eyes.”

  
“And was that the  _ only _ thing that made you believe it was the defendant?”

  
“No, they had the same face shape, the same lip shape- the same beauty mark on the forehead. It was the same man. I’m telling you.”

  
“And I’m merely suggesting that a quick glance at someone, with days between the encounter and identifying the culprit, is not always the most reliable identification. Memories lie. No further questions.” John smirked, and returned to his seat.  
  


“The court is now going to call upon the next witness to be sworn in, if the prosecution has no further questions.”

  
“No, sir.” Barry shook his head, so a man named Ben Jenkins stood to be sworn in.

  
“Thank you for coming,” John said, addressing the man. “Can you please state your relationship to the defendant?”

  
“I’m his employer- I’m the owner of Big Ol’ Blast Entertainment.” He explained, uncomfortably slow.  Taako turned his head to hide the face he reflexively made. Yucky. Why did this man sound like he was melting?

  
“I see- could you please describe your relationship with the defendant?”  
  


“He’s very good with customers, and is always eager to be promoted into a higher rank. He has lots of initiative and passion for what he does- the only reason why we let him go initially was because he had lost his charm- which, of course, once the news had broken free that he was having home troubles, had made lots of sense. We were more than happy to welcome him back into his original position.”  
  


“Thank you,” John smiled and nodded. “So, you would say that Mr. Bangura is a man who cares greatly about his job?”  
  


“Yes, and I have no doubt that he would not jeopardize his position over a petty feud. As mentioned previously, he shows lots of initiative and interest in more complex positions.”   
  


“Great- can you tell me a little about what B.o.B. was doing on May first?”  
  


“It was a Caleb Cleveland book sign- one of our most successful events to date. The author organized it to promote the sequel coming out this fall- free to enter, but with merch being sold for profits. Ran from noon until three- We spent the morning setting up and the evening cleaning up. We arrived at ten and left at eight, it was a ten hour day.”  
  


“And what was Mr. Bangura’s job during the event?”  
  


“He was behind the scenes for the most part, working tech- you know, music, lighting, all that. He did a couple of runs for coffee- he’s always doing that, he’s very kind to his coworkers- and that was about it- he spent most of the time in the staff tent.”  
  


“And would you say that Mr. Bangura takes a long time when he does go on coffee runs?” John asked, and Jenkins shook his head.  
  


“No- it changes, depending on where we are, but it’s a max of a half hour.”  
  


“And did you see Mr. Bangura interact with any clients that day, whether it be during the event or otherwise?”  
  


“No, every time I saw Mr. Bangura, he was in the staff tent as instructed.”  
  


“No further questions,” John said, turning and sitting next to Sazed.

  
“Mr. Jenkins,” Barry began, rising out of his seat, “You said that the defendant has a tendency of bringing coffee to his coworkers. How often would you say that he does this?”

  
“It depends on the day, really- if we’re running a busy event like the book sign, then it’s sometimes a couple a day- if it’s just a day in the office, then it depends on the mood. A couple times a week, for sure.”  
  


“And when would you say this began?”

  
“A couple of months ago… maybe March or April?”  
  


“And have you seen an increase in how often Mr. Bangura leaves to go get coffee?”  
  


“Yes,” Jenkins narrowed his eyes.  
  


“And would you say that this increase began to occur  _ after _ the Caleb Cleveland book sign?”

  
“Objection!” John called. “Your honor, that is a leading question.”

  
“Sustained. Move on, Hallwinter.” Jeff Andrew nodded.

  
Barry bit his lip, but nodded. “Let’s talk about the coffee runs themselves. Did Mr. Bangura go on one during the book sign?”

  
“Yes, he did.”

  
“And how long was he gone?”

  
“It was one of the longer ones- a half hour, give or take.”

  
“Which is odd, don’t you think? Considering the fact that the book sign was in a mall, where there are  _ several _ coffee shops, all in walking distance.”

  
“... The mall was busy that day, what with all the fans,” Jenkins said slowly (slower than usual, if possible).

  
“Sure- what type of coffee does the defendant tend to bring back for the team?”

  
“Starbucks.”

  
“Which is interesting, because that means he could order ahead, and only leave his position once the drinks are ready, but was still gone a half hour.”

  
Jenkins shut his mouth tightly, looking as though he was teetering on angry, but Barry continued.

  
“And what time would you say that Mr. Bangura went on his coffee run?”

  
“At around one-thirty.” 

  
“People of the jury,” Barry turned to the long panel of listeners, “I do not know when my client will be put to questioning on the stand, but I ask you each to remember this time. At around one-thirty, Mr. Bangura left his post for the first time and did not return until two. No further questions.”

  
“I have more questions,” John shot Barry a look as the latter returned to his seat, seeming equally as angry as Jenkins. “Mr. Jenkins, would you say that Mr. Bangura’s departure seemed sudden, rash, or hasty?”  
  


“No, he still asked everyone if they wanted their usual orders before leaving. He was a little fidgety, but he had been sitting all morning and had only had a redbull that day, so it was not of any concern.”

  
“And what was Mr. Bangura like after returning to the staff tent?”

  
“He was calmer- he had a sandwich that he had bought, and he had already drank around half his coffee.”

  
“Would you say that he seemed normal?”

  
“Yes, I would.”

  
“And that night, after the event and after all the cleaning, would you say that he was in a rush to leave?”

  
“No more so than the rest of us- again, it was a long day, we were all tired.”

  
“So, in review, Mr. Bangura was perfectly normal all day?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“No further questions.” John said, spinning on his heel and returning to his seat.

  
“He’s so angry.” Barry muttered to Taako, head snapping up as the court called Taako up to the stand.

  
“But we have more witnesses-” John protested, but the Judge shook his head.

  
“Sir, there is  Scott Kurtz and Roswell Isaak, two coworkers of my defendant-”

  
“Mr. Sephi, I am going to have to ask you to hold your tongue. As of this moment, there is nothing to insinuate that they have any further information that could assist in the case, especially considering that they are both participants in Mr. Bangura’s case through the professional side. I believe that  _ anything _ they  _ could _ testify has already been covered by Mr. Jenkins, and at this point, we are going to move to analyzing the plaintiff and the defendant. If you have an issue with it, then I have no issue with you moving into the hall.”

  
“No, sir,” John deflated, so the clerk began swearing Taako in.

  
“Mr. Taaco, can you please reiterate what you were doing on May first?” Barry asked.

  
“My sister and her husband needed a last minute day to finish up some wedding planning, and they’ve got a foster kid, so I offered to babysit. The kid loves Caleb Cleveland, so I said I’d take him to the book sign.” Taako said, and Barry nodded- he had known about it since the day of, and, once they were looking into the case, he had almost immediately jumped on that as the day of contact with Sazed. It had taken very little digging to figure out that the event was being thrown by Sazed’s old employer, and even less to find Sazed’s picture on the “about the team” page on their website.

  
“What time would you say you arrived?”  
  


“At twelve, right when it began. We waited in line for an hour, then the kid got his book signed, and then I bought him a t-shirt.”  
  


“And what time would you say that you were done at the book sign?”  
  


“At around one twenty-five, maybe- we moved to stand by a curtained off area, because there was so many people moving around, and we talked about what we wanted to go do next, before heading to the engravers store.”  
  


“And, this curtained area, was there people in it?”  
  


“Yeah- there was sounds of chatter and stuff like that. It was definitely a back area for the team.”   
  


“And how long would you say you were by this curtain?”  
  


“Just a couple of minutes.”  
  


“And did you say anything during these couple of minutes that was seemingly confidential?”

  
“I- I said the boy’s name, and- um, if memory serves, we were discussing what I should buy my sister for her wedding gift- we left shortly after.”

  
“Is the boy here to corroborate this story?” The judge asked.

  
“No- I- Kravitz-” Taako glanced once at the judge and then at Barry. “Kravitz was with us.”

  
“I think that what my client is saying, is that he would rather if we did not include the child in the case- which, I do have to agree might be best. To the court, if you’ll remember, I mentioned Kravitz Queen during my opening remarks as an assistant researcher, and cited his qualifications in child care and social work. Mr. Queen is also the social worker in charge of the foster family’s arrangement.”  
  


“And is Mr. Queen here?” Jeff Andrews said.

  
“Yes, he should be.” Barry said, turning to the sitting area. “Mr. Queen, would you mind?”

  
“No, not at all,” Kravitz said, standing from his spot a few rows back.

  
Taako climbed out of the questioning seat, and Kravitz gave him a comforting smile and nod as he took the spot.

  
Kravitz placed one hand on his heart and the other in the air as he swore to tell the truth under the clerk’s guidance, before turning back to Barry Bluejeans.

  
“Thank you, Mr. Queen, for your willingness to step in. Is it true that you were with my client on May first?”  
  


“Yes, I picked him and the child up from the foster home just before noon, and remained with them until around four when I dropped them off.”

  
“And can you detail what happened on that day?”

  
“We arrived at the mall, and made our way into line, where we waited for around an hour. Then An- then the boy went and spoke to the author, and Taako went and bought him a t-shirt with Roswell, one of his favourite characters- when we were done, we moved towards the back of the event, where it was a little quieter, and I suggested we went to an engraving store to buy something for his sister’s wedding. When we were discussing, we were standing next to the black curtained area that Taako just described.”

  
“Thank you, Mr. Queen. I have no further questions at this time.”

  
“We will also not be questioning the witness, thank you Mr. Queen. You may return to the audience,” John stated, and Kravitz nodded.

  
“Would Taako Taaco please return to the stand?” Judge Jeff Andrews stated, and Taako obediently followed. “Mr. Hallwinter, do you have further questions?”

  
“Just a handful, before the defense begins its questioning- Mr. Taaco, what was your reaction to reading the first letter?”  
  


“I was… um,” Taako swallowed. Emotions were  _ really _ not his thing, “uncomfortable, I guess. Concerned, for sure. I… I recognized the handwriting, and I know the owner to have an aggressive streak, so I was worried about… uh, I guess just him following through.”  
  


“And who did you recognize the handwriting to belong to?”  
  


“Sazed. We met in college, and he used to lend me notes regularly- it was the same handwriting.”   
  


“And you mentioned that he had an aggressive streak?”  
  


“I- um…” Taako bit his lip, thinking about Angus, who was  _ definitely _ listening. “He…”  
  
  
“Take your time, I know this is likely difficult for you to discuss.” Barry said gently, so Taako took a deep breath.

  
“He was manipulative and verbally abusive during our time together. And… the letters, they- and, I mean, I’m sure you’ll show them, but- but it’s not just me. There’s threats to Lup, my sister, and her family- her husband, her foster child, the one that I was with- Kravitz who I was also with.”

  
“And did you believe that he could and would hurt you and your family?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“I am going to flip through some of the letters on the projector, would you be able to testify that these are all real things that you received?”

  
“Yes, I can.”  
  


_ Your ‘sister’ disgusts me… does being garbage run in your family? _

_ I’ll douse you both in gasoline and set you both on fire, it’s what you deserve, and I’ll make sure she burns first because you deserve to suffer. _

  
“This one?”

  
“Yes,” Taako swallowed uncomfortably.  
  


_ The only thing you’re good for is spreading your legs- Kravitz will get bored of you once he’s had his fill. _

_ Kill yourself. Jump off a bridge and drown. Take a stupid fancy knife and bury it into your stomach. Walk across the highway. Step off the roof. Hang yourself. You’re a waste of space. _

  
“Yes.” Well,  _ that _ was uncomfortable- he definitely hadn’t read that one- he wondered if it was Barry or the star himself who had been the one to file through that one.

  
“And this one?”  
  


_ I wish I had died so I didn’t have to keep living in a world with scum like you _

_ Should’ve put more rat poison in your garbage chicken _

_ Should have poisoned yours- you don’t deserve to live, and I will kill you!!!!  
  
_

“Yes.”  
  


“I’d also like to call the attention of the court towards the wording in this one- it’s not ‘you should have put more rat poison’ but ‘should’ve put more rat poison’ which, while it does not inherently mean anything, linguistically hints that the writer was the one who did the poisoning- but we will move on- Taako, is this next letter also one you received?”  
  


_ You stupid whore _

_ I wish I killed myself _

_ The fact that you continue to fucking live even after I tried to ruin you makes me so fucking angry _ _   
_ _  
You’ll lose everything that matters to you I swear on my life  
  
_

“Yes, that one is also real,” Taako glanced over at John, who was looking at Sazed in surprise. Sazed also seemed a little taken off guard. The handwriting was a little messier- maybe he was drunk while writing it? But it was still undeniably the same handwriting as before.  
  


“I will, once again, point out some of the wording- ‘I wish I killed myself’, followed by ‘... even after I tried to ruin you…’ would insinuate that it was Mr. Bangura who performed the poisoning,  _ not _ my client. I am also going to remind the jury that three years previous, my client was convicted on attempted murder and spousal abuse, and that one of our wishes is to have that case reopened, based on this substantial evidence. I have no further questions at this time.”  
  


John didn’t stand right away. John flipped through his papers, whispered hushed arguments with Sazed, bit his lip, and scribbled things down on his notepad.  
  


He was worried.   
  


John thought that they were going to lose the case.  
  


Taako looked to Barry, who was sitting in his spot, smiling in grim satisfaction. ‘Just a little longer,’ Barry mouthed. His heart skipped a beat.  
  


“I don’t have many questions for you.” John stood slowly. “But I have to ask, looking at my client, what do you see?”  
  


“I see Sazed Bangura.”  
  


“And, on his right arm?”  
  


“A pink cast.”  
  


“Would you mind reminding the court as to what the purpose of a cast is?”  
  


“To immobilize and limit movement in an area where there is a fracture or break.”

  
“Correct, Mr. Taaco. To immobilize- how is Mr. Bangura supposed to write when he can’t move his right hand?”

  
“Sazed is ambidextrous.” Taako narrowed his eyes.

  
“We can call back our witnesses- Mr. Bangura is right handed, and is  _ currently _ using his left, but not with the skill required to write that cleanly.”

  
“He _prefers_ his right, but he’s-” Taako raised his voice again, but Barry cut him off.

  
“Your honor, The prosecution has dozens, maybe hundreds of photos. If we can find proof that Mr. Bangura is either left handed or ambidextrous, would the court dismiss this claim that he physically couldn’t have?” Barry stood.  
  


“I suppose that would only be fair- we’ll take a fifteen minute recess.” Jeff Andrews nodded, and Taako hopped off the stand.  
  


“Fifteen minutes- fuck.” Barry whispered, opening his binder. Kravitz and Lup were at their side almost immediately, taking a pile and beginning to flip through the photo albums.  
  


“Where’s Angus?” Taako asked, looking at the letters for any smear marks that may have been caused by a left handed writer.  
  


“He’s with Magnus.” Lup muttered, glancing at a photo. “Fuck, he does prefer his right, doesn’t he?”  
  


“Yeah, he used to complain that he could never find leftie- yes!” Taako grinned, placing a photo in the center. “Graduation. Reached for a handshake with his left.”  
  


“We’ll need more than that, but it’s a good start.” Barry nodded, adding a letter to the pile. “I’ve got an ink splotch.”  
  


“Beer pong, threw with his left.” Kravitz mumbled, tossing a piece of evidence onto the pile. The four worked mostly in silence- they had fifteen minutes to go through evidence that they had spent weeks curating- knowing his brother-in-law, he bet that Barry was cursing himself for not having organized the evidence ahead of time, but it was hardly something they could have predicted.  
  


“Pen drag- this is exhibit 43, has a projector copy.” Lup said, tossing the letter into the pile and moving to rifle through their projector images.  
  


“Fuck, four pieces of evidence is  _ not _ going to be enough to convince the jury- we can’t ask him to write, because he’ll butcher it on purpose,” Barry cursed. “I should call the graphologist- see if she can prove it was written with left or right-”  
  


“Just keep looking- we can always call her in if we have to,” Kravitz brushed him off. “I’ve got a photo where he’s got left handed scissors. That might help.”  
  


“He liked those because no one ever tried to steal them,” Taako mumbled, looking through college photos. There was a photo of him doing a ‘blow job’ shot off Sazed at a party, which he was quick to turn over- definitely did  _ not _ need to be looking at that in front of his family.  
  


“More pen smears,” Kravitz said, tossing a couple over.  
  


Taako tossed a photo down into his reject pile, and stared at the image facing him.  
  


Third year- Lup, Taako, and Barry had all finished their last exams two days prior, and were just hanging out in the dorms while they waited for Sazed to finish his last exam. It was ten am on the day of the last final- Sazed looked exhausted, eyes set deep with bags, but he was smiling, looking ready to laugh- Taako couldn’t remember what she had said now, but Lup had been behind the camera and had cracked a joke right as Taako’s arms had slithered around Sazed’s neck, pulling him into a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  


Sazed was sitting at a table in the common room at their dorm, and his right hand was pressed against Taako’s arm, holding the standing man in an embrace.  
  


His left hand was holding a pencil, still pressed to the paper where he had been making notes.  
  


“Jackpot, I’ve got him writing,” Taako said, tossing it onto the pile. “We don’t have a projector for this one, though- we wrote it off as insignificant the first time.”  
  


“It’s better than nothing-” Lup’s face fell when she saw the photo.  
  


Sazed and Lup had been- well, not friends, but friendly, once- and the four of them would grab dinner on and off. When she was still on speaking terms with Sazed, it had been one of her favourite photos- she’d even had it as her background for a while, because she loved how happy they’d looked.  
  


Taako wondered if she had been just as hurt by Sazed’s betrayal.  
  


“We’ll just have to pass it to the jury to view- same goes for the judge and the defense.” Barry said, frowning as well. “It’s all we can do, but it’s a good photo. I wish his hands were more in focus, but it’ll do.”  
  


Kravitz offered Taako a small smile as he headed back into the rows of seating, and Lup hugged her brother tightly.

  
“I love you, ‘Ko. Let’s get that fucking bastard.” She whispered, and he leaned into her touch for just a moment.

  
“Yeah,” He whispered back, and then returned to his seat as Barry began passing evidence around the courtroom.

  
“You’ll see, in the letters, that there are several examples of smears where a hand was dragged left to right against the paper- for those of you who are waiting to see the evidence as it’s passed around, there is one that we have for the projector, as you’ll see on the left wall- specifically, the words ‘there’ and ‘die’. We also have photos of the defendant reaching for handshakes with his left, and, in the final photo of the plaintiff and the defendant, you can see the latter holding a pen in his left hand, in the process of taking notes. The defendant is  _ definitely  _ able to write with his left hand, meaning that he is, in fact, ambidextrous.”

  
The whispers in the court picked up- the jury stayed silent, but glanced back and forth at each other in silent deliberation.

  
“Order- Order in the court!” Judge Jeff Andrews hit his gavel onto the desk. “Will the defendant please move to the stand to be sworn in.”

  
John whispered something hushed to Sazed as he stood, and whatever it was, the man didn’t seem to like it- his face turning to a scowl as he moved to the stand. 

  
“I know that it is standard protocol for me to question first, but, if the prosecution would like, they can go first. I don’t have any questions for Mr. Bangura at this time.”

  
“Uh, yeah, okay,” Barry scooped the ‘100 uses for Starch’ study guide off the desk. “Mr. Bangura, do you recognize this book?” He asked, handing it to him.

  
“Yes, I do.” Sazed said, opening it and flipping through the book. “I made this for Taako during first year.”

  
“And you hand wrote it?”

  
“Yes, I did- diagrams and everything.” Sazed said, still flipping through some of the pages. “He never paid attention, so I made him the study guide to try and get him through it. He ended up acing his exam.”

  
“Do you know what a graphologist is, Mr. Bangura?” Barry asked.

  
“No- that doesn’t sound like someone I would have ever worked with before.”

  
“A graphologist does handwriting analysis- they check the spaces between letters, the curvature, the shape- and they can use it to confirm or deny whether or not two pieces of written work were written by the same person.” Barry said, heading over to his desk. “I asked Dr. Sasha James of the Magnus Institute to analyze the notebook and a handful of the letters- go ahead and read the highlighted line, for me.”

  
“From slant to spacing to shape- the only outlier is pressure, but I, Dr. Sasha James, believe that is due to emotional turmoil- I can say that, will near one-hundred percent certainty, that these were written by the same person.” Sazed lowered the paper.

  
“I have no further questions.” Barry took the evidence back and returned to his seat.

  
John stood, took two steps away from his seat, and looked to Sazed. “Mr. Bangura, this case, currently, is rather straightforward. Very shortly, myself and Mr. Hallwinter will be making our closing statements. Is there anything you want to say to the court, to the jury, before the case is closed and they begin their deliberations?”

  
Sazed stared at John. He swallowed heavily.

  
“It wasn’t my fault.”

  
The court took a recess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter taught me something that everyone knows- don't look at the wiki pages for people in podcasts you're not up to date on, cause you WILL have it spoiled for you, and basically, I have zero brain cells constantly.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for leaving such wonderful comments! You guys are the best <3 
> 
> There's probably fourish, maybe five chapters left? This story will also be getting an epilogue, but either way, it SHOULD be done by the end of the month. 
> 
> Please stay happy and stay safe! <3 I'll be back on the 12th with the conclusion to the trial!


	17. Trial Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jury reaches their decision.

Barry was in a  _ great _ mood. On the final day of the trial, he woke up next to Lup. She was curled up next to him, chest rising and falling slowly. Her hair was tangled from a night of tossing and turning, but beautiful all the same- he sat up, and kissed her cheek, because they were  _ married _ and he could do that whenever, wherever, forever-  
  


He forced himself out of bed before he could convince himself to stay, heading down to the kitchen. Whenever he was with the twins, they’d slap him away from the coffee machine; no matter how much they loved him, they would never love him enough to drink plain coffee. It was always ridiculous combinations of hazelnut or lavender or  _ whatever _ , and the two could- and had- spent hours arguing over the best combination of flavours.  
  


Barry loved them, but  _ fuck _ , sometimes he just wanted to drink coffee in peace. 

  
He made himself a cup, stirring in cream and sugar, and then headed out to their backyard. Usually, he would be next to Lup, still asleep, but he could  _ feel _ the determination coursing through him.  
  


They were going to win the trial. They were going to reopen case  _ 134 OR 478 (20xx).  
  
_

The idea made him giddy.  
  


He sat in a lawn chair by the empty fire pit, and watched the sun slowly rise in the horizon- it was far earlier than anyone should be awake, and that was the only thing stopping him from going back inside to spend time with his family.   
  


They were sleeping, getting some well deserved rest, and wouldn’t rob them of that.  
  


He sent Taako a text, asking him if he wanted to come over for breakfast, and then sent one to Kravitz as well. Kravitz responded almost immediately, saying that he had taken the day off to attend the case, so he’d be happy to come- upon further prodding, Kravitz admitted that he was awake because he had gone for a jog, which was  _ mega  _ gross.  
  


Taako didn’t respond until past nine, when he sent a lazy thumbs up followed by a “come get me” five minutes later.  
  


Kravitz wasn’t over when Barry left, but he was when he returned, a sleepy Taako in tow. He had left his suit in the back of the car, promising to be appropriately dressed by the time they had to leave for the court.  
  


Kravitz was also dressed down, tie and suit jacket sitting on the back of a chair. His white sleeves were rolled up past his forearms, and Lup was ordering him around the kitchen as she made breakfast, Angus’ legs swinging under the breakfast bar as he laughed at Kravitz stumbling.  
  


“-believe you don’t know how to make home fries.”  
  


“I’m almost thirty, I’m gay, and I’m very alone. Don’t be a bitch.” Kravitz frowned, making Lup laugh and bump his hip with hers.  
  


“Don’t call me a bitch, bitch.”  
  


“Then don’t act like one, bitch.”  
  


“It’s just potatoes cut up really small, babe. I don’t know what to tell you.”  
  
  
“No, it’s not, because that’s what I said like  _ twenty _ minutes ago, and you called me- and I’m going to quote you, here- an ‘ignorant fucking cunt’.”

  
“Wow, lots of big words flying around the kitchen this morning,” Taako said, ruffling Angus’ hair and sitting next to him. “I never thought I’d see the day that Crabitz cursed in front of Angus.”

  
“In front of-” Kravitz turned around and paled. “Shit- uh, shoot, I forgot he was there.”

  
“Bitch. Fuck. Cunt.” Angus replied, and Lup hid a giggle as Kravitz’s jaw dropped. 

  
“No, Angus- no. You know better.” Kravitz scolded.

  
He looked to the twins, who were both laughing, Barry, who was watching the four of them with fond exasperation, and looked back to Kravitz.

  
“Shit, fuck, damn.”

  
“No,” Kravitz pointed his spatula at the boy, using a tone much like one would when chastising a dog. “No.”

  
“We’ve broken him!” Taako slung an arm around Angus’ shoulder with a laugh. “He’s not allied with you anymore, Bones- he’s team Hallwinter now.”

  
Kravitz sputtered until Lup hip checked him again, demanding that he watch what he was cooking. She asked Taako to swap out with him, give her a competent partner, but he merely shrugged and said that he was enjoying the view. Kravitz raised an eyebrow, Taako merely shrugged, and Angus faked gagging.

  
Barry laughed at his family. Somehow, his great mood was only getting better.  
  


* * *

  
“Over the past two days, the prosecution has covered boundless amounts of evidence,” Barry addressed the court. “And there is even more that we did not mention, due to time. To recount our findings, the letters insinuate knowledge of the plaintiff’s day-by-day, including comments about who he was with or what he was wearing, along with threats to his immediate family and a minor.   
  


“We were also able to disprove the notion that the accused could not have written the notes due to his injury, as he showed a history in being ambidextrous. Finally, we provided the handwriting analysis by one of the head researchers of the Magnus Institute, a well-known and well respected woman in her field.   
  


“To the people of the jury- I know that this case is one that is emotionally strenuous. I figure that many of you are either victims of harassment yourself or have friends or family in that position, so I am sure that you feel a great empathy for those involved in this case. And how could you not? Whether you believe that the culprit is the defendant or not, the fact of the matter is that my client is still being threatened regularly by someone who clearly knows where he lives and would have very little trouble breaking in.  
  


“As the prosecution in this case, we carry the burden of truth- that means that we set out to prove something, and proving that something is our responsibility. If you, the jury, end up siding with the defendant, then that means that we have failed- we were unable to prove the truth that we believe.   
  


“That being said, as I promised at the beginning of this case, I think the evidence speaks for itself. Our clients may have history, and while that is important to understanding motive, I do ask that you don’t allow it to be your sole deciding factor in this case. There is much to think about and discuss, and I hope that you do so with your best intent.”  
  


“Once again, these are real people whose lives are being debated in the court. People with families, people with jobs and friends and goals. I ask you to take this case, and your deliberations as seriously as you would if it was one of your own. That is all- thank you.” Barry said, and moved to sit.  
  


“My closing statement is also relatively short,” John said, turning towards the jury. “Like Hallwinter said- most of the evidence speaks for itself, along with the witnesses. You, the jury, have heard the testimonies of my client, of the plaintiff, and people who know both parties, and now, it is your judgement call. I will remind you that, in both photos and in witness testimonies, my client was described as personable and friendly.  
  


“Mr. Bangura has a strong drive towards moving forwards and creating change, and I have to ask the jury- do you think a man who is kind, well-loved by all, and eager to succeed would risk his life over sending mail to someone he hadn’t seen in years? Would a man who was working towards a promotion risk losing his job? Would a man with many close friends and colleagues bother to reach out to someone who he- rightfully so, might I add- despises?  
  


“Mr. Hallwinter asked you to think about the evidence in your deliberations, and I ask this of you- think logistically. Would Mr. Bangura risk the life he spent three years curating for petty revenge? That is all.”  
  


Judge Jeff Andrews cleared his throat. “It’s a little early, but we’ll recess so that the jury may deliberate- The bailiff will reach out to the parties when they have made their decision. Court is dismissed.”

  
“Well, that’s it for today, I guess- how you feeling?” Barry grinned at Taako.

  
“Fucking tired- The person in the flat above mine was playing sad violin music until three in the morning. Can we go get burritos?”

  
“Burritos it is- let’s go find everyone, yeah? I bet Magnus is all worked up over taking the day off work and putting on a suit just to sit in a courtroom for thirty minutes.” Barry said. “Also, we had breakfast like, an hour and a half ago.”  
  


“Yeah, well, Taako wants comfort food. Give me a break- Ango!” He called to the boy, whose back was turned, talking to Lup and Magnus- super handsome social worker absent.

  
“Is it really over?” He asked, pushing through the crowd to meet Barry and Taako halfway.

  
“Well, no- we’ll have to come back to hear the court’s decision, and then we’ll have to start over again, building evidence for the next case if it gets opened-” Barry began, but Taako cut him off and ruffled Angus’ hair.

  
“Yeah,  _ schatje _ , we’re done. I know it’s early, but we’re going to grab lunch,” Taako said fondly, ignoring Barry’s gaze. “Is there anything you really want?”

  
“Can we go to McDonalds?” Angus asked. 

  
“Oh good- I was hoping you’d say that. I’ve been craving McDonalds all morning.” Taako pushed Angus lightly towards the door, ignoring the look Barry gave him. “Where’s Kravitz, hon?”

  
“He had to take a call- work, probably.” Angus replied as they approached their group- Lup throwing an arm around her twin.

  
“Well, Babes, you’re done.” She grinned, and Barry opened his mouth again to say  _ well _ ,  _ not quite _ , as Magnus scooped Angus up and sat him across his shoulders (he looked a little uncomfortable- he had gotten used to the Hallwinters picking him up, but Magnus was still a relatively new development).

  
Magnus crouched to get through the door so as to not bonk Angus’ head, laughing as Lup and Barry bantered. Kravitz was standing just outside the door, pinching his nose in frustration. “Thanks, Rowan,” he was saying. “Can you put Antonia on for me?”

  
“Is it bad?” Barry asked softly, and Kravitz rolled his eyes and shrugged in response.

  
“Hi, Antonia, it’s Kravitz- do you remember me?” His voice was far softer when speaking to the new person, and he paused for a second as he listened. “Yes, the suit man. Are you okay?” He waited for a few seconds. “Yeah, I bet it  _ was _ really scary, hun…. I- uh,” He glanced over at the group of people waiting for him and sighed, “Yes, I’ll be right over, okay? Rowan is going to take care of you until I get there. Can you tell him that I’ll be there in fifteen minutes? One-five, okay?” he waited a few seconds, “Okay, thank you Antonia. You’re very brave. I’ll be there soon, okay? Bye.” He hung up and turned to the group.

  
“A kid in a home I manage just bit another kid- drew blood. I have to go do damage control,” Kravitz said. “Sorry.”   
  
  
“Hey, it’s no worries, babe,” Lup elbowed him. “Sounds like we’re going to McDonalds, if you end up finishing early.”

  
“Thanks- I’ll let you all know how things go. Have fun,” He said, falling into step next to Taako as they headed out to the parking lot.

  
“It’s too bad you’re going to miss the mcflurries, homie,” Taako said, “You know those little cinnabon bites from last time? Mcflurries are even better.”

  
“Taako, I’ve  _ had _ ice cream before.”

  
“Yeah, but have you had a mcflurry?”   
  
  
“Just because I try and watch my weight does not mean I’ve never had a mcflurry- you do remember that I went to college, right?” Kravitz laughed, pausing outside his car- Barry had parked further back, so the rest continued on without him and Taako.

  
“Yeah, but only because you won’t stop bragging about your degrees, you ass.” Taako punched him in the shoulder and he laughed, holding the spot of impact.

  
“You’re the one who keeps on bringing it up.” Kravitz laughed, leaning against the trunk of his car.

  
“Well, I only bring them up because you get that stupid smile on your face when I do.”

  
“Stupid? Again, Taako, two degrees-”

  
“You’re such an ass,” Taako declared and Kravitz laughed.

  
“I really should go,” Kravitz sighed after a moment, looking over his shoulder. “Just- Taako, you know that I’m sorry, right?”

  
“Yeah,” Taako looked at the ground, kicking a rock. “Yeah, dumbass, I get it. And don’t you think- I mean, at red lobster I- um, fuck- you get that I’m not really mad about that anymore, right? I mean, you spent like… uh, at least thirty hours trying to help me out with the lawsuit and I- I mean, you had a good reason for not telling me so, um,” He cleared his throat, “we’re good.”

  
“Thank you, Taako,” Kravitz said softly, “I- um- listen, what happened at the wedding, when we were dancing-”

  
A loud honk made the two jump.

  
“Hey, dipshits! Let’s fucking go!” Lup yelled out of the passenger window. “Krav, babe, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

  
“I should go,” Taako sighed. “We can- uh, talk later, I guess?”

  
“Yeah,” He nodded slowly, seeming a little disappointed. “Yeah, I’ll- um, talk to you soon.”

  
(Kravitz was late to the foster home.)  
  


* * *

  
“So,” Magnus elbowed Taako  _ repeatedly _ , “didya get your smooch on?”   
  
  
“No, you barbarian. And if I did, I wouldn’t tell you anyways.” He replied, leaning into Angus to move away from the jabs.

  
“So you’re saying that whether you did or you didn’t, you would say no, correct? And considering your previous affinity towards Kravitz, would it not be unreasonable to suggest that perhaps, in this instance, you  _ are _ lying?” Barry suggested, glancing up into his rearview mirror.

  
“Babe, you’re still in lawyer mode,” Lup poked his cheek and turned towards Taako, staring at him for a few seconds. “Nah, he’s telling the truth. He’s not doing that thing he does with his face.”   
  


“Fuck you, Lu,” He said, flipping her off. “I don’t even like Kravitz- also, fucking Angus is right next to me- can we  _ not _ talk about this when he’s around.”  
  


“He’s playing with Barry’s old ipod, he can’t hear us.” Lup dismissed his concern.  
  


“He’s probably not even listening to it- I bet he’s  _ spying _ on us.” Taako said, leaning into the boy to see what he was doing (he was playing sudoku, and he wasn’t sure who was nerdier- Barry, for having it, or Angus, for playing it).  
  


“Yeah, probably!” Magnus laughed, elbowing Taako once more for good measure. “Man, speaking of the guy, it’s too bad that he got called off. I like him.”  
  


“He’s kind of a prick,” Taako elbowed him back.  
  


“Yeah, but so are you,” Magnus elbowed harder.

  
“You missed it this morning, Mags, but he called Lup a bitch over breakfast.” Barry said.

  
“Man, was he flustered when he realized Angus had joined us,” Lup laughed. “It was hilarious. Also, Taako, don’t you dare even play the ‘I don’t like Kravitz’ card- you called him  _ bones _ this morning. You’re so obvious- clearly, you’re doing the nasty.”  
  


Taako opened his mouth to object, to explain that  _ actually, it’s because of the skull mask he wears _ , but had to close it because he told Kravitz he wouldn’t tell his secret.   
  


“Mmhm,” Lup said, making Barry and Magnus laugh.

  
“Fuck you guys,” Taako huffed as Barry’s phone began to ring. 

  
“Babe, can you get that and throw it on speaker for me? I’m just going to find parking.” Barry said.

  
“It’s an unknown number, you still want me to pick up?” Lup asked.

  
“Yeah, might be the bailiff.”

  
“Mr. Hallwinter?” A voice said.

  
“Yes, speaking?” Barry hit his turn signal to snag a spot on the left. 

  
“The jury has reached its verdict- the court is going to reconvene in an hour.” A voice said on the other end.

  
“Sure thing, I’ll make sure the prosecution is present. Thanks for the heads up.” He said, nodding to Lup. As she hung up, he drove away from his spot and into the drive-thru instead.

  
“That was fast, wasn’t it babe?” Lup bit the corner of her lip.

  
Barry shrugged. “It just means that they were all in agreement and there wasn’t much to discuss.”   
  
  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Magnus leaned forwards, pushing against Barry’s seat.

  
He made a face in response to Magnus- “good, probably. We had a lot of really strong evidence- Sazed was definitely banking on Taako not having the guts to face him.”

  
“You know that I’ll kill ‘im for you, yeah?” Magnus asked Taako.

  
“Yeah buddy, thanks.” He responded, gently patting Magnus’ shoulder.

  
“Hey, Maggie? As your unofficial lawyer forever, I  _ am _ going to have to advise you to not say shit like that.” Barry said as they pulled up to the ordering station.

  
“And as your unofficial legal consultant,” Lup said, turning around to look at the three in her back seat, “I’m just here to let you know that I’ll help you bury the body.”

  
“Um, what?” A voice asked from the ordering station, and Barry winced.

  
“Uh, nothing- can I get a big mac with no cheese…”  
  


* * *

  
“Before the Court brings the jury in and receives the verdicts, I want to remind all those present in the courtroom that this is a court of law.” Jeff Andrews said, “the Court recognizes the emotional nature of this case and its importance to all parties involved. However, vocal outbursts or displays of emotion will not be tolerated. Any violation will result in removal from the courtroom. At this time I will ask that the jury be brought in.”

  
As the jury filed in, Barry leaned over to whisper to Taako. “Once he reads them- he’ll ask each jury member if they agree- it’s just a formality.”

  
“Oh great, so this is the part that matters,” Taako grumbled. “Not like I wasn’t already nervous.”

  
“You may be seated. Members of the jury, the Court has been informed that the jury has reached its verdicts in this case. At this time I will ask the foreperson to present the verdicts to the bailiff so that they may be brought forward.” The judge said, and a smaller woman from the jury stood, handing over an envelope.

  
“At this time the Court will read the verdicts,” Judge Jeff Andrew announced, glancing at what was written. “On count one, the verdict reads as follows: We, the jury, find the defendant, Sazed A. Bangura, guilty of harassment on seventy-four counts as charged in the first count of the information.

  
“On Count two, the verdict reads: We, the jury, find the defendant, Sazed A. Bangura, guilty of stalking the plaintiff as charged in the second count of the information. The verdict on Count one is signed by the foreperson of the jury, dated today. The other verdict is also signed by the foreperson of the jury. At this point in time, we will poll the jury,” He informed, and turned to the group of people.

  
Barry grabbed Taako’s hand under the table, making the latter narrow his eyes and frown.

  
“Don’t you get it? We won,” He whispered, squeezing before letting go. “I mean, I knew we would, but all we need is the court’s go ahead and we’ll be able to reopen your case.”

  
Jeff Andrew finished his poll, and nodded once. “Members of the jury, on behalf of the state, I would like to express my sincerest gratitude and appreciation for your service in this case. I recognize the personal sacrifice in terms of time and restrictions on your normal activities that the Court has required of you during this trial. That sacrifice is a necessary part of the price we pay for the judicial system every citizen enjoys. I hope that you found the experience a rewarding one.

  
“Before discharging you, I have one final instruction. Now that your service in this case is completed, some of you may have questions about the confidentiality of the proceedings. Many jurors ask if they are at liberty to discuss the case with anyone after receipt of the verdicts. Because your role in this case is over, you are free to discuss it with any person you choose, if you wish. 

  
"However, you should know that you do not have to discuss the case with anyone or answer any questions about it from anyone other than the Court. If you do decide to discuss the case with anyone, I would suggest that you treat any discussion with a degree of solemnity such that whatever you do say, you would be willing to say in the presence of your fellow jurors, or under oath, here in open court, in the presence of the parties.

  
“Also, keep in mind, if you do decide to discuss the case, that your fellow jurors freely and fully stated their opinions with the understanding that they were being expressed in  confidence. Please respect the privacy of the views of your fellow jurors.  
  


"Finally, should any of you have any questions for the Court before leaving today, please, let the bailiff know before you leave the jury room. At this time you are excused,” He said, and the jury began to file out of the room.  
  


“At this time the Court will entertain any motions for judgment on the verdicts, if there are any,” He turned to Barry and John.

  
“No, sir, nothing from the prosecution.” Barry shook his head.

  
“The defense has no motions at this time.” John sounded tired.

  
“The Court is going to, at this time, enter a judgment on the two verdicts that have been received, subject to further rulings from the Court after full consideration of any post-trial motions; that is, a judgment of conviction on counts one and two. The court, at this time, grants permission for a restraining order, as well as permission for case  _ 134 OR 478 (20xx)  _ to be reopened. A court date will be settled once the prosecution is able to submit their statement of claim. Is there anything further from either party on the record today?”  
  


“Nothing for today, Judge, Thank you.” Barry smiled.  
  


“No, your Honor.” John replied.

  
“Very well, we are adjourned.”

* * *

  
Taako called Kravitz on the ride home. Between Lup and Magnus’s hollering, who had squished next to Taako in the backseat (Angus seemed quite content in the front seat), he wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to hear him.  
  


“Hey Taako, how’d it go?” Kravitz was practically whispering.  
  


“We won,” He replied, earning another round of delighted yelling on either side of him.  
  


“Oh shit, really?” Taako could practically see the super handsome, overjoyed smile. “Congrats- that’s amazing. You guys going to celebrate tonight?”  
  


“Yeah- I think Lup and Barry are going to try and see if they can get Carey and Killian to come watch Angie so we can go out for drinks. You in?”

  
“Um,” There was a pause. “I mean, yeah, but- uh, I’m- well, I’m stuck. Have been for a while, actually.”

  
“Why, what’d you do?” Taako asked.

  
“There’s a sleeping child on me,” He whispered. “I don’t know how to escape- and I think the foster parents forgot I’m here.”

  
“Well, have fun with that, I guess,” Taako said. “Later, skeletor.”

  
“Taako wait, please come rescue me-” Taako hung up with a laugh, leaning into his sister.

4:37 pm

If you want to come, find a way out <3

4:37 pm

If she wakes up and is mad that I’m leaving, that’s on you. 

4:39 pm

Okay, want to know what else is on me?  
  


4:39 pm

The first round of drinks babey

4:42 pm

Oh thank god, I thought you were going to text me something lewd.

4:43 pm

Next time, handsome ;)

4:50 pm

Taako, you know how I feel about smileys having noses.   
  


4:52 pm

Taako please give the man a nose.  
  


4:56 pm

Taako, he’s dying.

5:00 pm

;^)

5:15 pm

Crisis averted.

  
5:26 pm

(I’m still stuck, by the way. Please don’t leave without me. I’m going to find a way out, pinkie swear.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! An early update (this took like... no legal research on my end, so I was able to finish it relatively quickly).
> 
> Next chapter is going to be up on the twelfth- the chapter after that is going to be just a mash up of scenes from the re opening of the poisoning case (I think that if I do the full trial again, it'll get repetitive and boring, so I'll probably just do the most interesting parts from each section).
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support! I genuinely love reading your comments and seeing kudos and bookmarks appear on the work, and I know some of you have been around since very early on, so an extra thank you to you!
> 
> Please stay happy and stay safe! <3


	18. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako goes to a job interview. The boys do some bonding. The case looms closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed it, I posted early (on the 10th), so go back and read that chapter before you read this one!
> 
> This chapter is just a bunch of really short scenes that occur between the poisoning trial and the end of the case- sort of a scramble of thoughts!

The first round of drinks had actually been on Lup, then it was Barry, and then Magnus. It was a good thing that they taxied over- they had slammed an unreasonable amount of alcohol in the hour since arriving at the club (they had originally wanted to go to The Closet, but with Kravitz coming, Taako had managed to talk them out of it- he made an excuse about wanting to dance).  
  


It wasn’t exactly a lie, either- Taako did enjoy dancing. But Barry was too stiff and awkward, Magnus was all flail and no grace, and Lup was his sister, so dancing with her was different from dancing with a handsome stranger.  
  


He was sort of half dancing when Kravitz’s hand grazed upon his hip, the tall man sliding into place in front of him. He didn’t move his hand, and Taako didn’t make him.  
  


“Hey, handsome,” Taako grinned, “glad you could make it.”  
  


“Yeah, me too- congrats, by the way. Can I buy you a drink?” Kravitz said. “I’ve already gotten everyone else one, so it’s only fair.”  
  


“In a minute,” Taako stepped closer, “in the meantime, can we dance? No one else in this damn place knows how.”  
  


“Well, not everyone is a professional, Taako,” Kravitz laughed, pulling their bodies closer together. “I’d normally refuse, since you’re clearly drunk, but it _will_ be easier to talk.”  
  


“ _Mmm_ , no talk, just hands,” Taako muttered into his shoulder, running his hands across the silk of Kravitz’s dress shirt- he’d ditched the tie and suit jacket before arriving.  
  


Kravitz laughed. “Just hands? You know that I learned sign language a couple years ago, right, so I could technically-”  
  


“If you don’t shush, I’m going to make you.” Taako threatened.  
  


Kravitz laughed, miming as he spoke, “my lips are zipped.”  
  


“Good.” Taako declared, spinning so his back was to Kravitz and linking their fingers together, the palm of his hand against the back of Kravitz’s.   
  


As Kravitz’s hand moved towards Taako’s throat, thrillingly chilly against the heat of the dancefloor, Taako leaned into the sculpted body behind him.

  
“You should take your shirt off at some point.” Taako mumbled- sober Taako could be mad about it in the morning, but they _were_ celebrating. And besides, if Taako knew anything about Taako, it was that getting surprised by hot men is his favourite thing in the world. Finally getting to see the whole package (unintended dick joke, but he wasn’t sorry) would be the _best_ way to revere in his first victory (of many) against Sazed.

  
“Uh, no, not in public,” Kravitz was probably frowning, but his breath was hot against Taako’s ear and made him think of- well, other things.

  
“That doesn’t bother me, chica. Your place or mine?”

  
“Okay, um- wow,” Kravitz cleared his throat. “Um, maybe this is a conversation we should be having when you’re more you.”

  
“I’m the most me, right now, I’ve finally got the guts to get those digits, baby.”

  
“Taako, you have my phone number,” Kravitz laughed, spinning the man back around so they could be face to face.

  
“Who said I was talking about your number?” Taako said, wiggling his fingers.

  
Kravitz winced. “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that?”

  
“Mmhm.” Taako nodded, leaning further into the embrace until Kravitz was just hugging him and they were swaying awkwardly back and forth. The heat of the moment was gone- especially when Taako tuned back into the fantasy reggae blaring from the dj’s booth- and melted into the surprising warmth of Kravitz.

  
“When I offered to get you a drink, I really didn’t think it was going to be water.” Kravitz muttered, but didn’t push Taako away.

  
“You can still give me something _other_ than water.”

  
“No, I don’t think so,” Kravitz said gently, running a hand across the braid hanging down Taako’s back. “I’ll just have to owe you, is all. If you save your drinks-I-owe-you-fund, by the time this is all over I’ll owe you a five-star meal at a fancy restaurant.”  
  


“You could still take me to the restaurant anyways,” Taako mumbled, cheek pressed against Kravitz’s chest. It was- well, he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard a heartbeat with a pacemaker before. For the most part, it was the steady, familiar sounding _ba-bump!_ Of valves opening and closing, and then it would slow, and the _ba-bump!_ s would get further and further apart, until there was a soft _whirring_ noise that would fix the rhythm once more.

  
He wondered if it ever annoyed Kravitz.

  
“I could,” The man agreed, resting his chin on top of Taako’s head. “Once we get rid of Sazed once and for all.”  
  
  
“I’m going to hold you to that.” 

  
“Sounds good.” Kravitz said, kissing Taako’s hair gently.

  
“You missed,” Taako looked up and pouted.

  
“Oh, did I?” Kravitz raised an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, my mouth is down here.”

  
“Oh, let me try again,” Kravitz said, and Taako puckered expectantly.

  
His lips connected with Taako’s cheek, and he went back to pouting. “Why won’t you kiss me?”

  
“If you still want me to kiss you tomorrow, I will- pinky swear. Why don’t we go get you that water, Taako?” He said, gently tugging the man back towards the bar, where the rest of their party was waiting.

  
(“Oh, did we not tell you?” Lup batted her eyelashes innocently. “Taako’s a clingy drunk.”

  
Kravitz flipped her off and ordered a coke for himself and water for Taako. If he was going to drive them all home, it was going to be a long night.)  
  


* * *

  
Stupid suit. Stupid tie. Stupid bun. Stupid shoes that Barry shined until he could see his reflection. Stupid fancy schmancy socks. Stupid folder filled with a stupid resume. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  


He’d been allowed to pick his shirt- so he went with a fun pastel hawaiin theme (both Kravitz and Barry had facepalmed, but it was _his_ choice, fuckers) and that was the only good thing. That could stay.  
  


“Thanks for waiting,” A soft voice said, and Taako glanced up to see Lucretia, “My meeting went late. Shall we head into my office?”  
  


“Sure, if that’s how you want to do this,” Taako walked by the secretary with her too tight ponytail and too many mints, following Lucretia into an elevator and then into an office filled from floor to ceiling with notebooks, with the exception of a single window against the back wall.  
  


She took his resume as he sat down, and flipped through it for a mere moment before placing it gently on his desk. “As I thought- you don’t have many references, do you?”  
  


“Um, no?” Taako resisted the urge to fidget. Man, no _wonder_ he hated Lucretia- how judgemental can someone be?

  
“That’s fine- Kravitz has been very clear about articulating your current situation- I won’t hold that against you. But, surely, you understand that I can’t just hire you because of nepotism- I _am_ going to have to request that you provide me some form of portfolio.”

  
“I can do a portfolio- but, um, what sort of things are you looking for?” Taako asked.

  
“Well, you know that I’m hiring for a personal assistant, right?” Lucretia waited for Taako to nod before continuing, “The problem is that I just don’t have the time to write _and_ do interviews _and_ research for all of the articles I’ve got coming up, all while getting the articles to the editors on time and attending the paper’s meetings. I need someone to take the load off- someone who can interview and research for me, or take notes at meetings I can’t attend- So, for your portfolio, one of each would be ideal. An interview, a research essay on a topic of your choosing, and a set of notes- from a source of your choosing.”

  
Taako nodded slowly. An interview, an essay, a note. He definitely could use one of his essays from college, just would have to reprint it off the old cloud. “I can do that.”

  
“Good,” She nodded, “and, just so we’re clear, that’s so I can finish your interview. This isn’t me offering you a job.”  
  
  
“No, I got that.” Taako said.

  
“Great, then, Taako- where do you see yourself in five years?”  
  


* * *

  
2:30 pm

Can i come over  
  


2:31 pm

Where do you live & is it bus accessible

2:35 pm

Why don’t we go over to your place and we can do Angus-proofing?  
  


2:36 pm

It’s like baby-proofing, except the baby is a highly competent and highly intelligent pre-teen who can and WILL discover your secrets and expose them without a second thought.

  
2:37 pm

Basically, I’m offering to help you hide all the shit in your apartment that you don’t want him getting into.

2:38 pm

Lucretia asked me to interview u

2:38 pm

Taako, I doubt that.

2:39 pm

Well, not U specifically  
  


2:40 pm

Ur just the most interesting person i know

2:42 pm

I am offended on behalf of Magnus. 

2:43 pm

Magnus is just three golden retrievers in a trench coat

2:43 pm

A very articulate group of three golden retrievers in a trench coat.

2:44 pm

Pleeeeeeeeease

2:45 pm

Fine, but you’re not allowed to make fun of the way my apartment looks.  
  


2:45 pm

Where are you?

2:45 pm

A little cafe outside nw times  
  


2:46 pm

Also i bought u coffee to nullify the favour so i’m deffo gonna make fun of your apartment if it’s clown behaviour

2:47 pm

Wow, nullify- big word. I’m leaving now.

2:47 pm

Fuk u

2:54 pm

<3  
  


2:54 pm

I’m here, by the way.

* * *

  
Kravitz’s apartment was simultaneously _exactly_ what Taako expected, and nothing like it at all.  
  


It was _really_ nice- a big sectional covered in soft blankets, a kitchen twice the size of Taako’s (still small, but way better) with enough room for a full dining table in the corner. Nice, big windows, which were good for his plants stacked against the wall- a hallway in the back half led to three rooms, each which he would bet were as comfy and beautiful as the room they were currently in. Two bedrooms, and a bathroom, probably.  
  


“You severely over hyped how funny your apartment was going to be.” Taako teased as they took off their shoes.  
  


“I don’t trust your family as far as I can throw you- I watched you and Lup tease Barry for eating an apple, once.”  
  


“Yeah, well, he ate it like a nerd- this is just ikea chic.” Taako glanced around.

  
“Thanks,” Kravitz laughed, “I, uh, I think?”

  
“You’re welcome- ikea fucking slaps.” Taako informed, plopping down onto a couch. “Wow, handsome, you live like this?”

  
“Dancing is good money, and the mask helps me look younger. Most of the older workers aren’t that popular,” Kravitz wandered to the kitchen. “Are you thirsty?”

  
“Depends, what are you offering?” Taako leaned over the back of the couch to look at him.

  
“Uh, milk and water. I forgot to go grocery shopping again,” He grumbled to himself, pulling out the milk. He opened the flap, and winced immediately, throwing it into the garbage. “I have water.” He said with finality.

  
“I cannot believe it- you can take care of forty kids at a time, but not one grown adult?” Taako laughed. “Babe, next time you come over, I’ll cook you a big ass meal and send you home with leftovers. You like pasta?”

  
“Pastas good,” Kravitz nodded, bringing over two glasses of water. “So, is your interview just going to be that I can’t take care of myself? I’m pretty sure Lucy knows that by now.”

  
“I cannot believe you call her Lucy.” Taako accepted the glass of water as Kravitz sat next to him.

  
“She’s my cousin, not my boss. Why wouldn’t I have a nickname for her?” Kravitz asked.

  
“A) because she’s Lucretia and she seems to be incredibly composed, and b), because you’re Kravitz and you seem to be incredibly composed? Since when do you do nicknames?”

  
“Lucretia is the closest thing I have to a sister,” Kravitz rolled his eyes. “Except for- well, my _actual_ sister, but I’ve never met her.”

  
“Uh, why?” Taako asked.

  
“Well, you know about the whole adoption thing, yeah?” Kravitz said, tucking a leg under himself. “Lucretia is still part of my birth family, but I’ve never joined her on her visits home. They’ve invited me, but they seem kind of shitty so I’ve always said no. Besides, I wouldn’t want Raven or Istus to think I was replacing them.”

  
“Speaking of- you got photos?”

  
“Of course I’ve got photos,” Kravitz rolled his eyes. “What kind of mama’s boy would I be if I didn’t?”

  
“Well, go get them,” Taako gave him a slight push.

  
“Are you going to interview me, or not?” Kravitz pushed back with a smile.

  
“Show me the photos, _then_ I’ll interview you.” 

  
“Well, I’m not going to take the frames down,” Kravitz said, standing. “If you want to see them, come with me.”

  
“Oh, fun, apartment tour?” Taako asked, linking their arms.

  
“Sure, this is the main room where I watch drag race and talk myself out of adopting cats,” Kravitz said, pulling Taako down the hall. “That’s the bathroom,” he pointed to the door at the end of the hall, “that’s my studio,” and he gestured to the door on the left and turned to open the right door in the hall, “and this is my room.”

  
“You could get a cat,” Taako said, glancing around as Kravitz let him in.

  
“I can’t even remember to buy more milk- I am not risking getting a little baby. If I get a roommate to remind me, _maybe._ ” Kravitz gestured Taako over to join him over by his dresser. He picked up a frame and handed it to Taako. “That was when I graduated college the first time.”

  
Kravitz looked young (logically, Taako’s brain substituted that he must have been twenty-two, twenty-one if his capricorn hunch was correct), and was dressed in a black gown. On either side, he was standing with two women- one, just slightly smaller than Kravitz, and the other, nearly half his height, all three smiling wide at the camera. The taller women was even darker than Kravitz, with splotches of vitiligo across her face and hands. She had her hair loose, unlike Kravitz’s braids, and it was frizzy and curly, and so beautiful. She had feathers dangling from her ears, and she had worn a black mid-length dress with heels.

  
The other woman, the short one, was her polar opposite in almost every way- she wore all white, and had a platinum blonde hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing orthopedic sandals with a ruffled blouse and skirt.

  
“Um, so I’m guessing this one is Raven?” Taako asked, pointing to the taller one.

  
“Bingo- Istus- well, she just gives off a different vibe, doesn’t she?” Kravitz laughed, handing over another framed photo. Kravitz, lying naked top up in a hospital bed, no older than nineteen, grinning and flashing a thumbs up as Istus struggled to support the weight of a collapsed Raven.

  
“First time they were around and I had to get my battery changed. The moment she heard I would be conscious, Raven fainted,” Kravitz laughed. “She still hates it when I talk about the procedure, even though she’s been there every time since the adoption.”

  
“I can’t believe Istus can hold her,” Taako held the photo closer to see. “Raven is like, twice her size in every way.”

  
“Istus is a beefcake- she likes to joke that I got my strength from her and my height from Raven.” He handed another photo over.  
  
  
Kravitz, right around the age he had been in the last photo, passed out on top of Raven. The woman was asleep, arms wrapped tight around her son in her sleep. 

  
The final photo on the dresser was of Kravitz and Istus, and it was taken at disneyland- Istus was on Kravitz’s shoulder, boosted up to see over the crowd. The photo was shaky, which insinuated that the photographer (likely Raven) had been laughing, but the look on Istus and Kravitz’s face showed that the memory was too good to go unphotographed.

  
“This is maybe the cutest shit I’ve ever seen,” Taako declared, placing the last photo onto Kravitz’s dresser. 

  
“I’ve got more hanging on the windowed wall, but I’m not in those ones. They’re wedding photos, our mother’s day celebrations- that sort of thing,” Kravitz shrugged, but Taako was already over to the wall.

  
“I love this. I love this so much,” Taako pointed to a photo of Raven and Istus sitting on a swing, chalkboard sign written in a cheesy font that read _We’re Expecting!_ And below that, taped on the bottom half, was a picture of Kravitz, who was probably around sixteen.

  
“They sent that to their families. They didn’t think it was as funny as Raven and Istus did,” Kravitz laughed. 

  
“Your moms are the best,” Taako laughed, looking at a photo of Istus knitting Raven into some sort of tube, arms pressed down at her side with no movement.

  
“Yeah,” Kravitz grinned, “yeah, they are.”  
  


* * *

  
Lucretia shut her laptop and sighed, running her hands down her face. So, so many pros, so many cons.  
  


Pros, first- she’d be doing Kravitz a favour. Taako’s essay on inflection was phenomenal- unpublishable, but phenomenal, nonetheless- and the way he had described his interview with Kravitz had her _actually_ laughing, not just exhaling a little more forcefully than usual. His note-taking exercise was creative- he had gone to a park and described the scenery so intensely she thought she was there. She _loved_ that kind of attention to detail.  
  


Cons, he interviewed her cousin, and the interview was _so_ not professional. That being said, they were friends, so it was possible it was just a one off. It was also possible that that was how Taako interacted with _everyone_ , though. She had asked Kravitz about his work ethic, and he had explained that Taako was persistent when motivated, but could come of as brash- but that it was very easy to get used to. The problem was the “getting used to” it- if she sent him to do an interview, he’d be there for max an hour, and that wouldn’t do.  
  


Pro- she’d be helping someone down on their luck, moving them into a better place. Lucretia liked to help people.  
  


Con- Taako seemed to not like her that much.

  
Pro- if it didn’t work out, she could fire him and tell Kravitz that she did her best.

  
Con- If she fired him, Kravitz would be mad at her. 

  
Lucretia rubbed her face and sighed, grabbing her work phone.

  
“Hello, is this Taako? It’s Lucretia- I was calling to ask if you were still interested in the personal assistant position.”  
  


* * *

  
Kravitz let himself into the Blupjeans residence late, one Thursday night. Angus was fast asleep upstairs, so he joined the adults huddled around the island counter with a heavy huff. Lup slid him some wine, which he gratefully slid along to Taako (who downed it).  
  


“Anything good?” Kravitz asked when the conversation broke, and Taako sighed. 

  
“Depends, do you think evidence is _good_? Because, I, for one, am not super thrilled learning about how premeditated this almost-murder was.”

  
“I think evidence is good!” Barry offered, sliding his notepad over, letting Kravitz read their main points.  
  


“Thanks, douchebag,” Taako kicked him under the table.

  
“Douchebag,” Lup agreed with little heat, tossing a dorito at Barry. It was too big to fit in his mouth, so he shot her a glare as he grabbed it off the floor.  
  


Kravitz bit his lip. Sure, what they had was fine, but not great- their letters were still their best evidence.

  
“Oh, and, before I forget, our court date got set. Two weeks, on Monday,” Barry said. “Taako and I had the pretrial conference last week.”

  
“And?”

  
“Shit show, natch.” Taako picked at his nails.

  
“Natch,” Kravitz echoed lamely.

  
“Hey, we’re not the best prosecution team for nothing, right babe?” Lup asked, grabbing a dorito for herself.

  
“Right,” Barry grinned, “let’s get that bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things- you'll see that I've set the end of this fic at 22 chapters- It MIGHT be more, but I'm sort of hoping to cap this one off to get started on some other things (you may have noticed I've turned this into a series- I'm probably not going to have time to do any fluff at the end of this, so I'll be doing some fluffy one-shots probably) and that sets our proposed end date to June 20th. Next chapter is a court case chapter, BUT it's already done so it'll still be a two day break, and then we'll move back to every other day.
> 
> Thank you for leaving comments and kudos! Please stay happy and stay safe, and I'll see you on the 14th <3!!!


	19. Renew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case resumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you're good at chemistry or biology, I'm sorry in advance- I haven't taken a science class in three years)
> 
> ((Also remember when I said Trial Day Two was my favourite chapter??? Nah it's this one, It was so much fun to write))

Different jury, different judge, different evidence, better chances, better attorney, better defense, better team, same untamable trembling of his fingertips.  
  


The mood was different this time. When they had last faced up against Sazed, it had been less serious. A restraining order and reopening a case. Low risk.  
  


A cleared record. Enough money for Taako to move to a new apartment. The ability to get hired in a restaurant again, if he chose to. Being able to live above the poverty line. The ability to give Angus a better life.   
  


He wanted it so bad, it hurt.  
  


“People of the jury, welcome,” Barry stood. “My name is Sildar Hallwinter, and to the left is my client- my brother-in law, Taako Taaco. Our team of investigators was the same as the one for the trial to reopen the case, but as the jury was not present previously, I will briefly reintroduce them.  
  


“My wife, the client’s sister, is a chemist and statistical analyst at the Magnus Institution. Her name is Lup Hallwinter, and she will be taking to the stand during the trial to discuss the buildup of rat poison and the chemical reactions that occur when ingested.”  
  


* * *

  
“Most rat poisons are made out of brodifacoum, an organic compound,” Lup informed, flipped a switch on the projector to show the chemical compound. “It’s an anticoagulant chemical, with thirty-one carbons, twenty-three hydrogens, one bromine, and three oxygens. You can see that there’s a shit ton of double bonds, as exemplified by the double lines here, here, here, _here_ , and- well, you get the point- and it has an incredibly long shelf life. The half-life is anywhere from twenty to one-hundred and thirty days, and that’s not counting all the other stabilizers that are thrown in there.  
  


“The treatment for brodifacoum poisoning is vitamin k, in repeated injections, which, as previously stated, the ER team who treated the defendant did _not_ do. Instead, the team administered gastric flushing and activated charcoal treatment, which would _not_ have been effective against the brodifacoum.  
  


“What it _is_ effective against is zinc phosphide poisoning,” Lup said, her voice starting to shake as she started to get excited. His sister was such a nerd- she loved talking about stupid, microscopic little blobs that were stuck together. She changed the slide to show a different compound, and turned to face the jury with a wide smile, “Zinc phosphide is another ingredient sometimes used in rat poison, but is not as popular as Brodifacoum due to it’s temperamental nature. As you’ll see on the screen behind me, it consists of three zinc particles and two phosphorus particles. It’s inorganic, and _because_ it is an acid, that means that it is soluble in other acids. Zinc phosphide is flammable, and that means that it could _not_ have been added during the cooking process, for two reasons- one, Taako had eaten some of the chicken after cooking and displayed no symptoms, _and_ two, Sazed’s apartment has a gas burner stove. _If_ Taako had cooked the thirty-clove chicken on the stove, which there are dishes to prove he did, the food would have gone up in flames before it _ever_ reached the defendant’s mouth.  
  


“The other thing, is that because we live in an area with a more acidic water quality, the poison would have dissolved if it came into any contact with water, _including_ the humidity in the room, as the week of the poisoning had been very hot and had consistently rained. Police testimonies were able to confirm that the windows in the apartment were open, which is _crucial_ to the case, and understanding what happened. What does all this mean? Well, I’ll tell you- when Zinc phosphide dissolves in water, it separates into phosphine and zinc hydroxide.  
  


“Zinc hydroxide is relatively harmless, slightly soluble in water and not at all in alcohol- and shows up as a white precipitate- was found in the food and mentioned in the tests that were run, but not deemed significant in the case as it tends to be used in surgical dressings, and, again, is harmless.   
  


“It _is_ important, though, because it means that the type of poisoning the defendant suffered from was _not_ brodifacoum, like the court ruled previously, but _actually_ phosphine poisoning. I will elaborate on why that’s important in a moment, but first, I will explain phosphine as a chemical.” Lup was beaming at this point, and Barry looked at her star-struck.  
  


Taako rolled his eyes at the two.  
  


“Phosphine is even more chemically dangerous than zinc phosphide, and again, can be made by merely adding water- hence why there was gradually the shift to brodifacoum instead. Phosphine is still poisonous and flammable, _but_ it is also corrosive and deemed an environmental hazard. Poisoning can occur through consumption or inhalation, but due to the minimal water in the chicken compared to if it had been stirred into a glass of water, very little phosphine was presented, and the defendant _mainly_ ingested zinc phosphide. That being said, the person who did the poisoning would have still inhaled some during the placement, but I will return to this. I would also like to quickly mentioned that phosphine has been described as smelling garlicky, which would _not_ have shown up, considering that the chicken the plaintiff had cooked was his thirty-clove recipe.  
  


“But, humans are around sixty percent water- at the time of the ingestion, Sazed was around a hundred and twenty pounds, meaning that he had around seventy-two pounds of water inside him, again, due to the water in the area, _all_ acidic- especially in his stomach- so, when he consumed the zinc phosphide, it reacted with all the wetness and _became_ phosphine, the incredibly dangerous chemical. And the cure for phosphine poisoning is- you guessed it- gastric flushing and activated charcoal treatment.  
  


“I said I would discuss the inhalation in a moment. Whoever placed the poison would have ingested some, and when Taako was scanned at the hospital for a delayed poisoning, he received a zero percent toxicity rating. The windows were open, meaning that the limited phosphine in the air would have been blown out relatively quickly, leaving only the poisoner to be inhaling the gas. And _if_ the poisoner was also the _poisonee_ , then those symptoms would be very mild and easy to hide, _especially_ when they were bleeding from the blood thinner in the poison.  
  


“Now, as to why this is so important,” Lup grinned in satisfaction, “Earlier, I mentioned that brodifacoum has an incredibly long shelf life, and therefore half-life. For those of you who haven’t been in a chemistry program for a while, the half-life of a chemical is in reference to how fast the chemical deteriorates to half of what it was. You may be asking yourself, why does it matter if he was poisoned by brodifacoum or by zinc phosphite? It matters because, where brodificoum has a long shelf life, zinc phosphite, and more specifically, phosphine itself, has an incredibly _short_ half life- only about five to twenty eight hours. _Meaning_ that based on the data from Mr. Bangura’s hospital file, I was able to determine how much of the poison was removed and placed within the chicken, and therefore how much of the can was unused- because, as both have testified previously, they never had a rat infestation- I was able to determine using the half-life formula and cross referencing to how much phosphite the moisture of the wet weather would have been able to create- that the can of rat poison was merely _four days old_ \- and by this, I mean it had only been opened for four days- when the poisoning occurred. _And,_ if you remember Barry Hallwinter’s opening statement, he said that we have the plaintiff’s receipts from this time period, _none of which_ feature rat poison-”  
  


“Objection, your honor!” John refused. “Who was to say that the poison hadn’t been bought ahead of time?”  
  


“The manufacturer,” Lup grinned, sliding a report onto the projector. “The can found in the apartment was bought on April twenty-fifth in the location closest to the apartment in question, and we _do_ have texts that corroborate that Sazed was in that store on that day- meaning that he _had_ to have been the person to buy the poison.

  
“I believe that what happened was he had had a particularly rough day, and decided to buy the poison- he put it up as high as he could in the kitchen cupboards and tried not to think about it. On the second day, he opened it up to do it and chickened out- worried about health risks, pain, and the like- and on the wedding anniversary, _exactly_ five days after purchasing the poison, for the poeticism, snapped and laced his food with poison.” Lup said, finally shutting off the projector.   
  


The court was silent for a moment.

  
And then, everyone was talking loudly at once.  
  


* * *

  
“After Lup Hallwinter’s statistical analysis, we will be calling a handful of witnesses to the stand.” Barry continued his opening statement, “Immediate responders, involved family, and the plaintiff’s cellmate, Magnus Burnsides.”  
  


* * *

  
There had been a recess after Lup’s lecture, as the judge had deemed that everyone needed a break for lunch, and that the same rowdiness would result in people getting removed from the courtroom.

  
The same people from last time testified, saying that he would never- that, how could he? And that Taako had hit him, had emotionally manipulated him, had assaulted him- but this time, Taako had people saying the same for him. And these people loved him more than Sazed’s friends cared for him, that was clear.

  
“On the first day I met Taako, he was assigned to be my cellmate. I had been sentenced to a murder charge that I pled guilty on, and was released early for good behaviour. I had been in for thirteen years, and was eventually released after fifteen,” Magnus said.

  
“And what was your first impression of him?” Barry questioned.

  
“He seemed really unwell. Like he’d given up hope.” Magnus answered, glancing over to where Taako was sitting.   
  


“And what made you think that?”

  
“I asked him what he was in for, and he told me that he had been framed for poisoning his spouse, and I told him that he had already been caught, so there was no point in lying.” Magnus said. “I mean, whether you’re an innocent man on the inside or guilty, you’re still in jail and it’s still going on your record, so why lie?”

  
“And what did he say to that?”

  
“He said that he knew that people’s perception of him as a convict was never going to change. That he knew that he was stuck with the misconception forever. But that, no matter what happened, he was going to continue to try and live like an innocent man, because that was what he was.”

  
The lunch break did not help the rowdiness in the court room.  
  


* * *

  
“To you, the jury, most of you are walking into this case blind. Perhaps you saw the publications of the original rulings three years ago,” Barry said, “and perhaps, as we give our first address to the courts, this is the first time you're being made aware of our case. But, understand, that previous to this case, there was another altercation involving both parties. My client was receiving death threats, and we were able to confirm that they were, in fact, written by Mr. Bangura, including several that mention the poisonings and one that includes a confession of guilt.”

  
By the time it was Taako’s turn to testify, the court was live with excitement. The prosecution had tons of well thought-out evidence, backed with evidence on evidence on evidence- but the defense had the most logical argument of all- why would Sazed poison himself? _If_ he hated Taako so much, why didn’t he try and kill Taako instead? He would have gotten even more from the life insurance than he would have from the court cases, so why bother with the pain and suffering of a hospital trip himself?  
  


There was more uncertainty in the team this time. The jury could be leaning either way, and no one was sure which side was being favoured.

  
A few days ago, Kravitz had muttered to Barry that he was worried that the last two testimonies were going to be what decided matters in the court.

  
Barry had frowned and said that it was going to be a “he said, she said” scenario. And, if he was right about that, that would mean that it would be a popularity contest between Taako and Sazed. And last time, Sazed had won.

  
Lup had picked every single fleck of dust and hair off of him that morning, hands shaking lightly. They were a week into the investigation. They were almost done. Her nails were overgrown, and in desperate need of a fill, but by the time he went to open his mouth and tell her that, she had deemed him acceptably clean and began working on Barry.

  
Barry had tightened and loosened his tie a thousand times over the course of the morning, remaining practically silent. He smiled when spoken to, provided short, one-word answers, but was distant.

  
Angus’ knee had been bouncing against Taako’s the entire car ride over. He had been playing sudoku again, but couldn’t seem to focus enough to put the numbers down.

  
Kravitz hadn’t spoken all day.

  
Taako finished being sworn in. 

  
“Mr. Taaco,” Barry’s voice was a little rough from disuse. “Do you remember the day that you became engaged to Mr. Bangura?”

  
“I do,” Taako glanced over to where Sazed was watching him. His eyes were cold and analytical- he didn’t want to look at him, but Taako wasn’t going to let Sazed rule over him anymore. “It was the day of our college graduation. We’d been dating for four years, at that point, give or take a handful of months. After the ceremony, we headed to an after party, and he asked me to marry him there.”

  
“And what did you say?”

  
“I told him I would,” Taako turned back to Barry. “I really loved him. He had a bit of a temper problem, a jealous streak, for sure, but he was caring and made me laugh. He used to fight with my sister relatively often, but I never thought it was a big deal. _I_ fight with my sister often.”

  
“And when would you say that the relationship started to deteriorate?” Barry asked.

  
“Honestly? The next day,” Taako admitted. “It was like- I never stopped loving him, but I did stop being in love with him, and it was pretty mutual. We started spending less time together, and we stopped being happy when we were together, so a few weeks later, Lup- my sister- she told me to break up with him.

  
“He got really angry when I mentioned what she had said. I wasn’t trying to break up with him, and I told him that several times,” Taako said, “I had just sort of accepted that he was it for me, and I was it for him. He accused me of cheating, when I never had- he called me a whore, a slut- and he insisted that I stop going to visit my sister, because she didn’t want what was best for me, and he did.”

  
“And what did you do?”

  
“I started off only visiting her on my own, without him. But when he found out, he would- he’d get aggressive, again, and he started moving that aggression from objects in the apartment to me. I started visiting less and less, and then we got married.”

  
“Can you describe your wedding for the court?” Barry asked.

  
“It was- it was really sudden. We’d been fighting that morning. I was in the process of putting makeup on to go out- covering bruises- and he came into the bathroom and ‘apologized’.” Taako added air quotes. “He said that he loved me so much that it got the better of him- that, if he could, we’d just be alone together all the time and there would be no reason for us to ever be apart. He said that he wanted to go down to the courthouse and get married right away, so we did. I tried to call my sister, but it went to voicemail, and he was unwilling to wait.”

  
“And did you want to get married to him?” 

  
“I mean, sort of?” Taako shrugged, “I was still upset about him hitting me, and for not letting me do whatever it was we had been fighting about, but I figured we were just going through a rough patch. I still believed that he was the only one for me, and that we were meant to be together.” 

  
“And how long would you say the rough patch lasted?” Barry pushed.   
  
  
“Until the divorce- after the poisoning,” Taako admitted.

  
“What was Mr. Bangura’s attitude like just before the poisoning?”

  
“He was angry a lot- more than usual, I mean,” Taako explained, “He had just lost his job, and he had asked me to get him a job at _Sizzle it Up!_ where I worked at the time as a head chef. But the restaurant only needed one head chef, and I didn’t think Sazed would be able to hold his own, and- and I enjoyed having somewhere away from him to go, even if it was only for a few hours a day. He started getting aggressive more often- he’d get angry when I suggested different jobs he could apply for, since we were supporting ourselves on a single paycheck. He drank more than usual and didn’t leave the apartment as much as he used to, and started micromanaging how much I was spending. We had separate bank accounts, but he expected me to transfer the money to him so he could go grocery shopping. I did, even though I always cooked for the two of us, because I thought he could use some time out of the house, even if it was just grocery shopping.”

  
“Did Mr. Bangura ever seem to have ill intent towards you?” Barry asked. “I mean, other than the physical abuse and emotional manipulation.”

  
“He threatened to kill me once.” Taako’s eyes dropped to his lap. It wasn’t a story he had told any one. “He had been drinking, and it was after he lost his job- I went and bought my sister a birthday present. He- he wasn’t very fond of the idea.”

  
“No further questions, your honor.”  
  


* * *

  
“How did you meet the plaintiff, Mr. Bangura?” John asked.  
  
  
“He sat next to me in a class- it was called a hundred uses for starch. I had taken it because I was a poor college student, looking for some ways to cut the cash, and he sat next to me- he was a baking major.” Sazed replied.

  
“And how did the two of you enter your relationship?”

  
“I thought he was cute- I always have. He asked me for my notes, because he was really bored in the class and I was doing well- I told him I’d give him them if we went on a date.”

  
“So, you’re saying that the relationship was purely transactional at first?” John asked, and Sazed nodded.

  
“Like I said, he was attractive- still is, and I don’t think anyone is going to fight me on that. I wanted to take him out for a date, see where things go, and he wanted to pass the class, so we went out for dinner a few times. It was only later, once the class ended, that we started going out for dinner for other reasons.”  
  


“And what were those reasons?” John asked.

  
“He was my world. It was like he hung the moon at night and the sun during the day- for every star in the sky, I could have named something I adored about him.”

  
“And would you say that you stopped loving the plaintiff after the engagement?”

  
“No, I never stopped loving him,” Sazed said. “We did stop spending less time together, and I didn’t know why- he spent more time with his sister, and that’s why I thought he was cheating on me- he was never home, and always at their apartment instead. He became cold, stopped trying to go out for dinner- so I had to take initiative and get him to move in more full time.”

  
“And, before the poisoning, did you see any difference in him?” John asked.

  
“He continued trying to avoid me, and started working more and more overtime- kept trying to push a new job on me, because he didn’t think I was pulling my weight, even though I was doing my best- but I didn’t leave, because I loved him- I’ve always loved him- I _still_ love him.” Sazed wiped a tear off his cheek.

  
“No further questions, your honour.” He grinned, and returned to his seat.  
  


* * *

  
It took the jury six days to reach their decision. Lup, Barry, Magnus, Kravitz and Taako all returned to work. Angus went back to school.

  
This time, when the bailiff called Barry, he was alone. When he invited Kravitz and Taako over for dinner one night, the message was clear- _it’s time_ .  
  


* * *

This couldn’t be happening.  
  


The familiar thought shook Taako to his core as the judge read the jury’s sentencing.  
  


This couldn’t be happening.  
  


Somewhere behind him, Lup would be sitting, hands clenched tightly around her skirts. Kravitz would be with her, ready to soothe any frustrations on either end, since Angus would be sitting next to him, the little boy detective who probably already knew how things were going to turn out.  
  


Barry next to him was tapping his toe impatiently, grumbling about how the case should have been open and shut.  
  


Sazed, this time, without the wedding ring that Taako had lovingly picked out for him. Sazed, who had won this fight once before, and was currently running 1-0. Sazed, with his fancy lawyer and crocodile tears.  
  


This couldn’t be happening.

  
This couldn’t be real.

  
“We, the jury, find the defendant, Sazed A. Bangura, guilty of poisoning his own food as charged in the first count of the information.” The judge read. “The second count reads: We, the jury, find the defendant, Sazed A. Bangura, guilty of framing the plaintiff as charged in the second count of the information. The third count reads: We, the jury, find the defendant, Sazed A. Bangura, guilty of abusing his partner for several years, as charged in the third count of the information.”

  
This couldn’t be happening.

  
But it was.

  
The shaking was amplified a thousand times over, and Taako wanted to hear what the judge was saying to the jury, he wanted to hear every ‘yes, this is what I believe’ as Judge Jeff Andrews asked person after person, but it was like he was submerged under water- he couldn’t breathe, and everything had a heavy fuzz. He didn’t want to cry in front of the court, because that was very un-Taako of him, but his eyes were swimming and he couldn’t think. He couldn’t hear the judge’s final verdict, but a moment later, Barry was hugging him and saying something cheerfully, and then it was Lup, tackling him so hard _Magnus_ would be surprised- then Magnus, then Angus, then Kravitz.  
  


In a half-sob, half-laugh, Taako buried his face into Kravitz’s shoulder as everyone talked excitedly around him.

  
They won. His name was cleared. His life was on the upclimb. Kravitz was going to help him adopt Angus.

  
He was definitely in shock, and was _not_ going to be in a position to go into work the following day (Lucretia had been pretty cool about the whole ‘I need to go to court thing’, so maybe she wasn’t the awful person he thought she was), but the rest of the night, there was a small body curled up against his.

  
Angus McDonald, who, at some point in the near future, was going to be his kid.

  
On Barry and Lup’s couch, with a sleeping child on his lap, hours later and surrounded by his family, four years of pent up hurt came free.

  
Lup laughed at him and cooed affectionately, petting his hair- Barry, upon seeing that the reality had finally sunk in, when and got a bottle of vodka for celebration shots- Kravitz smiled so wide that Taako was convinced he would hurt himself- Angus snuggled in closer, even though he was already practically on top of him- and Magnus gave him a thumbs up and congratulated him for making his way back to the world of the living.

  
Kravitz made a face as they each downed their drink (minus Angus, of course) and Lup and Magnus teased him relentlessly.

  
Half drunk and exhausted, the six made a pillow fort in the living room, and Taako felt a world lighter- especially when, a few hours into the night, Taako rolled against Kravitz and the taller man pulled him close.

  
Together, surrounded by the people he loved, Taako fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I LOVE parallels- if the scene were Taako hears the verdict at the end sounds familiar, surprise, it's because it's almost word for word the beginning of this story. Is it lazy? Maybe. Does it make my brain release serotonin? Yes.
> 
> I almost accidentally uploaded this chapter right after the last one- I was looking at the fic on ao3 and it said I hadn't updated on the 12th and I nearly had a heart attack (it's a good thing I didn't because I've barely started the chapter for the 16th and it would not have been ready to go for midnight). We're heading into wrap up territory! It's two more chapters and then the epilogue, and we're done(ish)!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for leaving your comments and kudos!!!! It's great motivation for me to actually upload on time and follow a schedule, so thank you so much <3\. As always, stay happy and stay safe!


	20. SLÄKT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz helps Taako prepare his new apartment for the addition of a family member.

On one hand, it wasn’t the dumpster fire he used to call home.

  
On the other, if he was going to be paying an extra two thousand a month, he’d like a pantry- two bathrooms, on top of the two bedrooms- he wouldn’t complain about a balcony, and he’d like a walk-in closet that would be big enough to fit all his shoes. Not all his clothes- Taako was a realist- but he couldn’t even fit half his wardrobe in the shoe closet. 

  
Kravitz was practically hyperventilating by the time they finished bringing boxes up into the new apartment, dropping the last box of shoes and slumping over onto a stack.   
  
  
“ _ This _ ,” He pointed to Taako, and then to himself, “is entrapment- you said that it was just a couple of boxes that were too heavy for you.”

  
Taako grinned, grabbing a box labelled  _ Kitchen Supplies _ and taking it to his counter. He exacto-knifed it open, pulling out his whisks and double checking them for damage. Good- it meant that Barry  _ hadn’t _ just thrown them all in, like he said- maybe there was hope for the fool after all. “Those boxes are too heavy for me.”  
  


“Yeah, I get that- you called Angus’ books heavy- you just didn’t say that these were going to be  _ actually _ heavy,” He frowned. “Taako, I must have carried… god, a hundred pounds worth of clothes up these stairs?”  
  


“Hey, handsome, count yourself blessed- Taako’s going to owe you a favour once we’re done unpacking.” Taako grinned, lining out his cutlery.   
  


“One favour?” Kravitz huffed, lifting the shoe box once more and taking it into the master bedroom.  
  


“Yeah, and only  _ after _ you’re done, so make it count!” Taako called.  
  


Kravitz came back out into the main room with a breathy laugh, wiping sweat off his forehead. “I don’t know, I think we’re in the two favour range of work.”  
  


“For most people, yeah,” Taako agreed with a wide smile, leaning against his new counters. “But my favours are worth more.”  
  


“Oh, is that so?” Kravitz asked.  
  


“Yeah, because I’m  _ Taako _ .”   
  


“So, give me a conversion rate- what’s a Taako favour to a Barry favour?”   
  


“Three to one.”  
  


“Oh, I’ve definitely saved enough for three Barry favours, can I trade them in?”

  
“No, because if I do you a favour for him, then he owes me three, and I’ll let you in on a secret- a little intimidation goes a long way with him and I don’t even need favours,” Taako crossed his arms. “Sorry, ghost rider, you’ll have to earn your Taako favours the old fashioned way.”

  
“That’s too bad,” Kravitz sidled in next to him on the counter, nudging him lightly. “Guess that means I need to start hanging around you more if I want to cash in that second favour.”

  
“Yeah,” Taako smiled at him, moving in closer and pushing Kravitz back a little. “Lucky me, huh?”

  
“Not that lucky,” Kravitz booped his nose, laughed, and took a step back. “Talking about Barry being a pushover, why exactly isn’t he here helping you move?”

  
“I wanted eye candy,” Taako shrugged. “And this is, in no way, a drag on my sister, but Barry looks like if you hit ‘random’ on a character generator for a game exclusively about tax accountants. He looks like he was born with a polo shirt on. He looks like both his first and last names are Jeff. He looks like he organizes socks for fun, and he’s married to my goddamn sister, so forgive me if I want a break from hanging out with him every once and a while.”

  
“That is so mean,” Kravits stifled a laugh behind his hand, “you can’t just say that Barry looks like he was born with a polo shirt on.”

  
“But you’re agreeing about the tax accounts thing? The socks thing?” Taako grinned, finally grabbing another box to get to work on. “You’re just mad cause I’m right and I’m funny.”

  
“Yeah, whatever,” Kravitz rolled his eyes. “When are you going to ikea so we ditch the old furniture and I can give this place a makeover?” He asked, returning to hauling boxes of clothes back into the master bedroom with (limited) grunts of complaint.

  
“You don’t trust me to decorate my own place, babe?” Taako asked, and Kravitz laughed.

  
“Absolutely not- you just had me move a bin labelled  _ beads _ into your room. I am horrified to think of what you will do with those- the doorway? The ceiling?” Kravitz shook his head. “You’re a menace.”

  
“It’s the fire sign, darling,” Taako informed.

  
“Y’know, suddenly, I think I understand you and Lup a lot- Taako,” Kravitz laughed from the other room. “Why do you have a box labelled ‘blackmail’?”

  
“So that way I know which box has the blackmail inside it.” He replied. “That one can stay out in the main room- I’ll hide what needs to be hidden later.”

  
“Oh, so does this box have Taako blackmail?” Kravitz asked. “Let’s crack this bad boy open.”  
  


“At this rate, I better start saving for Angus’ retirement,” Taako joked, sitting cross legged in his relatively empty living room. “He’s going to be married with kids before we even get the kitchen done.”

  
“I showed you photos of me when I was a kid,” Kravitz argued lightly, opening the box. “This is us being fair.”

  
“Yeah, but you were cute. I totally would have hooked up with you if we had gone to college together. Lup made me get  _ bangs _ , Kravitz.”

  
He shrugged, lifting out old digital cameras and yearbooks. “I think bangs are cute. Sloane has bangs, and I think they look really good.”

  
“Get the fuck out of my house,” Taako pointed at the front door.

  
“No,” Kravitz said. “Not until I get to see your haircut regrets.” 

  
“I’m going to call Lup and tell her that you’re bullying me.”

  
“It’s cute that you think she’ll give a shit,” Kravitz grinned, tossing a yearbook into Taako’s lap. “Show me your bad haircut.”

  
“I think this one is when I started to grow my hair back out,” Taako grumbled, beginning to flip through the pages. “What’s your worst haircut?”

  
Kravitz thought for a moment. “Either when I shaved my hair entirely off, or when I let the braids go full dreads. I try and rebraid them at least twice a month, now, and it helps it from looking unkempt.”

  
“I bet you made it work.” Taako informed, flipping to the ‘T’ page of last names in their year and sliding it to Kravitz, who began to analyze the photo.

  
“Uh, Taako?” Kravitz squinted at it. “I might be wrong, but this looks like Lup. Did they switch your photos?” 

  
“Good eye, handsome. Yeah, they did.” Taako elbowed him. “Seems like Angus got his detective skills from you, huh?”

  
“Nah, I’ve just gotten pretty good at telling you two apart. You really aren’t that alike, in my opinion. I don’t think I’d have problems telling you two apart unless you really tried- Lup smiles differently.” He pointed to the photo of ‘Taako’. “She squints more when she smiles.”  
  


“That’s not a great qualifier, babe- what if  _ I _ squinted my eyes more? Then you couldn’t tell us apart.”

  
“Nah, I think I still could,” Kravitz said, grabbing another yearbook and flipping through it. “You talk more.”

  
“You son of a bitch, you take that back!” Taako hit Kravitz with the book in his hands. “My sister just fucking talks all day every day!  _ I’m _ the quiet twin!”

  
“I never said Lup doesn’t talk a lot- she just talks less than you do,” Kravitz teased. “Don’t worry, it’s cute- I’m sorry, did Barry have a  _ mullet? _ ”  
  


* * *

  
“Taako, I want you to know that I support you in everything you do, and that I think you are incredibly intelligent. But, and please note that this is a rather large but-”  
  


“Haha, rather large- nice,”  
  


“-this is an awful idea,” Kravitz finished, rubbing his face.  
  


“We’re having fun! This is a great time. This is so much fun. You need more wine, babe,” Taako reached for the bottle to top Kravitz’s glass up, but the man snatched it before he could.  
  


“No, the problem is that I’ve had  _ too much _ wine. Why don’t any of these instructions have  _ words? _ ”   
  


Good ol’ ikea. A week and a half previous, Taako, Kravitz (who had admittedly been invited for the ride, but stayed for the company, and Angus had gotten lost in the maze of a swiss wonderland in order to pick out furniture for the boy’s new room.  
  


(Angus had been shaking the entire time they were in ikea, so at one point, when Taako was scrutinizing the subway tile of a kitchen, Kravitz had pulled him aside to ask if he was okay, or if he needed a break- was this too much sensory stimulation? They could always order online, if it was better.  
  


Angus shook his head, but his voice still wavered when he answered. No, he was fine, no, he didn’t want to wait and look at things at home. This was good. He was happy. 

  
Kravitz pushed- was he sure? Angus seemed anxious about something, and Taako wouldn’t yell at him if he wanted to leave, and  _ he’s not like your dad, you know that, right? _

  
I know, Angus had promised, nodding. He had looked ready to cry. “I just- I can’t believe I’m getting adopted. It’s scary, but I’m really excited.” He had said, and looked over to where Taako had taken to rifling through the cabinets in the mockup.

  
Kravitz couldn’t help but ruffle Angus’ hair before joining his friend (love interest? Did kids still say wheeling? His ‘wheel’?) at the cupboard, diving headfirst into a rant about how  _ look at these drawer sizes- thinner is better, you should NEVER stack your utensils- they’re going to break _ -  
  


When Angus rejoined them, it was with the decision between the two desks he had been _ hming _ and  _ ahing _ over for the better part of an hour, and the determination to pull Taako by the hand out of the kitchen.  
  


They both had pink cheeks afterwards, but Kravitz would have been lying if it wasn’t one of the cutest things he’d ever seen.)

  
“Hey, how come we’re making the brat’s furniture for him? Angus!” Taako yelled over his shoulder.  
  


“I think he’s in the shower,” Kravitz sighed. “He might have to sleep in your bed tonight- unless we put his mattress on the floor, I guess.”  
  


“We’re not doing that- we’re going to make this fucking bed, and it’s going to be great.” Taako squinted at the instructions. “Uh, do you have a piece of wood shaped in an L that has two dots on the right side?”  
  


“I have four of them, and they all look different,” Kravitz narrowed his eyes. “Which one is it?”  
  


“The one with the screw spots further apart, I think?” Taako frowned. “I don’t think it’s the small one- I think that goes underneath, maybe?”  
  


“This is a fucking nightmare,” Kravitz groaned. “We’re going to  _ die _ here.”   
  


“God, if you could be so kind,” Taako agreed, right as Angus headed into the second bedroom. His hair was damp from his shower and he was in a t-shirt and his pj pants, and sat cross legged between the two.   
  


“Is it going okay?” Angus asked, peering at their work.  
  


“Angus, a word of advice from Taako- Befriend a football team. Lots of big strong men are good,” He sighed. “I’ve only got the one, but it could be worse.”  
  


“I’ll kick you, Taako,” Kravitz threatened tiredly. “Do you have that little metal thing for screwing that looks like an elbow?”  
  


“I do, and don’t kick me in front of my kid.”  
  


“Not your kid yet.”  
  


“ _ Yet _ , darling.”  
  
  
“Well, Angus is still my kid until he says he’s yours,” He grumbled, screwing something in. 

  
“Angus, tell him I’m your favourite,” Taako said, “I’ll let you eat icecream for breakfast.”

  
“You do realize that I both giveth and taketh away, right Taako?” Kravitz crammed his head under the almost bedframe, tightening a screw. “If you feed my boy only icecream, I’ll send him back to Lup’s.”

  
“That’s a fun little life hack if I need babysitting- noted,” Taako grinned and Kravitz rolled his eyes.

  
“Okay… I think the frame is done, other than attaching the wooden slats? Taako, can you check the instructions and make sure we’re not missing anything crazy important?” He said, sliding out from under the bed.  
  


“I mean it doesn’t say anything- wood slats it is, hon,” Taako said, collecting the connected wood pieces and laying them down in the frame they had made. “Do we need to screw them in or anything?”

  
“You’re the one with the book,” Kravitz retorted, but put some pressure on it. “Looks good to me. Should we pop the mattress on and check our math?”

  
“If it breaks, I’ll actually cry.” Taako warned, grabbing the mattress from where it was leaning against the wall. “If the mattress falls to the floor, then that’s just where your bed is now. Capiche?”

  
“ _ I _ will make your bed if it breaks, okay?” Kravitz rolled his eyes as they slid the mattress into place. “Not tonight, but I will.” 

  
“Don’t suck up to my boy when you know I’m the favourite. Anyways, moment of truth, pumpkin- give her a shot,” Taako said, watching the boy.

  
“Thank you for building this, si- um, Taako and Kravitz.” Angus sat down on the edge, and the room collectively held their breath.

  
“Oh,  _ fuck _ yeah!” Taako high fived Kravitz, grinning at the bed as Angus shuffled in towards the center. “Magnus can eat my  _ entire  _ dick, that’s how we do!”  
  


“I guess all that’s left is to throw some sheets on it, and then you’re ready for bed, right Angus?” Kravitz said.  
  


“Oh, I can do that!” Angus hopped off his mattress and hurried to the closet where his sheets and pillows were being stored. “It’s okay- you two have been working on my bed all night.”  
  


“If you’re sure then,” Taako said hesitantly, but the boy nodded eagerly.  
  


“It’s fine, thank you so much!”  
  


“Okay then, get to bed. Goodnight, Ango.” Taako said.

  
“Goodnight, Angus,” Kravitz echoed as they shut the door behind them.

  
“That was so much more work than I was anticipating.” Kravitz admitted. “It’s- jesus, past midnight- if I’m going to be back here tomorrow at a reasonable time to help you build his desk, I better go home and get some sleep now.”  
  


“Why don’t you stay?” Taako suggested, looking anywhere but Kravitz. “I’ve got a queen- it’s pretty big. There’s the couch too, if you’re not down for that. I have some looser clothes that might fit.”

  
“I’m already breaking so many rules by letting Angus sleep over before any of your paperwork has been cleared- you haven’t even had an apartment inspection yet.” Kravitz said, and Taako shrugged.

  
“Shouldn’t you stay then? Supervise?”  
  


Not every carrot dangles at the end of a stick, it seems.

  
“Alright, you’ve convinced me- you’re just lucky that I’m wine drunk and tired.” Kravitz said. “Lead the way.”   
  
  
“I’m going to shower,” Taako announced, pulling out a pair of big sweatpants he was  _ pretty _ sure he stole from Magnus, “You want to join me, handsome?”  
  


“Taako,” Kravitz scolded lightly, taking the sweatpants.  
  


“Kidding,” Taako said in a tone that could have gone either way. “I don’t think any of my shirts will fit, so maybe you can finally make good on your promise of taking your shirt off around me.”  
  


“I thought you were drunk when you said that?”  
  


“Am I not drunk now?” Taako blew a kiss and winked. “Be back in a flash- try not to miss me too much.”  
  


“Impossible,” Kravitz said, and Taako smiled gleefully as he headed back out into the hallway to go to the bathroom. Right answer, then- good to know.  
  


Taako was drying his hair when he returned to the room, dressed just in his boxers and a loose, sheer tank top.  
  


“Oh, nice,” Taako looked him over once- Kravitz had changed while he was gone, and upon seeing that none of Taako’s shirts would fit him, reluctantly decided to go without. He had been sitting on the bed and waiting for him to return- there was no telling whether or not Taako had a preference for how they would sleep. “Oh, there’s that mystery tattoo I was wondering about.”  
  


“Oh, yeah,” Kravitz glanced down to his left collarbone where there was a small arrow with  _ Open Here _ written in some nondescript font, right above the well established scar from his pacemaker. “I got it in college. Made a joke about it once and got talked into it. The rest is history.”  
  


“Hey, no complaints here! It’s cool,” Taako said,turning off the light and climbing into bed, lying against the wall. “Hey, you gonna get up in here, or…?”  
  


“Yeah, I guess.” Kravitz rolled his eyes, and slid under the covers.  They sat in silence for a few moments- so long that Kravitz was convinced that the blonde had fallen asleep- when suddenly, Taako rolled over to face him.  
  


“Hey, Krav?” he whispered, and when Kravitz hummed in response, he inched closer. “Can I see your scar?”  
  


“Looking for a scary hospital story?” Kravitz obliged, moving onto his side so that Taako could peer at the red line sitting on the left side of his chest. “Sorry, but it’s pretty tame.”  
  


“Nah,” Taako muttered, reaching out and sliding his pointer finger over the raised skin. He could see a lump where the pacemaker sat, diligently keeping his blood pumping against his body’s will- “You just never let me see before. And it’s- well, it’s a big part of who you are, isn’t it?”  
  


“Yeah, I guess,” Kravitz watched Taako’s hand as it traced the lines of his skin, thinking to himself, “I mean, I guess a lot of things in my life have happened because I’ve got this thing in me. I wouldn’t have been put in the foster system, wouldn’t have gotten adopted or have met Raven or Istus, meaning I wouldn’t have become a social worker…”   
  


“It’s important then, isn’t it?” Taako asked quietly. “If it’s an important piece of who you are, good or bad, then I want to know about it. I want to be able to treat every piece of you with the respect you deserve.”  
  


“That’s surprisingly open of you, Taako,” Kravitz swallowed, taken aback by the man’s frankness.  
  


“Yeah, well, you did just spend three hours helping me make my kid’s bed.” He shrugged, adverting his eyes. “Hey, are you willing to kiss me now?”

  
“I thought I told you to stop asking me when you’ve had something to drink?” Kravitz huffed, reaching and placing one of his cool hands on top of Taako’s warm ones. “Fuck, I’ve been drinking too- you really almost got me that time.”  
  


“You can still do it, you know,” Taako said, wiggling until he was chest to chest with the taller man. “This is not a time sensitive offer.”  
  


“You know what  _ else _ isn’t a time sensitive offer? Like I told you last time, if you ask me when you haven’t drunk  _ anything _ , I absolutely will kiss you.”  
  


“But I don’t have the guts to ask you when I haven’t been drinking,” Taako whined. “Like when you lifted the headboard and leaned it against the wall and asked me what I thought? I  _ really _ wanted to kiss you, but I couldn’t convince myself to ask.”  
  


“So your solution was wine?” Kravitz laughed softly.

  
“Yeah, because you like wine, and I think you like me, and I figured that adding that positive association to all the pining going on would help expedite the process.” Taako explained, casually intertwining their ankles. 

  
“Taako, do you remember Lup and Barry’s wedding? Dancing with you- well, that was the happiest I had been in a long time. That being said, I think I’ve made my stance on this very clear,” Kravitz said. “I can’t be sure that you really are interested when you’re sober if you never say anything, and this isn’t just a wine-goggles situation. I’m the asshole who lied, but I’m never going to be the asshole who took advantage of you.”

  
“I am, with one hundred percent certainty,  _ totally _ going to suck your dick when I can get my shit together.”

  
“Oh, is that so?” Kravitz laughed, pulling the smaller man into a cuddle.

  
“Yes, for sure, and this is  _ not _ the wine talking.” Taako declared.

  
“I believe you, babe.” Kravitz promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “There you go- but I think we should go to bed now. You’re going to combust if you stay up any longer.”

  
“Okay, but first thing I do tomorrow is I smooch your brains out. Hands down.” Taako promised, nuzzling into Kravitz’s chest.

  
(Waking up in his embrace had been  _ glorious _ , even if it had been followed by flustered flailing that had roughly translated to ‘I’m going to go make breakfast’ and absolutely zero smooching.

  
Next time, Taako promised himself over and over. Next time, next time, next time.)  
  


* * *

  
Some family photos, rounded furniture, and an excessive amount of blankets later, Kravitz finally gave Taako the thumbs up (about time, considering how the court case had taken up most of spring, and it was approaching fall alarmingly quick).  
  


“You’re good to go,” Kravitz looked around the apartment. “It’s like it was built to pass inspection- well, I guess it was, but still. The photos of you, Lup and Barry at the wedding? They’re going to eat this shit up.”

  
“I sure hope so.” Taako replied, flicking a piece of fluff off the couch. “Hey, what are you doing on Saturday?”

  
“I don’t have any plans, why?” Kravitz turned towards him, interest piqued. “You want to grab dinner?”

  
“Yeah, let’s do that- but, actually, I have that stupid government mandated parent course.” Taako said with a grin. “You want to make it less unbearable, handsome?”

  
“Oh- I- um, actually, I can’t- I just remembered I have to go see my moms,” Kravitz began to lie, but Taako shook his head, stealing Kravitz’s pinkie and linking it into a promise.

  
“You just told me you weren’t doing anything- I’ll buy dinner afterwards, and I’ll make it worth your time. You ever been to the Chug ‘N Squeeze?”

  
“The  _ what? _ ”

  
“ _Perfect_ ,” Taako grinned, and even though his hand dropped from the pinkie promise, their hands remained linked. They still hadn’t kissed since the wedding, but physical intimacy was becoming more and frequent between them- Kravitz figured it was only a matter of time before one of them took the plunge. They never sat anywhere near each other unless they were cuddling, and affectionate gestures had become the norm, even though they both avoided it around Angus.

  
He probably had already figured it out, and if Kravitz didn’t love the boy so much, he would have been upset.

  
And if he didn’t like Taako so much, then he probably would have been upset when the man teased him for the purple spiders on his tie ( _ “It’s festive!”  _ Kravitz had replied), or when he had almost choked Kravitz attempting to use said tie to pull him down to eye level.

  
As he left the apartment, he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, this was the love Raven and Istus promised he would someday find for himself. And he found himself wishing that please,  _ please _ let this be it. Let Taako be his one and only, and let Kravitz be Taako’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be moving out in a couple months and my roommates and I have agreed we're going to get wine drunk and build ikea furniture and listen... it sounds fun, but I was looking at the build guides for my bed and I almost cried... why does it need to have like eight different screws. Why do I have to MAKE the hinge for the drawers?? I'm going to sleep on the floor. I don't even need a bed. This is insanity.
> 
> My horrible decisions I'm about to make aside, thank you so much for reading and leaving your comments!! Next chapter is going up on the 18th, and it will have the resolution to the 'adopting Angus' section of this story, and then it's epilogue time (which I am SO hyped for). 
> 
> As always, stay happy and stay safe! <3
> 
> (Also, the Barry looks like an accountant is a reference to how the generally accepted headcanon is that Barry looks like Griffin, and this tumblr user made me scream... here's the op: https://bit.ly/2ABlsrx )


	21. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loose ends are tied.

“Yo, Lucretia? I got your drink.” Taako knocked on the shut office door with his knuckles. He was more or less a glorified secretary- his average day by day included managing her schedule, ensuring she ate regularly, filing papers and taking phone calls- but she had given him space in an article several weeks previous to give his perspective on how domestic abuse can affect families, and how important it was to analyze  _ all _ evidence, not just what was readily available. His article had performed  _ remarkably _ , and Lucretia had received a large pay-out (since it was  _ technically  _ her section of the paper) but she had taken Taako out for dinner to celebrate and had discretely left a cheque for two-hundred dollars in his desk, so they were cool.

  
“Thank you, Taako,” Lucretia sighed as he opened the door, shutting a notebook that she had been scrawling into.

  
“Y’know, I’m willing to teach you how to work a laptop if that’s your issue.” Taako said, offering her her latte. “It’s great. You can watch a movie in one corner and write in the other. Multitask, and all that.”

  
“That doesn’t sound like it would allow me to produce my best work,” She smiled softly, taking a sip from her drink. “I think I’ll stick with the old school method, but thank you.”

  
“I bet you could write faster,” He said, “I know I can.”

  
“I can’t type on two computers at once, though.” Lucretia shook her head. “It’s getting late, Taako, shouldn’t you get home?”

  
“I am actively not thinking about my house right now,” Taako frowned. “I am actively  _ not _ worrying about my home. I am at work, and -  _ fuck,  _ I’m trying to not have an anxiety attack at my place of employment, is that too much to ask?”

  
“Not at all,” She promised, sipping her drink once more, “But Kravitz has texted me three times in the past hour, begging me to free you as my hostage. I think he’s worried you’re going to miss your appointment.”

  
“Kravitz is a rat, and should not be trusted.” Taako said firmly, and she laughed lightly.

  
“Perhaps. You really  _ should _ get going. Thanks for grabbing coffee- and, as a reminder, if you wanted to post that article on the adoption of teens in the next issue, I’ll need to send it off to the editors on Monday,” Lucretia said. “Have you decided? I’m going to have to lengthen what I’m currently working on if you’re not going to be featured.”

  
“No, it’s ready to go. It’s just saved on my desktop- I’ll go get it.”

  
“No, go home- I like Kravitz just fine, but I’m not interested in listening to him whine, and we’re ten minutes away from a phone call. Shoo,” Lucretia stood, gently beginning to shove him out of his office.

  
“The inspector isn’t supposed to be there for another hour and a half-” Taako argued back.  
  


“You know, I wish you had this same drive and passion for your work on an average day,” Lucretia shook her head. “Go home- I’ll literally  _ pay _ you to entertain my cousin.”  


* * *

  
“I’m actually going to throw up,” Taako announced to Kravitz as he let himself into the apartment. He had given the social worker a key, since it was standard protocol for him to do drop-ins on families with at-risk children in them, and Kravitz had made good on it, straightening every frame compulsively and re fluffing pillows. He seemed thoroughly satisfied with himself, leaning against the counter with a mug of tea, which was not an emotion Taako was able to emulate. The moment he had left the Neverwinter Times building, the deep anxiety had taken hold in his gut and he had been unable to think about anything other than ‘if this goes poorly, then all my efforts will be for naught’. That being said, he knew it wasn’t true- he could retake the home test, but it’d be even longer, and the cool chill of winter was moments around the corner. 

  
Taako was hoping to have all of this over for the holidays, considering that he’d done nothing but work since mid-may, but it was nauseating having such high hopes.

  
“Is Angus here?” Taako asked, pouring himself a glass of juice in the kitchen, too jittery to wait for water to boil.

  
“No, because he’s not  _ allowed _ to be until your place passes inspection. Try and avoid saying things like that around Maureen, because she will absolutely get me written up,” Kravitz bumped their hips together, an  _ infuriating _ habit he must have picked up from Lup- if Kravitz started saying things like ‘hella’ or ‘rad’ and started using the name Greg Grimauldaus as a swear, Taako wasn’t sure he’d be able to take him seriously.  
  


“Noted- also, who the fuck is Maureen, Crabitz?” 

  
“My job is to pair kids with parents, right? Her job is finding parents who want kids and making sure that they are ready. She’s going to be doing you apartment check, and maybe your interview- I already told her that I’ve cleared you on my end, so other than having to do my weight in paperwork, you’re good to go.” Kravitz explained.

  
“Is there anything I should say to her, thug? You know, we spent a ton of time prepping the apartment, and not so much prepping Taako- this may have been an oversight.” He tapped his toe on the tiled floor, but Kravitz merely smiled and shook his head.

  
“We’ll exchange pleasantries, but other than that, we should just leave her alone. Seriously, the place is perfect. You have nothing to worry about." He promised. 

  
"You don't have anything to lose, handsome," Taako's nails tapped against the glass.

  
"I've loved Angus for longer than you have," Kravitz shook his head with a warm smile, and placed a cool hand onto Taako's shoulder. "I want this to go well just as bad as you do. I've tried to set this kid up with dozens of families,  _ including  _ my own, and I've never found a family better for him than yours."

  
"I'm going to tell Lucretia you said that," Taako threatened, making Kravitz roll his eyes.

  
"I think she said it best when she said that she would be a good aunt, but maybe not a great mom." He said gently.

  
"Too bad my sister's taken, huh?" Taako said. "Can't marry in that way."

  
"No, but I do happen to know another way to marry into the family," Kravitz winked, and there was a knock on the door. "Besides, I happen to know for a fact that they're both bi, and I think the Hallwinter's could make polyamory work for them." He said, and opened the door before Taako could ask what the  _ fuck _ Kravitz had meant by that first bit.  
  


"Oh, Kravitz!" Maureen smiled when she saw him, and pulled him into a half hug (one that the man did not seem very interested in). "Hi, is this your place? You never invite anyone over- Susan mentioned to me that she thinks you're destitute- can you believe that? Also, I know you're not  _ technically _ part of the adoption services, but our Halloween fundraiser is coming up, and Celeste has been begging me-"

  
"I'll be there," he promised, taking a step back and raising his hands in what was both a friendly 'say no more' gesture and a defensive 'please leave me alone' one. "And no, this isn't my place- they didn't give you the tenants name? I'm just here supporting a friend."

  
"I didn't know you had those," she said, pinching his arm. He waited until her back was turned to scowl at her. She asked Taako a handful of yes or no questions, and then kindly fucked off to one of the back rooms.  
  


"There you go- the hard part's over." Kravitz said affectionately.

  
"No, the hard part is just beginning." Taako huffed. "Now we have to wait."

  
"We can play a game- do you like I spy?" 

  
"Do you only know games made for children?" Taako frowned at the man.

  
"Maybe- I spy, with my little eye, something cute." Kravitz declared.

  
"Is it my outfit?" Taako perked up, despite his previous disinterest.

  
"No."

  
"Is it the photo of my family?"

  
"No."

  
"Is it my backsplash?"

  
"Nope."

  
"Is it- uh, is it in the kitchen?"

  
"Mmhm."

  
"Is it me?"

  
"Nope, it's me." Kravitz said with a cheeky smile, and Taako punched him in the shoulder. 

  
"Fuck you, for real. I actually hate you." He said while Kravitz laughed.

  
"Hey, Taako, do you want to go on a picnic? I'm going to bring a sandwich."

  
"Just one?" Taako raised an eyebrow.

  
"Mmhm. What do you want to bring to my picnic?" Kravitz asked.

  
"Well, if you're bringing a sandwich, then I guess I'll fucking bring everything else- potato salad-"

  
Kravitz inhaled through gritted teeth. "Shit, sorry, you can't bring potato salad, but you  _ can _ bring a hamburger."

  
"Okay, I do that."

  
"Nope, can't bring a hamburger to my picnic- but you  _ could _ bring a raisin if you want." 

  
"Is this another dumb game for kids?" Taako narrowed his eyes.

  
"Depends on whether or not you're having fun." Kravitz laughed. "Let's see- I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing a sandwich, a hamburger, a raisin, and a nectarine."

  
"I bring a blanket."

  
"Sorry, you can't bring a blanket to my picnic." Kravitz said, laughing as Taako got progressively more upset.

  
"What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull?" Taako asked.

  
"It's something to keep kids occupied when I have to take them boring places," He laughed, "I may have picked something a  _ little _ harder than what I do with them, but there's a secret rule that decides what you can or can't do."

  
"Fucking… egg salad."

  
"The last thing I said was nectarine? Yeah, you can come to my picnic."

  
"Great, glad that's over." Taako sighed, flicking a crumb off his shirt.

  
"It's not over until you can guess the rule." Kravitz teased, narrowly dodging another punch (this time to the stomach).  
  


"You know what, I fucking hate you." Taako declared, but he was smiling softly.  
  


"What's your favourite number?" Kravitz asked.  
  


"Yours?"  
  


He laughed in response, shaking his head. "Not what I was expecting."  
  


"Uh, sixty-nine, I guess?"

  
"Sixty nine is nine, nine is four, four is cosmic." 

  
"I'm so not playing these mind games with you." Taako pushed off the counter, heading to the living room. "A bajillion. Have fun with that one."

  
"A bajillion is ten, ten is three, three is five, five is four, four is cosmic." Kravitz replied, following him into the living room.

  
"Infinity."

  
"Infinity is eight, eight is five, five is four, four is cosmic."

  
"Big numbers work good for you? Fucking one."

  
"One is three, three is five-"  
  


"I'm going to send you back to your mothers in pieces." Taako promised, making Kravitz laugh again.  
  


"Okay, how about two truths and a lie?" Kravitz asked.  
  


"Fine, but I'll warn you that I'm  _ unbeatable _ ," Taako said. "One, I've been grave robbing, two, I was once day drunk and called a professor daddy in front of a lecture hall of five hundred people, and three, I went on a date with Barry as Lup once because she needed to be at work for an important experiment."  
  


"Do I get to ask for more information?" Kravitz said, and Taako shrugged in confirmation.  
  


"Okay- first one was grave robbing? How old were you?"  
  


"Sixteen." Taako said. "Lup was with me."  
  


"What'd you steal?"

  
"Fancy jewelry. Sold most of it, kept some of our favourites." Taako informed.

  
"And why did you do it, exactly?" Kravitz asked.

  
"We walked by during the wake- it was out in public- and saw the crazy amount of goods the old lady was going under with." Taako shrugged. "She wasn't going to need them, but we were- we followed the family to the burial site and went back the following night to do the deed."  
  


"I'm not believing that one- you don't  _ do _ physical labour, and six feet is a lot."

  
"Is that your final answer?"

  
"No- tell me about the daddy incident."

  
"This one was pretty simple- first year, I was hooking up with this  _ really _ cute closeted guy on our dorm floor, and his dad was one of the professors. Got really drunk with Lup and some other kids on the floor, but I was only allowed to fail one class and keep a perfect average, so I ended up going to my philosophy class anyways. Mistook the professor for the cutie from far away, thought it'd be funny to make him squirm in public and- well," Taako shrugged. "He was cool, laughed it off, told me that he'd send me the PowerPoint and that we'd email about the scenario in a few days. He ended up quitting at the end of the semester- most of the people just started addressing their emails to him as Daddy."

  
"I can't tell if I love that or not," Kravitz muffled a laugh. "What was the last one?"

  
"The date with Barry." Taako said.

  
"And when was that?"

  
"About a year ago, give or take a few months. Early summer, late spring."

  
"And where was Angus?" Kravitz pushed.

  
"He was staying at his old foster family's." Taako replied. "Barry had dropped him off that morning, and the two had planned a date night when she was on lunch break, but then her experiment went late and she asked me to step in."

  
"Okay, assuming that I believe you were able to fool Barry for several hours, they  _ live _ together. How'd you switch out?" 

  
"She texted me when her coworker dropped her off, and I pretended that I forgot something in the minivan- we both got in, switched clothes, and I left and she went back inside." 

  
"And what about kissing?" Kravitz asked.

  
Taako shrugged. "Is it gay to kiss the homies?"

  
"That is not an answer, but I've decided I don't want to know- date with Barry, final answer." Kravitz declared, tucking a leg underneath him on the couch.

  
"Wrong. They're all true." Taako grinned widely.

  
"Is the reason that you're unbeatable because you don't understand the rules?" Kravitz frowned, making Taako laugh.

  
"Maybe- your turn, ghost rider."

  
"Okay- um- when I was a kid, I convinced myself I was the grim reaper, I don't know how to swim, and my biological last name is MacAllister."

  
"Lucretia's last name isn't MacAllister." Taako raised an eyebrow.

  
"Her mom is my dad's sister, changed her name when she married Lucretia's dad." Kravitz replied. 

  
"And you convinced yourself you were the grim reaper?"

  
"Yeah," Kravitz nodded. "Kept finding dead things. Started small- roadkill, birds, that sort of thing- but I found a bear once, a coyote, a deer- you get the point."

  
"And I'm supposed to believe that your handsome ass has never worn a swimsuit?"

  
"Oh, I've worn swimsuits, I've just never swam in them. I was never really around big bodies of water growing up, so I never learned." 

  
"If that one's true, I'll teach you." Taako said. "I taught Barry."

  
"I can neither confirm nor deny at this point, but, in either case, I think swimming together would be fun. Do you know which one you think is fake?"

  
"Last name- that shit's so tame." Taako said.

  
"Nope. It's true. All of them are- two can play your little game." Kravitz said. 

  
"If you weren't so damn handsome and helpful, I'd kick you out of my apartment."

  
"At least you're not anxious anymore, right?" 

  
"I  _ wasn't  _ as anxious, and then you reminded me again." Taako huffed.

  
"Well, she'll be done any minute." Kravitz patted Taako's knee. "Have you decided how you're going to tell Angus the good news?"

  
“With my words, probably.” Taako said, making Kravitz roll his eyes.

  
“Haha, very funny. You know what I meant,” the hand on the knee gently reached out, loosening one of Taako’s clenched tightly around a pillow, massaging the tenseness out gently. 

  
“After all those mind games you just pulled? I don’t trust you like I don't trust Lup.” Taako replied, but loosened under his touch.

  
“I’m choosing to take that like a compliment.” Kravitz said.  
  


“Don’t, I hate that bitch.” Taako replied, averting his gaze.  
  


“You know, as an only child, I am thoroughly confused by the way you and your sister treat each other. I thought siblings were all ‘big sis’ this and ‘little bro’ that.”  
  


“That is propaganda paid for by parents who are tired of listening to their kids fight.” Taako looked back at Kravitz. “She used to break into my college dorm at two in the morning, quote memes, touch  _ all _ my shit, and then  _ leave. _ She didn’t even talk to me, just…  _ at _ me.”   
  


“That kind of sounds like something Magnus would do,” Kravitz laughed.  
  


“Yeah, he fucking used to do that shit all the time when we were rooming together. He’d just touch all my stuff and be like ‘what’s this? What’s this thing’s story?’ and he refused to believe that some things just  _ didn’t _ have one.” Taako groaned. “And Barry is the worst- he’d never admit to it, but he loves perfume and scented candles. He’ll fully just huff them until you ask him what he’s doing.”  
  


“The more time I spend with your family, the more I love them.” He smiled widely. “Speaking of Magnus, I haven’t seen the big guy in a few weeks. When’s the next family game night? I want to see if I can rig trivial pursuit so he wins.”  
  


“I don’t know- I can ask Lu if you’re interested-”  
  


“Alright, boys!” Maureen called as she reentered the room, signing something off on her clipboard. “I’m all done here. Kravitz, I suppose you need this?”  
  


“Well, only if it’s a pass,” He replied, dropping his hold of Taako’s hand and standing.

  
“ ‘Only if it’s a pass’,” She scoffed, handing him the paper, “please, this place has your name all over it.”

  
He shrugged nonchalantly, glancing over the sheet. “What can I say? I know how to get a job done.”

  
“Congratulations Taako- you passed your inspection with flying colours.” Maureen informed, and then turned back to Kravitz. “We’re still on for the Halloween fundraiser, right? I’m thinking you could play piano? I’m sure everyone would really like that,” She suggested as Taako stood, moving to stand next to Kravitz.

  
“I haven’t played in a long time-” Kravitz began, but Taako cut him off.

  
“So we better get to practicing! Thanks so much, Maureen, drive safe!” She gave the two a weird look, but turned and left, muttering under her breath about how she didn’t get paid enough (but in this economy, who did?).

  
“That was kinda weird, are you feeling okay-” Kravitz watched the door swing shut behind her, and turned to face Taako when suddenly there was a pair of very warm lips on his own.

  
He stumbled in his surprise, but Taako’s hands were firmly wrapped around the collar of his shirt, holding him in place.

  
For the first time since Lup and Barry’s wedding, Kravitz felt free. There was no guilt about lying to Taako, there was no stress about lawsuits or records or making dreams come true, because what on earth could  _ ever _ compare to the sensation of holding the most beautiful man in the world in your arms? What could ever compare to  _ Taako _ , who was kissing him like air wasn’t important- like Kravitz  _ was _ air, and he’d been trapped underwater so long that the idea of parting was a fate worse than death.

  
He let his hands find Taako’s waist, and a moment later, they were flush against each other, radiating in the affection the other had. Kravitz had to break away first, because as much as he loved being kissed breathless, his chest cavity did  _ not _ .

  
Taako’s lips were bright red and slightly swollen as he grinned up at the social worker. “Hey, can I buy you dinner?”

  
(Technically, Taako counted their Chug ‘N Squeeze date after the parenting class as just that- a date. But they had gone to a restaurant by the marina on the outside of town and had held hands as the sun set and walked down chilled docks under the stars, talking about everything and anything. They kissed more- once, when they left the restaurant, again, on a secluded portion of the boardwalk, and then one final time, as Kravitz dropped Taako off at the apartment again. Taako had undid his seatbelt and kneeled in the passenger seat to lean over and kiss his man senseless, uttering out a “You better fucking call me,” before heading inside.

  
A minute and a half later, Kravitz called him to complain about how Taako hadn’t even given him the time to return the affection. And, because he hadn’t left yet, Taako returned to the car and kissed Kravitz until they were yawning into each other’s mouths. 

  
Taako was a firm believer that there were no perfect first dates. But that one… that one wasn’t too bad.)  
  


* * *

  
“Why the fuck are you throwing a barbecue? It’s December mother fucking first.” Taako demanded, hitting his sister (lightly) over the head as she cut fruit for a platter.  
  


“It’s not that cold, and Barry got a new barbecue this summer. He’s really starting to channel his dad energy.” She laughed. “Speaking of dad energy, when is yours coming in the mail? You’re still acting like a hot bachelor.”  
  


“Surprise, baby- I  _ am  _ a hot bachelor.” Taako informed. “Minus the bachelor, I think? Maybe?”  
  


“Are you taking friends with benefits too far again?” Lup teased, throwing a handful of watermelon cubes on the tray.  
  


“I don’t think so- we’ve been on like, fifteen dates, and that doesn’t include all the time we’ve just hung out.” Taako bit his lip.  
  


So, a couple of things- Taako hadn’t told Lup that he was dating (?) Kravitz. Things were still relatively new, and the shovel talk wouldn’t help anything, especially not as they were trying to find their rhythm as a couple. And it had been relatively easy to hide, especially since Angus’ adoption papers had gone through on the previous Thursday.  
  


After his apartment was cleared, Angus started doing (read: documented) visitations to Taako’s apartment, and Kravitz did mounds upon mounds of paperwork to assign legal responsibilities from Lup to Taako, permanently.   
  


Kravitz had been there for the visits, as they had to be monitored, but he never stayed for the sleepovers. Taako had tried, of course, with kisses and cuddles and endless begging, but Kravitz reminded him that there would be  _ plenty _ of time for sleepovers once Angus was properly adopted. And that, no matter how good Lup and Barry were at taking care of him, they weren’t his parents (Taako still wasn’t sure how he felt about being referred to as a Dad, and Angus hadn’t mentioned it so neither had he) and that the sooner Angus could be brought home the better.   
  


They had still gone on dates when Lup or Barry was watching Angus, but they had become less and less frequent as the holiday season picked up (apparently lots of people liked to adopt closer to the holidays, and Kravitz was trying extra hard to get all of them done before the holiday break). Kravitz had warned that he would be dropping in without warning as per his protocol, and he had, but it had usually been to talk to Angus and then leave- he never stayed for longer than fifteen minutes at a time. And since they had agreed to not be affectionate around Angus, Taako was getting a little grouchy without his boy.  
  


“Fifteen dates is definitely boyfriend territory. And this barbecue is definitely Taako territory- it might  _ mainly _ be for Angus, but you’re still a guest of honor too, babe. Throw a sweater or a coat on, and get out there and mingle.” Lup kicked him lightly. “And take this watermelon while you’re at it.”  
  


“I’m just free slave labour to you.” Taako frowned as she handed him the platter.  
  


“Yes, and?” She smiled sweetly. “Also, Magnus and Carey have been crouched in that back corner for a while. Can you make sure they’re not figuring out how to sneak pudding into people’s pockets again?”  
  


“Introducing them was a huge mistake.” Taako grumbled as he struggled to open the back door.

  
“Your friends, homie!” Lup called as he shut the door behind him. Angus was curled around the fire pit with Merle and Davenport, signing animatedly to the two. Was Taako the only person who didn’t know how to do that now? It would be bad if his boys started having secret meetings without him. He may like and/or L-word them, but he didn’t trust his multi-degreed hubby with a twelve year old genius anyday.

  
He filed it into the back of his mind. 

  
“...no, okay, hear me out. Bags of holding, right? They’re great because you can put like,  _ anything _ in there. But because of the compression, if you reverse it and apply pressure, it acts like a canon and can like- explode-” Carey was telling Magnus, who was nodding in supreme fascination.

  
“So, like, if I put marbles in there?”

  
“Just like… one second, there’s no marbles, the next there is.” She said.

  
“Fucking sick.”

  
“Whatever you two are doing, cut it out.” Taako said, walking close enough to grab Magnus’ shoulder. “Lup needs help carrying things. Carey, where’s Killian?”

  
“Grabbing cheerwine, did these fuckers nearly blow something up?” A familiar voice called from behind.

  
“Sounds like it,” Taako rolled his eyes.

  
“It was only going to be marbles!” Magnus whined.

  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Taako shot back, so the man reluctantly slunk back towards the house.

  
“Hey, is that your boss?” Killian asked as she handed Carey her drink. Sure enough, Lucretia was standing awkwardly by a small bush, sipping something out of a solo cup.

  
“Sort of? She’s been asking me to publish stuff more and more.” Taako shrugged. “I guess she felt socially obligated to make an appearance. I’m going to go acknowledge her so she doesn’t feel as uncomfortable.”  
  


“Taako! Congratulations,” Lucretia relaxed considerably as Taako approached her. “I hope you don’t mind me being here- Kravitz invited me.”

  
“No worries, Luce,” He said, noting how she made a face. “A friend of Krav is a friend of ours.”

  
“I am going to let some of the informality slide, because I am currently in your backyard, but- ah, Taako- Luce?” She raised an eyebrow.

  
“Creesh? I know Kravvy uses Lucy, but I don’t know if that’s too cutesy.” Taako replied. “It’s a work in progress.”

  
“Please don’t.” She begged, but Taako merely shrugged.

  
“Speaking of tall, dark, and handsome, where is he?” Taako asked, but it was Lucretia’s turn to shrug.

  
“I’m not entirely sure- he said he would be here.” She glanced around, “Maybe he’s running late?”  
  


* * *

**  
“You, Me, him two-of-us happy for.”** Davenport smiled at Angus.  **“T-A-A-K-O you take-care-of? He kind? Responsible?”**

**  
“Yes,”** Angus promised.  **“His personality? Stubborn, arrogant, rude, but smart, funny, gentle.”**

**  
“Same-as-Merle.”** Davenport signed, and Angus laughed.

**  
“Me stubborn not.”** Merle frowned.

**  
“Two-groups-of-people them stubborn, them not, only stubborn group say that.”** Davenport replied.

**  
“Stubborn good!”** Angus added in.  **“Determined.”**

**  
“Nice try.”** Merle rolled his eyes.  **“Me think what? B-A-R-R-Y see you want.”** He said, and then gestured over to where Barry was standing by the barbecue. 

**  
“Talk me enjoy,”** Angus smiled as he stood.  **“Later maybe me back. I-don’t-know.”**

**  
“Bye, A-N-G-U-S.”** Davenport smiled and waved, before resuming his bickering with Merle.

  
“Hey, Angus, can you run and get the sliced cheese from inside? I forgot it.” Barry asked, ruffling his hair as he got near. “Oh, and I guess if people want their burger buns toasted- can you actually ask around for that too?”  
  


Angus smiled at the man that was legally his uncle. “Yeah, sure thing. Just make me a list of things to do.”

  
“I knew I could count on you.”  
  


* * *

  
Taako rounded the corner of the house right as Kravitz let himself into the backyard through the gate.

  
“Hey, sorry I’m late-” Kravitz lowered the scarf that he had tightly wound across his face and neck with a mitted hand, and the moment he did, Taako pounced and pressed their faces together.

  
“Hi,” Kravitz laughed warmly, pressing his glove against Taako’s slightly pink cheek. “That was a nice welcome.”

  
“Well, no one knows you’re here but me, so I need to suck up all your attention while I can.” Taako glanced up and down at his man. He was covered in head to toe in assorted yarn and wool creations to stay warm in what wasn’t even sub-zero temperatures- he looked so cute, and Taako wanted nothing more than to kiss him silly against the brick of his sister’s house whilst their guests became more and more confused as to where he had wandered off to. “You look really, really cute.”

  
“Thanks,” Kravitz glanced down at himself. “The moment Istus heard I was going to a backyard event she demanded that I wrap myself up in enough fabric to melt an iceberg.”

  
“I like it,” Taako’s fingers grazed against the soft thread of Kravitz’s hat. “I like you.”

  
“I like you too,” Kravitz smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to Taako’s forehead, one that Taako returned seconds later.

  
“Um, okay,” Taako cleared his throat. “I- we haven’t had a lot of time alone recently, but I just wanted to- um, thank you. For everything. Seriously. You’ve helped me just sort of, uh, fix my life in every way, and once it was fixed you just kept making it better, and- I, uh, guess what I’m trying to say is that I owe you like, a million Taako favours? And I’m never going to be able to repay you for what you’ve done for me?”  
  


“Oh, Taako,” Kravitz pulled him into a sweeping hug, pressing a kiss into his temple. “You’re- please don’t feel like you owe me. I did it because I wanted to, and the fact that you’re giving Angus a good home is the best payment I could ever ask for.”

  
“Yeah, well,” Taako shuffled his feet in their embrace, snuggling slightly closer. “I still feel like I should do something to thank you properly.

  
“Well, actually, if you’re going to insist, I have an idea,” Kravitz’s smile began to grow. “The holidays are just around the corner- What are you doing on the fifteenth of December?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I left my house for the first time in three months and I'm so unbelievably sunburnt. I should have known better... I'm so pale I make black pepper look spicy. Why was I born to pay 20% of my salary to sunscreen companies??? When I still can't even sit cross legged because my skin hurts so bad???)
> 
> The next chapter is going up on the 20th, and it'll be the epilogue! It'll be the fun holidays scene (weird writing this mid summer, but oh well) that Kravitz teased at the end. As mentioned before, I WILL be doing more with this universe, including assorted oneshots, but if you have an idea for something you'd like to see, you can go ahead and drop something into my askbox on tumblr @choo_choo_boyzz
> 
> I have so many fun riddle games I used to play with my campers when I was a counsellor and it's so much fun being Kravitz and no fun being Taako but that's just how the world is. Doggy dog world, and all that.
> 
> As always, stay happy and stay safe!!! <3


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako and Kravitz go to work, and Taako meets some important people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is: fluff, fluff, VERY CURSED CONTENT, fluff, fluff.
> 
> Warning for Garfield the Deals Warlock.

“You have your toothbrush?”  
  


“Yes.”  
  


“And your books?”  
  


“They were the  _ first _ thing to go into my bag,” Angus promised. “It’s two nights. I’ll be  _ fine. _ ”  
  


Taako bit his lip. He’d gotten pretty used to having the squirt around during the past month, and suddenly, the idea of giving him up again was rather daunting. “You’ll get Lup and Barry to text me if you need me, right?”  
  


“I’ll be  _ fine _ , really, Taako.” He said. “Auntie Lup and Uncle Barry are going to let me sleep in the basement so I’m not with the other kids. We’re doing make-your-own pizza for dinner. Uncle Magnus is coming over tomorrow, and he’s bringing puppies. I’m going to have  _ fun _ , so don’t worry.”  
  


“No, I know you will,” Taako smoothed some of the boy’s hair back. “I just- just know that if you need me, I’ll come get you, okay?”  
  


Angus softened a little. “Thanks, Taako. Don’t you need to start getting ready? I thought you were going out tonight.”  
  


“I am, but I’ll wait for Lu to get here before I shower. I’m not getting picked up for another hour. Besides, she’ll be here any minute.” Taako waved him off. 

  
“What the fuck are you wearing, babe? Aren’t you going on a date tonight?” Speak of the devil- Lup let herself and Barry into the apartment. 

  
“I’m going to change- who the fuck is watching your kids, dingus?”

  
“Tom Bodett, babe- our neighbour? Plus, Sammy is sixteen. She’s going to help keep the younger ones in check.” Lup said.

  
“You ready to roll, Angus?” Barry asked, reaching to grab the duffle bag sitting by the front door. 

  
“Yeah! Bye Taako, I love you!” The boy hugged him tightly before following Barry out the front door, chattering the whole time.

  
“Lu,” Taako called to his sister, stopping her before she followed her family out.

  
“Yeah? Wassup?”

  
“If he- You’ll call me if something goes wrong, right?” He asked, grabbing his sister’s wrist.

  
“You are  _ such _ a dad.” She laughed. “Yes, I’ll call you if something happened.”

  
“Don’t call me his dad.”

  
“Everyone else does.” She replied, kissing his cheek. “Bye ‘ko, go wash your nasty ass hair!” She shut the door behind her, so Taako begrudgingly headed into the bathroom and turned the water up to scalding. A blowdry, some make-up, and a braided up-do later, Taako laced himself into a corseted top as the front door opened.

  
“Hey, anyone home?”

  
“Come into my room!” Taako called, and moments later, Kravitz let himself in. “Angus has already been picked up."

“Can I help?” Kravitz asked, taking the strings out of Taako’s hand with a kiss to his cheek.  
  


“Thanks, babe. Y’know, your sweatpants are making me feel overdressed.”

  
“I’m going to change when I get there- is this too tight?” Kravitz asked, so Taako shook his head. “Is there anything else you need to do before we head out? I’ve grabbed dinner- I’d thought we’d eat in the backroom.”

  
“Romantic,” Taako laughed as Kravitz finished tying a bow and turned to kiss him properly. “Shall we go?”

  
“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” He replied, taking Taako’s hand. “Come on, I’m parked out front.”

  
“Oh, fuck yeah, you got chinese food?” Taako said as Kravitz led him to the car.

  
“There’s this really good restaurant in my apartment complex, so I called it in and grabbed it on my way out. Should still be pretty hot by the time we get there.”

  
“You are the man for me,” Taako declared, peeking into the bag. “Crab rangoons? You shouldn’t have.”

  
“But I did,” Kravitz smiled, pulling out of his parking spot.

  
“But you did.” Taako agreed.

  
Being with Kravitz was easy, in every way. Over the car ride over, conversation was light, humorous, and occasionally flirty and affectionate- as Taako snorted unattractively at a red light and threw his head back against the seat, he was struck by how different it was to be with Kravitz.

  
Sazed had been right, in the trial, when they said their relationship had been transactional at first. And then, because they hadn’t had anything in common, they had had to work to find things to talk about. Things to do.

  
Kravitz had been a friend first, to both him and his family. On more than one occasion, he had sung Lup’s praises about how funny she was, how good she was of a mother, how nice she was, how passionate she was about everything. Whenever Barry would begin ranting about the technicalities of legal proceedings and the sciencey things relevant to whatever case he was working on, Kravitz would willingly buffer for Lup and Taako. He would listen to Barry bemoan motions on motions on motions, nodding politely and asking questions to spur further discussion, so that Lup and Taako could go hide in the kitchen and play fuck marry kill with different celebrities (Tom Holland was their golden snitch- the apex man. With the men in the den occupied, the twins had been able to detail  _ all _ their interests, and then some).

  
Kravitz was selfless in a way Taako wasn’t- couldn’t be- but he never seemed to mind. He was fucking ridiculous, too- he never  _ did _ explain his picnic rule or his weird number tangents, but the way he laughed when Taako threatened to punch his dick into outerspace was worth a little mild frustration. Angus loved Kravitz, and Kravitz loved Angus, and  _ fuck _ , Kravitz had helped get his abusive ex-husband sent to jail (which was a little amazing to Taako, and he kind of wished he had been able to pay more attention when the judge was giving his sentencing). Kravitz liked the obscene amount of jewelry he wore- he liked it when he wore no makeup, and his fingers could trace over years worth of acne scars- he liked it when Taako invited him over for dinner on random nights, because he would sit and talk to Angus and Taako, and when dinner was over, he’d help clean the kitchen, and (on a good night) would let Taako talk him into sleeping over. 

  
Kravitz liked studio ghibli movies, emojis with noses, green salsa (and  _ only _ green salsa), cuddling, socks with patterns, and thunderstorms. He liked the way rain sounded as it splattered against a window, he liked the excuse to curl up under a blanket with a warm mug of tea (one milk, two sugars), he liked it when the power went out and he could light the entire apartment in candles. He liked cheese pizza, not pepperoni- he liked to kiss Taako’s forehead, liked holding hands, liked it when Taako offered to braid his hair for him (he’d done it once, and a half hour in had gotten tired of the endless hairs to weave together). He liked Taako’s laugh, liked listening to him talk, liked the way he used pet names (although once he had laughingly asked if Taako even knew his real name), he liked it when he caught Taako staring at him. He liked getting to know Taako, and Taako liked getting to know Kravitz.

  
For the first time since his sister (and, supposedly, by extension Barry) it felt like Kravitz was someone he was made to know. Made to be with, made to spend time with- even if their relationship didn’t work out, Taako wanted to spend the rest of his goddamn life hounding this man over odd fashion choices, strange music tastes, and comfortingly cool hands. 

  
“I think I want to tell Lup about us,” Taako announced as Kravitz pulled into the parking lot. “She probably already knows, but she’s trying to be all gross and respect my space.”

  
“If that’s what you want to do- it’s your family, and I don’t want to impede.” He replied. 

  
“I’m pretty sure Lup likes you more at this point then she does me.” Taako rolled his eyes. “I might be her twin, but you helped her and Barry build that massive wardrobe in their room.”

  
“I definitely earned some brownie points on that one,” Kravitz agreed, “but you’re her brother. I’ll definitely be getting the shovel talk at some point.”

  
“Even though you single-handedly could destroy her foster home?”

  
“Don’t you think she’d kick my ass before I could even think about it?” Kravitz laughed, grabbing his duffle bag from the backseat. “I’d be dead in a ditch before I could even stand up from my desk.” 

  
“It’s the fire sign.” Taako reminded, making Kravitz laugh.

  
“You know, technically, that means we’re not supposed to get along. I’m an earth sign.” 

  
“Yeah, well, Angus is a pisces and we get along  _ swimmingly _ .”

  
“Actively ignoring the fish pun.” Kravitz announced, taking his keys and unlocking the staff door of the Closet. Immediately, the two were hit with a wave of perfume and laughter.

  
“Grimm’s here, Garfield!” Leon called, juggling some ledgers and a cash float as the two pushed into the back area. 

  
“That’s not a  _ great _ thing to come into work to hear, Leon.” Kravitz frowned, moving his duffle bag a little higher onto his shoulder. “Do you need help with the till? Where’s Bain?”

  
“Dishes,” Leon replied, “And no, go see Mr. Deals Warlock. The sooner he gets his shit figured out, the better.”

  
“Garfield?” Taako asked, following Kravitz out to the main room where private dances could be ordered, then over to the changeroom to the left.

  
“Yeah,” Kravitz made a face. “You’ll know him when you see him.”

  
“Hellooooo boys, I need a favour!” Garfield was on Kravitz in under a second, taking his hands. 

  
Kravitz gently pulled his hands away, and when Garfield was distracted, wiped his hand on his pants. “What is it?”

  
“My thong ripped, I need a new one- want to make a deeeeal?” 

  
Taako glanced at Kravitz, who’s calm exterior said ‘yeah, I’m okay with this’, but who’s eyes said ‘this conversation makes me want to jump off a bridge’. “Sorry, Garf,” Kravitz said slowly, “But I don’t really wear orange. Doesn’t- uh, suit the aesthetic, but I think there’s a costco just down the road, and don’t you get an employee discount there?”

  
“I can’t walk in  _ these _ shoes, darling- I’d never be back in time for my number.”

  
Kravitz’s eyes met Taako’s, and a decision was made.

  
“Here are my keys,” He offered reluctantly.   
  


“Thank you! I, Garfield, will remember thisss!” He declared, snatching the keys out of Kravitz’s hand and running out the room.

  
“I am opening you up to the idea that we are going to have to take a cab home tonight,” Kravitz muttered to Taako, dropping his bag next to his work station. “Best case scenario, he sells my car and never comes back- worst case, he brings my car back and he feels indebted to me.”  
  


“Your life is so wild,” Taako declared, hopping into the Hollywood style chair in front of Kravitz’s workstation. “I don’t know how you handle it.”  
  


“I don’t,” Kravitz replied, opening a box of coloured contacts, “compartmentalization is a very powerful thing.”  
  


“Grimm!” A hand snaked around Taako’s throat as a body draped itself over his shoulders. “You brought us a playmate?”  
  


“Please don’t antagonize my date.” Kravitz scolded, and the body came free to instead hang over Kravitz. It was Sloane, who must have arrived early as she seemed ready to go.

  
“You brought your date to work with you?” She raised an eyebrow at Taako. “And he came? What kind of bullshit bribery magic dick shit are you on?”

  
“Fuck you,” Kravitz replied, pushing her lightly with a smile. “You’re going to make me fuck up my eyeliner.”

  
“If bringing him to a strip club doesn’t send him running for the hills, a little smudged liner sure as hell won’t,” Sloane waved him off as Hurley meandered over, looking significantly less ready. She was rocking a cop outfit (it took a second for Taako to realize that Sloane was a robber, and they were doing a sexy couple’s costume) but her hair was only half done curling and she had three toenails painted.

  
“Don’t be mean to Grimm, he’ll stop coming to visit.” She scolded affectionately. “Also, come back here and help me.”

  
“Noelle was helping you.” Sloane whined.

  
“Does it look like she’s  _ still _ helping me? She’s helping Brian paint himself silver.” Hurley pointed over to where Noelle was (seemingly against her will) slathering body paint across a naked man.

  
“This place is fucking wild.” Taako looked to Kravitz. “I remember when I thought you were kind of odd, bones.”

  
“Eets for ze aestetic!” Brian called. “I’m ze black spider, darling- surely I am correct to suppose no introductions will be necessary?”

  
“Don’t answer,” Kravitz grumbled, leaning over Taako to grab something from his boudoir drawer. “People with stations in the back right corner cannot be trusted.”

  
“The back right? Honey, the whole right side- Vogue twins,” Sloane whispered. “Brad is the only cool one, but he’s still got that ‘right-side’ fuckery about him. The whole accountant thing? That shits wild.”  
  


“Honestly.” Kravitz agreed, pulling out a silvery lace outfit from his bag, and setting his mask on the table. “Who’s opening tonight?”

  
“It’s you and Jeff, if memory serves.” Hurley informed. “Sloane and I probably won’t have any private dances until hour three, so we can keep your  _ friend _ occupied. Taako, good news for you- we have lots of  _ excellent _ Grimm stories. He broke his ankle a couple years back-”

  
“Let’s not tell this story-” Kravitz began, but Taako hushed him with a hand.

  
“What exactly was he doing?” He asked.

  
“You know what, Taako,  _ technically _ the favour doesn’t count until midnight, since it’s only the fourteenth-” Kravitz attempted to object, but Sloane talked over him.

  
“Oh, that was when there was that bachelor party- the best man was hella straight, but also hella cute, and Grimmie was wearing these incredible platforms, and he just like- zeroed in on the het, and could  _ not focus.  _ Slipped coming down from the pole, and then refused to let any of us drive him to the hospital because he didn’t want any of us knowing his real name.” Sloane said. “The things men do, I swear-”

  
“Excuse  _ me _ for trying not to lose my job.” Kravitz laughed, getting to work on covering the tattoo on his calf. “Speaking of which, Taako, don’t let them weasel it out of you.”

  
“My lips are zipped, bones.” Taako promised. “I mean,  _ unless _ they want to tell me more about this bachelor party cutie. I know you didn’t break your ankle when you saw  _ me _ .”

  
“Taako,” Kravitz said in a warning tone, but the ladies cheered.

  
“Oh, he’s  _ fun!”  _ Hurley laughed. “Noelle! Get over here!”

  
“Y’all better not be harassing Grimm’s little friend.” She scolded, but seemed glad to be free from Brian (if only for a few moments). “You gonna let us teach you how to pole dance, Hurls?”

  
“No thanks, I like being on the ground. It’s where people are meant to be.” She said, and Kravitz rolled his eyes at her.

  
“It’s  _ literally _ like, two, three feet off the ground. Noelle and I only ever go higher when we’re doing fancy tricks.”

  
“ _ Oh, my name is Grimm and I do fancy tricks _ !” Hurley mocked. “Eat my ass. Do I look like I give a shit? I’ll be a fucking ceiling fan like you crazy motherfuckers when I’m dead. Till then? Stay the fuck off my back.”

  
Taako laughed into his palm as the four dancers surrounding him began to bicker- Kravitz adamantly demanding that calling pole dancers 'ceiling fans’ was a derogatory slur, Noelle promising that, really, it’s lots of fun once you’re up there! And Sloane cackling as she painted Hurley’s nails, splashing some red against her toes.

  
Kravitz was different around  _ his _ friends. Still Kravitz, still douchey yet kind, but relaxed and comfortable as they threw themselves across his every limb. 

  
“Five minutes, ladies and gents!” Leon called through the dressing room door, so Kravitz pressed a kiss to Taako’s forehead and began fastening his mask onto his face.

  
Sloane gagged. “That’s so gay. Wow. I think I’m straight now.”

  
Hurley patted her shoulder twice. “I’m sorry it had to end this way.”

  
“Me too,” Sloane nodded somberly. “But the idea of ever being as nasty as either of them turned me straight.”

  
“The dark side will miss you, Slo,” Kravitz laughed, readjusting some last details in his outfit and giving himself a once over. “Noelle, I guess this means you’re taking over position as head lesbian?”

  
“I mean, I guess if head bisexual is already taken,” She smiled, before suddenly cursing. “Shit, Hurl, your hair isn’t done.”

  
“Fuck me running- Della!” Hurley called as the dancer was a foot out the door. “Can you get Leon to clear me out for at least an hour? Just in case?”

  
“I’m not your maid!” She called back, but there was the telltale sound of chatter down the hall that indicated yes, she was talking to Leon.

  
“You want me to curl your hair? I’m not busy. Besides, you can tell me more about baby Grimm.” Taako hopped out of his chair, and Hurley gratefully sat down in her own chair (Sloane was crouched on the ground, clearing off whatever spilled polish she could). 

  
“Well, let’s see- did you know he used to be called the Grimm Reaper?” Hurley asked, and Taako glanced over just in time to watch his boyfriend shudder.

  
“Seriously? You convinced yourself  _ that _ much?” Taako asked.

  
“Convinced himself of what?” Sloane asked in curiosity.

  
“He convinced himself he was the grim reaper as a kid,” He informed, and the pair swooned.

  
“Oh, Grimmie-” Noelle started.

  
“I’m going to dance, and by the time I come back, you will  _ not _ be on this topic anymore!” He jabbed a finger at them, lightly flustered. He spun on his heel and stormed out, making Taako laugh.

_  
Gods,  _ Kravitz was one of his favourite people maybe ever.

  
Over the course of the evening, Kravitz went out on stage twice and danced in the private rooms for a couple of hours (he snuck Taako into a vacant room for free for a half hour, sans mask, and gave Taako a dance so magnificent that he had to make the dancer promise to ‘sleep’ over at his apartment that night). Garfield returned Kravitz’s car keys, apologizing for the blood on the ceiling above the passenger seat, and the couple had agreed that they were just  _ not _ going to think about it, and before they left the following day, they’d steam clean the car. When Kravitz was gone, Taako stayed in the lounge area of the dressing rooms, chatting with whoever was around- Magic Brian in particular had made for some  _ excellent _ conversation, and he had managed to score himself and Kravitz invites to his wedding in a few months. 

  
“You’re sweaty,” Taako said as Kravitz kissed him at the end of the night.

  
“Well, good thing we’re done here, huh?” Kravitz shook his braids free from the tight bun. “We can drive with the windows down if we need to- I’ll shower when we get home.”

_  
Home _ . God, Kravitz calling his apartment home? Everybody roll for holding their butts, because Taako was about to  _ float. _

  
“Sounds good, handsome,” Taako smiled, grabbing his hand. “Lead the way.”  
  


* * *

“You look fine- stop fidgeting,” The two left at around noon the next day, with  _ plenty _ of time to spare, but Taako was going to lose his mind.  
  


Kravitz was taking him to meet Raven and Istus.  
  


The pair had stumbled home from the club late last night, and had tumbled into bed even later- Kravitz went for a shower to help his aching muscles, but Taako got lonely and- well, they spent a little longer under the jet stream than originally intended. The two had woken up around an hour earlier, and Kravitz had hummed as he twisted Taako’s hair into a lovely french braid. His instructions for dressing had been business casual, so once Kravitz was done he had stepped into a simple cocktail dress with a straight skirt and high neck.  
  


Kravitz had smiled at him as he had smeared pigment over his lips. “You’re so beautiful,” He whispered, wrapping arms around the blonde’s hips and placing his chin onto the other man’s shoulder so their cheeks could press up against each other, “I think I must have saved the world in a past life to deserve you.”   
  
  
“I bet I saved a hundred,” Taako declared, putting the cap on his lipstick and smiling at their reflection. “You seem worth a hundred worlds.”  
  


“That’s cute as hell.”  
  


It was only once they were in the car, about a half hour in, Kravitz relented in saying where they were going, and Taako had  _ promptly _ been overtaken by nerves.

  
“Seriously,” Kravitz’s hand was surprisingly warm on Taako’s knee, despite it snowing outside. “They’ve just been bothering me about bringing someone home for  _ years _ . They don’t care whether it’s a guy I’m practically married to or if it’s someone I just met- really, they just want proof that, at the very least, I’m going on dates.”

  
“I just- fuck,” Taako glanced down at the maroon of his dress. “I feel like I should be dressed… differently? I don’t know what I would change, but it’d definitely be  _ something _ .”

  
“You look amazing, babe. Don’t worry about it.”

  
“I’m worrying about it.”

  
“Okay, but don’t.”

  
“Okay, but I’m worrying about it.”

  
“No, and I hear that, loud and clear, but don’t,” Kravitz laughed at Taako, hand moving from his lover’s knee to take his hand. “Raven’s probably wearing an Istus original. The past few years, she’s knit us sweaters and then embroidered god awful things onto them. Last year, she put a menorah on mine with the wording ‘let’s get lit’- it’s great to sleep in, but not so great to be outside in.”

  
“Jesus,” Taako snorted. “You got a couple of those, then?”

  
“Yeah- the first year, it was a dreidel that said ‘this is how I roll’, and then the year after that was a cat wearing a kippa. She really went all out that year- she said she spent hours just doing the lines. It’s something like- ‘meowy Christmas. Just kitten around, happy Hanukkah,’ or something like that. Raven’s got a couple of stunners too- she’s got an ‘oy to the world’ and a ‘happy challah-days’ one- knitting is her love language. I didn’t even tell them I was bringing you, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s got a sweater waiting for you.” Kravitz rolled his eyes.

  
“You didn’t tell them?” Taako’s stomach turned.

  
“Istus is like- psychic, in every way. It’s a little unnerving, at times. When I was twenty three, Istus and I were hanging out in the living room when she announced that Raven was in a car accident and that we needed to go to the hospital. I assumed that she had gotten a text, or something like that, but we were half way there when the emergency responders called us to say that we should come just in case.” Kravitz said. “Or she’ll make a comment about how she wants to go for a walk, but it’s about to rain, and the skies are blue and the weather forecast says it’ll be calm all day, and then it’ll rain. It’s kind of like she’s got this really strong sixth sense.” Kravitz’s fingers tapped on the steering wheel. “I bet she’s even guessed your size correctly.”

  
They turned onto a side street, and down the road, a front door swung open and a small woman stepped out onto her front porch, looking left and right. Her eyes fell onto Kravitz’s car with a wide smile, and she reopened the door to shout something inside before climbing down the front stairs.

  
“There’s my boy!” She called the moment Kravitz opened his door. “Where’s your scarf? Your mitts? Your hat? It’s far too cold for you not to be bundled up-”

  
“I had the heater on, Ma,” He assured, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I  _ promise _ I would have worn them otherwise.”

  
“You better not be lying to me, young man,” She threatened before breaking out into a wide smile. “What, no hug?”

  
“Hi,” he laughed, stooping down to her level once more to give her a brief hug. “Impeccable timing, by the way.”

  
“Got a vibe,” She replied, turning to her son’s date. “And you must be Taako! Come, come, it’s really cold- no mitts on him either? Kravitz!” She hit his shoulder, suddenly scolding again.

  
“I can’t believe you talk to your moms about me,” Taako mumbled as they followed Istus into the house.

  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I fully didn’t.” Kravitz whispered back. “I don’t like talking to them about work, so I never mentioned your family before, and- honestly? I haven’t really talked to them that much since June, with everything going on. I never told her we were dating- this is more prime Istus-being-Istus.”   
  


“Wack,” Taako mumbled, glancing at the wallpaper and framed photos on the wall. Some were just Raven and Istus- others, clearly more recent were of the whole family. There was a framed photo of a cat, and judging by a trill somewhere in the house, the family kept birds.

  
Taako decided not to think about the strange Victorian cat portrait and followed Istus down a short hall and into the living room. It was  _ filled _ with yarn and knitting- every vase had a cosie, every chair had a blanket or a pillow- even the piano bench, small as it was, had a small rectangle of fabric knitted on top.  
  


It was like Disneyland for old people, and Taako was (for some reason)  _ living _ for it.  
  


In the five seconds that Taako had spent looking around, Istus had pushed Kravitz into a love seat and was wrapping him in the  _ hundreds _ of blankets she seemed to have on hand. The man was protesting, saying that he was  _ fine _ , she could  _ feel _ his hands, they had the heater on- but Istus merely snapped telling him that she was not going to fall for his dastardly tricks. “If I let you take your hand out, you’ll have enough power to throw the blankets off,” She frowned, tucking the blankets into the cushion he sat on. “Now sit, Vitzy, and be still.”  
  


“Vitzy?” Taako’s lips turned into a smile. “That’s  _ really _ cute.”  
  


“It’s what we call him when he acts like a baby,” Istus beamed at Taako. “Please, make yourself comfy- if you need a blanket, we have plenty. I can go find-”  
  


“We’ll just share, Ma,” Kravitz said, before turning to Taako. “Com’ere.”   
  


“Fine, but I’ll have to tuck you both back in,” She sighed, just as Raven entered the room.   
  


Where Istus looked  _ exactly _ the same as she had in all her photos, Raven looked older. She had a few streaks of grey strand in her hair, and some new wrinkles, but her smile was full of warmth when her eyes landed on Taako and Kravitz. Her sweater read; “I love you a latke,” meaning that Kravitz had been right on the money when he said she’d be wearing a homemade sweater.  
  


“Y’know, your mom told me that you’d bring someone home and I absolutely didn’t believe her,” Raven told Kravitz before turning to Taako and extending her hand to shake his. “Raven,” she introduced herself.  
  


“Taako,” He replied, moving to sit next to Kravitz (who was motionless under the blanket mountain.  
  


“When has mom ever been wrong before?” Kravitz raised an eyebrow. “You should trust her when she says  _ anything. _ ”

  
“ _ Hush _ , Vitzy, grown ups are talking,” She said, leaning down and hugging her son tightly before turning back to Taako, grabbing a seat in one of the single armchairs by the window. “So, how did you two meet?”  
  


“My sister runs a foster home,” Taako glanced at Kravitz. “I was over visiting, he was doing work…”  
  


“Love at first sight?” Raven asked, and Kravitz laughed.  
  


“ _ Hardly _ . I yelled at him the first time we met.”  
  


“Well- second, but yeah,” Taako shrugged.  
  


“What do you... did you  _ twin swap _ me?” The realization suddenly clicked, and Kravitz’s jaw dropped.  
  


“Yeah, we did- you didn’t notice at all. Even Angus was in on it.” Taako told Kravitz, laughing as he did.  
  


“No way,” His eyes were wide. “Did you ever do it again?”  
  


“Not that I can think of,” Taako shrugged. “I mean, maybe though, who knows.”  
  


“Some context, darlings?” Raven asked.  
  


“Taako has an identical twin sister- She was gone, so Taako was her when Kravitz came over to talk business.” Istus informed, and Taako was hit with, once again, how  _ eerily  _ accurate the one mother was.  
  


“It was a long time ago, though. Almost two years, and once we got to know each other better, we realized it was just a misunderstanding,” Taako said, glancing at Kravitz.  
  


Kravitz, whose eyes were warm and soft like melted butter.  
  


“Water under the bridge,” he agreed with a smile, before turning to his moms once more. “Don’t grill us on boring facts about our relationship- I’ll send you a power-point, or something. Have you tried any of Ma’s holiday preserves, Mom?”  
  


This launched into an extensive conversation about how no, Raven hadn’t, despite several pleas- but the preserves were being save for dinner tonight, and if she wanted them  _ so badly _ , she would put some away when she started making jars for orders.  
  


When the sunset, Raven lit the menorah. Taako hadn’t ever experienced Hanukkah before, so it was interesting to hear the different prayers she said as she lit every candle.  
  


Kravitz explained that they weren’t the most religious family- that, before him, they hadn’t celebrated Hanukkah at all- and so they tended to bend some of the rules. Istus still handed them each gelt- little chocolate coins- and they sat and watched the flames for a while whilst Raven finished dinner, but there was no set timer. When Raven called that the food was ready, Istus extinguished the flames and the three headed into their dining room, which was piled high with fried foods and brisket. Taako had relatively low expectations, considering how good of a cook Kravitz was, but the food was surprisingly delicious and the company was even better.  
  


As promised, Istus handed out sweaters after dinner- Raven had a “drop it like a top” dreidel, Taako got both a “happy llamukkah!” sweater and a plain, pastel purple sweater (both of which fit perfectly, and were incredibly soft), and Kravitz had one with an arrow to the right that read “stupid -> blew out the menorah.”  
  


“I think that one is going to be useful, Kravitz,” Istus had smiled as he tried on his new sweater. “You have a big friend, yes? Beefy? I have a feeling that- well,” She gestured to his shirt.

  
“Do you really think Magnus would…” Kravitz turned to Taako, who merely bit his lip.  
  


“I don’t know who I trust more- Magnus or your mom,” He admitted, making the two women laugh.  
  


The four sat in the living room, chatting (this time, Kravitz was fast enough to escape his mother’s burying technique). At some point, Raven had opened a bottle of wine to celebrate Kravitz and Taako (with the promise the two would sleep over). And technically, since the plan was to pick Angus up later in the evening the following day, Taako accepted- he was being offered a chance to look at his boyfriend’s childhood bedroom, he was  _ going _ to take it.  
  


“Hey Taako?” Kravitz asked once they were alone in his room- it was into the early hours of morning at this point, and they were both dead tired, but Taako was thoroughly inspecting the player’s guide for D&D on Kravitz’s shelf. Should have known he would be a nerd.  
  


“Babe?” Kravitz asked.

  
“Yeah, Kravvy?” Taako responded, moving to the dresser- lots of  _ fun _ earrings- was Kravitz still pierced? If not, he was going to make a mental note to ask to borrow some of these- there was a curled spiral around the lobe, a handful of shell piercings, an industrial-

  
“Um, can you- uh, look at- I want to tell you something.” Kravitz seemed  _ nervous _ , and that’s what got Taako’s attention.

  
“Babe? What’s good?”

  
“I love you,” Kravitz said, and for unknown reasons, Taako’s heart stopped in his chest for a full second. “Like, I’m in love with you.”

  
“Oh,” He said involuntarily. Oh? Not a great answer, doofus, try that again- “I- okay, Krav. I mean, we  _ are _ dating, aren’t we?”

  
“Yeah,” some of the nerves melted off of him. “I just- I wanted to tell you. I love you. I think I have for a while.”

  
“Aw, Vitzy- you’re so cute.” Taako cooed, reaching to take Kravitz’s head into his hands.

  
“Don’t call me Vitzy when I try to profess my undying love for you,” He frowned, but allowed Taako to pull him close all the same. “It makes me think about my moms.”

  
“Don’t think about your moms, think about me.” Taako said, and then pulled the taller man into a kiss that was warm and affectionate and filled with joy. Taako wasn’t sure he was quite ready to use the L-word, but Kravitz was seemingly willing to let that slide for now, especially when their teeth clashed against each other’s and Taako laughed into Kravitz’s mouth.

  
“I love you,” Kravitz whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

  
“Yeah,” Taako muttered, and with enough force for all the times he had dreamt about it, he pulled Kravitz back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry... I don't know anything about Hanukkah despite having Jewish family? I apologize if I got anything really wrong or said anything offensive- if I did, please let me know and I'll fix it asap <3)
> 
> This was supposed to be longer (it was already 5.5k) but I got lazy (and tired) but Silk and Lace is finally done!!! It's sort of hard to believe- using one of those words-to-pages calculators, this fic is around 215 pages long, making it one of the longest I've ever written which is insane.
> 
> We're done, but as mentioned, I will be doing some more one-shots in this AU, and I have the basic premise for a minific set about five years in the future (it'll only be like, fiveish chapters, I think?) but I'll need some time to actually plan it out before it goes up, because I'm not fully sure exactly where I want to take that plot. Speaking of plot, now that we're done, here's the notes I took to plan this fic (you'll see that my original plans for order and things happening eventually got moved around as I started writing). If you're curious: https://bit.ly/3dpdwqR
> 
> Like I said, I'm doing oneshots, so if you have an idea for something you'd like to see, you can go ahead and throw me an ask on tumblr @choo_choo_boyzz 
> 
> And finally, as always, thank you all so so much for reading and leaving such wonderful comments- they're incredibly validating and so wonderful to receive. For the last time in this fic, please stay happy and stay safe!! <3 <3


End file.
